


灯与影

by 0Douzi0



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 120,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Douzi0/pseuds/0Douzi0
Summary: 这年盛夏，Tony Stark去往摩森溪谷进行术后疗养，与同在此地疗伤的战友Steve Rogers偶遇。在那些由夏入秋的美丽日子里，他们共度了一段悠闲、安逸的假期。然而，伴随一位不速之客的到来，原本平静而美好的假期变得疯狂而不可捉摸……
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	1. 摩森溪谷

当Tony独自一人提着手提箱，攀越低矮的山坡，穿过一小片墨绿色的丛林和飞虫永不止息的嗡嗡鸣响看到Pepper所说的小木屋时，他被木屋旁草地上仰面躺着的男人吓了一跳。

这是炎热的六月底。Tony的车在石块嶙峋、尘土飞扬的摩森山中缓慢行进了整整三小时，终于翻过主峰的山脊，驶入腹地。摩森溪谷就像雨林遗失掉的残片一样，藏进干燥的群山之腹，在低矮、平坦、狭长的谷底生长出一片闪光的河带和湿润的森林。密林边缘逐渐变得稀疏、低矮的树木连接着一片茂盛的草地，上面端坐着棕红色的斜顶木屋。那个仰面躺着的男人就在离木屋十几步远的地方，穿着海蓝色的衬衫和灰色的裤子，双手交叠搭在腹部，脸上盖着一本蓝色封皮的书，胸脯富有节奏地起伏。他睡得放松惬意，一只毛色棕黑的大型犬蜷缩在他身边，紧贴着他微微圈起的小臂，舒服地俯卧着，睡眼惺忪。

他看起来俨然是房子的主人。

有那么一瞬间，那个男人松弛、豪不戒备的睡姿让Tony产生一种自己私闯民宅的错觉。他不由得对自己度假的目的地产生了怀疑。于是他躲在树干后面，环顾四周，用眼前的木屋仔细对照保存在电子屏里的照片：同样的斜顶，掺杂褐色的棕红木头，窗框左下角的尖形缺口。眼前这个小屋的确就是pepper帮他挑选的度假地。

这样一来Tony感到更加困惑。如果他没有找错地方，那么pepper就已经买下了整栋溪谷小屋。按照他的要求，除非保证这次旅程绝对无人打扰，否则他不会离开曼哈顿到深山僻谷里消遣。可现在，他的度假地出现了一个不速之客。一个穿着蓝色衬衣、灰色长裤的男人正莫名其妙地睡在属于他的草地上，揽着一只莫名其妙的狗。

Tony站在那儿，捏着提箱，犹豫不决。此刻有两种选择摆在他面前。如果原路返回，他只需要再穿过一次蚊虫猖獗的树林，然后爬一个低低的斜坡，就能看到那台陷在沼泽边缘的车。虽然引擎已经熄火，两只轮胎还陷在湿滑的泥里，但是后备箱有一整套工具——他特地嘱咐pepper准备的——利用工具他只需要十几分钟就能让车恢复正常。车子修好后他只需要坐在车里，把车窗关紧，按照来时的路在漫无边际的摩森山中再忍耐三个小时的枯燥旅程，就能回到自己熟悉的地方。高楼林立的现代城市、沥青马路和红绿灯。他会坐在大厦顶层，工作间的大理石地板有他痴迷的机械的冷硬味道，还有能让人忘记吃饭和睡眠的热烈温度。曼哈顿的空气让Tony感到如鱼得水。

但如果继续往前走，他就需要吵醒一个素不相识的男人，很可能会有无谓的争执，他现在手无寸铁，很可能会被那只狗咬。接下来的几天他将独自一人面对烧柴煮饭这一类的生活琐事。溪谷多雨的六月，每个阳光温暖的午后都有一场疾雨，他得孤零零地睡在结构疏松的房子里，床铺硬邦邦，脚边雨点淋漓。这些突如其来的想法让Tony忽然对度假没了半点兴趣。几天前pepper抓着一叠资料和图片，在他耳边喋喋不休地介绍摩森溪谷时，他草草地瞟过照片上成片墨绿色的树木和穿过群山的金色、闪光的河带，对那种幽静、自在、与世隔绝的日子还抱有一点淡淡的期待。然而此刻，吸引他远道而来、翻越摩森山，徒步穿行丛林和山坡的那些期许骤然间变得索然无味。就像pepper曾多次在争吵中歇斯底里地指着他的鼻子骂过的那样，他摇摆不定的心性让人抓狂。狂热和冷漠在他生命里就像飓风一样永远盘旋不下，上一秒他还为之痴狂的事情，下一秒就能被他忘到九霄云外。

这么想着，Tony摇摇头，叹了口气转身往回走。摩森溪谷清凉的树木香气和悠扬的鸟鸣轻轻地挠他的皮肤，像是一种无声的挽留。这里的确很美，Tony想，不过他已经决定要走了。放弃一个美丽溪谷边的小木屋、把它赠给素未谋面的陌生人，在Tony看来是很寻常的事；更何况那个遮脸的男人身材健美，卷起的袖口露出一截白皙秀气的小臂，在青草和阳光的映衬下看起来格外美好。

来时的路通向密林中心。Tony提着手提箱，慢吞吞地走了几步。地面上长满了刺人的坚硬杂草和滑溜溜的苔藓，看上去很脏，但他还是想坐下歇一歇。于是他找了一块相对平坦的石头，把手提箱扔在一旁，一屁股坐了上去。这里比外面更清凉，但山间的风吹过连绵的树冠，变得潮湿而沉重。Tony身上又湿又黏。他懒散而悠长地吸气吐气，坐成松松垮垮的一团，一只手托在石头上，另一只手提着领口给热腾腾的脖子扇风。这时他身后传来几声犬吠。

Tony转过头，发现刚刚蜷缩在那个男人怀里的狗醒了，抬头凶狠地瞪着他，脖子一扬一扬地吠叫，因为他扔手提箱的响动而发出浑厚而响亮的警示声。他紧张地瑟缩了一下，一个激灵站了起来，抓起手提箱，同时弯腰屈膝做好了逃跑的准备。大狗瞪着他，依旧俯卧着不动，但看起来并不温驯。Tony有点紧张地吞了吞口水，往四周看了看。他并没走出多远，现在他跟恶犬之间的距离还很近，近到可以清晰地看见狗的两只前爪在不安地蹭动，好像蓄势待发要朝他扑过来。

好在这时那个男人醒了。他听到犬吠，马上把脸上盖着的书掀掉，同时一只手搭在大狗光滑的脊背上温柔地抚摸。大狗软塌塌地松弛下来，趴了回去，脖子跟头懒洋洋地瘫在草地上。他坐起来往树林方向看的时候Tony认出了那头熟悉的金发、宽阔的肩膀和匀称的五官。他有点不敢相信地喊了一声：“ Steve Rogers？”

Steve显然也听出了他的声音。他惊讶地回了一句：“Tony？”然后站起来，拍了拍身上的泥土，朝着Tony所在的方向走了过来：“你怎么在这儿？”

Tony也迎了上去，同样感到不可思议。“Pepper让我来这儿度假。”他上下打量着Steve，对现在的情况感到一头雾水：“你怎么也在这儿？”

他情不自禁地捏了捏Steve的肩膀。对方宽厚的骨骼和结实的肱二头肌富有弹性地在他手心里跳动。Tony诧异地触碰着他完好的胸口，无不嫉妒地说：“这才刚一个半月……你居然能下床了？我以为你还得再躺几个星期呢。”

“血清的功劳而已。”Steve笑得温和谦逊，不好意思地脸红，似乎听出了Tony语气里泄漏出的那种很微妙的不忿和嫉妒。他迟疑了一秒，像是忽然反应过来什么似的，伸手接过了Tony手里的箱子，眉头自责地皱成一团：“对不起，光顾着说话，忘了你还提着箱子。快进来休息一会儿，你浑身是汗。”

Tony张张嘴，刚想说自己要回去了，但Steve已经热心地接管了他的行李。Tony被这种突如其来的关怀和Steve主人一样的口吻搞得不知所措。他僵硬地跟着Steve往小屋走，越发地摸不着头脑。似乎现在Rogers才是这里的好客主人，而他只是偶然闯入，暂时借宿的过路人一样。这到底怎么回事？Tony彻底糊涂了。他挨着Steve，两个人走得异常地慢，Steve像搀扶一个重症病人一样稳稳地托着Tony的手臂，胳膊虚圈着他的身体，似乎担心Tony随时会一头栽倒。“你还好吗？是不是哪儿不舒服？你脸色不好。”Steve从头到脚细致无遗地审视着Tony有点发白的脸颊，听着他略微急促的呼吸，声音又轻又柔和，就像担心音浪震坏Tony脆弱的耳鼓膜。“你不是刚刚做完手术没多久还在术后疗养吗？怎么会一个人跑到这里来呢？”

“这就是术后疗养的一部分。”Tony机械地回答道，整个人还处在搞不清状况的懵懂中。“pepper非要让我到这儿来接触大自然。她说溪谷的空气对心脏和睡眠有好处。”

“她说得没错。”Steve应和了一句，看起来还是忧心忡忡。他小心地用脚尖踢开路上所有可能绊到Tony的突起的石块：“但是她应该找个人陪你一起来的。这里的路况很复杂，徒步过来太消耗体力了。你刚做完手术，更应该小心一点，不能过度劳累。”

Tony含混地点点头，心想自己其实是开车来的，只是车子陷进了沼泽地，他自己仅仅徒步跨越了一座坡度平缓的小山丘，又穿越了一小片树林而已。这属于适当运动，对健康没有坏处。但他懒得解释，因为他对Steve的唠叨不胜其烦。他认识Steve的时间不算短，但是除了工作时间以外，他们很少有私下的亲密接触。Steve的老派作风和强硬态度，不合时宜的幽默感和无处不在的唠叨让Tony心烦。他当然是个好人，工作认真，正直而善良，待人谦和有礼，但是这些美好的品质多多少少令人感到乏味。

所以此刻，Steve的胳膊热烘烘地圈着他，眼神里那种过分的关怀和忧虑让Tony尴尬得脸上发烧。他极力避免跟Steve产生直接的目光接触，胡乱地看着地上那条无精打采的狗。草地上有一片烧焦的黑色，木屋的玻璃窗很干净，里面有宽敞的床和样式呆板的桌椅。他有点茫然地回头看了一眼身后的树林，搞不清楚自己当初为什么答应要来这儿，对自己原本决意要返回最终却被Steve搀扶着走进木屋的现状更是困惑。

“……是Sam让我来这儿的。”他们走进木屋，Tony被搀扶着坐在床上，Steve还在他耳边喋喋不休。话题终于从担心Tony的健康状况转到了其他方面：“他说有一位曾经的战友退伍后买下了摩森溪谷，但是近些年一直待在国外，所以这里的房子被空置了。他们关系很好，Sam说那位战友给他特权，任何时候都可以带着朋友到这里小住，甚至不需要向他本人过问。”Steve从桶里帮Tony舀了杯水，递到他手里：“所以一听说医生建议我找地方静养，Sam就带我来这儿了。我已经在这儿住了两天。这里真的很好，环境很棒，水和食物也都很干净。Pepper的眼光不错，这里确实是疗养圣地。”Steve笑着说。

Tony缓慢地点点头，想起pepper似乎确实说过溪谷小屋的卖家是个退伍老兵。他喝口水思考了一下，大概明白了Steve为什么会跟他同时出现在这个地方。虽然pepper早就跟他提过要来摩森溪谷的安排，但是最终敲定行程却是在昨天。Pepper一定是在这之后才着手购买溪谷的。这么短的时间里，卖主可能还在处理买卖手续的繁琐事宜，根本不会想到要给曾经的老战友打电话提个醒。更何况听Steve的描述，Sam跟他的老战友可能很久都没联系过了，也许他早就把这个曾经的许诺忘得一干二净也说不定。

想清楚这个问题后Tony感到尴尬减轻了不少。他把杯子放到一边，问：“这么说你到这儿来也是来疗养的？我以为血清已经把你彻底治好了。”

“我的确好得差不多了。”Steve认真地说：“但是肺里还是有一些碎片没有取出来。医生说最好不要再动手术，利用血清的力量使这些碎片自动排出体外伤害会更小一些。可是这样一来我留在医院就没什么意义了，因为反正医生也是束手无策，只能等我自行修复。所以一恢复行动能力我就出院了。外面让我觉得自在一些。”他笑得很温和。

听着他轻描淡写地说着这些，Tony心里有点不是滋味。他只好默不作声地埋头喝水。他还记得那个遥远而模糊的冬天，加州鲜血淋漓的战场；医院走廊那条狭窄的通道暗无天日。他跟他的战友在重症监护室进进出出，而Steve连续一个月不省人事，频繁地被送往急救台。每一次清醒的间隙，当Tony拽着护士的手询问队友的情况时，护士总会告诉他诸如Natasha今天的情况有所好转、Clint又被送进了重症病房之类的信息；而Steve则似乎从来没有下过手术台。不论Tony清醒又睡去多少次，只要他询问，永远有医生正手持柳叶刀割开Steve身上的某个部位，无休无止。

那个加州的冬天永久而黑暗地留在了Tony的记忆里。他们虽然死里逃生，但至今仍活在那场灾难的余波里。

没人说话。空气忽然被水汽坠得沉重而憋闷。Tony努力不去想靠血清把异物排斥掉会是怎样一个过程。他只好挑挑眉，故意用那种有点轻蔑的语调跟Steve开玩笑：“看来血清也并不万能。我还以为全世界只有我一个人还病怏怏的，得像个婴儿一样整天被人看护，知道你也是这样我就平衡多了。”

Steve跟着笑了。经过这么长时间的相处，他终于开始有点理解Tony那种独特的幽默方式。笑了一阵子，他忽然有点局促地站直了身子说：“我在这儿是不是打扰到你了？你看起来需要休息一会儿。”

“不不不！”Tony急忙摇头。“你没有打扰到我。我不累，也不用休息。”他抬手看了一眼腕表上的时间，临近傍晚那种玫瑰色的光线纱一样在他的手腕上织出一层薄而柔和的光泽。“其实我应该回去了。”

“回去？”Steve有点诧异：“可你才刚到。”

Tony深吸一口气，有点窘迫地撇了撇嘴说：“呃，我确实刚到。但我忽然想起我还有事情要做，很重要，不能耽搁。”他站起来，提起手提箱，借口之拙劣令他两颊发烫。“我必须得走了。很高兴在这儿遇见你，假期愉快。”

“等等Tony！”Steve站在那儿反应了一秒，然后截住Tony的手臂，拦在他跟门之间。“什么重要的事情？需要我帮忙吗？”

“不用，我一个人能搞定的。你留在这儿好好修养。”Tony语速飞快，同时试图拨开Steve尽快脱身。

“等等！”Steve退后一步，又拦在Tony身前：“你不能一个人回去。天要黑了，路很难走，你一个人走太危险。而且你的体力也跟不上。”

“没问题的。”Tony为Steve的固执难缠而心烦意乱。他脱口而出：“我不会徒步回去，我是开车来的。车子就在不远处，虽然出了点小毛病但是很快能修好。用不了多长时间我就能回去，不会有什么危险。我都已经做好准备要在深山里独居一个月了，难道会连这么点小事都处理不好吗？”

话刚一出口Tony立刻就意识到自己说漏了嘴。因为Steve的脸微妙地抽搐了一下，脖颈“唰”地一下变得通红。他松开Tony，干涩地咽了口唾沫，思考了一会儿Tony的话，然后试探着，很小声地问：“原来你计划要一个人待着啊。所以……是因为我待在这儿破坏了你原先的计划，所以你才要走吗？”

Tony飞快地辩解道：“天哪，这跟你没有半点关系！”他转过头去，气自己口无遮拦的毛病，也对Steve脸上那种歉疚、拘禁、小心翼翼咬着嘴唇的表情感到难以忍受。“我就是忽然不想度假了而已，跟你没有任何关系。我根本都没打算进到这间屋子里来的，只是看到你住在这儿才过来打声招呼而已。”

Steve依然是那一副不知所措的表情。他看着Tony，好半天才说：“但这样的话，我相当于私自占有了你的度假地。我不能这么做。”

Tony闭上眼费力地吸了一口气，不理解这个世界上为什么会有这么顽固死板的人。“你不用抱歉队长。我很乐意你住在这儿，pepper也很乐意你住在这儿。你待在这儿把身体养好我们每个人都会很高兴。你不欠我什么，只需要开开心心度假休息就行，懂了吗？”他伸手揽住Steve的肩膀，给了他一个结实的拥抱。Steve呆呆地看着他，没有反应。

“那我走啦！”Tony拍了拍Steve宽厚的肩膀，爽朗地一笑，然后步伐欢快地小跑着下了门口的台阶。他知道Steve还在他身后站着，一只手迷茫地悬在半空，无措、茫然、欲言又止地看着他的背影。所以他只好走得更快，以期能把粘在他后背的那个眼神远远地甩在身后。


	2. 雨夜

回去的路上Tony心里多多少少有点紧张，怕Steve会追上来。他不由得加快了脚步。

山中的夜总是来得特别早，傍晚转瞬即逝。太阳转眼就沉到了高耸的山脊线下，丛林浸泡在淡青色的白夜里，抛洒着泼墨一样浓郁的阴影。Tony来时穿过的这片密林变得比白天还要活跃，且愈往深处愈聒噪。各种昼伏夜出的动物在逐渐黯淡的天色中发出古怪而可怖的叫声。夜晚在他们不安的声音里蠢蠢欲动。

到这时Tony才发现Steve让他留下是有道理的。这片树林远比他想象中要大，且难走得多，不知为什么来时他完全没有发现这一点。这使他越发心急。但即便他走得很快，穿过树林到达另一边时天也已经全然黑了。

Tony累极了。他弯下腰大口喘气，掌根托着打晃的膝盖，回头瞥了一眼刚刚走过的丛林。无数树木高大的黑色魅影迷失在夜色深处，深邃而神秘。群山之夜阴森而冷冽，四处影影幢幢。他快速爬过小山坡，来到沼泽地。微弱的天光下沼泽变成一汪黑水，光泽闪烁，仿佛一面墨色的镜。

他又循着来时的那一排木板趟过浅水处，一脚踏进烂泥里。车子就停在那儿，发亮的黑漆和高大的车顶，旅行专用的大容量后备箱占据了大半车身。Tony筋疲力尽地拉开车门，坐在驾驶座上先歇息了一会儿。他身上汗水淋漓。

大约十分钟后他感到胸口舒服多了，就从车里出来，拉开后备箱。就着车内的灯光他看到pepper亲自帮他打包的十几个重量夸张的大纸箱。最外沿的一个箱子很高，右上角贴着白底黑字的方形标签，上面写着“便携家电与日常用品”。Tony扒开一条缝隙往里看，里面装着简易空调、小型冰柜之类的东西。

接着他手脚并用地钻进后备箱，把这些箱子渐次看过去。靠里的几个箱子分别是“备用发电机及配件”“厨房用具”、“卫生用品与换洗衣物”、“药品与医疗器具”。最大的一个长方形的扁盒几乎铺满后备箱底部，上面标着“野外生存应急救援装备及说明书”。那个标有“厨具”的箱子旁边还附带一个乳白色的扁圆形盒子，盖子正中央贴着一张超大的手写标签：

“速食食品。只允许在懒得做饭或快要饿死时打开。”

Tony哭笑不得。

进而他又发现自己藏在驾驶座背后的木匣里的三瓶红酒被贴心地替换成保温杯、药草茶和便携式榨汁机。装药草茶的玻璃瓶上放着一张写有“健康生活，远离酒精”字样的手写便签纸。灰色封皮的量子力学专著和放在书里偷偷夹带进来的装甲设计图纸变成了十几本封面花哨的生活指南。包括《三十条快速入睡的方法》、《学会调节心情》、《哪种运动更适合你》、《医疗急救小常识》、《养生妙语》和封面画着笑容灿烂、幸福洋溢、穿着粉色碎花围裙手持平底锅的家庭主妇的《快速学会一百道家常菜》。就连压在箱底的starkpad和游戏机也变成了文笔诙谐、格调轻松的畅销小说。

就这样，Tony心情复杂地搬开一个又一个又大又沉的箱子，终于发现了被堆到角落里的银灰色工具匣。这是出发前他自己整理的，也是所有箱子里唯一一个上了密码锁的。他兴奋地盘腿坐下，把箱子抱在怀里，输入密码。随着“咔”的一声轻响，箱子的顶盖缓缓弹开，熟悉的黑色的丝绒内衬上端端正正地贴着pepper用黑色记号笔加粗描出来的两行字：

“放松心情，专心度假。装甲我没收了。  
PS.你的所有密码都是我保管的。”

果然，箱子里的伪装成公文包的装甲以及stark工业新近研究的几款半成品机械模型不翼而飞，取而代之的是一套排列有序、闪闪发亮、尚未拆封的中产阶级居家工具包，里面原始而笨拙的螺丝刀、千斤顶和扳手刺痛了Tony的眼睛。

Tony悲愤欲绝地合上盖子。

五分钟后，当Tony躺在后备箱、头枕着工具匣，把“找出《医疗急救小常识》按照指导进行突发心脏病自救”和“如何找到正当理由解雇Pepper Potts”这两个问题仔仔细细地思考了一遍后，他终于还是提着那个质感廉价、功能原始的工具箱出来修理汽车了。当他穿着皮鞋卷起裤管又一次踩进淤泥里时，天边隐隐传来一阵遥远而低沉的雷声。

要下雨了。

Tony抬起头，看着天顶上聚拢起来的厚重发红的云盖，不由得轻声咒骂了一句。他快速铺开一块打卷的毡布，仰面躺上去，钻进了车底。而几乎就在同时，一道闪电劈开溪谷的晚空，伴随着一声惊雷，山雨瓢泼而下。

他没想到雨来得这么快。

顷刻间，Tony的耳畔充斥着巨大的雨点落地的噪鸣，雷声和雨声在溪谷两壁回响不已。他露在外面的两截裤管迅速地被雨打湿，黏在小腿上。近旁积蓄的雨水顺着毡布不断地灌进Tony的领子里。

沼泽的水位在迅速上涨。Tony的毡布大概只坚持了半分钟左右就被彻底泡进了泥水。当他稍一偏头，发现雨水差点灌进耳朵里时，Tony不得不中止维修，从车底钻了出来。大雨倾盆而下，一瞬间的功夫Tony浑身都湿透了。他缩着脖子，飞快地躲进车里。

狂暴的雨声马上被隔绝在外。Tony抹了一把脸上的水，冷得打了个哆嗦，然后骂骂咧咧地用拳头猛砸了两下喇叭。汽车的尖鸣被浩大的雨声吞没在夜的窟穴里。Tony暴躁地把扳手用力扔向一旁。扳手撞向车门，翻了个个儿，最后安静而无辜地躺在了副驾驶上。

他真应该听Rogers的话，Tony想。至少应该留一晚再走。

窗外的雨声越来越大。借着闪电的光芒Tony看到沼泽地被抬高的水面上密密麻麻地布满雨点砸出的坑洼。他被雨水浸得浑身冰凉，喘息着，机械地拧着衣服上的水。那些顺着他的掌心留下的雨水汇成一条条细小的水流，淌到了座位底下。Tony开始思考如果这场雨继续下下去自己该怎么办。

这时他忽然发现远处有一点黯淡的白光在夜幕中摇晃。一个发虚的白点出现在来时的山坡方向，似乎正颤动着向他靠近。Tony停下了手里的动作，紧张地绷直了腰。他目不转睛地盯着那个时隐时现的白点，心怦怦直跳。

那会是Rogers吗？

正巧，一道闪电划过天幕，借着淡蓝色的光线Tony终于看清那的确是一个人影在奔跑。他像看到救星一般激动地按响了喇叭。那个若隐若现的白点停顿了一下，紧接着一柱虚弱的光直奔Tony而来。

Tony打开车门，半边身子站进雨里，冲着黑漆漆的远处兴奋地大喊：“是Rogers吗？”

可最终他声嘶力竭的喊叫声都被雨声盖过了。那个不断靠近的白光的回应声传到他耳朵里也变得模糊不清。

Tony只好持续地按着喇叭。

等到那道白光靠得足够近的时候他终于确信那是Steve Rogers。他拿着手电筒，身上披一件雨衣，在积水里大步地奔跑，溅起一片水花，与此同时还不断地冲Tony挥手。Tony终于听清Steve在喊些什么——

“回去！快回车里去！”

Tony赶紧弯腰缩回车里。他帮Steve打开另一侧的车门，把座椅上的扳手扫到下面。没一会儿，Steve气喘吁吁地跑来了。没等摸到车门，他就急切地问Tony：“你没事儿吧？”

“我没事儿，你快进来。”Tony边说边冲Steve打手势，示意他跑快点。

Steve终于跑到了车门口。他扶着车门弯腰咳喘的时候Tony感到不可思议：“天哪，居然真的是你。”

Steve重重地点点头，在雨地里关掉了手电筒。“我看到外面下雨了，实在是不放心你，所以就出来看看。”

他拽掉贴在身上的雨衣，坐进车里，边抹脸上的雨水边把雨衣纂成一团。“抱歉弄脏你的车。”他说。

Tony这才发现Steve全身都湿透了。他的鬓角边沾了污泥，领口也脏兮兮的，一道狭长的新鲜伤疤正挂在眉骨下方靠后一点的位置，旁边连着一小片擦伤的痕迹。Tony不由得感到奇怪：“你怎么搞得比我还狼狈？不是穿了雨衣吗？”

“不小心摔了一跤。”Steve含混地解释道。他对着后视镜抬手擦掉了鬓边的污泥，又碰了一下眉骨处的伤口，发出很轻的“嘶”声。Tony看着他，发现他舔了舔下唇上一道流血的裂口。

“雨真大。”Steve感慨道，喘息声依旧很粗重。“真的很抱歉，我不该让你一个人出来。”他满脸歉疚地看着Tony被雨冲得发白的脸：“你淋雨了。”

“没什么，只是淋雨而已。”Tony用手擦了擦头发说：“我刚刚还在想如果雨一直不停我该怎么办。幸好你来了。”

Steve点点头，随后简单地环顾车内一圈：“得想办法把你身上弄干，然后换件衣服，不然很可能会感冒。”他低头看了一眼自己身上的衣服，拽起前襟又松开，喃喃自语道：“但我的衣服也湿了……”

“这个不急，我们先回小屋去。不然如果雨一直下，水涨起来，我们待在车里会很危险。”Tony提议。

Steve想了一下，点头同意了。“那好，先回去。”他朝窗外看了一眼，发现雨还是很大，于是转过头来仔细看着Tony的脸，用有点不放心的口吻问：“你怎么样，还能走得动吗？”

Tony崩溃地摊开手，翻了个白眼说：“走得动的，队长。我不用你背我。”

Steve欲言又止，有点尴尬地抿了抿嘴。“好的，那就走吧。”他简短地答了一句，打开车门，用力甩了甩手里皱成一团的雨衣，然后把它递给Tony：“这没法穿了，但你可以把它撑开顶在头上，也能挡雨。”

Tony看了看雨衣，又看了看Steve，觉得不可思议：“那你要穿什么？”

“我淋雨没关系，反正我不会生病。但是心脏病人最好还是不要感冒，会很麻烦。虽然你现在身上已经湿了，但是能少淋雨最好还是少淋雨。”他举着雨衣，又往Tony那儿递了递，表情诚恳而认真。

Tony愣愣地盯着Steve看了半晌，然后伸出一根手指，慢慢地把Steve的雨衣往回推了一寸：“队长，我们是钢铁侠和美国队长，我们有必要这么可怜兮兮的吗？”

“Tony……”Steve严肃地坐直了身子。Tony赶紧打出一个制止的手势，打断了即将到来的长篇大论。他拿出暂放在脚下的手提箱，说：“如果不出意外，我应该是有雨衣的……”

Steve看着Tony从里面拿出一大堆东西：半透明的分格药盒，里面装满花花绿绿的药片；太阳眼镜；旅行洗漱套装；水杯；运动鞋；一件打成卷的纯白T恤衫；一双袜子；纸巾；折叠式的备用光源……最后他在角落里找到一件透明的压缩塑料雨衣。

“哈，我就说会有的。”Tony抖开雨衣，得意地一笑：“我可以穿这个。”

Steve慢慢地缩回手来，惊叹道：“天哪，这真是……这是pepper给你准备的吗？”

“对，而且这还只是为路上的一天准备的。”Tony拖着长腔，无可奈何地抱怨着：“在她心里我大概同时是巨婴、网瘾少年和孤寡老人。你真该看看后备箱，我感觉她根本不是想让我来度几天假，她绝对是想让我在这儿颐养天年。”

Steve笑了：“别这么说，她只是关心你。”

又过了十分钟他们才从车里出来，原因是Steve一定要Tony换上干爽的T恤再走。换T恤的过程中Steve直白地嫌弃Tony的自我保护意识——“拿着雨衣怎么还能让自己淋湿”，而Tony则给出了更加快而有力的反驳——“你不是也一样”。

他们又一次返回林中。夜雨喧嚣，说什么都要靠喊，所以到最后他们索性谁也不说话了。Steve把雨衣撑平，遮在头顶；而Tony穿着崭新的、折痕密集的连帽雨衣。他们微微佝偻着腰，并肩而行，距离不近不远，且不约而同地走得很慢。雨滴劈里啪啦砸在脚边。过了很久，Tony抬头，穿过斑驳的树影和密织的雨帘看见远处一缕橙黄色的、温暖的光。斜顶木屋静静伫立在溪谷河畔的高地上。

他们继续埋头走。雨渐渐小了。

等到达小屋近旁时，雨终于停了。溪谷一地泥泞。Tony早已疲惫不堪。Steve收起雨衣，捏成一团把它拿在手里。而整夜萎靡不振地卧在门廊上的那只大狗听到他们的声音，忽然脖子一抖，摇着尾巴一瘸一拐地向他们跑来。

昏昏欲睡的Tony看着那条狗摇摇晃晃奔来的姿势，忽然有点清醒。他转头问了Steve一个盘旋在心头整夜的疑问：“你是怎么知道我被困在雨里的？我记得我跟你说过，我很快就能修好车然后返程。你来找我的时候我很可能已经走了。”

“我的确不知道你被困在雨里了。”Steve诚实地说：“我只是觉得有这个可能。所以我决定无论如何还是出去找找，至少在沼泽地边转一圈；如果能找到你我就带你回来，找不到我就原路返回。”

Tony听着，默默地点点头，忽然感觉心里热烘烘的。他小声说：“谢谢，队长。今晚多亏有你。”


	3. 生活与午后

Steve跟Tony还未踏进小屋，那条跛脚的狗就抢先一步跃上台阶，在廊檐稀薄的灯光里欢喜地摇着尾巴。Tony赶在Steve 前面迫不及待地推开门，在看到扑进怀里的那满屋橙黄色的灯光时发出一道长而凄厉的哀嚎，然后“扑通”一声把自己仰面朝天摔进了床里。Steve跟在他身后进来，“咚”地一下仰着脖子倚在门板上，发出一声疲倦而悠长的喟叹。

“我讨厌下雨。”Tony夸张地呻吟了一阵，如是宣布。他闭着眼，伸出一根手指指向屋顶，接着举高胳膊在半空中软绵绵地划出一条弧线后重重摔回床上。“简直是噩梦。”他说。

Steve困倦地眨了眨眼，有点麻木地看着被Tony沾满泥土的裤脚和鞋子弄脏的白床单，感到非常想要躺下。他的胸口忽然隐隐作痛。“洗个澡擦干头发再睡，Tony。不然你会感冒的。”Steve揉了揉快要睁不开的眼睛说，同时抽出一张纸巾把手擦干净，拉开了棕色立式衣柜的柜门：“我帮你找一套新的睡衣出来。”

Tony立刻拿出一种无赖的劲头，闭紧眼睛，痛苦地长嚎着：“饶了我吧队长，我发誓今天谁也不可能让我离开这张床！”

而一旁的Steve已经把一套刚拆封的浅灰色条纹睡衣放在了Tony枕边。他叉着腰，低头俯视Tony抗拒地皱成一团的五官，无可奈何地叹了口气，一点办法也没有：“不洗澡也至少把身上擦一下，换上衣服再睡。”

Tony苦着脸哼哼了两声，睁眼从床上一个挺身弹起来，别过头满脸怨气地看着Steve。Steve单手托着一条蓬松柔软、折叠工整的米色毛巾，皱着眉头跟他对视，嘴唇认真地抿成一条缝。一套新的睡衣在枕边散发着棉质纤维新鲜好闻的气味。

“快点。”他催促道。

Tony只好满脸不情愿地扯过毛巾，气呼呼地在头发上一通乱揉。Steve抱臂站在那儿认真地监督着。擦完头发后Tony朝后挥手一扔，把毛巾甩到床角，开始动手脱掉自己沾满泥巴的鞋。他背对着Steve，故意用那种略带挑逗的口吻说：“怎么了队长，你想看我换裤子吗？”

那个上挑的、掺杂着嘲讽和暧昧的尾音立刻烧红了Steve的脸颊。他尴尬地把拳头抵在嘴唇上咳嗽了两声，转身仓皇地躲进了浴室。而Tony坐在床上幸灾乐祸地拽掉湿漉漉的袜子，愉快而响亮地吹了个口哨。

十分钟后Steve从浴室里出来，Tony已经换好衣服，姿势不雅地在床上睡着了。他耳边堆放着散成一团的湿毛巾，换下来的裤子和鞋都随随便便地被扔在地上，被子仍旧叠得整整齐齐，被他当成枕头枕在后脑勺下。那只宝库一样的手提箱大敞着在床头桌上摊开，里面的东西凌乱不堪。Steve看着满屋狼藉，有点头痛地搓了搓眉骨。“好歹盖上被子再睡啊。”他像个替叛逆期的孩子日夜操心的老母亲一样轻声喃喃着。

卧在门口的那条狗在睡梦中蹭了蹭身下的垫子，发出舒适的呜噜声。Steve捏了捏眉心，有点头晕目眩。他实在是累了。

但他还是轻手轻脚地走向床边，右手挤进Tony脑后的软发和被面之间，轻轻托起他的后脑勺，同时左手把被子抽了出去。在他微凹的掌心里，Tony的后脑勺不满地蹭着，柔软的嘴唇像只正在咀嚼的兔子一样蠕动了几下；Steve立刻僵在原地。他就这样屏住呼吸，保持着一手抓被子、一手托着Tony后脑勺的别扭姿势静止不动了十几秒，直到Tony的眉眼重新松弛下来，胸脯恢复了平稳而富有节奏的起伏，才缓缓地把手掌撤掉，让Tony躺回枕头上。抖开那床薄薄的夏被的声响短暂地侵袭了屋内的寂静。Steve细心地把被子盖到Tony身上，包括屈起的一条腿和放肆舒展的双臂都被罩进被子的边缘。哪怕是在盛夏，夜晚的摩森溪谷还是到处蠢动着袭人的凉气。

他抱出一床新的被子，谨慎地贴着Tony空出来的一条狭长边缘，动作缓慢地侧身躺下。灯一熄，夜就沉沉地压过来，Steve的眼皮再也撑不住了。他闭着眼，稍微蜷缩起来，用掌心按住越来越疼的胸口，头蒙在被子里压抑地咳了几声。一种怪异的、湿乎乎的咕噜声和灼烧的刺痛在他肺里翻绞。Tony咕哝着翻了个身。

Steve立刻忍住咳嗽，屏息静静地等了几秒；Tony那边又没了动静。他力竭地吐口气。紧接着，Steve用手轻轻抵住喉咙，先是按出一个浅浅的凹陷，然后拇指沿着身体的中线一点一点向下移动。他试探性地、谨慎地吸了口气，当气流缓缓鼓进胸膛时，一种清晰的异物感硌痛了他。Steve轻颤了一下，冷汗倏地覆满了脊背。他立刻明白过来那是残留在身体里的炮弹的碎片。血清在排异。

随后他咬紧后槽牙，尝试着把拇指挪到那个隐痛的点，按下去；异物在他身体里明显地挪动了一下。一处从内部被撕裂的组织像赤红的火似的突然炸开，痛得一片滚烫。Steve猛地一抖，下意识地把痛吟死死咬近唇里。

夜一如既往的安静。

等到剧痛逐渐消退，那种昏迷般的眩晕，以及床铺和黑夜共同的绵软压垮了Steve。饶是肺还像泡在苦而咸的海水里一样干瘪而灼烧，一刻不停地刺痛着，Steve也还是昏昏沉沉地睡着了。血清仿佛一台年迈的机器，锈迹斑斑，尽职而咳喘，在他体内卡壳地运行着，时断时续、不受控制、噪音连绵。他头蒙在被子里，在这种起伏翻卷的痛与痒中无力地漂浮着，仿佛浮木被巨浪举起、掀翻又折断，时睡时醒，咳了整整一夜。

到Steve真正睡着时天色已经朦朦胧胧有了点擦亮的边角，所以他一觉醒来已经是正午。Tony还睡得很香，嘴巴半张开发出细细的鼾声，整个人骑在被子上，露出被过长的裤管裹住的一只足跟。起身时Steve感到胸口有一种像是被开水烫过一样的麻木感。他按着胸脯浅浅地吸气，试着感受了一下，立刻被胸腔里发出的那种又湿又重的喘气声牵出一长串破碎的呛咳。肺里的火又重新烧起来。

Steve掀开被子爬起来，从抽屉里找出一个装满绿色药片的乳白色药盒，干吞了两片下去。他坐在床沿，捏着眉心长长地叹息了一声。那只他捡来的流浪犬听见动静，一颠一颠地跑过来，乖巧地俯卧在床边蹭他光裸的脚。

Steve有点痒痒地动了动脚踝，脸上露出温和的笑意。他弯腰抱起狗，手指点着湿漉漉的狗鼻子，小声地问：“今天好点了吗？”

说着他小心地让狗侧躺在自己腿上查看它的伤口。狗乖巧地不动。前天那片几乎布满半边身子、边缘发蓝的创口已经变得干燥，颜色加深，不再流血，只留下大片烧伤又愈合似的皮肤，光秃秃的没有毛发。Steve满意而爱怜地轻触了一下它受伤最重的腿部，高兴地说：“你好多了。”

怀里的狗撒娇一样“嗷呜嗷呜”地叫着。

紧接着Steve开始清理昨夜遗留的一地狼藉，然后到厨房去做饭。一切都尽可能进行得悄无声息。到他端着餐盘从厨房出来，打算叫醒Tony时，却发现Tony已经醒了。他头发蓬乱、睡眼惺忪地盘腿坐在床上，怀里搂着那只仰面朝天、四蹄乱蹬，为了骗取挠痒痒的快感而无耻地伸着舌头讨好Tony的狗。

Steve一下子就被逗笑了。“你醒啦，”他心情愉悦地对Tony说：“看来你们相处得不错。”

“现在几点？”Tony揉着自己肿得睁不开的眼睛，口齿不清地问。

“下午两点。”Steve回答。接着他又说：“去洗漱，该吃饭了。”

Tony困惑地眨了眨眼，尚未清醒的头脑还沉浸在昨夜那片混沌的暖黄色光线里，足印交叠的地面和柔软下陷的床。可现在周围已经干净而整洁；Steve换了淡青色的T恤衫，食物在餐盘里等着他。

他迷迷糊糊地挠着狗肚皮上的毛发，感觉身上懒洋洋地发软：“我本来还能再睡一会儿，都怪你的狗。它跑到床上来舔我的脸。”他不满地抱怨道。

“对不起。”Steve抱歉地说：“它受伤了，所以比较黏人。如果你还觉得累吃完饭以后可以继续睡，但是现在先吃点东西吧。”

Tony这才看到狗身上那片可怖的、看起来还很新鲜的伤。他绕着边缘轻轻擦了一下那圈发蓝的边沿，皱着眉头说：“天哪，你这个主人也太不小心了，这看起来好严重。而且……它的伤好奇怪，是被烫伤了吗？为什么看着有点泛蓝？”

“准确地说这不是我的狗。”Steve归置好餐盘和刀叉，走到床前把狗从Tony怀里接过来说：“他是我到这儿的第一天在溪边发现的一条流浪狗。当时他伤很重，躺在溪水边，半个身子都在渗血，看起来好像死了一样。我把它抱回来，在伤口上涂了我自己治外伤用的药膏。你看，它好得挺快的。”Steve亲昵地用脖子蹭了蹭犬毛，忍不住又咳嗽了两声，但还是高兴地冲Tony微笑。

“它的伤很奇怪。”Tony拧紧眉头沉思。

Steve低头摸了摸那圈古怪的蓝色，附和说：“我也觉得。我搞不清它受伤的原因，它的伤口既像擦伤，又像烧伤，总之不太正常。而且我去周围问过，这附近没有人认得它，这似乎就是一条普通的流浪犬。”

Tony缓缓地点了点头，思绪还停留在那个古怪的伤口上。Steve又在他耳边催促道：“别想了，快去洗漱，你从到这儿以后就没吃过东西，需要补充能量。”

Tony听话地拿了洗漱用品和Steve给他找出的一套干净衣服进了浴室。他站在浴室门口的走廊里把其他房间大致扫了一眼：设施齐全的厨房，放着冰箱和微波炉；布满灰尘的杂物间；厕所里有抽水马桶；还有一扇锁坏掉的小门，通向一个与主体建筑分离的房间，里面有一台发电机正在运转。他点了点头，欣慰地说道：“这里还不赖嘛。”

他把自己关进那间多少有点狭窄但有热水器和陶瓷浴缸的浴室里，放慢速度，舒舒服服地洗了一澡。洗完以后他凑合着踩了一双Steve的拖鞋，在浴室巨大的穿衣镜前套上样式古板、材质廉价的T恤衫和长裤。Steve的衣服穿在他身上显得松松垮垮的，两只裤脚一走路就会被踩到脚下。Tony有点不高兴地撇了撇嘴，对Steve巨人症一样的身高充满嫌弃。弯腰挽裤脚时他忽然听到Steve在客厅费力地咳嗽，痛苦的一长串，伴随着粗重的咳喘。而且他似乎扶着桌子，因为听起来似乎有什么类似刀叉的东西正跟着他咳嗽的节拍丁零当啷地响。

“你没事吧队长？”Tony停下手上的动作，有点紧张地问。

Steve先是用一串相对短促的咳喘回应他，然后像是硬生生地把刺痒压在了喉咙里，飞快地回了句“没什么。”Tony半信半疑。紧接着一阵持续时间更长的剧烈的咳嗽声传进他的耳朵，那种粗重发抖的颤声和肺里传来的沙沙的声响让Tony立马紧张了起来。他迅速卷好裤脚推门出来；Steve正单手撑住桌子，痛苦地佝偻着背，一只手捂住胸口，咳得一头冷汗。

“天哪，你怎么了？”Tony快步走过去，一手扶住Steve撑在桌子上打晃的那只胳膊，另一只手轻拍Steve的背，神色忧虑：“你生病了吗？”他被Steve发白的脸色吓到了。

“我没生病，就是胸口疼。”他费力地喘着，被Tony搀扶着坐下，同时在呛咳中抢出一段空隙，用安慰的语气说道：“是血清在排异，很正常，没事的。”

Tony慌乱地扶着Steve，四处寻找着房间里可能放药的地方，同时一只手掌反复刮着Steve的脊骨帮他顺气。“别逞强了好吗？你看起来一点也不像没事！”他语气很差，几乎是在冲Steve发火，为他的倔强和自己的无能而生气。

Steve没有反驳，只是越来越痛苦地咳着，在Tony半环的臂弯里颤抖不已，几乎趴倒在桌上。

“好了好了我不说了。”Tony急得发慌，满心歉疚地把Steve圈得更紧，让他靠在自己身上。“这……这总该有药可治吧，”他揉着Steve的背，焦急万分地说道：“我的天哪这根本一点也不正常，你快把肺都咳出来了。”

Steve发狠地按紧胸口，发出一声压抑的呻吟，那种尖锐的痛楚在他胸膛里被钝化，扩散开来。“抽屉里有止疼药，但也只能止痛，不能止咳。”他在疼痛中抢出一句话的间隙。

“那也比什么都没有强啊。”Tony立刻起身拉开抽屉，急匆匆地翻出那个乳白色的药盒拿给Steve。他看着Steve生吞下去两片，然后苍白着一张脸，枕着满额的汗趴在桌上平复呼吸。

Tony默不作声地抚摸着Steve的肩胛骨，听着Steve粗重的呼吸声渐渐平复下来，紧绷的身体也开始松弛。他试探着小声问：“好点了吗？”

Steve闷闷地“嗯”了一声，手依然按着胸口。他感到黑暗中自己的身体在不断地下陷、下陷，坠入深谷或是卷进一个飞旋的水涡，沉重的巨物从四面八方向他袭来；而他动弹不得，只能任由它们把自己砸得粉碎。

“怎么会这样，刚刚不是还好好的。”Tony喃喃地说，感觉自己也出了一身冷汗。

Steve深缓地扩张着肺，拽着T恤前襟的五指终于松动了点。他吞咽了一下，力倦神疲、吐字含混地说：“血清排异就是这样，间歇性的。你别管我了，我一会儿就好。”

“别说这种混账话Rogers，你这个样子我怎么可能不管你！”Tony脱口而出。他急促地呼吸了两下，感觉一口气淤滞在胸口，上下不得，让他浑身发抖。然而停了两秒，看着Steve起伏的双肩和微微颤抖的背影，Tony又不忍地泄了气，软下口吻柔声细语地道歉：“对不起，我不该冲你发火。”他的双臂穿过Steve的腋下，勾住Steve宽阔的双肩，用劲抬高：“来吧队长，我扶你上床休息一下。”

Steve坐在椅子上没动。他晃一下肩膀，挣开了Tony，头都没抬，只是用一种极微弱的声音说：“不用，我就在这儿休息一会儿就行。”

Tony只好松开他，垂着眉眼，无奈地叹了口气。他看着Steve静止不动的姿态，他旁边放着的已经冷掉的两盘食物，还有地上那条可怜巴巴地望着他的狗，感到世界似乎停止了转动。他揉了揉自己空洞而饥饿的胃，多少还有点没反应过来地说：“我猜现在该让我来给你做饭了，队长。”


	4. 肺

溪谷小屋曾经的主人是个身材魁梧、品貌端正的男子。他居住在摩森溪谷时尚且单身，有着大多数退伍军人具备的那种孤僻寡言的性格。这使得他不善言辞、离群索居的前半生里，没有一个貌美动人的姑娘肯给予他爱情琼浆的滋润。在他搬走后，溪谷小屋还原汁原味地保留着那种单身退伍军人刻板、拘谨、简洁实用的审美风格。受这种风格的影响，厨房里的用具虽然数量齐全，但功能基础，多少限制了Tony本就不够娴熟的厨艺。所以直到下午三点十分，他们才隔着那张高大的长方形木桌相对而坐，一人一个盘子地分吃淡而无味的黄油豌豆、煎蛋和意大利面。刚好，Steve剧烈的咳嗽暂时停止了。

这种健康而寡淡的食物让Tony由衷地感到无趣；但因为饥饿，他还是吃得很快。当他放下刮得一干二净的餐盘，用一张压着花纹的纸巾擦拭嘴角残留的黄油时，Steve还在神情专注、动作缓慢地咀嚼、吞咽，脸色难看得像是在吃一颗苦李子。

Tony静静地看了一会儿，起身帮Steve把杯子里的水添满。他问：“你咽东西的时候也会疼吗？”

“没有很疼，只是会感觉里面有东西在动，很奇怪。”Steve一边解释一边指着胸口处一个触感灼烧的部位，把一口嚼了很久的意大利面艰难地吞了下去。

Tony不舒服地干咳了一声，接着问：“这会持续多久？”

“一到两天。”Steve把刀叉从盘子上方撇开一点，腰背松弛，似乎是在中途休息：“以前花的时间要比现在短得多。我猜是最近半年手术过于密集，血清超负荷运载才会这样。这也就是为什么医生不建议我短时间内继续进行后续手术，神盾那边也给我休了长假。”

Tony点点头，若有所思。他接着询问：“你以前排异也有咳嗽和胸口痛的症状吗？”

Steve摇了摇头：“以前只有在排异快要结束才会有感觉，也不会很痛，最多也就是……像被人当胸打了一拳。然后碎片就能出来。”他叹了口气，神色倦怠地用叉子去卷盘子里几乎没怎么动的意大利面，小声地抱怨着：“我真不喜欢养病，感觉就像回到小时候一样。”

他皱着眉头咀嚼和吞咽的样子有点像一个急着要跟小伙伴玩耍却被脾气暴躁的妈妈按在餐桌前叮嘱要多吃蔬菜的孩子，赌气、苦恼又不情不愿。Tony坐在对面看着他，出神地发了一会儿呆，不知为何想到了Steve资料里那张苍白、消瘦、单薄的照片，他未注射血清时的样子，还有后面跟着的长长的一串病史。他眯起眼睛，回想起自己小时候感冒发烧时的经历，朦胧而久远，如同布满噪点的老电影。那是一个冬天，他穿着图案幼稚的红色毛线衫，发着烧在被子里难受地翻滚。妈妈推门进来，他就抹着眼泪扑到她香喷喷、软绵绵的怀里，撒娇说“我不喝药”。他还记得妈妈的摇篮曲，那种哄小孩儿用的圆润音色和蹦跳的音阶；灯光柔和的床头柜上放着药片、温水，还有一碟五颜六色、亮晶晶的糖果。妈妈告诉他吃完药以后才可以吃糖……

透过记忆中那一小碟虚幻的、五颜六色冰晶一样闪烁的糖果，他倏忽又看见了儿时的Steve。一个瘦瘦小小的、蜷缩在被子底下的孩子，躺在陈旧简朴的床上，闭眼乖巧地睡着，额头静静地灼烧。他跟自己一样，也没有父亲的陪伴；一个孤独的、温柔的母亲爱抚他的额头。他的床头有一只灰色的矮柜，上面没有闪亮的糖果，只有苦涩的药片、呼吸器、家庭经济难以负担的哮喘喷雾。布鲁克林的房间冰凉而破旧。

忽然之间，那个遥远的、属于父辈们的英雄年代在Tony眼里变得柔软而温情。他意识到自己对面坐着的这个人就来自那个充满战火与功绩的年代，但他的生命不只是为人所熟知的英雄颂歌，还有更为丰富、完整，充满坎坷的生活本身和一个属于普通人的柔软灵魂。他有一段失意的少年时光，一段遭人排挤的艰难岁月。后来他长成一个温和、硬朗、高大、可靠的人，得到又失去一段美好的爱情，猝不及防来到全然陌生的世界。在这里他携带着上一辈人不朽的光芒，继承一种英雄的姿态；但私底下，在一个盛夏的溪谷里，一张桌子前，他会面对自己的朋友，努力呼吸，吃盘中的食物，沮丧时低头嘟囔着惆怅苦恼的絮语，笑起来像孩子一样天真……正如同新世界每一个鲜活、开朗而普通的年轻人一样。

Tony开始意识到一直以来存在于他们之间的一种身份误判。那种囿于年龄和性格差异而在第一次见面时就强加给彼此的身份定位——聪明绝顶、叛逆不羁的晚辈和老派古板、功勋卓著的长辈。这使得他们在无形中忽略了许多关于彼此的事实，比如说Tony并不总是骄傲自满、目中无人，事实上他热心而诚恳；而Steve也并不只是一个花里胡哨、可有可无的精神标签，他的确真实地活着，有血有肉，会笑会恼会痛，并且勇敢、忠诚、甘于奉献。

他就这样捧着一杯平淡无奇的水，默默看着Steve差不多有一个小时。当Steve盘里的食物被解决得差不多的时候，那种急促、紧绷的咳声又开始在他胸膛里复苏。于是整个下午Steve都在床上躺着，断断续续、漫不经心地咳嗽，喉咙里滚着湿漉漉的腥味儿;Tony不许他干任何事情。而Tony自己则先是在厨房洗碗，傍晚时候又钻进杂物间，从里面找出一个深蓝色的工具箱，又拖出来一辆车身扭曲、链条也断掉了的自行车，叮叮当当地修理。他做这一切的时候Steve只是懒洋洋地躺在那儿看着，一言不发，偶尔因咳嗽而不受控制地抽搐，真正像个卧病在床的老人。金黄色的光线穿过群山和密林投射到屋里，静悄悄转过一个柔和的扇形，滑向夜晚。Tony刻意而大声地在单调的咳声里一刻不停地抱怨杂物间里积满灰尘、生锈难用的工具，试图给乏味的背景音添加一点趣味。Steve配合地跟着笑，觉得胸口越来越痛。

因为无事可做，刚入夜他们就熄灯躺下。地板上流淌着星月稀薄的光线，照在那条流浪犬慵懒蜷曲着的脊柱上。Steve粗重、潮湿的呼吸仿佛一扇吱嘎作响的、腐朽的门在寂静中晃动。时间太早，他们都还没有倦意，所以谁都睡不着。有那么一阵子Tony对着黑漆漆的天花板，有一搭没一搭地讲起了一些无聊的琐事，然后自己尴尬地笑，那种发干的尾音凄凉、无人回应地在房间的四壁弹动，让他觉得自己啰嗦得令人心烦。不过从呛咳的间隙里传来的那偶尔一两声勉强的、闷在被子里的回应仍然鼓励他继续口干舌燥地说下去。他知道Steve需要一点其他的声音，几个干瘪的笑话或是无聊的故事来分散注意力。

事实上Steve也的确依赖着Tony的声音。那种带着点鼻音的腔调、有点沙沙作响的声带的震颤，听起来像是斑驳的月光或蓬松的、开满花儿的灌木丛。和他虚弱而难听的、不得不蒙在被子里遮掩的咳嗽相比，Tony的声音听起来悦耳而强大，没有痛苦，仿佛一处安全的避难所。

他想起自己来到新世纪后所做过的每一场孤独的梦。那些无人打扰的漫长夜晚，他像一个迷茫的游魂，轻飘飘地躺在触感陌生的床上，故人的面影一一从他的眼前掠过。面对空旷的屋子，他感到胸口憋闷而苦涩，很想找人说说话，但最后总是孤身一人。

这是他第一次在长夜里寻找到另一个人的声音。虽然这个人的停留是因为一个意料之外的契机，但无论如何，他就在离自己一臂远的地方说着话，听起来异常地温暖、强大、充满关怀。Steve有点为自己现在的状况而感到窘迫，因为如果有选择，他更想找一个清凉舒适的日子，一个星光璀璨的良夜，他跟Tony两个人仰卧在草地上，望着星空交换往事，然后开怀大笑。可现在，痛苦让他感到赤裸而软弱。

他越来越强烈地感受到一块扁平的硬物在体内切割，伴随着一阵阵的咳嗽向上爬行。但就在喉咙下方一个拳头左右的位置，那块棱角尖锐的碎片不知为何停止了爬升，似乎是镶嵌在了某块柔软发痒的组织中，伴随呼吸上下移动。它的停滞带来一种缓慢的磨损，一点一点地掐断了Steve呼吸的通道。他拼命地、艰难地在黑暗中吸气，发出一种细长而尖锐的哀鸣，同时奋力地蜷缩起来，浑身颤抖把自己缩进被子中去，在挥手能抓到的任何地方上寻找一处着力点。他必须咳嗽出来，用力地咳，否则这块偏离轨道的碎片会让他窒息——

忽然，他感到世界的震颤在他周围变成一种大幅度的摇摆。他被人蛮横而用力地掰住了双肩，蜷曲的身体向后折叠。一道虚幻的灯光穿透闷热的被子，爬到他汗水淋漓的额头上。Tony的某处关节，膝盖或是手肘，在他后背上用力地捣碾……而他紧紧抓着扭曲的床单，就像死去了一般任由剧痛砸向四肢百骸，无法反抗。终于，在一段漫长的、颠倒错乱的窒息过后，他的肺起死回生，空气顺着碎片松动时留下的缝隙进入身体，发出扁而薄的一声脆响。紧接着是一阵前所未有的剧烈咳嗽，山崩海啸般在体内翻搅。他终于能呼吸了。

Steve瞬间垮塌下来，跌倒在Tony身上。他发灰的嘴唇和乏力的手指一起，麻木地颤动着，失声一样翕张。Tony在他耳边大声地嘶吼着什么，但Steve听不清。他垂落在Tony身上，每一寸骨和肉都绵软无力，如同一滩被人踩得粉碎的干枯秋叶。在轻飘飘的眩晕中他默默感受着自己四散纷飞的肢体。忽然，Steve感到喉头一滚，紧接着整个人骤然失重，眩晕地从Tony怀里翻倒，一股腥热的液体从喉咙深处喷溅出来，血涨满干涩发苦的口腔，在床单上留下一团边缘喷溅状的、血红发黑的痕迹。Tony的声音忽然消失了。恍惚间，时间在他身旁静止。

不知过了多久，他像一台老式时钟一样缓慢地摇摆着，感觉自己从深海向地面逃逸，一切又重新清晰了起来。他又开始呼吸，呼吸得很顺畅，肺部滚烫，但还能正常工作；体内那个偏离轨道的硬物似乎回归了正规，向上爬升了一大截，几乎快要到达喉咙；他的喉咙里、嘴巴里全都是血腥味儿。当皮肤的触觉朦胧而迟钝地回归身体时，他意识到自己后背很痛，意味着Tony刚刚的击打用了很大力气。他不知道灯是什么时候开的，也不知道自己是什么时候被Tony半抱在怀里，甚至也看不太清楚Tony脸上的表情。但他听见Tony在嘶吼，气急败坏、声嘶力竭：

“……我受不了了，天哪，他们怎么能把你一个人扔在这里？神盾局，Nick fury，还有Sam，他们怎么能就这么撒手不管了！天哪，我真的受不了，这太残忍了……”

他小孩子一样稚气的怒火和埋怨，他的颤抖和气喘吁吁，都让Steve感到虚幻而不真实。一双冰凉发颤的手笨拙地在Steve的额头上抹来抹去。Tony近乎耳语、充满歉意地倾身贴着Steve的耳朵说：“对不起，真的对不起，我弄疼你了。你还好吗？我没有办法，你刚刚没法儿呼吸……”

Steve小幅度地点了点头，表示理解。汗水从他脖子上聚成一股细流，滑进衣领。他现在昏昏欲睡。朦胧中Tony手里不知何时多了一条毛巾。他用那条发干的白毛巾擦拭着Steve的嘴角，发硬的纤维擦过沾血的内唇，散发出一股温和的香味儿。Steve闭眼静静地躺着，一动不动，苍白得就像溪里的月亮。

“Steve？Steve？”Tony浑身都被汗水打湿。他双眼刺痛地盯着床单上那片还冒着热气的血迹，害怕得声音发抖：“我不能让你继续这样下去了，好吗？再过十分钟，你如果还是没有好转我就要打急救电话了。你听到了吗？回答我，Steve。”

他急切地摇晃着Steve的身体，让Steve感到更加眩晕、难受，几乎要散架一样无助。他很吃力地回了一句：“很快就好。”然后把手搭在额头上，急促地喘息。那种粗糙、粘稠的嗓音促使他摸了摸脖子，估量了一下梗在喉头的硬物。那是一个锋利的薄片，体积前所未有的大，横亘在脆弱的颈部。从支离破碎的嗓音里他能听出这块碎片有点割伤了他的喉咙。

Tony就像个破损的水袋一样不住地淌着汗。他坐卧难安，徒劳地揉捏着Steve的双臂和太阳穴，一刻不停地颤抖着，像个被吓坏了的小孩儿。他用那种紧绷绷的声音引导着Steve飘忽的思绪：“别想你的胸口，集中精神感觉我的手。我在帮你按摩肩膀……”

Steve敷衍地哼哼着，居然真的感觉有点舒服；他甚至有点想睡了。唯一的问题是那个巨大的硬片正在慢慢地切开他的喉咙。一口粘稠的血液在他的上颚和小舌之间来回滚动。在眼皮遮挡出来的黑暗中他听到自己呼吸的噪音，响亮而吵嚷，不和谐地奏响在这个没有雨水的美好夜晚。Tony的手掌在他的肩头游动……

几乎是在Steve要睡着的同时，一个切成斜角的硬片抵住了他的上颚。一股忽然涌上的热液灌满了Steve的口鼻。他的胸脯像一条濒死的鱼一样猛地挺了起来，整个人从Tony的怀里滑脱。他听见Tony在他身后大声尖叫。而整张床变得倾斜，把Steve疼痛的、疲劳的身体向着地面倾倒出去。那个在他胸口划动了一天两夜的碎片和着热腾腾的血往外冲。他失控地往床下栽，伸出手去，想要够一只薄壁的垃圾桶。而Tony像抓一尾滑溜溜的鱼一样，拼命地锁住他的腰。那种奋力的、不顾一切的拖拽禁锢了他，使得他没能把垃圾桶够到眼前。最终他半个身子挂在床沿，狼狈地趴着，一口热血“哗”地喷溅在地面上，响亮得宛若摔碎一块琉璃。而那块边缘参差不齐，足有四指宽、三指长的巨大的碎片跟血一起滚落到地板上，“当”地发出一声闷闷的弹响。

后来的大部分事情就都被他遗忘在那个深沉的黑夜里了。Steve只记得他被人拖着，翻转过来，身子像一张薄薄的纸片，在Tony的手中被轻易折叠。他记得Tony那么用力地擦他嘴边的血，他惊慌失措的表情和湿润纠结的头发；他满脸都是亮晶晶的汗液和恐惧的泪水，颤抖着滴落到Steve脸上。睡去之前，Steve做的最后一件事情是摸索着，找到Tony发抖的手；那时Tony已经按下了急救电话，只差一个拨号键就能把信号传递到遥远的溪谷之外。可他忽然感到一只冰凉的手扣住他的，Steve微弱的声音在他耳边响起：

“我没事了，Tony。”


	5. 恐慌

很长一段时间里Tony感觉自己就像只骤然飞进冬天的、年幼离群的蝴蝶，既僵硬，又软弱，同时抖个不停。Steve冰凉、潮湿的手指从他手背上滑落并留下几道细细的水渍的那一瞬，他觉得寒冷而恐惧，群山深处的这个炎热的六月仿佛正在远逝，一切都冷得彻骨，Tony眼前这张血迹斑斑的床开始缓慢、无声地冻结。

Tony的拇指依然停留在平滑的拨号键上，颤抖着，因Steve那声虚弱的呢喃而整整十分钟无法挪动。他周围布满静止、黯淡的事物。地上歪歪扭扭地跌落着一条因Steve的剧烈挣扎而被推到床下的、沾血的枕头；扭曲的床单在他们身下绞成一团；屋顶那盏灯光线惨淡，在寂静中微微摇摆，把Steve苍白、平静、布满汗水的脸照得闪闪发亮。

这是湿热而憋闷的夜晚，溪谷小屋的空气里闷着久久散不净的腥味儿。Tony把耳朵凑向Steve微弱起伏的胸口，感受那种拂向耳翼的温热的、活着的气息。他的衣服都湿透了。Tony听见一颗跳动的心脏在Steve的胸膛里泵着低沉、稳定、节奏缓慢的声音。他还活着，在睡梦中阖上眼皮，额头上残余的汗水慢悠悠地凝成硕大的颗粒，悄无声息地渗向床单。一切都很安静。那对微敞的唇里缠绕着某种灼热的气流，掠过擦着灰白色霜的上唇和因血迹未干而红得突兀的下唇。Tony注意到他棱角分明的下颏，近得几乎要贴上自己的额头，上面脏兮兮地晕开一片干涸而稀薄的棕褐色血污。

“Steve？”Tony轻轻推了推Steve的肩膀。而对方毫无反应。

没有人能理解那一刻Tony所感受到的恐慌。那是永恒的、无人知晓的噩梦，仿佛回到他被囚禁于斯的洞穴，黑暗中除了虚弱无能的心脏以外只有伊森那双充满期待的眼睛注视着他；但他不得不眼睁睁地看着他死去。此刻，眼前这个阒寂无人的溪谷，这个苍白而安静的男人恰好给了他与之相似的联想。他记起跟Steve共度的那个夏雨滂沱的夜晚，四周漆黑一片，Steve跟一束渺小的白光一道，穿过密林、挥着手向他狂奔而来。雨打湿他的衣服和头发，他嘴唇上的裂口和眉骨下方的伤痕；他的热心琐碎而蠢笨，是坐在车里递到Tony手上的一件湿透了的雨衣，还有背着他在雨中穿梭的打算……他那么强大而令人安心。但现在，他躺在床上，死气沉沉，苍白得几乎隐去，略张的嘴和流血的肺里流淌着微薄的生命的氧气，就好像那时的伊森。Tony感到呼吸困难，头晕目眩，绝望而慌乱。

“Steve？”他又去推他，声音嘶哑发颤，不受控制地拖着哭腔。而Steve依然纹丝不动。

一种巨大的恐惧骤然攫住了Tony，叫他绷紧的神经一根一根断掉。他想到很久以前的那个晚上，灯光明亮，夜凉如水；他的父母驾车外出，出门前着装得体、笑意温和。他们用那种悠闲而放松的声调告诉Tony他们很快就回来。然而那一夜他们双双在车祸中丧生，只给Tony留下一个无声的谎言。

那就仿佛Steve搭在他手上的、冰冷脱力的手指。他虚颤的声音充满柔和与安慰。他说“我没事了”，说得那么好听而圆满，就像父母留给Tony的谎言一样。而事实上他躺着不动，不给Tony任何回应，好似在寂静中死去。Tony不能就这么看着Steve死去，绝对不能。

在这种令人窒息的恐惧中Tony最终选择按下急救电话的拨号键。一声漫长的“嘟——”在听筒里响起。Tony紧张地掐着手心等待着电话接通。他的嘴巴又苦又干，手颤抖不止，周围仿佛天旋地转。忽然，听筒里的声音被掐断了，如同火柴在雪地中熄灭一样不留痕迹。Tony冷汗涔涔地把手机从耳朵边拿下来，发现拨号界面已经被自动退出，蓝色的屏保图片亮闪闪地刺激着他的眼睛。

于是Tony又拨打了第二遍、第三遍，却都是同样的情况。他浑身发抖，慌乱像潮水一样席卷而来，让他的心脏猛地收紧。某种本能驱使他挪动发麻的身体，狼狈地跌下床，然后生硬地拉开门到室外去，以填补手机上空荡荡的信号格。但是没有用。他的手机似乎是坏了，无论如何也打不通电话。室外的空气流通顺畅，但Tony呼吸困难。缺氧让他开始用那种笨拙而原始的方法用力敲打着硬质透明的手机机身，就像每一个因为手机无法正常工作而气急败坏的普通人一样。他已经完全忘记了自己在计算机和电子工业领域天才般的大脑，变得混乱而癫狂。

这时他忽然想起自己手表上的急救按钮。那是stark工业专门为像他一样的心脏病人设计的，几乎能在任何时候、任何情况下一键拨通急救电话。Tony像寻找到救星一样疯狂地去按那个发亮的银色圆钮。只是他的手指不听使唤，总也找不准位置。他试了好几次，为了看清那个晃动发虚的手表而用力地撑着眼皮，直到眼眶生疼。到最后一次他终于找到了按钮，按下去，力气大得像是要把手表拆碎。但这依旧没有用。四面环绕的摩森山就像屏障一样把一切都隔绝了。

Tony立时陷入了崩溃的边缘。他茫然无措地在这个颠簸不平的世界里跌撞着，像一只无头苍蝇一样四处磕碰。Steve就要死了；而他只能眼睁睁地看着。这个想法歇斯底里地在他脑海里狂叫。他抱着头蹲下来，脸深深埋进膝盖里，感到屋脊在垮塌，群山在下陷，而这一切都重重压在他的背上。

就在这时他听到某种电子产品的“滴滴”声传来。Tony屏住呼吸，猛地抬头，赶忙寻找声音的源头。在他们白天吃饭的桌子的一角，属于Steve的一只老式翻盖手机正在震动，发出低电量提醒。Tony站起来，快步走上前去查看。他揭开翻盖，发现手机只剩下百分之二十的电量，但它居然有半格信号，这令Tony在惊讶和狂喜中抽泣。

紧接着他抹掉眼泪，吸着鼻子，深缓地吐了口气，强迫自己镇静下来，然后用翻盖手机重新拨打急救电话。Steve就躺在离他几步之遥的地方，胸口有节奏地起伏。Tony手脚发软。他走近一点，在软弱的眩晕中努力地尝试看清Steve。Steve发白的脸在他的视线里摇晃。

可这一次Tony依然没能拨通，听筒里的声音在响了几秒钟之后，又一次自动跳回了之前的页面。

“到底怎么回事？”Tony大声咒骂着，心急如焚，整个人发狂地颤抖着：“难道全美国的医生今天集体休假吗？”

他暴躁而心慌地按着手机上突起发亮的按键，翻出通话记录。屏幕的亮光像一群发光的蚂蚁在他掌心不断爬动。Tony急得冷汗直流。忽然，一阵突如其来的寒意顺着脊柱直窜而上，冲上头顶。Tony剧烈地抖了一下，像一只腐朽的木头一样在原地折断。他眩晕着跌倒在地，世界白亮而发麻，而那个样式古板的手机从他手中滑脱，屏幕朝上地掉在地板上，孤零零地旋转。

跌倒的疼痛使得Tony猛然清醒。他坐在原地，痴痴地看着那个原地打转的手机，又打了个寒战，然后耸动肩膀用力深呼吸。当足够的氧气鼓进肺部以后他开始模糊地意识到自己恐慌症发作了。而这意味着他可能会神志不清、大惊小怪、情绪失控。这么想着，Tony找回了一点对自己的控制。他调整呼吸，自我安慰着：冷静，冷静，可能情况也没有那么严重，Steve有可能只是睡着了……

他先是试着自己站起来。桌子腿离Tony大约一臂远，他手掌托地，蹭了蹭，挪到靠近餐桌的地方，颤颤巍巍地扶住桌子站稳。虽然仍感到腿骨像两团棉花一样发虚、打晃，但直立的姿态和高处的空气让Tony感觉血液正均匀地、暖乎乎地流向四肢，把知觉带回每一处肢体的端点。他竭力保持这种姿态直到眩晕被驱赶得七七八八。大约过了两分钟，Tony才谨慎地迈开步子，弯腰捡起那个早已静止不动的翻盖手机。他细眯起眼睛，用力地看，耐心地等着刺眼的屏幕光线逐渐稳定下来。这次他只花了十几秒，淡蓝色的光晕中心就出现了有意义的、黑色线条的字符。通话记录的第一栏显示，今天白天下午一点左右，Steve曾给Sam打过一通电话。

Tony挺起胸膛深深地吸一口气，试着给Sam拨回去。出于对信号状况的考虑，这一回他没抱太大期望。夜很深，听筒里的声音悬荡着，在空气中摇摆不定。Tony闭上眼，默默感知自己的心跳节奏。他依旧感到头皮刺痛，脑子里混乱而嘈杂，但他已经开始思考如果这通电话还是打不通下一步该怎么办。

就在Tony整理思绪的过程中电话奇迹般的接通了。当Sam的瞌睡朦胧的声音顺着听筒传来时，Tony一下子激动地双手抱住手机机身，感到眼泪崩溃而疼痛地想要冲出眼眶。但他拼命克制着。现在他不能失控，因为Steve还等着他帮忙。

关于Tony为什么会用Steve的手机给Sam打电话的疑问在他们的对话中被匆匆略过。Tony尽可能直奔主题：“我觉得Steve的血清排异好像不太正常。”他这么说着，牙关震颤，双手一阵一阵地发抖，喉咙肿痛而嘶哑，每一句话的尾音都破碎而游移。

Sam了解Steve的状况，他并不心急。隔着电话，他耐心地给Tony解释了血清排异的反应：“……如果碎片稍微大一点，是会有少量的出血、胸闷和咳嗽，这些都属于正常现象。”

“可他吐了一地的血！”Tony骤然拔高了声调大吼，一句完整的话被扭曲地撕扯成破碎变调的音节：“天哪，他现在躺在这儿，我根本叫不醒他！我都不知道他是睡着了还是怎么了！我什么也做不了……我……”

他扯着自己的头发，怒火中烧，冲着电话大喊大叫，声嘶力竭地发泄自己的绝望和恐惧。当意识到又有眼泪在抑制不住地刺破泪腺时Tony死死地咬住嘴唇，猛地刹住话头。他的音量晃晃悠悠地降下来，一口灼热的气息僵硬地梗在喉头。半晌，他低声地呢喃着：“对不起……对不起……我……我不是故意冲你喊……我喘不过气来……我……”

Tony捂着胸口蹲下来，张大嘴巴大口喘气。他前所未有地想要从这个世界逃离，蜷缩起来，躲进深不见底的黑暗中谁也不见。如此，至少他不必再见证任何人的死亡和离去，他可以永远从这种痛苦中逃离。相比之下，孤独显得甜蜜而美好。

隔了很久他才听见Sam在电话里引导他的呼吸节拍：“一……二……一……”

Tony吸了吸鼻子，有人陪着他的感觉让他又恢复了一丝镇定。他忍住不受控制的泪水，跟着Sam的节奏深呼吸。一、二、一、二……渐渐地，他感觉自己又能正常思考了。

“好些了吗？”过了一会儿，Sam问他。

Tony尽量放松身体，闭上眼，默默点了点头。等反应过来对面的人看不见以后他又急忙出声回应了一句。于是Sam把话题引回正轨：“很好。听着，Tony，现在你不能崩溃，知道吗？我看过你的病历，我知道你的恐慌症很严重，让你短时间内迅速冷静下来是很难的，这我理解。但你现在必须镇静下来，说清楚Steve到底怎么了，你打电话过来不就是为了这个吗？我需要你告诉我一些具体的情况，不然我不知道我该怎么帮他。你能理解吗？”

Tony依然感到虚弱、混乱，掺杂着莫名的委屈。Sam那种军人特有的强硬的、命令式的口吻让给了他巨大的压力。但Tony知道自己不能退缩。他攥紧拳头，逼着自己冷静下来，不要慌乱。“好的，我知道。”他说。

Sam仍然能听出Tony声音里颤抖的痕迹。但这次他迟疑了一下，选择忽略：“Steve现在情况怎么样？”他问。

Tony的思绪仍就一团乱麻。Sam突兀而缺少重点的问句让他不知从何答起。他结结巴巴地说：“呃……他……他好像睡着了，或者晕过去了，我也不知道。”他还是不能避免自己把Steve沉默的、静止不动的身体往死亡的方向联想。他感觉自己的答案苍白无力，毫无帮助。

“很好。他的心跳频率正常吗？呼吸稳定吗？”Sam继续问。

Tony又一次把耳朵贴近Steve的胸口。尽管有点耳鸣，但他还是认真听了一会儿，仔细分辨那种心跳的节奏。“心跳正常。呼吸也很稳定。”他这么回答，感觉好了一些，似乎自己终于做了一件有用的事情。

“你刚刚说他有咯血的状况，他现在还在持续出血吗？”

“没有，没有，他现在没有出血。”Tony摇着头，毫无意义地重复着答案。

沉吟了半晌，Sam小声嘟哝着：“听起来似乎没什么大问题。”Tony又紧张起来：“可他……我……我难道就什么也不做吗？”

“别慌，Tony。”Sam听起来镇定极了。他停顿了一会儿，给Tony留出一定的时间平复情绪：“你说他在排异。给我描述一下他排出的那个碎片，它的大小和形状具体是什么样的？”

Tony看向地上那滩已经渗进地板的血迹，吞咽了一下，有点畏缩地观察着躺在中央的那个边缘上翘的碎片：“一个不规则的四边形，边缘很粗糙，有半个巴掌大。”他忽视嗓音的颤抖，努力陈述得简洁有力。

“半个巴掌大？”Sam显然因Tony的描述而惊愕：“不可能，血清自动排异排出的都是很小的碎片，这么大的碎片只能靠做手术取出。”

Tony的恐慌卷土重来。他感到体内的血液冰凉地冲向心脏，双腿发软，几乎要跪倒下去：“那他……”

“你别慌。”Sam沉了沉嗓音，飞快地打断了Tony的胡思乱想，安慰道：“虽然这不太正常，但听你的描述应该也已经顺利排出来了。不出意外应该没什么大问题。Steve现在正在深度睡眠，这个过程中血清会修复他的身体。”他停下来，思考了一会儿又问：“我不知道你是什么时候碰到他的。最近这一段时间你有没有见过他剧烈运动或者……他有没有受过什么比较严重的冲击？类似于被车撞到之类的？”

Tony下意识地想要给出否定的答案。但他眨了眨眼，清理开纷乱繁杂的思绪，飞快地回忆起他们待在摩森溪谷的这短暂的一段时间。很自然地，他的记忆先是看到了Steve躺在阳光下小憩的那个美好下午，然后画面跳跃到那个雨夜，Steve从里到外湿透的雨衣、他在雨幕里冲Tony奔来……Tony愣了几秒，在隐隐地感到不安的同时已经开始打颤：“他昨晚……昨晚跑了一段还算挺长的路……昨晚下雨，他跑出来接我。……不过这肯定没有他平时晨练那么快，这算是剧烈运动吗?”他呼吸急促地追问，感到难以思考：“怎么了？剧烈运动有什么问题吗？”

“也没什么，剧烈运动和搬运重物之类的活动可能会导致碎片移位，造成未知的伤害。所以医生明令禁止队长做负重训练和长跑，”Sam说：“不过这种几率比较小，而且听你的描述他也只是在慢跑，应该不会造成碎片移位。也可能是有别的你不知道的原因……”

Tony听着，忽然之间感到一切声音都变得缓慢而滑稽，最后归为一种单调的噪鸣。他依稀能分辨出来Sam跟他说“别胡思乱想”和“两小时以后我们再通一次话”，然后他们的通话就终止了。在这之后他茫然地坐在床上，攥着Steve快要没电的手机，不安、焦虑和恐慌在一瞬间统统隐匿。Tony的冷静来得毫无征兆，远没有那种被Steve持续整夜的咳嗽积累出的恐慌来得有理有据。他只是在这个既寒冷又闷热的长夜，坐在这儿，看着Steve那张轮廓分明、眼窝深陷的脸，忽然搞清了事情的前因后果，搞清了这个漫长而煎熬的夜晚跟自己的到来有着怎样千丝万缕的联系。

他几乎是失神地、放空地坐在那儿，一言不发地盯着Steve看；看了好久好久，直到眼球干涩，眉心发痛。他一点也不恐慌了，甚至一点也不惊诧。他只是反复地思考着什么样的人会愿意在一个冰冷的雨夜，离开温暖、明亮的屋子，为一个去向不明的人淋雨奔跑，同时肺里还埋着一块半个巴掌大的、足以伤人性命的炮弹的碎片。而对方跟他甚至没有过多的交集。

到最后，不论他怎样思考，这个问题的答案总是落在Steve Rogers身上，那么不可思议又理所当然，令Tony一时失语。他发了一会儿呆，站起来，去收拢散落的枕头和毛巾。当Tony的两只手在捡拾的过程中无意间撑开那块擦着斑驳血迹的、干硬粗糙的毛巾时，他不由自主地看向Steve，缓缓地、喃喃地说：“你真傻啊。”


	6. 余波

挂掉Sam的第二通电话以后Tony一头扎进衣柜开始东翻西找。他拨开垂挂在柜顶横杆上款式千篇一律的纯色衬衫、格子T恤和暗色休闲长裤，从底部拿出一个方形圆角的巨大行李箱。摩森溪谷潮湿的水汽把箱子棕色的布织表面沁得很凉，一股淡淡的樟脑味道。

Steve的行李箱大概是自己整理的。他的物品大都分装在透明的塑封软包里，密封条扣得严丝合缝。Tony大致扫了一眼，里面有一摞盒装颜料、用细绳扎起来的画笔；一块形状扁平、敲起来“当当”响的硬邦邦的木板裹在黑色的帆布袋里铺满整个箱底，Tony猜那应该是画板；相机和音响装在纸盒里，上面贴着的封口胶条还是新的；书籍捆扎得很整齐；应急电源跟一些莫名其妙的绳索、挂钩、裁纸刀之类的东西放在一起，被装进一个格外厚的方形袋中，蜷缩在箱子一角；在紧挨着书籍的一侧有一个长方形的软袋，里面工工整整地叠放着许多标签还没摘掉的内衣，颜色从深到浅排列好，Tony有点不自在地瞟了一眼，没有去碰。他径直拿出医药箱，翻出一个便携式血压血糖仪后又坐回床上。此时天蒙蒙亮，露水的凉气让Tony打了个哆嗦。

在这个难挨的夜即将过去的时候Tony仍然不可避免地感到坐立难安。尽管Steve不断好转的脸色和温和柔软的手指对Tony来说是相当大的慰藉，但只要他不醒，Tony就无法入睡。他花了整晚忙碌一些琐碎的事情，包括把Steve排出的碎片冲洗干净收进盒子，趴在地上用湿抹布擦洗染血的地板。实在无事可做的时候他就席地而坐，握住手机，在靠近床头的地方心无旁骛地看着Steve的脸，同时等着Sam的来电。在轻晃的灯影中，等待漫长而煎熬。

微型刺针“嘀”地一声从血糖仪里冒了个头，刺进Steve的手指尖，取了一滴血；它嗡嗡地转动着。淡白的天色勾起了Tony的一丝倦意，他打了个呵欠，意识到自己彻夜未眠。就在Tony晕乎乎地揉着眼皮的时候Steve醒了。一根偶然飘进屋里的纤细绒毛从他的睫毛上方掠过，掀起一阵模糊的瘙痒，让Steve的眉毛狠狠拧了一下。他被喉咙里的刺痒呛得咳了两声。

Tony猛地打了个激灵，瞬间清醒了过来。他立刻弹起来，扑到Steve面前，一把撩起他额前的碎发，把自己的额头重重地贴上去，然后呼吸急促、万分紧张地一遍遍扫视Steve的口鼻眉眼。“天哪，你终于醒了，天哪。”他颤抖着说。

Steve被那种意料之外的贴脸的炽热弄得震惊不已，他急忙攥住Tony的手腕，开口唤一声：“Tony，”声音嘶哑而干涸：“怎么了？”

他那种茫然无知的神情让Tony差点就哭出来。他抽回自己的手，反复擦拭着鼻翼两侧潮湿的皮肤，遮掩自己的失态：“没什么，没什么。”他的声音还是发抖，复发的恐慌和巨大的喜悦同时涌上来，让Tony的知觉一片麻木。他极力地控制自己的情绪：“我没事，你醒了就好。”

可Steve依然能从Tony受到挤压的、扁薄而脆弱的嗓音中听出不稳定的情绪。他犹豫着缩回手。Tony把枕头竖起来，扶着肩膀让Steve靠在床头。他双手扣住Steve的双肩，拇指隔着衣料反复摩挲那里突出的骨节，颤颤巍巍地追问着“你还好吗？胸口还疼吗？……喉咙怎么样？你头晕吗？”

他一口气问了一大串问题，搞得Steve越发不知所措。他只能从Tony发红的眼角和哽咽的嗓音里隐隐觉察出某种异常，在他睡着的这段时间里似乎有什么事情发生了。但Tony不给他任何开口询问的机会。他只是忽然站起来，毫无头绪地忙乱着，一边自言自语一边走来走去，把头发抓得一团糟，似乎一旦静止下来就要窒息。

“Tony，你坐下休息一会儿。”Steve出声制止。他说得很小声，试探着触碰Tony那种快要溢出来的慌张和焦虑：“你还好吗？”

Tony抹了一把脸，用了很大力气才让自己停止满地乱转。他攥了攥颤抖无力的拳头，克制地说：“我没事……没事。你渴吗？”他手忙脚乱地倒了杯水凑到Steve嘴边。Steve撑拒着，刚想说些什么，Tony的左手掌心已经暖烘烘地托住了他的脖子，像支撑一根折断的木头一样撑住他略微仰起的后颈。这种不同寻常的亲密让Steve窘迫而慌乱；他倏地红了脸。但Tony对此毫无察觉，他只是专注地盯着Steve敞开的嘴唇和徘徊在唇边的玻璃杯壁，宛若研究一副平板的油画。

Steve只好顺从地把杯壁含到嘴里，一口一口吞咽杯里的水。他的睫毛在Tony的注视下开始变得干燥发痒，不住地颤动着，掀起又落下。不断变浅的水、Tony呆呆的眼睛和他喉咙里的灼痛都搅成一团，晃动着，烧成火线缠在舌头上。他喝得极缓慢；Tony的水杯也跟着一点点抬高又落下。

“好点了吗？”Tony问。

“还不错。”Steve坦诚地说。他的声音像是尖利的刺一样让Tony瑟缩了一下。Tony握住杯子，低眉敛目，沉默地点了点头。他匆忙地又要起身逃走。

“别走，Tony。”这一回，Tony被Steve一把抓住，拉回床上：“发生什么了？跟我说说。”Steve的嗓音沙哑但温柔。他坐直身子，两只手扳正Tony的身子，让他正对自己，然后轻轻摇晃一下，示意Tony抬头看他的眼睛：“没关系的，你什么都可以跟我说。”

Tony摇摇头，视线垂落到地板上那块没有清理干净的褐色斑块上。他迟疑了半晌，拨开Steve搭在自己双肩上的手，扯出一个难看的笑：“我没事。我就是……熬夜，困了。”他用力地揉着眼睛。

“别骗我，Tony。”Steve挡开Tony的手，拇指轻柔地擦过Tony潮湿发红的眼角。他用食指晕开指甲盖上刮掉的那点凉丝丝的泪渍，不安地问：“是因为我吗？”

“不是！老天，你为什么总是这么想！”Tony激动地极力否认：“这跟你没有半点关系好吗？我只是……我……我恐慌症犯了，我觉得很丢人所以不想说也不行吗？”他别过头去，难堪地蹙着眉。从眼前摇晃的窗框、抽象的门板中Tony知道自己在发抖，背上很冷，肺部陷入新一轮的呼吸困难。他还在昨夜恐慌的余波里。

Steve愣了一下，慢慢收回了手。他对Tony的恐慌症早有过了解，知道他已经被这种病困扰了很长时间。无需细想，他很快搞清楚了事情的来龙去脉：大概是初到溪谷的陌生环境和他昨晚的排异诱发了Tony的恐慌症。他只好无言地静坐了一会儿，给Tony一个喘息的机会。日头渐渐升高了，变热的风在溪谷里哄起了虫鸣。

Steve默默观察着Tony的呼吸，还有光线折射下他额头上细小汗珠凝结的过程。他佝偻着背坐在床沿的姿势多少有点颓丧的意味。过了好一会儿，Steve往Tony那边挪了挪，一只手抚慰地搭在他的肩膀上，轻轻揉捏着：“没关系，Tony，我能理解。恐慌症并不是什么丢人的事情，这只是所有正常人都可能会遇到的问题。”他不露声色地提及有关自己排异的事情，尽量做到语气自然：“你的恐慌症和我的排异，本质上都不过是一种疾病而已；讳疾忌医对康复没有好处。只有坦诚地说出来，我才能帮助你，不是吗？”他真诚地笑了笑，向Tony道谢：“我似乎还没说谢谢，昨晚多亏你陪着我。我一个人的话，大概会很难熬。”

Tony恍惚地感受着从肩膀上传来的那种热度和力量，那种信任的、充满关怀的轻微摇晃。即使背对着Steve，他仍能想象出那双坦率纯真的眼睛，他的笑容，就像一个少年。从他的手掌里Tony能感受到一种超乎想象的强大，仿佛从不减损的海洋和永恒的星汉，不可侵蚀。那种乐观与明朗，那种无条件的宽容，就像山一样沉重地压迫着Tony，让他愧疚万分。他意识到自己如此自私而懦弱。他利用了Steve对真相的一无所知，享受着他的安慰与宽容，而事实上他正是罪魁祸首。

他颤抖着问Steve：“你还记得昨晚你排出的那块碎片吗？”他用左手食指对准右手掌心的中部虚切了一条线，示意半个手掌的大小：“有这么大一块。”

“记得一点。”Steve试着回忆昨晚。颠倒的世界，疼痛，血和被切开的喉咙。“怎么了？”他问。

“Sam说那是块碎片本来应该是半年以后通过后续手术取出的，但是它错位了，造成了排异异常。”Tony感到嘴巴干得厉害，接着不可自制地剧烈地抖了一下：“如果不是你足够好运，这可能要了你的命的。”

Steve这才意识到Tony昨晚经历了什么。他整夜都面对着一个濒死的战友，孤身一人、束手无策，且深陷恐慌。“都过去了，Tony，我现在很好。”他轻声说，为自己带给Tony的折磨而满心歉疚。

而Tony只是不停地摇头。“你不知道，你什么都不知道。”他喃喃自语，把头埋得更深：“你会这样全都是因为我。”

Steve的心里“咯噔”一声。他紧张地绷紧身子，慌乱地替Tony辩解：“这怎么会跟你有关系呢？别胡思乱想。Sam肯定忘了告诉你，即使什么也不发生，碎片还是有一定的可能会错位，导致排异异常。这是正常现象。”这么说着，他的眼前不由自主地浮现了Tony初到溪谷的那个雨夜。湿滑的地面，大雨倾盆，黑暗中他摔倒在林间，一块石头重重撞上胸口，锐痛和短暂的昏厥……如果不是Tony提起他早就把这件事忘到了脑后。

“他说了，”Tony的嗓音显得异常疲惫：“但我不傻，Steve。我知道怎么回事。如果不是因为我，你不会大老远冒雨跑出来，更不会摔一跤。”他的声音渐弱，喷出一个似笑非笑的气声，虚弱地飘荡在空中：“我猜你摔得挺狠的吧。”

Steve的胃一阵绞痛。他没什么底气地继续争辩着“Tony，摔一跤也不一定……”

“好了，别替我解释。”Tony干脆地打断他，然后死死咬住下唇：“对不起，Steve。”他说：“别拦我，我必须得跟你道这个歉。对不起。”

Steve的肩膀垮塌下来。他深深叹了口气，不忍地看着Tony失落、疲倦、写满愧疚的眉眼，说：“不必道歉，Tony，你不是故意的。这不是你的错。”

紧接着Tony感受到Steve的双臂环住他的肩膀，温暖而坚定地箍了一下。他惊讶于那种胸口的炽热，Steve的拥抱宽厚、有力，充满信任和包容，仿佛一个永恒的依靠，一点也不像是昨夜还在生死边缘徘徊的人能拥有的力量。Tony迟疑了一会儿，缓慢地抬起胳膊，用一个谨慎的拥抱回应，仿佛还不能确定自己是否值得被这样轻易地原谅。他听见Steve笑的声音从背后传来，轻松而温柔。他说：“现在你觉得怎么样？还是觉得心慌气短吗？”

Tony这才意识到Steve刚才其实一直在试图宽解他的焦虑。他对自己异常排异的真相毫不在意，也根本不想为此追究任何责任，他只是单纯地在对一个陷入恐慌的朋友施以援手。似乎对他来说这一切都是理所应当。他轻轻拍打Tony的背，等一个回应。

而Tony一时失语。他是超级英雄，是理想世界里的救世主，但在这之前，他拥有的一个更长久的身份是早慧的天才。从很小的时候他就懂得生活的代价与报偿、悲哀与欢乐。他知道生活的真相，知道人生多的是无可弥补的创伤和追悔莫及的遗憾；知道生命从出生伊始就走向死亡。谎言往往比真相更讨人喜欢；黑暗是宇宙的底色而光明只是瞬息的闪亮；堕落比进取要容易百倍；奇迹永远只发生在极少数人身上……所以，活过百年而青春依旧、受尽伤害却不留疤痕、刚刚劫后余生就有力量对他人施以关怀，这些对Tony来说都难以置信。而现在，Steve就摆在他眼前，仿佛一个活生生的例子，一个闪光的奇迹。

最终他只好回答说自己没事了，以松开那个长久的拥抱，把Steve重新塞回被褥里。Steve很快就又睡着了。而Tony感到饥肠辘辘。他在厨房找到一大包通心粉，放进一口很深的锅里咕嘟咕嘟煮着。站在锅子旁被蒸汽熏了一会儿，Tony感到昏昏欲睡。而就在他疲乏地搓脸时，厨房外Steve的手机响了。


	7. Sam

虽然厨房与客厅之间隔着几步路和一扇遮挡油烟的、虚掩的门，Tony依然先于行动迟缓的Steve接到了Sam天亮以后打来的第一通电话。接电话的时候他坐在正对Steve的一张椅子上，用一只手解一条棕色条纹的围裙，嗯嗯地回应着对方。而Steve因为晚了一步，仍半卧在床上，腰间缠绕着被子的一角，在听Tony打电话的同时睡眼惺忪地搓搓肿胀的眼皮，把头发揉成乱糟糟的一团。他听了一会儿，除了几个含糊的鼻音和意义不明的数字以外，Tony通话的内容大多都是一些表明“是”或“否”的简单词汇，清晰而短促，像是在向上级汇报。

“谁打来的？”Steve好奇地问。

“Sam，”Tony扣上电话，翘了翘嘴角答：“他说他待会儿就到。”

到现在为止，Steve对昨晚Tony和Sam之间电话往来的细节仍一无所知。听到Sam马上要来的消息以后他无心再睡，索性垫一只枕头靠床头坐着，把自己裹在被子里，双膝蜷屈，下巴搁在膝盖上，隔着门远远地跟Tony聊天，这才大致了解了昨晚他们通话的经过。油烟味儿从细长的门缝里渗出来，弥漫到整个客厅，有点刺鼻却带着脂肪的鲜香，痒酥酥地豁开了Steve的胃口。他还真是有点饿了。

好在Sam到得很快。他手上提着一只扁平的箱子进来的时候距离挂断电话不过二十分钟。那只原本缩在垫子上晒太阳的狗在Sam推开门的一刹那警惕地直起身子，冲他一通吠叫。Steve轻声喝止了它。“你来得真快。”他微笑着对Sam说。

“一点也不快，路真难走。”Sam大声抱怨着。他把箱子随意地丢在桌上，坐在床沿上给了Steve一个热情的拥抱。“队长，你怎么样了？”

“好多了。”Steve笑着拍拍Sam的背，由衷地为他的到来感到高兴。

“你脸色真差。”Sam直言不讳。他先是用力地捏Steve胳膊上的肌肉，又用手背凑他的额头：“醒来多久了？”

“早醒了，然后我又睡了一会儿，现在感觉还不错。”Steve笑着拨开Sam那双在他肩膀上乱捏的手，顺着他的目光低头看了眼上衣上一片干涸的褐色血斑，用指甲轻轻刮了两下，自嘲地挑了挑眉说：“排异过程其实还算顺利，我猜我挺幸运的。”

“对啊，你昨晚差点死了，真是很幸运。”Sam脱口而出一句苦涩的嘲讽。他神情复杂地看着Steve。Steve不知道说什么好，只好抬手拍拍Sam的肩，轻松地笑笑转移话题：“这不是没事嘛。你饿了吗？吃点东西吧，我要饿疯了。”

Sam搀扶着Steve坐在餐桌旁。桌上已经摆了一盆颜色寡淡的汤，三个堆满通心粉的盘子，一个广口的椭圆形容器里盛着加热过的熟食。Tony还在厨房忙碌着，锅铲碰撞锅底的声音“当当”直响。那种热汤的香味让Steve感到自己饿得前胸贴后背。他揉了揉空瘪发疼的胃，小声地问了一句“我能先吃吗？我真的好饿。”

“你确定你能吃这些东西？”Sam有点诧异地问：“你才刚好，吃这些不会伤到胃吗？”他的手指在空中划了一个圆弧，把桌上的盆碗全都圈了进去。

但Steve已经迫不及待地叉了通心粉放到嘴里，一边大嚼一边口齿不清地说：“没关系，血清已经治疗得差不多了。我现在最需要的是补充能量。”

Sam只好不再阻拦。他坐在一边，胳膊肘支着桌面，两手抱拳堵在口鼻处，专注地盯着Steve吃东西。Steve飞快地把盛通心粉的盘子刮干净，然后用餐刀切下一段熟食装进盘子认真咀嚼。在他快要把熟食也吃净时Tony端了煎蛋和一大碗蔬菜沙拉从厨房出来，看着几乎被扫荡一空的熟食盘发出小声的惊叹。Sam赶紧给他递了一个眼神。于是他们两人齐齐坐下，一边慢吞吞地用叉子把滋味古怪的通心粉送进嘴里，一边沉默地欣赏Steve风卷残云般的吃相。

平心而论，Tony的厨艺并不出众。不光通心粉吃起来奇奇怪怪，汤也是滋味平平，只有煎蛋味道尚可。Sam和Tony两个人不约而同地只拿餐刀戳一点煎蛋的边角放进嘴里，故意吃得很慢。这样一来，Steve在不知不觉中一人吃光了几乎整桌的菜。他埋头吃东西的时候专心而寡言，似乎并没有注意到味蕾的不适。Tony愣愣地看了一会儿，脑子里盘算着Steve上一次进食的时间，默默地感慨超级士兵的惊人食量，然后起身端过Steve空掉的碗，帮他把汤盛满。

“多谢。”忙着吃东西的Steve稍微抬起头，用一个感激的眼神回报Tony的体贴。但他却被Sam和Tony一齐投来的目光看得红了脸。他扫了一眼其余两人几乎没动的通心粉和桌上空空如也的餐盘，终于意识到自己狼吞虎咽的吃相可能不太雅观。于是他放慢速度，很不好意思地说：“对不起，我吃太快了。我真的很饿。你们没吃饱吧……”

“饱了饱了。”Sam和Tony极有默契地齐声回答，放下餐刀连连摆手。他俩交换了一个眼神，Sam就瞅准时机对还在咀嚼沙拉的Steve说：“你吃饱了吗？没吃饱的话我们的都可以给你。”

Steve慢慢停下咀嚼的动作，抬头看着Sam和Tony，眼神为难、无辜又有点期待。他的餐刀轻轻地碰着空掉的盘子。Tony见此情状，很干脆地站起来，把自己的食物一股脑全都拨进了Steve盘里。Sam也跟着照做。当把盆底最后一点汤倒进Steve碗里时Tony像个慷慨的宴会主人一样口吻豪迈地说：“你尽情吃，厨房里还有。”

Steve连连摇头，忙说这些就够了。他的脖子因为窘迫和难为情而变得通红。“对不起，我待会儿给你们重新做一桌菜。”

就这样，Steve不仅吃光了桌上所有的食物，还消灭了Tony不顾劝阻、从厨房里拿出的剩余的汤和熟食。而Sam和Tony在一边看得津津有味。大约半个小时后Steve终于填饱了自己惊人的胃口。他低头擦着嘴上残留的碎屑，有点尴尬地再一次红了脸。Tony在一旁饶有兴致地摇晃着椅子，头一次发现看胃口好的人吃东西其乐无穷。

虽然饭后Tony一再劝说Steve继续休息，但Steve坚称自己已经没事了，然后飞速收拢了所有脏盘碗钻进了厨房。他只许Sam进去帮忙，不许Tony入内，理由是他昨晚熬了一整夜，需要立刻休息，否则对心脏不好。Tony站在厨房门口听他陈述这一大段时两手摊开，翻了一个巨大的白眼：“我如果真的犯心脏病昨晚早犯了，还用等到现在吗？”他满不在乎地喃喃自语。

虽然没有睡意，但Tony最终还是乖乖躺回床上，两手交叉搁在肚皮最柔软的一处，拇指不停地打着圈。他闭上眼，听见水流的声音和遥远的鸟鸣，风舒缓地掠过屋顶；碗碟在水槽里碰撞，Steve跟Sam正窃窃私语。不知为何他感到心情愉悦，昨晚的恐慌与窒息一扫而空，一种朦胧的、毛茸茸的膜轻轻贴上他呼吸的频率，带来暖洋洋的舒适。这让他不由自主地微笑，想起游玩和放纵，想起海浪边缘的泡沫，温暖的白色沙滩，美酒、毛巾和彩色的阳伞。他之前度过的每一个悠闲惬意的假期的影子姗姗来迟，栖息到摩森溪谷这张平淡无奇的床上，让Tony轻飘飘的，感觉相当良好。

他开始盘算起要找个时间把pepper给他带的《快速学会一百道家常菜》拿回来，学着做几样好吃又简便的菜。那上面应该会有关于“通心粉应该煮多久”这样的问题的解答。Tony暗自兴奋地翻了个身，那本书封面上那位造型滑稽、穿着粉色围裙的家庭主妇在他的思维里从一张扁平的图片渐渐变成一个立体、鲜活、如同芭比娃娃一般大的小人儿。她姿态优雅、笑容甜美地从封面上跳出来，挥舞着平底锅，费力地翻开一本巨大的书，绘声绘色地向Tony讲解各种烹饪知识。而Tony的眼睛则紧盯着第一页上一幅会动的图画。那是Steve在埋头吃东西。他吃东西的时候永远都是胃口很好的样子，哪怕对着普通的鸡蛋三明治也仿佛对着一桌美味珍馐，像极了十八九岁总也吃不饱的少年。Tony非常喜欢看他咀嚼食物的动作，两腮微微鼓起，咬肌呈现出波浪似的起伏，亮晶晶的嘴唇快速地蠕动着，叫人想起躲在厨房偷吃的毛绒绒的小兽。虽然Tony对于把一位百岁老人往形容小孩的词汇上靠拢十分抗拒，但不得不说，那样子很是可爱。

Tony彻底没了倦意。他眉眼含笑地翻身坐起来，悠闲地盘着腿，感觉阳光明媚，心情大好。他开始觉得这片恰到好处的暖融融的空气和小屋里舒爽的阴凉也还不错。一只飞虫慢吞吞地从Tony头顶上方掠过，如同一台微型马达一样嗡嗡震动着。Tony莫名地想到了Steve还未拆封的相机，他的画架画笔，溪谷如画的风景被安静地吸进一方画布或是一张四方的电子图像里的样子美好又安逸。他的后备箱有野营的工具，是崭新的，最适合在星夜铺展开，铺成一座低矮的城；只是他们得等几天，因为Steve需要再休息一段时间；但地点必定是在对岸的山坡上，那块青草茂盛的平缓地带，他们会带一块厚重的毯子，并排躺在夏夜的凉风中，开阔的视野里收进溪水、森林、曼妙的群山和迷人的星空……

他沉浸在畅想里，久违的悠闲让他觉得轻盈得像是要飞起来一样。之前那种紧绷绷的生活正在渐渐远去，被阻隔在群山之外。连Tony自己也对这种突如其来的好心情感到诧异。他猜这跟看着战友劫后余生的那种喜悦有莫大的关联，但也可能是溪谷里慢悠悠的生活正在潜移默化地影响着他。是啊，Tony放松地伸了个懒腰，重新仰面躺下，想着，他何不好好享受这个假期呢？反正他已经拥有了这样一个漫长的假期，一个美丽的度假地，还有一个不算十分有趣但还说得过去的旅伴。

可就在这时，哗哗的水流声停止了，厨房里传来的交谈声吸引了他的注意力：

“……既然东西还没有整理，就先别急着走。我可以在这儿多留两晚，暂住在Alex家，顺便帮你收拾行李。你也可以趁这个机会多休息几天。”

“不用了，我们明天就走。但是今晚还要麻烦你留下帮忙，Tony是一个人来的，他的行李还在车里，需要人帮忙搬运……”

Tony越听越不对劲，眉头拧成一个解不开的疙瘩。他迅速下床，飞快地提好鞋，几步就走到厨房门口，猛地推开门直截了当地问：“你们要走了？”

面对着水槽正在擦碗的Sam和Steve同时转过头来，一脸诧异地看着闯进来的Tony。他们面面相觑，犹豫了一会儿，Sam说：“对啊，队长联系过我，说要换个地方待，本来我们说好四天以后我来接他，但刚好现在我提前来看他，我们就商量了一下，索性早点走。”

Tony恍然记起，昨夜，透过他恐慌的、晃动不止的眼睛，他的确曾看见过通话记录的第一栏显示Steve给Sam打过电话。通话时间是下午一点，那时他正因为前一夜那场把两人都浇透的大雨而熟睡。

Tony心里涩涩的，有点不是滋味儿。他不敢相信，就因为他来时随口说的一句话，Steve到现在都还打算离开。“我说了你可以留下来，”他直直地盯着Steve的双眼，用一种柔软的声腔挽留道：“这儿有什么不好吗？”他用手指点了点窗外青葱碧绿的山水：“还是说我待在这儿让你很不自在？”

“当然不是。”Steve眉心微聚，连声否认：“Tony，你没有让我不自在，我很高兴能在这儿见到你，本来我一个人待着偶尔也觉得无聊。只是……”他叹了口气，无奈地笑了笑说：“既然你想一个人清清静静待着，我不想因为我的缘故破坏你的度假安排。Pepper好不容易给你找到了合适的度假地，我不想她白费功夫。”他诚实地说：“我待在这儿，占用你的地方，再看着你走掉，心里真的过意不去。而且对我来说度假并没有多大必要，我待在哪里都没有太大差别。”他温和地笑着，无所谓地耸了耸肩：“或许出去以后我还能找到其他更好的地方呢，所以，别担心我。”

Tony立刻反驳说：“我不走了，谁说我要走？”他歪头看着Steve，一脸狡猾和无赖的表情，把对方看得直发懵。“我挺喜欢这儿的，而且经过昨晚以后我觉得有个人一起待着会比我自己一人更有趣。”他挤眉弄眼地给Sam使眼色：“两个人一起养病不好吗？我们能互相照顾，pepper知道了肯定很高兴，Sam也会放心很多。”他又补充说：“再者说，你现在这种情况我也不可能让你走。既然我们都不好意思让对方走，那不如就都留下来，皆大欢喜。”

他斜了Sam一眼，拿胳膊肘去捅Sam的胳膊。Sam急忙应和着：“是啊，队长，既然这样不如就留下来吧。”

Tony满脸期待地看着Steve。

Steve深吸一口气，犹豫了一下，多少还有点为难地问Tony：“你确定不会麻烦到你吗？我不希望你勉强你自己。”

“完全不会。”Tony极豪爽地撞了撞Steve的肩膀，赞许地点了点头：“这样才对嘛，干嘛总想着走。”他得意洋洋地转身走回客厅：“别以为我没看出来你很喜欢这儿。”

Steve被他说红了脸。他扒在门框上，半个身子探出去，说了一句：“谢谢。”话虽很简单，但语气里充满感激。

Tony躺回床上，摇头晃脑地哼着小调，脚丫富有节奏地左右晃荡，打着节拍。那只流浪狗看见Tony躺下，就颠颠地跑来，蜷缩在他脚下舒服地合眼睡了。当狗毛刺到足心，勾起一阵痒痒时，Tony满意地用足尖去挠它的肚皮，好似逗一个调皮的小孩儿。他现在真心实意地感觉到摩森溪谷是一块福地。


	8. 不速之客

Sam随手带来的一只扁箱竟意料之外地成了Tony当晚的快乐之源。从刚入夜开始，他就穿上Steve的白背心，黑色休闲裤的裤腿挽得老高，兴奋不已地坐在椅子上摆弄箱子里装着的各种细小而精密的仪器。这些刻着“stark工业”字样、造型古怪的东西大多出自Tony之手，是他偶然寄放在Sam处的一批半成品。他也没料到那次无心之举居然在机缘巧合之下帮他躲过pepper的严防死守，在与世隔绝的摩森溪谷又一次享受到真正的高科技产品的舒心便利。

“Sam很靠谱，非常靠谱。”Tony整晚都对Sam赞不绝口。他把一对看起来像戒指似的金属指环套在拇指和食指上，对准灯光细看，并得意洋洋地向Steve展示着：“看到了吗？不管是谁，哪怕是一个细胳膊细腿的五岁的儿童，只要戴上这个东西就能徒手把一辆汽车拆成一地零件，比这一箱原始工具加起来都要管用。”他鄙夷地踹了一脚旁边笨重的家用工具箱。“唯一的缺点是用起来有点烫手。不过这些都是小问题，它还在改进当中。”他意犹未尽地碰了碰两根手指，听着金属环相撞发出的清脆响声，感到心满意足；然后潇洒地把它们从手上摘掉放回桌上，陶醉地欣赏着桌上一件件铺开的、奇形怪状的仪器，长长地吐了一口气：“Steve，我感觉我又活了。”

Steve一点也不介意Tony大大咧咧地搭在他肩膀上的那只胳膊和他自恋的表情。相反，他被Tony夸张的表述和兴奋的语气逗得直笑。他挨着Tony坐在桌边，一只胳膊屈起，撑着桌面，另一只手伸出一根手指，好奇地触碰那些发光的方形盒子和半透明的、玻璃一样的菱形薄片。Tony慷慨而豪气地把那些东西一件一件推到Steve面前，任他随意把玩。“你可以顺着中间的缝把它掰开。”他不时给出一些指导意见。

整个晚上Tony都喋喋不休地在Steve耳边阐述这些“宝贝”的来历和制造原理。为了尽量通俗易懂，他的解说里不仅有艰深晦涩的术语，还夹杂着众多卡通形象、运动器材名称和电影明星的风流轶事。但即便如此Steve还是对他说的许多东西懵懵懂懂、一知半解；不过这并不妨碍他心情愉悦。Tony沉浸在自己喜欢的事情里时自信不凡、神采飞扬，骨子里透着某种天才的傲人气质，整个人好像在发光。Steve笑眯眯地看着他微微涨红的脸和活跃的眼睛，有点体会到那种让整个纽约的封面女郎都为之疯狂的魅力。那是Steve并不具备的特质，张扬而潇洒、叛逆却充满诱惑，就像他那双令人沉醉的眼睛、一丝不苟的着装和精致的面部轮廓一样直观，富有冲击力和侵略性。Steve想到辛辣的刺激、勾人的甜味和难以摆脱的烟瘾，全都丰富且缠绵，全都是他想象中Tony的味道。

连Steve自己也没意识到他整晚都目不转睛地盯着Tony，笑得开心而放肆。一种他从未体会过的轻飘飘的感觉，像风一样划过意识的平面，晕乎乎、暖洋洋，拱着热浪。就像旁人所说的醉酒。他听见Tony叫他“Steve”，像叫一个同龄人一样亲切，但他们谁都没有为此感到奇怪，这种称呼的转变异乎寻常地自然顺畅；他们还开了一大堆浅显的玩笑；甚至在Steve被Tony的那些小发明割伤了手指的时候他都觉得一点也不痛，依然高兴得忘乎所以。到最后Steve真的怀疑有酒精在自己的血管里流动，否则他不会像现在这样醉醺醺的，如同坠入云里梦里。

“Tony，其实我很高兴你能叫我Steve。大多数人都觉得我是个长辈，对我尊敬有加，从不直呼名讳。但是我更愿意周围人能把我当成同龄人看待。”他们头对头、脚对脚地躺下时夜已经深了，Steve那种迷迷糊糊的兴奋开始散去，他敞开心扉跟Tony交换着内心深处的想法。

Tony在黑暗中沉默了好一会儿才说：“你不是个老人，Steve，你还很年轻。”

他们静静地听着彼此的呼吸，从那种拖长的鼻息声中想象着对方脸上会心的微笑，谁也没再说什么。夜如同脉脉的流水一样淌过树木的枝桠，叶片飒飒地响。这一夜他们都睡得很香甜。

第二天一大早Sam就来敲他们的门。Tony还睡着，但Steve早已醒了，在厨房里忙碌。清晨的雾混合着草叶的清香凉丝丝地顺着窗缝往屋里钻，搅乱了厨房里面包黄油的甜腻味道。Sam一进门就大声地嚷：“stark，盖好你的被子！有客人！”

Tony吓得一个激灵坐起来，一把抓起被子严严实实裹好他原本不雅地裸露在外的小肚子。他腾出一只手努力揉搓因困倦而肿胀的眼皮，视线穿过单薄的餐桌餐椅往门口看去：Steve正低头无声地笑，往手腕上缠一只用绳子扎紧的帆布口袋；Sam两手叉腰，一脸嫌弃地看着他乱糟糟的头发；而在Sam身后，一个梳着马尾辫、打扮清爽的金发女孩儿正提着一个包袱，脚踩在低低的门槛上盯着他看，拘谨地咬着嘴唇。Tony尴尬地和她对视了几秒，懵懵地问Sam：“她是谁？”

“Marie，Alex家的大女儿，来帮忙搬东西。”Sam简单介绍了一句，就紧跟在Steve身后，干脆利索地弯腰提起两个硕大的编织口袋往厨房走去。Marie低着头跟在Sam后面，两手拖着一只看起来非常沉重的口袋，眼睛盯着地面，没有再看Tony，也没有问好。Tony将醒未醒，迷迷糊糊地看着他们一个接一个地进了厨房，挠着头搞不清状况。然后他听见Steve大声地喊：“起床吧，Tony，早饭已经做好了，吃完你还得按时服药。”

Tony不高兴地瘪了瘪嘴，哀嚎一声，钻进了被窝。他不甘地用被子蒙住头，假装现在还是黑夜，试图接续自己刚才的好梦，可厨房里的三个人乒乒乓乓地归置着东西，吵得他无法入睡。Tony不得已只好妥协，蒙在被子里踢腾着换上常服。等他洗漱完毕，面包黄油的香味儿就从他们嘈杂的声音缝隙中逃窜出来，溜进Tony的鼻孔。他的肚子不争气地咕噜咕噜响了。恰好这时，收拾停当的三个人从厨房里出来，Steve托着一大盘蓬松的切片面包，Sam和Marie手上端着热气腾腾的牛奶。他们依次围着餐桌落座，分发餐盘。只有Marie还在桌边站着，抿着嘴，用有点生涩的眼神看着他们。

“我先……先回去了。”她说，同时腼腆地绞着手指，脚后跟不安地搓动着：“下……下次再过来。”

“你不吃早餐吗？”Tony已经用餐刀把一片面包上涂满黄油。他听出Marie似乎口吃不太伶俐，说话结结巴巴的。Steve和Sam也挽留她。

“不……不了。”Marie用力地摇摇头，转眼间一只脚已经跨出门框：“我跟……弟弟们吃，谢谢！”她满脸通红地跟他们道谢，飞也似的跑开了。

剩下的三人面面相觑。Sam解释说：“她可能有点害羞。Marie有口吃的毛病，不常跟陌生人接触。因为昨晚Alex家两个儿子都出去了，还没回来，所以Marie帮忙送菜。”

Alex一家五口住在溪谷上游，跟Sam的战友相熟，多年来一直住在这里，不曾搬走。他们私人开辟的农场出产新鲜的蛋奶蔬菜，两个儿子定期出山贩卖农产品并采购其他食物和日用品。Steve跟Tony厨房里的各种食物都是由他们供应的，昨晚Sam也是在他家借宿。

他们很快就把面包和黄油瓜分干净，接着Sam提出他今天务必要离开。“少了你们两个，工作量一下子大很多，我不能在这儿继续逗留。”他开玩笑说：“看来有伤在身也还是有不少好处，至少可以名正言顺地在这种山清水秀的地方休息，游泳、晒太阳、散步什么的，真是让人羡慕。”

“我倒希望能尽快回去工作。”Steve半认真半戏谑地说。一旁的Tony也点头附和。他一瞬间想到了装甲、浓咖啡、信号满格的手机。虽然溪谷里自然而慵懒的日子很棒，但那种昼夜颠倒、与科技为伍的日子已经烙印在他骨血中。

离开之前Sam提出帮Tony搬运行李。早晨跟Steve一同待在厨房里时他已经对Tony携带的行李数量之可观有所耳闻：“我听队长说你直接把家从曼哈顿搬来了。”

Tony瞅了一眼Steve，无可奈何地说：“何止，除了我真正想要的东西，pepper大概把整个曼哈顿都给我搬来了。”

Steve摇摇头，无声地窃笑。他们撤掉餐具，决定马上就出发去沼泽边。Tony在杂物间里翻出一辆积灰的平板车，又把几个表面稍有磨损的编织袋交给Sam：“抱歉，得让你陪我当一回苦力了。”忽然，他停住脚步，想起了什么似的，转身对Steve说：“呃……你留下来休息吧，我觉得有我们两个人就够了。”

Steve被他的自作主张搞得莫名其妙：“Tony，我可以帮你们搬东西，我已经完全好了。”他争辩着，语气里隐隐有点不悦。“你不能成天让我躺着。”

“你不能负重，不能过量运动，要避免磕碰和冲撞。”Tony站在门关处，撑开手肘拦住Steve的去路。他掰着手指一项一项数过去：“还有……还有什么我不记得了。总之你需要静养。”他拍了拍Steve的肩膀，看着他的眼睛，似乎在表达某种信任和安慰：“我知道你想帮忙。但我们要搬很重的东西，可能会往返好几次，中途你要是再摔一跤我的心脏可受不了。所以，就算为了我的心脏考虑，别去了好吗？”

他抿嘴微笑，冲着Steve不停地眨眼。Steve觉得又气又好笑：“Tony，你不用太过紧张。上次那种情况纯属巧合，我保证不会再有第二次了。即使是现在，对我来说，普通人能接受的劳动强度也根本不算什么。如果你一个心脏病人都能搬的话，那我肯定没问题。”

“那不一样，我的病早就好了。”Tony继续嘴硬。

“别糊弄我，Tony，我知道心脏手术的术后恢复需要多长时间，你根本就没好。”Steve坚持道。

他们沉默地对峙着，气氛胶着，一时间谁也不肯退让。Sam在一旁站着，手里拿着编织袋，视线在Steve跟Tony之间徘徊良久，终于看不下去了。他小心翼翼地给Steve帮腔：“真的没必要这么紧张，队长能搬的东西绝对比我要多。”他鼓起勇气迎上Tony的目光。Tony不满地撇嘴，转头甩给Sam一个凌厉的眼神。

“那我们轮流推平板车。”Tony气鼓鼓地站了一会儿后如是说，算是勉强妥协。

三人总算出发了。对岸的树木，一串被起伏的群山遮掩、只露出顶部的信号塔，还有从他们头顶飞过的鸟都缓缓地移动着，仿佛凝固在布匹中又被水冲化的颜料在静默而缓慢地流淌。在屋里闷了很久的Steve呼吸着山里水汽充沛的新鲜空气，头脑清明，游山玩水的雅兴高涨。他对Tony说：“等你退休以后一定要在这个地方安享晚年，太美了。”

Tony敷衍地笑了笑，继续向前走，对Steve的乐观憧憬不予评说。他们慢吞吞地走了好半天才到达Tony的车子旁。Sam拉开后备箱，跟Steve两个人对视一眼，同时发出一声小小的惊叹。而Tony则绕着车子转了半圈，踢了踢沾满泥渍的车身说：“改天我再来把你修好。”他飞快的想好了Sam带来的箱子里有哪些东西能用得上。

“急什么？你又不赶时间。”Sam边说边动手把最外沿的大箱子抱下来，显然吃了力气，脖子上青筋暴起。“老天，你带了多少东西。”

Tony摊开手，无辜地看着Sam：“我可什么都没干，都是pepper给我带的。”

他们把箱子一个个拆开，挑拣急用的东西先搬回去，剩下的暂时留在这里，需要的时候再拿。Tony带足了换洗衣物和日用品，统一收到编织袋里去；又从“厨房用具”里挑了几样合心意的厨具搁在平板车上。Steve帮着挑了几样家电，以替换屋子里多少有点陈旧的、噪音不断的电器；他还坚持把所有药品和医疗器械都拿着。“野外生存应急救援装备”的箱子里的折叠床和绳索也被翻找出来。他们还发现一个新的手推平板车；众多柔软厚实、压着暗纹的布料；脚踏车……简直是一个微型的百货大楼。在第二辆平板车也堆出一座小山时，Sam摇头晃脑地翻着《养生妙语》、《三十条快速入睡的方法》由衷地感慨道：“Potts女士绝对是想要让你在这儿待一辈子。”

此时Tony已经整理完了私人用品，在一旁叉腰看着两个老兵手脚麻利地搬运一些又大又重的物件。他隔几分钟就冲Steve大喊：“你慢点！”然后急急忙忙上前搭一把手。但大多数时候他的帮忙并没有起到实质性的作用。事实证明他对Steve身体状况的担忧实属多虑，但Tony就是忍不住觉得焦躁不安。Steve把两个箱子并在一起搬回车上的动作看得他心惊肉跳。

Tony毫无必要的紧张持续了很久才消退。前半程他一直目不转睛地盯着Steve的一举一动，生怕他有什么闪失。Steve自己倒是轻松愉快，跟Sam有说有笑。群山中无数悦耳的声响像波纹般一圈圈荡开，他们的笑声杂在其中，清脆又爽朗。Tony一开始还紧绷绷地皱着眉头，后来也逐渐放松下来，似乎人一忙碌起来就能把所有烦心事都忘掉。他也加入到Sam和Steve的笑闹中去，插科打诨，逗得Steve笑得直不起腰。

时间过得飞快。返程时Steve跟Sam一人推一个堆成小山的平板车，缓慢地向前走；而Tony则拎着巨大而丑陋的编织袋，里面装的都是衣物、药品之类的轻质物品。这跟他计划的一点都不一样。不过Steve看起来一点也没有疲倦的神色，反倒轻松自在，笑容灿烂，这让Tony觉得自己也前所未有的快乐。他们穿过光影斑驳的清凉树林，跨入湿润的草坪，绑行李的绳子渗进林间的湿气，显得比干燥时更加平滑光润。Sam正跟他们说着自己接下来会去到国外，一段时间内都不能来了，叫他们好好保重，照顾好自己；而就在这时，Tony忽然看见不远处他们的小屋里走出一个陌生的男子。他站在门阶上环顾四周，怀里抱着Steve捡来的那条流浪狗。狗在他怀里呜咽着挣扎，发出尖细的哀鸣。

“你好，请问你是谁？”Tony提高嗓门朝那人喊了一句。Steve和Sam齐齐抬头看向Tony招手的那个方向。那个陌生的男人听到声音，一脸错愕地回过头来，看着他们。


	9. Chad

“是谁在那儿？”Tony提高音量又问了一遍。他们三人不约而同地放缓脚步，警惕地盯着那个陌生男人所在的方向。

陌生男人没有立即回答。他保持着那种惊讶的神情看着Steve一行三人，用一种难以置信的目光反复打量着冲他喊话的Tony，似乎被噎住了。被高耸的箱子挡住半边身子的Steve在暗处默默观察着这位不速之客：衣着普通，成套的男士休闲款短袖衫和长裤，从布料的颜色来看已经穿了一段时间，但依然干净妥帖；个头目测不高，比Tony要矮，但姿态挺拔；从他毛发稀疏的头顶和眼角的皱纹来看应该是个中年人，五十岁上下，只是没有普通中年男人油腻前凸的啤酒肚和那种厌世的疲态。除了那种夹紧手臂、绷直后颈的戒备姿态以外，Steve暂时没有从他身上发现其他攻击性意图。但即便如此，出于稳妥，他还是松开平板车的把手，默默把Tony挡在身后。

“嗨。”男人站在原地不动，犹豫了一会儿才开口打招呼。他的声音跟他的形象基本相符，温和而普通，缺乏特色，优点是没有什么攻击性。“对不起，这是你们的屋子吗？”他很礼貌地先行道歉，露出表示友好的微笑，同时把怀里的狗攥得更紧了些。

Steve察觉到这个男人现在又把视线转向了他，似乎在短短几秒钟时间内Tony对他来说就彻底失去了吸引力。他目不转睛地盯着Steve朝他走来的一举一动，眼神中显而易见地充满惊异和困惑，同时隐隐有种被锁在微笑中的、耐人寻味的淡漠和镇定，似乎是与生俱来的性格的一部分。从他呼吸的频率和鼻翼的细汗中Steve窥见了那种藏得很好的兴奋情绪，仿佛干渴的人见到水源，充满惊喜与贪婪，让Steve多少有点不舒服。只是那种感觉转瞬即逝，极短暂也很微妙。Steve只好忽略了它。他脑子里快速地闪过几个问题：这个陌生男人是怎么进来的？他来干什么？为什么偏偏挑小屋里空无一人的时候进来？是提前知道这个时间屋里没人吗？那他又是怎么知道的？摩森溪谷真的安全吗？

没等Steve发问，男人又开口道：“对不起，我没有恶意，我只是来找我的狗。路过你们的屋子时我听见它在叫我，门又正好没锁，我就进来了。真是很抱歉。”他的解释看不出什么破绽，语气也谦和有礼，Sam顺着他下巴扬起的方向看向小屋虚掩的门。透过敞开的门缝他瞥见属于溪谷木屋原先主人的那把造型原始的铁锁的确在屋里放着，就静静地被搁在门边的矮几上。他跟Steve交换了一个眼神，两个人幅度微小地摇了摇头。从神色来看他们二人都对是否锁了门这件事情没有太多印象。溪谷里人烟稀少，小屋附近除了Alex一家以外几乎没有旁人，通常情况下，他们白天即使出门也不会上锁。

Tony没有像Sam一样去看门是不是如对方所说真的没锁。他神情严峻地观察着这位不速之客，暂时没想到要说什么，但脸上的表情始终紧绷绷的。跟Steve不同，他没有那种军旅出身的人所具备的敏锐知觉，也不太擅长从别人的表情和肢体动作中汲取信息。但这不妨碍他他讨厌闯入者。并且从商的经历使Tony习惯了在一场对话中掌握主动权，这样轻易地被一个陌生人主导谈话令他感到压迫和隐隐的不安。他开始在心理上提防这个表面上看起来平凡无害的陌生人。

“听起来你似乎没什么错。”停了一会儿，Tony干巴巴地说，心里想着如果他不依不饶地继续强调对方私闯民宅的事实似乎会显得小肚鸡肠。而对方则立刻报以充满歉意的微笑：“私闯民宅总归不好，我很抱歉。真不知道怎样才能补偿你们。”陌生男人回答得很快。Tony神情复杂地看了Steve一眼。

过了几秒，Tony忽然问：“这是你的狗吗？它看起来跟你不是很亲昵。”他给谈话找到一个新的切口，直白地坦露出自己的不信任，并且试图重新掌握谈话的主导权。那只狗俯卧在男人怀里，姿态顺从，但不住地颤抖着。它用那双湿漉漉的眼睛乞求一样盯着Steve跟Tony，发出小声的呜咽。

“它叫Lassie，跟我的确不是很熟悉，而且我这个人，一向不讨小动物喜欢。它其实是我同事养的狗，因为出差，不得已才寄养在我家。结果因为我一时疏忽没有发现院子围栏破了，叫它跑了出来。我找了好几天才找到。”陌生男人一脸心疼地抚摸着Lassie的伤口说：“我也不知道怎么会弄成这样。你们知道吗？”他抬头看着发问的Tony，直直地盯着他的眼睛，让Tony浑身不自在。但除了这种奇怪的不适感，Tony也没能从他的眼神里解读出其他的内容，男人似乎只是单纯地在询问而已。只是现在谈话的主动权又回到了男人手里，他们不知怎么的变成了需要解释的一方。

于是Steve如实回答了他找到Lassie并给它治伤的经历，过程中认真观察着男人的面部表情。跟Tony一样，他也没有发现什么异常的神色，男人只是一边听一边摩挲着狗身上棕黑色的毛发，若有所思地缓缓点头。他们四人在小屋前僵持着，气氛有点尴尬。过了一会儿，Steve主动打破沉默：“你有什么证据能证明你是狗的主人吗？没有证据的话，单凭一面之词我们很难放心把它交给你。”

“哦，还真有。它走丢以前脖子上挂着一条金属的细链，上面有一块塑料做的牌子，写着数字12。是同事的儿子12岁生日时候从一个礼物盒上拆下来的。”

Steve沉默了一会儿，思考着男人话语的可信程度。Sam和Tony都看着他。事实上Steve的确见过一块挂在狗脖子上的牌子，红色的，方形，只是发现它的时候它已经破损了，只剩了半块，上面的数字有半边已经模糊不清。

“能具体描述一下吗？”Steve问。

“红色的，一个薄片，圆角方形，上面的字是凸出的。”他回答得从容且清晰。

这下Steve也没有更多怀疑的理由了。他冲着Sam和Tony点点头，表示眼前的陌生人说的话基本可信。“我的确见过那块牌子。”他承认到。“既然这样的话，请进屋坐一会儿。我把那块牌子也还给你。”

他们一同进屋。三个人对眼前这位不速之客的身份依然顾虑重重。Steve端了一杯水放到桌上，然后从抽屉里找出那块缺损的红色塑料牌。“你看看，是这个吗？”他再次确认一遍。

“不错，就是这个。”男人把细链和半块牌子攥在手里。“多谢你们。要不是你们的话Lassie很可能会死在野外。”

Steve客气地说着不用谢，表示希望他回去之后能好好照顾Lassie。Tony坐在他对面，眉头深锁。这个自称Chad的男人似乎没什么可疑的地方，看起来就是一个普通人。但是他身上那种异乎寻常的镇定和隐约难耐的躁动不安让Tony感到非常奇怪。他思索了一会儿，直白地说：“你似乎有点紧张。”

Chad的回答出乎Tony的意料。他似乎早就料到了Tony会这么问，笑着说“当然有点。普通人同时见到钢铁侠和美国队长恐怕都要叫出声来了。只不过我年纪也不小了，不想像年轻小伙子们见到偶像一样反应夸张。况且我的父亲是个古板的老兵，我从小就被教导说成熟男人不能喜形于色。”他停顿一下，微笑地看着Steve说：“顺便提一句，我跟我的父亲是您的忠实粉丝。没能参军是我人生的一大遗憾。”

Tony跟Steve同时表现出一丝惊讶。“你认得我们？”Tony问。

“谁不认识钢铁侠呢？”Chad笑道。Tony听出了一点奉承的意味，不过他说的确实是实话。

“那你刚才为什么不直接说？”Steve追问。

“我在想你们是不是在执行什么秘密任务之类的，不能暴露身份。”他用了种和善而幽默的自嘲语气：“毕竟你们没有直接表明身份，我觉得我不好直接揭穿。如果真的是什么秘密任务的话我很高兴能配合你们。”

他自顾自地哈哈大笑了一阵儿，流露出一种自然的愉悦，仿佛自己刚刚讲了一个很棒的笑话。这一笑使得屋里的气氛活跃了不少。Tony跟Steve都不像刚刚那样戒备了。在不泄露多余信息的情况下Steve透露说：“这不是秘密任务，只是私人活动。但是理论上讲我们的行踪都属于机密，还希望你能帮忙保密。”

“那是当然。”Chad干脆地回答。

他们有说有笑地聊了一阵儿。Chad渐渐展露了自己幽默风趣的谈吐和卓越不凡的学识。谈话的过程中Tony发现Chad身上不自觉流露出的那种高深莫测不是没有原因的。他从事医学研究工作，年轻时对电子通讯颇有一番兴趣，有着科学研究工作者的自律和严谨，同时自视甚高，跟Tony一样是个天才型的人物。从举止中Tony能看出Chad的父亲对他影响很深。他一举一动都体面克制，极有分寸，并且对Steve表现出一种近乎盲目的崇拜情绪。Tony跟他越聊越投机。Chad告诉他们他之前一直从事一项政##府牵头的实验项目。只是后来项目作废了，基地也遭到废弃。他现在单独成立了一个实验室，专心搞自己的研究。

“我一直觉得科学边界的探索者只能是天才的个人。”聊到工作Chad就口若悬河：“科研工作取得突破具有一种偶然性，这种偶然最需要的是天才的灵敏，而不是一套体制的循规蹈矩。必然走向死板和僵化的东西是驾驭不了科学这种至高无上的东西的。我想stark先生一定理解我在说什么。”他看了一眼Tony，Tony脸上情不自禁地流露出赞许的神情。Chad继续沉醉地说：“那种冒险的感觉，很美丽，同时也很危险，不过绝对值得一试。”

“举个浅显易懂的例子。”Chad转向Steve，正对着他，用诚恳而歉意满满的口吻说：“队长，如果我接下来说的话冒犯到了你请不要介意，我只是打个比方。”在获得了Steve的眼神许可后他开始有条不紊地陈述自己所举的例子。

“我曾参与过超级士兵相关药物的研制，包括一些急救药品和外伤药剂。这些药品的研制很耗时，一方面是因为血清的配方在很久以前就不知所踪，另一方面是美国队长的身体数据属于机密，不能过多泄露。除了像Banner博士这样复仇者内部的成员以外，其他工作人员只能拿到很小一部分数据，而且是被严格筛选过的那一部分。这种数据的缺失使得工作的难度成倍增加，工作效率也大大降低。在我看来，正是这种体制内部的保密机制使得药品研发的周期被拖长，影响了我们的工作效率。事实上由政##府管理的庞大机构下藏龙卧虎，有无数个才智跟Banner博士不相上下的人在幕后做一些不为人知的工作。如果他们都能获得跟Banner博士一样的权限，那么突破血清的秘密指日可待。”

这一番多少有点极端的言论使得在场的人都陷入了短暂的沉默。Steve蹙眉思索着，没有发表任何见解；Tony的表情显然有点不舒服，但他并不急于反驳，而是不动声色地分析着这一段话中透露出的大量信息：Chad是参与过复仇者幕后工作的同事，他在Banner手下工作；他对Steve的了解并不仅限于知道他是一个受人尊崇的偶像，即使他们从未谋面，但因为工作的原因他至少掌握了少量Steve的身体数据；他对神盾局的体制心怀不满；在克制有礼的外表下，Chad事实上是个非常自傲的人，他相信自己的能力可以与Banner比肩。

最后还是Chad自己打破了这种无人作声的尴尬局面：“对不起，我就知道我这么说肯定会让你们感到不舒服。同事都说我虽然性格很开朗，说话也算风趣，但骨子里却是个不善交际的人。”

Steve沉吟半晌，平静地说：“没什么。你只是在发表自己的见解。”

Chad哈哈地笑了两声，赶紧抓住机会给自己打圆场：“不过我还是认可保密这种行为本身的，对于你们这样的超级英雄来说这的确是很有必要的事情。”

Tony跟Steve出于礼貌，都笑着应和。气氛暂时得到了缓和。之后他们又谈了一些无关紧要的事情，包括溪谷里的天气、周围生活的人家，还有这里的绝美风景。Chad显然有很多的话想要询问，目光一直在Steve和Tony之间来回逡巡；但是因为某些原因，在后半程的谈话里他总体上表现得很有分寸，没有再说一些偏激的言论，也没有失掉应有的礼仪。Tony猜他应该是从刚才那段引人不悦的对话中吸取了教训。

他们不知不觉聊了很久，太阳一刻不停地在天顶偏转。Sam原本就急着动身，此刻更是在谈话中消磨掉了所有可以延宕的时间。他在Tony跟Chad热火朝天的交谈中把Steve拽到一边，表示自己必须马上动身了。

“我得马上离开，队友那边在催。”

“好的，路上注意安全，这里路很不好走。不用担心我们搬回来的那些东西，到晚上我跟Tony会自己处理好。”

Sam点点头，不放心地瞟了一眼Chad，伏在Steve耳边悄声说：“怎么样，你觉得Chad是个威胁吗？”

Steve犹豫了一秒，回答说：“我没法判断。到目前为止他的行为举止基本没有异常，只是说话稍微有点偏激。不过聪明人免不了会有一些异于常人的想法，也很正常。”他把手放在Sam肩头拍了拍，安慰道：“不用担心，就算真的有问题我们应该也能处理好。随时保持联系。”

Sam点点头，松了口气，但似乎还是不太放心。他故意提高嗓门冲着Tony说：“那你们保重，我先走了。神盾的特工会定时来这儿查看你们的情况，但不会跟你们产生直接接触。发现了他们不用特意招待，也不必声张，否则会给他们的工作造成困扰。”

Sam确信Chad听到了这番话，只是从Chad的表情中他很难辨别对方是否听出了话语中的威慑成分。打完招呼之后Sam没有了继续逗留的理由，急匆匆走了。而Chad神色自若，继续跟Tony谈笑风生。他们后来的谈话还算愉悦。

当天Chad抱走了Lassie，并且说有时间还会再来，给Tony的心脏复健提供一些专业建议。Steve和Tony没有理由拒绝。临走时Steve把自己的外伤膏一并送给了Chad，嘱咐他好好照顾Lassie。Chad欣然接受。他走后，Tony钻进厨房做饭，而Steve开始独自一人把Tony的行李搬进客厅。他很高兴Tony不再对他搬运重物感到焦虑了。


	10. 药方

这之后是连绵数日的阴雨。掀开溪谷小屋潮湿而沉重的门板，捏一块空气在手里，Steve能感觉到天空是一块下沉的、湿透的纱。风和阳光都被纱里蕴的水裹湿了，像磨钝的剪刀，缓慢地绞缠成一团的云。到处都是雨味。原本Tony三天以前就规划好了接下来几天要做的事情：修车、野炊、改装杂物间。现在前两项都不得已搁置了。

“在曼哈顿，这种小雨都不足以弄花pepper的晨妆。”Tony满手黑灰，抱着一截拳头粗的铁管从地窖里钻出来，“砰”地一声扔在杂物间光滑的水泥地上。他手指朝上，穿过屋顶，直指滴雨的天幕：“现在我居然被它困在屋里了。”

在Steve看来，Tony那根倔强而挺拔的手指不是在直指长天，而是穿过客厅和杂物间浓重的湿气，戳到了他的鼻尖上。就像三天以来，不论Steve给出多少明确而不可辩驳的理由阻止Tony出门，他仍然抱怨不迭：“我的主治医生都没有你这么夸张。至少他从没说过普通感冒会要我的命。”

在Steve的严格要求下，Tony饮食健康，作息规律，勤于午睡，谨遵医嘱。他在卫生间里洗掉了指缝里的污垢，然后摔进床里，开始每天半小时硬性规定的午睡。窗外天色阴郁，细雨时下时停，Steve坐在客厅中央，已经画了一上午的画。从Tony的角度看去，Steve面前那块长方形的画布上深深浅浅晕开的那些青绿色颜料仿佛是一块没有染匀的丝绢，类似于pepper折成四道后系在脖子上的某块丝巾。他的心思又躁动不安地四处游逛，嘴上开始闲扯：

“你在画什么？是对面的山景吗？”

“是的Tony，你问过我这个问题了。不要以为闲聊可以逃避午睡。”Steve不留情面地把Tony噎了回去。

Tony只好闭嘴。他的手指焦躁地在床上弹动着，发出闷闷的声响。“我睡不着。”他憋了十几秒后又开口说。

“那就读书。”Steve头也不回地说。Tony偏头看向四方形状、封面上印有穿着灰色睡衣睡裤、侧卧酣眠的成年男人的床头读物：《三十条快速入睡的方法》。“我都看了，没有用。天气太闷了。”他继续找借口。

“那就闭眼平躺一会儿。养成每天平躺二十分钟的习惯对身体有好处。”Steve回答。

Tony气呼呼地翻了个身，背对Steve掖紧被子。数天前那种对安逸闲散的退休生活的无端向往已经被连续几天足不出户的无聊日子消耗殆尽。此刻的Tony满心怀恋曼哈顿歌舞喧哗、灯红酒绿的夜生活，他的红酒、跑车和装甲仿佛正在遥远的地方跟他招手。

“这跟我想象的一点也不一样。”Tony把头闷在被子里有气无力地说。

“有那么无聊吗？我们还是可以出去野炊的，”Steve无可奈何地哄着：“只是要等雨停了。”

Tony蒙头装睡，默不作声。

“如果你不喜欢的话，复健运动项目也可以换一下。”Steve顿了顿，叹口气补充说。“但是至多也就是从缓步跑换成散步，内容大同小异，这不是我能掌控的。”

Tony窝在被子里屏住呼吸，继续按兵不动。

过了好一会儿，Steve勉为其难地松了口：“你要是实在想教，我也可以跟你学量子物理。”

“一言为定！”Tony“哗”地掀开被子，一个鲤鱼打挺从床上翻身坐起。他似乎能透过Steve的后脑勺看到他皱成一团的的眉眼。“一般来说我是不愿意给人讲课的，但是既然你想学，我也可以教你一些比较基础的东西。放心，一点也不难，况且我讲课很有一套。”他一口气说了一大串，兴奋难掩。而一旁的Steve则连连摇头，一脸沉痛地惋惜着Tony刚坚持了没几天就要作废的午休计划。

就在Tony兴致勃勃地开始在脑中构思授课计划时，门外忽然响起了Chad的声音：“stark先生，Rogers先生，在家吗？”

“他怎么来了？”Steve小声念叨一句，起身开了门。

Chad冒雨而来，穿着黑胶雨衣，怀里鼓鼓囊囊揣着一团东西。山雨歇歇落落，湿了他脚上的一双鞋。他侧身进门，甩了甩头上的水珠，一边在门口的脚垫上蹭掉鞋底的泥巴一边感慨道：“这种天气出门真是太不方便了，到处都是泥水。”

不等Steve询问，Chad先说明了来意。“我来给stark先生送复健计划。”他从怀里掏出一个皱面黑皮包，拉开拉链，从厚厚一叠纸中抽出几页用订书钉订在一起的蓝底黑字表格。“这上面主要是复健运动项目的调整计划，最后面附带有一些不成熟的用药建议，您可以对照现有的医嘱进行参考。如果缺少相关仪器和药品的话我可以帮忙购买运送。”

Tony半信半疑地从Chad手上接过表格翻看。前面几页都是复健运动安排计划，在具体项目上与医生原本给出的那些基本相同，只是次序有所调整，运动时长的标示也更精确。整张表格的时间跨度长达两年，又按季度切分成不同的几个部分，每个部分在具体时长上都略有调整，总的来说运动量呈依次递增的趋势，且越到后来增长幅度越大。“从我的角度来看，这份计划书是相当严谨的。这里面的很多项目都是根据上次我们聊天时您提供给我的具体数据量身制定，具有很强的针对性。个别项目需要根据运动后具体的身体数据反馈进行灵活调整，这些我在后面都标注了具体算法，您只需要填入及时数据进行计算就能自行规划下一次的运动时长。总之，这份计划是绝对可信的。最难的部分大概是坚持。”Chad耐心地解释了一番，听起来很有把握。

“你费心了。”Tony迅速地又把整份计划书从头至尾翻看了一遍，皱着眉头自言自语：“要这么久吗？两年？可我觉得我现在已经好了。”

“心脏病术后复健可是一辈子的事情。”Chad笑着回答。

听见这句话，Tony歪了歪嘴角，又草草地往后翻了几页，表情扭曲。当看到后面比主治医师开出的药单还要细致冗长的用药方案时他哀嚎一声，暴躁地把手里的纸扔到了桌面上，又用力地搓搓眼皮，假装自己从来没有看见过它们。

“别说这个了。你怎么下着雨就跑来了？这又不是什么急事，等雨停了再送也不迟。”Tony岔开话题。

“雨下得太久，屋里实在很闷。我的手头工作都已经收尾，新项目又没有进展，实在闲得发慌，就来找你们聊聊天。希望不太唐突。”

“不会，一点也不。”Tony急忙回答。他甩给Steve一个阴阳怪气的眼神，热情地招呼Chad坐下，故意用那种让Steve脊背发麻的、宣示知音难觅的亲密语调说：“这种天气，正常人都会觉得无聊透顶。有人能跟我聊天我太高兴了。”

Steve觉得又好气又好笑。他什么也没说，转身进厨房端出两杯新烫的花草茶放在桌上。

“哦，这很好。”Chad看着玻璃杯里打旋的植物叶片，赞许地说：“花草茶是很健康的饮料。心脏病人要少喝咖啡。”

这句几乎令Tony耳膜穿孔的陈词滥调使他忍无可忍地翻了一个巨大的白眼，刚刚才对眼前这位雨中访客萌生的新鲜好感也骤然下降。

“你们怎么都跟鸡妈妈一样。”Tony不满地念叨着。

“没办法，在从事纯粹的科研工作之前我当过一段时间医生。照顾病人是我从那时候起养成的职业习惯。”Chad微笑着解释到。“我可以再喝一杯花草茶吗？这种雨天喝热饮真是太舒服了。”Chad握着已经见底的玻璃杯。

“当然。”Steve不假思索地回答。他刚想站起来帮Chad续杯，Chad却先他一步起身，按住了Steve的胳膊。“茶水我自己倒就好了。您可以趁现在拿出stark先生的药方跟我带来的用药建议对照一下，看看差异大不大。正好我在这儿，有什么问题我也方便当场解答。”

Chad自顾自地进了厨房，留下Tony和Steve两个人在桌前对坐。Tony虽然很高兴有人来访，觉得终于不必憋闷致死，但他还是被这种突如其来的热心弄得不知所措。Steve也觉得莫名其妙。他们默默对视了几秒，显然都对这种过分的热情不太适应。

“可能是天性使然，”Steve咬着腮肉思索半晌，压低声音说：“医疗工作者通常要比普通人更加热心一些。”他给出自己目前能想到的最合理的解释。

Tony也想不出比这更好的解释。他干巴巴地说：“或许吧。反正有人来跟我聊天也是件不错的事情。”这个答语既不肯定又不否定。Tony想，至少从目前来看，Chad不过是个普通的中年男人。虽然性格上有种说不出的古怪，但也不足以让Tony产生无端的阴暗揣测。

紧接着他拿出原有的药方跟Chad的这份一一对比。调整次序以后，Tony发现两份清单上列举的药品名称一般无二，只是在细微处存在用药剂量上的不尽相同，并且详细列举了用药的注意事项。如此高的契合度令Tony觉得难以置信。他反复对照了几遍，越看越觉得可疑。

“作为一个离职多年、只从事医学科研项目的前医生，Chad还真是宝刀未老。”Tony若有所思地说。他眉头深锁，把两份清单推到Steve面前，意味深长地用指节敲了敲桌子。“这两份单子几乎一模一样。”

Steve疑惑地接过单子，仔细对照着上面的字符，把两份清单从头到尾扫了一遍，跟Tony一样陷入了沉默。他跟Tony有相似的感觉：这份清单太过准确，准确得令人生疑。纵是Tony的主治医师，一位临床经验丰富、心血管领域的权威专家，也是通过一系列诊断和术后观察才开具了这样一副药方。可Chad跟Tony的接触仅限于一次畅聊而已。即使他们在谈话中探讨了许多有关于此的话题，但仅凭只言片语就开出与权威医师一模一样的药方，可能性依旧微乎其微。

二人百思不得其解。Tony全然没了刚才的兴头，表情凝重。他开始凝神思索Chad可能接触到自己药方的机会。思来想去，除了第一次在小屋外与他偶遇的那回以外，其他时间Chad不可能有机会接触到药方。Tony不由得陷入深思。那一次Chad闯入他们的小屋究竟是偶然还是事先预谋？他们不在的那一段时间里Chad独自一人在小屋里究竟做了什么？如果他真的是故意闯入并在屋内搜寻了一番，又何以一点痕迹都没有留下？他今天到这儿来、带来这样一份计划书又有什么目的？

Tony感到脊背发寒。

“……最近溪谷里有流感疫情，你们要注意通风，勤消毒。这屋里太闷了。”这边Tony的思绪还是一团乱麻，那边Chad不知何时从厨房里走了出来，手上端着一杯热气腾腾的茶。他坐回原位，姿态惬意、口吻轻松，充满关切地提醒Steve要注意保持空气流通，显然已经以朋友的身份自居。可就在这短短几分钟之内Tony的态度已经全然转变。面对Chad的主动搭话，Tony反应冷淡，不予应答。他满心疑虑地思索着Chad在厨房待的时间未免太久。

不知是Chad刻意忽略了Tony阴沉的脸色还是他确实没有注意到，从厨房出来以后他就一直转头跟Steve说话，聊Lassie，还有Steve上次临别时送给Chad的那盒外伤膏。“药膏非常管用，同事接Lassie回去的时候它身上的伤已经好得差不多了。”

Steve只好礼貌地笑着应答，不时给Tony抛去一个复杂的眼神。一来他们现在的怀疑无凭无据，Steve不愿意恶意揣测他人；二来没有弄清楚事情的来龙去脉，他也不能贸然惊动Chad。他一边小心应答，试图从Chad滴水不漏的话语中找出破绽，一边寄希望于Tony已经想出了对策。

不出Steve所料，没过多久，一直抱臂而坐、脸色沉沉的Tony忽然插话，打断了Steve跟Chad的交谈。彼时他们的谈话稍有触及Steve术后血清运转状况的苗头。

“Chad，上次我们聊天的时候你似乎没有跟我提起你还当过医生。”Tony开门见山。

Steve止住话头，静观事态发展。鉴于目前一切都还未成定论，Steve不愿对Chad的身份有过多偏向性的猜测。这或多或少地让他对Tony直截了当、言辞不逊的问话方式有所顾虑。不过这符合Tony的一贯作风。而且从种种迹象来看，采取这样的谈话方式也未尝不可。

Chad转过头来，从容不迫地回答道：“从事医学研究之前必定要积累丰富的临床经验，有当医生的经历是必然。这是常识，我以为stark先生肯定知道，所以没说。”他不紧不慢地呷一口茶。

这样的回答显然并不能让Tony满意。“你虽然多年不给人治病，但是上次我们聊了一次天以后，你却在没有给我做任何检查的情况下就开具了一份相当科学的药方和复健计划。这样医术精湛的医生真是不多见。我很好奇，像你这样有天分的医生难道不该一直待在岗位上救死扶伤吗？为什么后来从事了科研工作？”他继续逼问，语带锋芒。

Chad也并不急于解释。他哈哈地干笑了两声，毫不避讳地自夸道：“很多人问过我这个问题，stark先生。不谦虚地说，我的确是个天才的医生。当年我放弃行医，转而投身医学研究项目的时候，很多人都说我是不满足于医生的社会地位和名望，嫌医生这个职业上升空间有限。当时业内有许多阴谋论，大家都说我投身科研是想利用医学教授的头衔沽名钓誉。”

“但是他们不会懂得，当一个无所不可的天才注定是与常人不同的。天才注定有更大的野心。Stark先生，以你自己为例，如果你有能力去救万万人，你会满足于只拯救一条弱小而无辜的生命吗？”

Tony没有作声。Chad浅浅地勾一下嘴角，默认Tony的答案是否定的。

“正是如此，Stark先生。”他微微一笑：“你这一生注定不会安于只打造一台装甲。你有更高的理想，你要为世界铸造护盾。因为你有这个能力，也因为这是身为天才的宿命。”

“我跟你一样。当我枯守在手术台旁，看着一条又一条生命在生死边缘挣扎搏斗，却最终只能无可奈何地走向死亡时，我忽然理解了医生这种职业的荒谬。再伟大的医者也只能镇守一条生命的火线，可悲的是这条火线是注定要失守的。我不能让这样的悲哀成为我命运的归宿，因为我的价值远不止是一个普通的医者，我也不能跟普通人一样满足于‘尽力而为’。在内心深处，我知道自己能做的远超如此。”

“所以我选择了医学研究，选择去寻找战胜疾病、衰老和死亡的终极代码。这是一条属于天才的道路，一条更加广阔的战线，冒险、激进、艰苦，需要灵感和天分；可是一旦成功，就能让成千上万的人远离死亡的痛苦。我预感到，这是一项真正宏大的使命，这才是我的归宿。”

Chad的陈述慷慨激昂，仿佛一个冲锋陷阵的斗士，眼中倒映着不熄的烽火。一时间，所有人都沉默了。气氛沉闷的屋子里盘旋着他激动而致的颤抖尾音。Steve和Tony相视不语。

谈话骤然中止，众人沉默了半晌，谁也无法把对话接续下去。最后，Chad笑着以“我猜我该走了”这样一句平淡的话作为他慷慨陈词的收束。窗外的雨停了，水泡化了仍旧阴湿的天空。Chad站起身来，抖开挂在椅背上的雨衣，友好地跟Steve握手。可当他脸上挂着期许的微笑，把手伸向Tony时，却只换回对方面无表情、冷淡而克制的回握。

Chad收回手，看起来倒是既不尴尬，也不失落。他不徐不急地说：“我理解您为什么对我抱有怀疑，stark先生。作为超级英雄，危险总是来得猝不及防，时刻保持警惕是好事。不过我还是要说，请放心，我对您的确没有恶意。我开具的药方，如果您实在不放心，可以去询问主治医师，我相信他会认可我的方案。”他露出礼貌斯文的微笑，从上衣口袋里取出一张名片放在桌上：“如果您有需要，请随时联系我。我会尽快赶到。”

他抬手示意Steve和Tony不必起身相送，然后拎着包独自走到门口。开门的一刹那，Chad回过身来，用一种语重心长的声气对Tony说：“stark先生，人遇到与自己相似的人总会有下意识的抵触心理，这很正常。但是，并不是每一个主动接近的人都心存歹念，不如放轻松点，顺其自然，或许您遇到的不是敌人，而是值得信赖的朋友。我一直相信，只有像你我这种同类才能成为知己。”

他站在滴水的房檐之下，微笑着冲Steve挥手作别。“我真的该走了，很高兴跟你们说了这么多。后会有期，二位，摩森溪谷是个小地方，我有预感，我们还会再会的。”


	11. 野炊

绵绵的细雨又下了两天一夜才停。雨停以后，七月一晃而过，天凉好像只是一个晚上的事情。八月的早晨，Tony站在客厅正中央，双手叉腰，环顾四周，看到面貌一新的杂物间、修车时拆卸下来的沾满污泥的排气管，以及屋顶拐角那个颜色漆黑、正对床铺的自制监控摄像头，脸上露出大功告成的胜利表情。他摸着胡子跟Steve说：

“是时候去野炊了。”

于是Steve就穿上长袖衬衫和运动鞋，左手抱着打卷的薄毡，右手拎着硕大的编织袋，跟在Tony身后坐进了船里。舢板长而窄，一头尖尖翘起，船帮上的漆因为常年浸在溪里，被水泡掉了颜色。Tony把袖子高高挽起，双手撑桨，拨开水面的凉气向对岸划去。坐在船里，Steve感到阳光像软的玻璃，被山风扯成一片一片，簌簌地洒了满溪。水面上绿波荡漾，浮光闪烁，对面的岩壁、荒草和杂树荡过起伏的溪面向他们缓缓游来。他看到草丛间的露水在阳光下蒸发，光彩绚烂，如同千条魅影。Tony划着船，心情舒爽，哼着小曲儿；桨击水面，拍得水花飞溅，湿了衣服，但他一点儿也不在意。Steve对他说：“天要凉了，出来时候该给你多加衣服的。”

他们很快靠了岸。野炊的地点选在半山腰处一块地势平缓的草地，不算高，攀上去没费多少力气。Steve山上山下走了几个来回，独自提了煤气炉、简易炊具、帐篷和一大桶饮用水上去，然后就颓倒在草地上，长手长脚地摊开自己。日头正高，半山腰凉风习习，Steve躺在凉飕飕的草地上，觉得太阳把他晒得很热，风又把他吹得甚凉。他闭上眼，在微风中打了个寒噤。

“累吗？”Tony习惯性地问一句。他脚踩防水地布，手扯拉营绳，面前摆放着一座帐篷骨架，细汗淋漓。Steve摇摇头坐起来，像拧抹布一样草草搓了一把头发上的汗，嘟囔着说：“我不累。但这儿好像有点冷。”

Tony没太在意。只要Steve不喊胸口疼，他就觉得一切尽在掌握。在他看来，这片溪谷山青似画，水秀如烟，溪里的鱼记忆转瞬即逝，过几分钟就遨游在全新的世界里，快活无比。他跟Steve守住一方小屋，一个敲打铁器，一个奋笔作画，闲来无事翻几页小说，天气凉爽时出门闲逛，拌嘴吵架，时光混沌，寂寞无际。这种无忧无虑的自在生活慢慢地让那种被喧嚣都市和世界危机娇惯出的心理疾病变得很迟钝，很纤细，像是丝线一样被抽出体内，消失无踪。一连几天他都感觉自己轻飘飘的，仿佛重回少年时代，身体躁动，胃口极好，狂妄大胆，横冲直撞。天色一黑他就没羞没臊，想方设法跟Steve同床共枕，以期套出他从出生开始到现在跟所有女生的风流往事；早晨一起床又踌躇满志，看到对面的山高高耸起就觉得那是人类科学的顶峰等他去攀登，想到昨夜因窗户没关牢跑进屋来的四脚动物就觉得给野生动物建造恒温居室是他应当肩负的重任。他心情舒畅，睡眠充足，精神饱满，工作效率极高，花一天时间给门窗换了一遍锁，花两天时间把Steve的相机改装成了监控，然后安坐窗前，读书静卧，守株待兔般等着Chad再次来访。可惜Chad再也没有露过面。于是Tony又把心思转移到钻研厨艺上。连续两周，Steve一日五餐，几乎吃遍《快速学会一百道家常菜》上所有菜色，但Tony仍不满足。他扔掉菜谱，无师自通地发明出各类家禽和蔬菜的搭配组合，最后宣布等他出去之后stark集团将进军餐饮业。一切都步入正轨。Tony不再时而烦躁，时而欢喜，时而紧张，时而放松，他感到自己前世栖居于此，一切都如此顺心顺意，在这片小天地里他活得如鱼得水。

Steve盘腿坐在毡子上拼装军用锅和铁支架，面对Tony。山风吹拂他素色的衣襟，像吹鼓一只旧布口袋。Tony能从上衣掀开的缝隙里看见Steve窄窄的腰和侧腹部紧绷的线条，皮带上方那块浅色的皮肤，还有他用旧的金属皮带参泛出的古铜色光泽。他感到心里有种异样的东西在滋长，暖洋洋的，有点轻微的刺痛，像是灼烧，仿佛泡化在温泉里的硫磺。他有点发痴地说：“帐篷搭好了就不冷了，我带了恒温器。”

Steve点点头，不自觉又打了个寒颤。他低头煮一锅洋葱汤。转眼已经是午间，半山腰的风被渐高的日头烘得暖了。Tony拿出钓具和饵料，抓起两个小马扎，一卷长长的鱼线团在手心。“去钓鱼吧。”他对Steve说。

Steve对此没什么意见。他熄掉火，两手空空地跟着Tony来到溪水边。他们在溪边的石子滩上架起低矮的小马扎，打开饵料盒，Tony把一支纯黑色的钓竿递给Steve。而对方打了个哈欠，整个人看起来恹恹的，显得有点心不在焉。

“怎么了，不喜欢钓鱼吗？”Tony问。他把钓钩垂下水面，蚯蚓做的饵料在潜流下蠕动，吸引溪水里那些身体光滑、游动缓慢的鱼。对于Steve并不积极的反应他隐隐有点失落。

“喜欢，只是不常钓。”Steve眨了眨眼，没有多说，也把钓钩甩进水里。周围到处都是沙沙的响声，温暖的白噪音让Steve觉得身上懒懒的。他不太想动弹，有点犯困，刚刚活动完的筋骨有种松弛的、痛快的感觉，像是睡意要溢出身体的边框。这种安静的状态他很喜欢，把一切都交给Tony，什么也不想、什么也不说的感觉轻飘飘的。一连十几天他都是这样，昏昏欲睡，头很沉重，像是山里的日子把他娇惯得慵懒了似的。有时候他躺在床上，想到近日来夜间的低烧和越来越艰难的早起，就从脚趾开始发颤，恐惧于自己忽然紊乱的生物钟。他在黑暗中抚摸自己年轻而饱满的肌肉，朦胧中有点恐慌，仿佛触摸到衰老正在侵袭他的身体。但好在一切都很轻微。低烧会在长夜将尽时退去，多喝水就能缓解鼻腔的干燥，弯腰和静坐可以平息头脑里偶尔涨满的眩晕，而困倦到极点的时候他也只要坚持一下就能跟Tony出来野炊。一切都还在可控范围，Steve觉得自己只是多虑。他觉得自己只是需要打起精神，除此之外，一切都有点寡淡，有点乏味。

“昨晚我躺在床上，想到你的肺和我的心脏，感觉它们的千疮百孔有种异曲同工之妙。我觉得是某种缘分让它们遇到一起的，就像量子纠缠。”Tony口齿含混，一边说一边打开水瓶喝药，连吞了四个药片。上次Chad走后，Tony就把他留下的药方给banner发了一份仔细研究。出人意料的是，根据banner发回的结果来看，药方并无异样，相反，比起原先的用药方案更加科学，只是略微繁琐而已。连Banner也建议他按照这副新的药方服药。于是，出于对banner的信任，Tony按照Chad的药方调整了用药，由Steve负责每天监督他按时服药。

“嗯。”Steve敷衍地应了一声，倒不是觉得谈话无聊，只是懒得作答。说完之后他觉得过意不去，又补了一句：“Tony，我今天不想听量子理论。”

这之后Steve如愿以偿地获得了一小会儿清静时光。洋葱汤在钵里凉透，太阳变得越发刺眼，一尾鱼在水下咬了饵，却机灵地溜走了，只虚虚地拽了一下Steve的钓竿。Steve也懒得提竿，只是松松垮垮地坐着，四肢沉重。太阳晒得他眼睛都快睁不开了。

Tony又说话了：“今天天气不错，晚上星星应该很漂亮。如果外面气温不高，我们也可以躺在帐篷里看……说到星星，我曾经跟pepper一起在沙漠里看过夜景，很美，地上是一簇篝火，天上是无数簇星星，个个都大得像小孩儿的拳头。那天晚上我让她做我女朋友，她却亲我的额头，说她不可能跟我在一起，我就把原本要送她的项链埋进沙子。到今天我只希望骆驼找水喝的时候不要被我的项链硌到牙……唉，你现在还单身吗？”

“我以前跟Happy一块儿钓过鱼，他总是话很多，聒噪得我都受不了。我很好奇为什么鱼愿意咬我们的钩，我总觉得像他那样话多，鱼都要对我们敬而远之。”

“出来时候好像忘了带音响，其实到了晚上听听音乐也很不错。我建议你还是不要睡睡袋了，其实床挺宽的，两个人睡也不会很挤。”

“美国队长会被狂热粉丝骚扰吗？那些小姑娘们有没有给你写很长的情书？你肯定每封信都认真回吧。给你寄情书的粉丝里有男人吗？我可收到过不少男粉丝的来信，文采不凡，热情洋溢，讲话比女粉丝还肉麻。我跟其中一个见过一面，一米九几，唇红齿白，身材很棒……”

Tony心中有无数问题，就像已经过去的春天的柳絮和盛夏的热气，膨胀得无边无际。说不上为什么，在这样一个凉爽宜人、适宜出行游玩的日子里，他忽然对Steve产生了空前旺盛的好奇心。他想知道有关Steve的一切：他衣服的尺码，他喜欢的气味，他受过的伤和爱过的人；他曾经属于谁，将来的生命里又可能有谁……Tony感到他眼前开始出现一道隐形的分叉轨道，而生命的车轮正在他胸中呼啸。这一刻至关重要，一切都有难以言说的意义，所有问题都不是无关紧要。但令人沮丧的是Steve对这一切都表现得兴致缺缺。

“你好像兴致一般。”Tony说。

“困了。”Steve在应付了一长串琐碎问题之后打了个大大的哈欠。他的太阳穴有点痛，眼皮也有点肿胀。“可能昨晚没睡好。”

“你不舒服吗？”Tony紧张起来，注意到Steve脸色不佳：“我不该让你提水的。你胸口难受吗？”

Steve急忙摆手表示与此无关。他站起来拽了拽衣服下摆，抬起一只胳膊擦拭几乎睁不开的双眼。“就是困了。”他说，扔下马扎和钓竿，把Tony独自一人留在溪边。“我上去睡一会儿，这些东西就交给你了。需要帮忙叫我。”

Tony没有阻拦。他扭着半边身子看Steve攀上半山腰，钻进帐篷，然后对着帐篷上紧闭的拉链怅怅地盯了好一会儿，不知为何有点失望。他静默着，从孤零零的钓竿、身旁空荡荡的马扎和正一顿一顿咬钩的那尾鱼中品出一种酸酸涩涩的滋味，有点像被pepper吻了额头的那一晚，但并不是当时那种空旷心情的全然复制，更像猛喝了一口醋，呛得人胃囊都缩起来。这么想着，他忽然被一种兴味索然包裹，钩上那条无辜而可怜的鱼也变得面目可憎。于是他放了鱼，收好饵料，独自回到半山腰的毡子上，用一把小刀削一颗土豆的皮……

过了很久Steve才听到Tony叫他。那种声音就像从海洋深处传来，很冷，很模糊，像是长着毛边。他的睡袋层层叠叠地压在身上，十分沉重，有多得超乎想象的褶皱都堆在他脖子周围。但即便如此他还是感到冷，凉飕飕的空气从毛孔的缝隙往他身体里钻。日光透过帐篷顶部的透明塑料布暖洋洋地洒下来，四周亮堂堂的。Steve把恒温器的温度调得很高，帐篷里闷热异常，他浑身是汗。随后Steve睁开眼，发现Tony在拽他的睡袋。

“醒醒，吃饭了。你满脸汗，温度调这么高不热吗？”Tony边说边退出了帐篷。他身上有汤和烧烤酱料的味道，很是刺鼻，但Steve没有闻到。

他慢吞吞地钻出睡袋。外面的寒气似乎很浓重，Steve身上的汗水被凉气一裹，四肢就像触电一样开始发抖。他哆哆嗦嗦地披了一件Tony的外套走了出去，支在架上的汤锅和摆在盘里的烧烤大大咧咧地铺开在毡子上。Steve有点想缩回帐篷，太阳光刺得他睁不开眼睛。

“还没睡够？”Tony已经盘腿坐在毡子上，往一次性纸杯里灌水：“早知道你这样我们就不出来了，应该待在家里休息。”

Steve听见了Tony的话，也听出了那里面暗藏的失望情绪，但他只是闷闷地点了点头，表现得无动于衷。他觉得五感迟钝，昏昏沉沉，景物在眼前虚晃，仿佛错动的色块。有种说不出的疲惫让他变得很麻木。在Tony的注视下他一言不发地往毡子上一坐，表情茫然地呆了一会儿，然后拿起水灌进自己干渴的喉咙。Tony在对面埋头喝汤，时不时偷瞄一眼，观察Steve的一举一动。Steve就像一个听讲时心不在焉的孩子，眉眼倦怠。他对着一块颜色焦黄的烤土豆好一阵儿，先是把土豆在盘里切碎，又翻了几次面，但最终却只吃了一小口。

“你怎么了？”Tony忍不住问。

Steve睡眼惺忪地揉了揉自己的脖子，意识到颈窝很烫。“不知道。我感觉好像是感冒了。”

听了这话，Tony抛下汤碗，半跪着凑到Steve面前，任由小半碗汤在碗底晃荡着。他拿额头蹭过来的时候Steve下意识地往后躲，掌根擦着毡子上粗糙的纹理。但Tony的额还是贴上来，凉凉的一小片皮肤，用了点力道地压住他的额头。Steve感到口鼻里灼热的气体都被圈在Tony和自己的胸口围起的一小块空间里，很憋闷，而且憋闷得很久，令人眩晕。

而事实上Tony只是试了一下温度，很快就放开了。“你发烧了，”他说：“怎么搞的。”

Steve只是摇头，感到刚刚那一瞬间里产生的不同寻常的灼热还未消退。他脸红红的，头重脚轻地往后靠了靠，双膝并拢缩成一团：“可能是流感吧，我最近几天都不太舒服。”

“几天了？”Tony皱着眉头说。

“大概一周？”Steve想了想，不能确定。“算上低烧的话可能还要长一点，但是头晕是最近几天的事情。”他吸了吸鼻子，鼻黏膜滚烫而不适。

“那你干嘛不说？”

“一般到白天就好了，我觉得没什么大事，而且也不太难受。”Steve把外套裹得死紧。

Tony绷着脸看着他，目光犀利，双唇紧抿，好像随时要骂脏话一样。他又把手伸进Steve的衣领，在几乎烧起来的颈窝里试探着，搞得Steve一声惊呼，扭动着往后又躲又缩。他极不耐烦地挣开Tony的手，然后沉默地把头搁在膝盖上，嘴里呼出灼热的气体。Tony脸上的表情他并没有注意到，他只是捏着水杯，觉得喉咙依然肿痛，而餐盘里的食物不能勾起他的一点胃口。

“既然这样，那我们吃完饭就回去。”Tony没再多说。他退回自己的位置，把盘里的食物飞快地拨进嘴里。

那一瞬间Steve觉得整个身体都松快了下来，像一片在风中翻滚了几日的纱终于碰到栖枝，所有的困倦和不适都有了归宿。他实在是想念小屋，想念小屋里那张舒适的床和厚厚的被子。Steve自己也觉得怪异，这种不适似有预兆，但还是突如其来，他出门时明明不觉得有多难受，但就在他们外出的几个小时里这种重感冒一样的症状快速发酵，来得格外迅猛。他低头慢吞吞地又吃了两口，想到Tony出发时的好心情，觉得过意不去，就说：“其实我再睡一觉，到晚上或许就没事了。”他清了清喉咙，“我们还是可以继续晚上的安排，来都来了。”

Steve看着Tony的眼睛，但Tony已经没在听他说话了。Steve熟悉他脸上那种表情，代表着这件事情已经没有商量的余地，而他已经在思考下一件事情。Steve只好闭口不言。Tony飞快地吃完了盘中的东西，盯着Steve几乎未动的食物问：

“你还吃吗？”

Steve犹豫了一下，摇摇头放下了餐盘。他的眼皮倦怠地耷拉着，一侧肩膀垮塌下来，显得懒散而怠惰。Tony上前替他把从肩膀上滑下一半的外套重新搭好。

“那就别勉强。”Tony说。他讲得很轻，温柔得如同一片初生的叶，声音热乎乎地贴在Steve的耳畔。他开始动手收拾餐具。Steve有点恍惚地给他腾出位置。他拉紧搭在背上的外套，往毡子边缘挪，懵懵地看着Tony独自一人忙碌，暂时什么也想不到。Tony从开始卷Steve身下那条宽大的毡垫。山风还在刮，吹乱Tony的头发。在Tony看来这是很舒服的温度，但Steve缩在外套里，脸色发白地打了个冷颤。

“进里面待一会儿，里面暖和。”他推Steve并拢的小腿，把他往帐篷里赶，一边说一边一刻不停地忙碌着，手上的动作有条不紊。Steve看不出他心里在想什么，也懒得去想。他只是在Tony的注视下乖乖钻回帐篷，整个人沉甸甸、晕乎乎地挨着恒温器躺下。Tony在外面大声说：“我收拾好了叫你。”

Steve闭上眼睛，忘记了回话。恒温器旁的温度十分舒服，于是他很快就又睡着了。Tony沉默地整理着炊具，面无表情，若有所思。不知为何，帐外的风忽然变大了。


	12. 流感·上

下午三点，Tony搬了张小板凳坐在Steve床头，一面捏着一支新拆的体温计，一面把退烧药的粉末掺进水里搅开。野营用的毡毯、帐篷、烧烤架都马马虎虎地卷成一团，杂乱地摆在客厅中央，还没来得及收起。Tony的脚边则扔着蓝白相间的温度计包装纸和剪开的退烧药袋。屋里乱糟糟的。

这是回屋后Tony第二次给Steve量体温。第一次是在一小时以前。那会儿Steve刚躺下没多久，因为感觉冷所以盖了两床厚被子，看起来鼓鼓囊囊的。他的床头放着一杯刚泡开的花草茶，飘着黏糊糊的苦味。Tony执意让他趁热喝掉。“能治喉咙痛。”他说。

Steve半卧半坐着在被窝里喝掉了那杯热茶。水很烫，味道似乎也比平常更苦，喝得Steve直皱眉头。不过热水烫过喉咙时那种敷成一片的、钝钝的温热倒真的很舒服。Tony倚坐床头，拿着白色的温度计在他眼前晃：“华氏105度，Rogers。”他操着种难以置信的口吻念出电子显示屏上的读数：“你可真行，烧成这样还跟我出去野营。”

Steve懒得回应Tony，只是含糊地咳嗽了一声就又缩回被子。他无精打采地平躺在床上看着屋顶，很困，不想说话，身体里有种奇异的沉坠感在无声地摇晃。他看见棕黑色的屋顶，纵横的木质结构圈在一个稳定的边框里逐渐变软、扭曲、模糊不清，仿佛一个漫无边际的调色盘里刷满各色的颜料，稠乎乎地往他身上倾倒。周围很安静也很喧嚷，一切都沉重而冰冷。Tony的声音从很远的地方传来，沙沙的，听起来陌生而飘渺不定：“你确定睡一会儿就没问题了吗？”

Steve点点头，没有作声，几乎是立刻就睡熟了。Tony看着他熟睡的脸，把手机捏得死紧，犹豫着要不要向山外寻求帮助。不可否认的是，即使早已从上次恐慌发作的阴霾中走了出来，此时此刻Tony依然能感觉到一种病态的焦躁、一种难以自控的混乱在他胃里翻腾，疯狂地烧成一片。他竭力把这种恐慌控制在正常的情绪波动范畴之内，想着Steve在回程中跟他说过的话：“睡眠能帮助血清治愈普通的发烧，通常只需要三到四小时左右。”

这样一来Tony镇静了许多。有了上次血清排异的经验，他相信Steve对自己的身体状况和血清的运转机制是有一定把握的。于是他选择先听Steve的，观察一阵子再做打算。

这么想着，Tony离开床头，在客厅中央站了一会儿，然后坐到了Steve平时睡觉用的那张简易床上，边休息边等着Steve自然醒来。这张床与行军床类似，是从Tony的野营装备里单独拖出来的，造型简单，个头矮小，四个支脚上绷着一张迷彩图案的布料，弹性极差。Tony曾多次表示这张床不结实，长度也不够，还不如两个人挤一张床睡舒服，但Steve却坚持要跟Tony分开睡：“我们两个人睡一张床实在太挤了，搞得你总是侧卧，这样睡对心脏不好。”

Tony想着这些琐事躺下，听着窗外的风声，感到百无聊赖。这个由晴转阴的日子里没有一个人陪他说话，周遭的一切都安静得过分。他想到这片美丽的溪谷，他作废的野炊计划，这里明艳的阳光和朦胧的烟雨，感到冥冥中有一处巨大的梦境把他笼罩其中，而他自己浑然不觉。就好像蝴蝶振翅一飞，闯入花丛，或是蚂蚁闲留一步，被偶落的叶片覆盖；他觉得世界在这里变得很小，小而梦幻，许多简单又漫长的梦逃开了钢筋水泥和电子信号的阻拦，纷纷滋长出来。过去他是都市里不群的哲人，站在工业丛林之上思考宇宙的永恒；而现在他慢慢成了乡野间的一个俗人，思考感冒发烧、炒菜做饭，明天将如何消磨一日光阴，还有生命终走到尽头时他想要与谁左右相伴……过去他没有时间思考这些。而现在这些事情变成了他生活的重心。

假若摩森溪谷只是他头脑里编织出的梦境，那么这里的山山水水有着怎样隐晦不明的含义？他在其中扮演着什么样的角色？Chad的出现又意味着什么？Steve会不会只是一个漫长而甜蜜的阴谋、一个圈套，是欺骗他长睡不醒的理由？不然他为何会在脑海中缠绵不去，如同一根绳索，不松不紧地牵着他的心……

Tony胡思乱想了好一阵儿，直躺得腰酸背痛，脊背一片冰凉。他晃过神来，挺身坐起，意识到床身过于短小、叫人非得蜷缩双腿才能躺下并非这张便床的最大问题。最大的问题是这床实在太矮，贴地过近，睡在上面，那种阴雨天里积蓄的冰凉仿佛就贴在背上，湿冷异常。他皱了皱眉，不知为何有点懊恼，既恼Steve这么长时间一来对此默不作声，也恼自己居然没有早一点想到给Steve换一张舒服点的床。难怪Steve会发烧，Tony默默地想。

他站起来，准备给Steve再测一次体温。此时是下午三点，距离上一次测量体温过去刚好一小时。Tony托腮坐在床边，盯着体温计，静静等着新的读数。刚拿出来的退烧药就放在他手边，不过Tony觉得应该不会用到。Steve睡的很沉，呼吸平稳，但气息炽热。他眉心攒聚，眼梢一片病态的嫣红。Tony隐隐地有些不安。过了几秒，他听见很轻微的“嘀”声，体温计上的荧光屏一闪，上面显示出Steve此刻的体温：华氏107度。Steve的体温不降反升。

“怎么会这样？”Tony困惑不解。他有点不敢相信地把自己的额头整个贴上Steve通红的眼角，触到一片滚烫的皮肤，火流一样热，像是身体里烧着一个通红的炉子。Tony有点慌了。他推了推Steve的胳膊，把他从睡梦中晃醒。

“嘿，Steve，醒醒。”Tony压低了嗓音叫他：“起来吃药。”

他开始把粉状的退烧药掺进水里搅匀，同时注意到Steve在听见他的声音以后在被子里动了动，蹙紧眉头，好像很不情愿醒似的。他伸出一只胳膊挡住眼睛，动作缓慢地搓揉着，长长地呼出一口灼热的气息。Tony已经把第三包药粉倒进水杯，用小铁勺细细搅拌着。虽然对血清知之甚少，但Tony也还是知道普通人用的药对Steve来说疗效甚微。于是他自觉地加大了药量。

“好亮啊。”Tony把第四包药粉搅进杯里的时候Steve开口说了醒来之后的第一句话：“Tony，能关盏灯吗？”他喃喃道，边说边呛出一串咳嗽。而那只苍白的小臂仍然挡在眼前不肯放下，似乎是为了遮住强光。

“你睡糊涂了，Steve。”Tony放下勺子，托着Steve的肩膀把他搀起来，靠在床头上。他贴着Steve的耳朵低声回应：“现在是白天。”

Steve看起来依旧很茫然。他放下胳膊，眼睛眯成一条缝适应着屋里的亮度。“几点了？”他问Tony。

“才三点，你没怎么睡。”Tony解释道：“你烧得吓人，比刚回来时候还严重。我不知道你是得了什么疑难杂症还是血清出了问题，总之烧一点也没退。我觉得你还是喝点药比较好。”说着，他把药凑到Steve嘴边，催促道：“快喝。喝完再接着睡。”

Steve下意识地往后躲了躲，睡眼惺忪地看着杯里尚未溶解的、旋转的白色粉末。一股又酸又苦的味道冲进鼻腔。他满脸困惑地抬头看Tony，Tony补充说：“这是我带来的退烧药，你试试看管不管用。”

Steve贴靠在床头，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，浑身发软。他小声说：“Tony，你的药我吃了也没用的。我睡一觉就没事了。”

但Tony坚持要他喝。“管用不管用要试试才知道，更何况这是加过量的。”他说，不自觉地用上一种温柔又俏皮的语调，似乎是在模仿小时候生病时妈妈哄他喝药的口吻。Steve看到他轻轻摇晃一下杯子，把杯口进一步往前凑。药水在杯子里不停荡漾。“快喝。”他一刻不停地催着。

Steve拗不过他，“咕咚咕咚”灌了几口，把药喝光了。Tony扶着他重新躺好。他的双臂穿过Steve滚烫的腋下，双手在后背交叠，撑住宽大的脊背，让Steve慢慢地重新躺回床上。Steve没有挣扎。他闭着眼，任由Tony摆弄他灼烧而绵软的四肢，整个身体前所未有的柔顺、轻盈，仿佛在黑暗中漂浮的液体。那感觉仿佛骨架在剥离血肉，或是内脏自行干瘪下去，从喉咙里跳出，总之一切都无法支撑，难以掌控。在这种斑驳的色块和被眩晕充斥的空间里，有那么很短暂的一秒，他感觉到Tony正静悄悄地掀开他被子的一角，从脚踝开始，一点点褪下他白色的纯棉薄袜。忽然窜入的凉气让Steve感觉很冷。他轻微地抖了一下。

“没关系的，”Tony发觉了Steve转瞬即逝的瑟缩，但他没有停下。长袜的袜颈滑过Steve圆润的足跟，Tony的声音听起来非常柔和，他安慰着说：“只是帮你脱袜子而已。”

于是Steve不再挣扎。他感到温暖的织物从足尖掠过，脱离他的身体，紧接着足底升起一阵寒意。然后，一双手轻柔地托着他修长的脚骨，把它们重新塞回被窝。“睡吧。”Tony的声音在离他很近的地方说。

Steve听见了。他很想说句谢谢，还想说你的声音很好听，但他却发不出任何声音。如同陷入某种真空，Steve感觉自己失重、失控，所有声音都被剥夺了意义。他在黑暗中堕入一重重混乱的梦。缠搅的药粉和蓝色的血清在血管里奔跑；烧红的铁水从他喉咙里灌进去，烧穿脏腑；Tony在尖叫，表情惊恐，手心里捧着一颗衰老停跳的心脏……然后是冰，无穷无尽的冰，从广阔的大洋洋面开始崩塌、断裂、碎成粉末，最后顺着眼鼻口耳一刻不停地涌进他的身体里。那是无声地冻结。在这漫长的一刻里他很渴望死去。然而他听到心跳趋缓的声音，血管的节奏正在隐去，在身体深处，一股潜流开始涌动，缓慢而不易察觉地保存着他的生命。他别无选择，只能睡去，再去做一场没有尽头的长梦，就像七十年前的一切重演……

“……嘘，没事的……”忽然，Steve听到一个声音。他看到冰层的断裂，大洋之下传来成串的、有意义的字眼，周围的温度正发生剧变。在一个摇晃的世界里他寻找到一束坚定的力量，箍着他冰凉的额头，如同一个不断扩散的热源。周围是一片灰暗，但温暖而柔软，他的肺重新开始呼吸。Tony就在近在咫尺的地方跟他说话。他说：

“……嘘……没关系，你没有坠海，只是冰袋而已。”

Steve安静下来。仿佛死里逃生般，他大口地吸气，胸脯极其用力地起伏，像是要把肺涨破。在他的额头、颈边、腕侧、腋下，几个冒着冷气的冰袋敷着灼热的皮肤，冷却那些奔流在他血管中的、愈来愈热的血液。Tony的半边身子斜搭在Steve身上，好似半张被子，扣住Steve颤抖不止的身体。Tony保持着这个别扭的姿势，不知第多少次捡起那些坠地的冰袋，把他们安放回原处。在这场稍显笨拙的物理降温中，Tony不住地用自己的体温安抚着Steve尚未从痉挛和抽搐的余波里解脱出来的肢体，同时惊诧于寒冷从他体内催生出的脆弱，他的恐惧，他的呓语，他沉溺在病中却仍要挣扎的那种竭尽全力和绝望……不知为何，Tony忽然体会到这个世界巨大的残忍，它磨砺一个英雄的方式是如此凶狠，如此刻薄而无情。

现在，Tony终于感受到Steve的四肢开始稳定，感受到噩梦终结带给他的那种肌肉的松弛。他悄无声息地陷落进床铺中央，皮肤紧紧地贴着大堆冒着冷气的冰袋，不再颤抖。而Tony早已累得汗水淋漓。他慢慢地松开Steve，看到他通红的脖子和泛灰的脸色，高烧蒸干了Steve身上每一滴汗水，让他仿佛一座自我耗竭的巨大熔炉，誓要把自己烧成灰烬。Tony擦了一把额上的汗。他站在床边喘了一会儿，抬起腕表看了一眼时间。现在是晚上八点，山中正细细地降下一轮新雨。Tony在脑中飞快地把整个下午回想了一遍：两点开始Steve的体温一直居高不下；三点整服用了退烧药但没有起作用；六点整时Tony从冰箱里拿出冰袋开始进行物理降温；两小时以前Steve陷入半昏迷状态；三十秒之前彻底失去意识……可以确定的一点是，这一次，Steve不可能再像那次血清排异一样，全程给出关于自己病情进展的反馈。他陷入了深不见底的沉睡，在沉睡中焚烧自己的身体，并在这个过程中烧干了所有的知觉。这种悄然而至、无声逼近的厄运对Tony来说是一种全新的挑战。因为这样一来，在恐慌与冷静之间他就没有了任何可供选择的余地；他只能强迫自己冷静。Steve已经彻底失去了自救的可能性，他能依靠的就只有Tony一人而已。

这一刻，Tony感到一阵尖锐的寒意从脚底升上头颅。他低头沉思，仔仔细细地把可能的几种方案又逐一对比排除了一遍：首选方案是打急救电话，但是屋里的两个手机都没有信号，所以方案一作废。方案二是带着Steve翻越矮坡，穿过树林和沼泽，到达Tony停车的地方，然后由Tony开车把Steve送到医院。但这个方法耗时过长，且林中树石混杂，不便骑车，Tony想带着昏迷不醒的Steve徒步穿越树林绝非易事。又逢山中夜雨，道路湿滑，难保不出意外。方案三是到邻居Alex家求救。Alex家距离溪谷小屋大概五公里，Tony可以用前些日子修好的那台自行车做交通工具，耗时很短，且省去了徒步找车的时间。美中不足的一点是Alex一家不过是普通农户，最多只懂得一点粗疏浅薄的医疗常识，即便Tony去了也很难有所收获。

眼下，排在最末的方案四变成了唯一可行的方案。Tony闭上眼，深吸一口气，从桌上拿起Chad留给他的名片。那是一张长方形的白色卡片，斜体字印着一家全天候私人医疗诊所的名字，下方是Chad的手写签名，背面是联系电话和具体地址。诊所就在通往信号塔方向的一条小路上，Steve跟Tony在散步时曾经路过那里一次，骑自行车去不算太远。Tony把名片攥在手里，满心犹豫，对这个来历不明的人始终放心不下。夜越来越深了，Tony感到时间紧迫。他穿上雨衣，把自行车从杂物间拖出来，重新检视一遍门锁和监控摄像头，然后回头看了Steve一眼。他躺在床上，安安静静，无知无觉。Tony知道自己没有时间再犹豫。他拉开门，门外的雨丝飘进来，星星点点地吹了满脸。恍惚间，Tony的心头有种莫名而来的沉重感，坠得胸口隐隐发痛。他意识到如果想要反悔，现在就是最后的机会，因为一旦出发，一切就不可更改，Steve没有时间等他重头再来。

他在灯下长久地看着那张小小的名片。在这座与世隔绝的山谷里，一切都不可捉摸，他跟Steve所熟悉的，不过是这一座小木屋而已。一旦离开了这座木屋，又有谁知道外面有没有更广阔、更深邃的秘密在等待着他们闯入其中？又有谁知道Chad不是这广阔秘密中的一环呢？

Tony吐了口气，决定不再胡思乱想。他锁上门，披好雨衣，骑着自行车闯进雨幕。通往诊所的小路曲曲折折，沿路立着孤零零的广告牌和废弃信箱。半小时后，私人诊所柔和的灯光和刷成白色的外墙映入Tony的眼帘。他知道自己已经不能回头。很奇怪，Tony做事一向胸有成竹，但这一次，直到站在诊所门前、按响门铃的那一刻，他依然不知道自己即将要面对的，到底会是福音，还是灾祸。


	13. 流感·中

这家设在道旁的私人诊所是一座白色外墙的三层建筑，水泥抹的门阶低矮而老旧，棱角被磨得很光滑。楼里走廊很窄，墙上固定着一排没什么光泽的蓝色胶椅。因为是深夜，诊所里很冷清，除了Tony以外就只有刚才开门的那位身材娇小的值班护士。她桌前亮着一盏压得极低的台灯，单手托腮，百无聊赖地捉着一根黑色碳素笔，刷刷地往纸上誊抄着什么。她的身后挂着一张蓝框白底的排班表，Chad穿着白大褂的半身照贴在第一行。他是今晚唯一的值班医生。

Tony挂了急诊。值班护士递给他一台外壳褪色的平板电脑登记个人信息，自己则转过身去拨医生的电话。半分钟不到的功夫，Chad从长廊尽头的一间屋子里走了出来。他穿着平整妥帖的白大褂，一边快步向Tony走来一边早早地伸出胳膊，做出握手的动作。Tony迎了上去。

“嗨，我们又见面了。”Chad用力地握住Tony的手，摇晃了两下，语气中似有一种难掩的激动之情。夜半雨寒，Chad满脸倦容，眼底擦着淡淡的青色，一副熬夜未睡的样子。

Tony略微点了点头，省去了寒暄，直奔主题：“Chad先生，抱歉这么晚还来打扰。你还记得Steve Rogers吗？他今天突然病了，发高烧，体温有华氏107度。我给他吃了退烧药，也试了物理降温，但都不太管用。实在是想不出其他办法，这才来找你。请问你现在方便出诊吗？”

“当然，能为队长服务是我的荣幸。”Chad不假思索地回答。他转头四顾，摸摸鼻头，凝神思索了几秒钟，对Tony说：“不过具体的情况还要等我亲自看过才能下定论，所以我得多带一些药物，以防万一。”他抬起手腕看了看，估计了一下时间道：“队长用的药品比较特殊，平常看病不会用到，所以大部分都不在我手边，需要进药房找。我现在去找，全部整理出来大概需要十五分钟到二十分钟。Stark先生，您是怎么过来的？开车吗？希望您是开车过来的，这样我们会快一点。我的车今早被人借走了。”

Tony皱着眉摇摇头，二十分钟的停留时间显然让他有点焦躁。他抬起下巴指了指落雨的窗外：“我是骑自行车来的。我的车还停在沼泽地那边，太远了，我来不及去找。我以为你会有车。”他焦急地攥着手指，追问道：“就没有其他交通工具吗？临时借用一下其他医生护士的车也可以。Steve那边情况很严重，等不了这么长时间。”

Chad面有难色，他低头思索了片刻，转身冲值班护士说：“这样吧，Sara，你去叫一下206房间新住进来的那个病人，我记得她是开车来的。你把她叫醒，看她方不方便把车子借我们用一下。就说我有急用，用完后我会付她钱的。”

那位叫Sara的护士会意地点点头，拿起一串钥匙上了二楼。而Chad则从衣架上拽了一件雨衣披在身上，小跑两步，直奔通往楼外的一扇窄而矮的后门。Tony紧随其后，想要帮忙，可Chad却说：“Stark先生，拿药这种事我自己来就好，您跟着只会浪费更多时间。与其这样，您不如跟Sara一起上去找那个病人，我怕她一时说不清楚，耽误了时间。您亲自去解释倒可能会快点。请放心，我这边会尽快弄好，到时候我们在车库门口汇合。”

他叮嘱完就匆匆闯进雨里，深黑色的背影融进夜幕，只剩手机闪光灯那种刺眼的白色光柱在风中虚弱地摇晃、颤动。这一幕恍惚间让Tony想起了他初到摩森溪谷的那个雨夜。他记得那片雨中的沼泽地，积水在他周围上升得很快，Steve穿过树林来找他，摔得满身泥水。那时他的手里也晃着这样一束微弱的光，在漆黑的天色中一摇动就隐没……想到这里，一切忽然变得不可漠视又难以回避。似乎每一个相隔甚远的雨夜，他们二人都在宿命般上演着相似的戏码。只是这回，轮到Tony去找Steve了。

Tony转身去追护士Sara。他爬上二楼，楼梯上铺着的深红色的地毯一直延伸进长廊。206房间在走廊最深处，沿着淡黄色暗花纹的壁纸一路走过去，每一扇门都紧闭着，分外安静。走进房间，屋里有三个床位，但只有一个病人躺在正中的一张床上，已经被Sara叫醒。她叫Veronica，正披散着一头长发躺在床上。Sara显然已经与她交谈过了，因为Tony听见她说：

“在包里。”她把胳膊从被子里伸出来，指向门口挂皮包的衣架：“外侧带拉链的小口袋。”

刚刚闯进来的Tony抢在Sara前面道了声谢，急匆匆地从皮包侧兜里翻出一串钥匙就又冲了出去。寂静的楼道里他嘡嘡的脚步声很响。Sara紧随其后，小跑着追上去把车库钥匙塞给他，并指出车库的方位：

“从后门出去左转，往药房的另一头走，找那台红色的车。”

Tony听了，头也不回地跑向车库。Sara就站在后门屋檐下静静地看着他远去的背影。过了一会儿，她锁好后门，折返回去，又进到206号病房。Veronica还没睡，床头的灯亮着，她倚在一只柔软的靠枕上用手指梳理自己栗色的卷发。她问Sara：

“刚刚我忘记问了，车子明天中午之前能还回来吗？Chad医生安排我明天去见一位心理医生。他说那里很近，所以我想自己开车去。”

Sara微笑着说：“不必担心，到时候会有车来接你。有Chad医生在，你不必担心车子回不来。”

Veronica点点头，又躺回去睡了。Sara轻轻地在她床的一侧坐下，从口袋里掏出一样东西放在床头柜上。在台灯发黄的光线照射下，Veronica看见那是一条金属细链，上面挂着一块塑料做成的红色薄片。它圆角方形，正面有凸出的字样，写着阿拉伯数字“87”。这块带着细链的塑料牌跟Steve捡到Lassie时在它脖子上发现的那块破损的牌子几乎一模一样。

“这是什么？”Veronica仰头问Sara。Veronica今年23岁，长着一张年轻而稚嫩的脸，因为跟男友闹别扭而开车独自进山旅游。在摩森溪谷中游玩了半日后，她忽然胸口绞痛，以为是心脏病发作，于是到Chad的私人诊所求医。Chad给她做了检查，告诉她这并非是心脏病发作，只是突发恐惧症，需要求助心理医生。他说明天会带她去见一位知名的心理医生，开车从通往摩森山外的一条捷径取道，只要半天就能到达。到了山外有信号的地方，Veronica就能跟男友和家人联系。她已经想好了要买什么样的礼物给男友赔礼道歉。

“拿着这个你可以直接就诊，不必排队。”Sara笑着解释道：“明早会来两个人接你，你拿着这个，他们自然知道该把你带到哪里去。”

“Chad医生不一起去吗？”Veronica对这个和蔼的医生颇有好感：“他答应要亲自带我去。”

“他会提前去那儿，你到了就能见到他。”Sara说。她道一声晚安，熄掉灯，然后走出了房门。

\---  
午夜十二点，Chad把Tony甩在身后，只身一人跑进药房。他在暗淡的灯光下摘下水淋淋的雨帽，从一个木桌的抽屉里找出一台黑色的无线对讲机。

“Billy，Frank，你们在吗？”他冲着对讲机重复地叫两个人的名字。对讲机里一片沙沙的响声。

Chad开始向窗边移动，窥探着外面的动静。药房的玻璃窗和蓝色窗帘都紧闭着，隔绝了外面哗哗的雨声。Chad静悄悄地靠近窗户，把帘布拉开一条狭长的缝隙。从这个角度看去，他能在雨夜的微光中分辨出诊所的轮廓，透出亮光的、敞开的后门，还有漆黑的建筑阴影中唯一亮灯的206房间。不一会儿，他看到Tony跟Sara一齐出现在后门，二人正说着什么。

此时，对讲机另一头传来了一个男人的声音。“Chad博士，我是Billy。您找我有事吗？”

“嗨，Billy。”Chad仍目不转睛地盯着外面的情况。他看到Sara正伸长胳膊给Tony指路，而Tony则顺着她的指引跑向了远处的车库。“我需要你和Frank现在去一趟溪谷小屋，干两件事情：一是采集Steve Rogers的血样和身体数据，二是到厨房去，拧开水龙头上的净水器，把里面的病毒再生仪取出来。现在小屋里只有Rogers一个人在，是个千载难逢的好机会。记住，动作要快，Stark跟我马上就要从诊所出发到那儿去，我最多拖延15分钟。15分钟内你们必须搞定。”

Chad一边通话，一边仔细观察着屋外。Tony的身影已经消失不见了，206房间的灯也已经熄灭。Chad重新把窗帘拉紧，放下对讲机，然后从桌底抽出一个大药箱，钻进一排排的药柜当中。玻璃柜里那些高矮不一、颜色各异的瓶瓶罐罐，一一从他眼前掠过。

这时，伴随着一阵沙沙声，对讲机那头又传来了刚才那个男人的声音。那边也是叮铃咣啷的一阵乱响，但依然遮不住对方兴奋的语气：

“这么说，我们成功了？”对面的人颤抖着发问，感到不可思议。

“别激动，有可能只是巧合而已。就算Rogers这次患病真的是试验奏效，我们也不可能仅仅依靠这么一点数据就攻破血清的奥秘。”Chad冷静地回复对方。他虽然嘴上这么说着，却还是感到一种难以言表的喜悦涌上心头。

“不可能只是巧合，我有预感，这是一次突破！”对讲机另一边的Billy异常兴奋：“新病毒攻破血清免疫系统所用的时间比我们预想得还要短，它发现了血清的缺口！”

Chad不再反驳。他听着Billy激动得不成调的话音，觉得胸膛里热血奔涌，一种轻微的战栗持续不断地在脊柱周围颤动。震颤带来的那种短暂的感官麻木让他不由得头脑发胀，飘飘然地觉得自己离复制并改良血清的理想实现只有一步之遥。他只好拼命地深呼吸，想让自己冷静下来。但越是如此，胸中喷薄而出的骄傲和喜悦就越是如海啸一般将他席卷。一向笃信科学的Chad，此刻如游梦中，心神躁动。他想，也许真的是天有定数，否则他怎么会在沉寂多年后，机缘巧合地在闭塞的摩森溪谷中偶遇Steve Rogers？又怎么能有机会暗中投放病毒，并顺利地获取原本无权接触的数据和样本？这一切的背后，或许真的有某种不可思议的力量，将他埋在心中隐藏了半生的抱负抛到了近在咫尺的地方。

他好不容易才把心情平复下来。当那种轻飘飘的欢愉潮汐一般退去后，他抓起对讲机，对另一头的人说：“好了，别得意得太早，赶快拿回数据才最要紧。记得带好需要的东西。”

Billy和Frank齐声答应着。伴随“咔”的一声轻响，通话被切断了。药房里重新安静下来。Chad长长地吐出一口气，把对讲机塞进一个药柜底部，然后打开柜子上方的玻璃门，慢吞吞地往空箱里装了几个塞满白色药片的透明玻璃瓶。接着，他又悠闲地逛到一个较高的柜子面前，从里面拿出几瓶针对流感和发烧的特效药和一大堆造价昂贵的新型抗生素。但没有人比Chad更清楚，这些药对Steve来说没有丝毫用处。约一个月以前，Chad借口给Tony送复健计划和药方时，曾在厨房的净水器里安装了一个病毒再生仪。它能源源不断地产生一种改良过的探测病毒。这种病毒复制速度快，潜伏期不定，虽然有着明显的短板，能够轻易被一类常见药物杀死，但它对免疫系统的攻陷是全方位的。由于医学界早在半个世纪前就已掌握了有效杀死此种病毒的方法，所以它并没有发展成为一种大面积传播的传染病，而是成为医学实验中探测免疫系统缺陷的工具。不过，即便如此，各国依然明令禁止将这种病毒用于活体实验。只是Chad显然不是那种活在规则框架之内的人。

为了改良病毒，使之适应超级士兵的体质，Chad联系了曾经的同事Billy和Frank。在摩森溪谷的实验室里，他把溪谷偶遇Steve的经历分享给两位友人，并野心勃勃地向他们说出了自己的初步计划，如同与人共享一个美梦成真的契机。二人欣然接受。三人改良病毒的第一步，依靠的是Steve拱手送上的一个惊喜，就是那瓶超级士兵专用的外伤膏。以此为依据，第一版改良病毒被装进病毒再生仪，由Chad亲手安放在净水器内，伴随日常饮食不断侵入Steve的免疫系统。而Chad三人则按兵不动，转而在暗中窥伺，静候消息。他们躲在群山的暗影中，时而满怀期待，时而又患得患失，就如同垂死的植物，在腐烂与苟延残喘间挣扎。好在，照现在的结果来看，他们的日夜期待总算没有落空。

距离Chad终止通话已经过去了七八分钟分钟。此刻，他步履缓慢地在几排柜子间来回转悠，把药箱塞了大半，同时在脑中估计着Billy和Frank那边现在进行到了什么地步。窗外雨声越发地响。Chad继续在药柜里挑捡一些没用的药装进箱子，消磨时间剩下的几分钟时间。这时，忽然响起一阵砰砰砰的敲门声。

“Chad先生！”Tony在外面大力地拍门：“药都带好了吗？我们可以出发了！”

Chad在里面踌躇了一阵，拉开了门。门外停着Veronica的红色轿车，车灯正对药房的门，明晃晃地亮着，车身上的红漆被雨水冲得闪闪发亮。Tony穿着雨衣站在门口，他心急地问：“还要多久？需要我帮忙吗？”

Chad侧身把Tony让进门来。Tony满身都是雨水的寒意。Chad抬起手，指了指最远处那排很偏僻的柜子，对他说：“还有一些药在那边放着，就是最深处的那排铁柜。第三层或第四层放着一些棕色的小瓶子，你帮我取一下。我这边还有几种药要拿，我们两个一起会快些。”

Tony立刻往房间最深处走去。不一会儿，Chad听见一串药瓶碰撞的清脆响声。他在这种声响的掩护下，悄无声息地绕了个弯，转到一个稍远的药柜面前。从药柜的最高层，Chad伸手拿下三个贴着蓝色标签的药瓶放进药箱的角落。拿好之后他就默默站在药柜之间的空隙里，等待着Tony按他的指示找来那些棕色的小瓶。

又过了约两分钟，Tony抱着五六个棕色的药剂瓶一路小跑着过来。他看到Chad已经找全了所有需要用的药，松了口气，问道：“现在可以走了吗?”

“走吧。”Chad欣然说。他已经拖够了时间。不出意外，此时此刻，Billy和Frank已经完成了任务，正在返回的路上。Chad掀开药箱，让Tony把几个药瓶都放进去。药房里的灯在Tony的头顶发出明亮的白光，Tony能看到自己的头和肩膀的影子映进箱子内部。他把几个瓶子依次装进了白色的小方格中，由于心急，没有细看里面究竟装了些什么药品。不一会儿，二人就乘坐着Veronica的红色轿车疾驰而去，由车灯开路，在茫茫的夜中驶向溪谷小屋。

很多时候，一个举动，一个眼神，一片不引人注目的飞花落叶，都是生命轨迹中至关重要的密码。与这些谜题擦肩而过的那些瞬息，往往催生出众多的悲欢离合、阴差阳错。就如Chad打开药箱的那一刹那。如果在那个微妙的时刻，Tony的视线能在角落里那三只贴着蓝色标签的药瓶身上多停驻一秒，或许就能在命运的拐点上，窥见一场巨大阴谋的蛛丝马迹。可他偏偏错过了。那是三瓶治疗心血管疾病的辅助药物，是Chad曾给Tony开出的那份修改药方上比原版药方多出的几味药，也是投放在净水器里的探测病毒的致命克星。就是它们，让Tony免于成为这场病毒探测计划的实验品，同时也令他在那关键的一夜里深受蒙蔽。


	14. 流感·下

挂掉电话，Billy和Frank立刻动身赶往溪谷小屋。时间紧迫，他们开车碾过湿滑的草坪，横穿几条铺石子的小径，一路上什么话也没说。Billy听着沙沙的雨声不断卷进车轮底，仿佛蚕食桑叶，心中有种难言的焦躁和急切；副驾驶上的Frank亦然。他怀里抱着一只白色方形金属箱，右手死死握紧提箱把手，直攥得手心里湿漉漉的。没过多久，溪谷小屋那被雨搅浑的灯光照进车窗的一角。Frank立刻紧张地挺直身子向前张望，盯着黑暗中隐隐作亮的小窗；他不确定是否找对了地方。Frank下意识地看向Billy。

“我们到了。”Billy说。

二人下车，没有立刻站进遮雨的檐下，而是在雨中迅速脱掉身上沾湿的衣物和雨靴，装进一只硕大的黑色塑料袋中。Frank手里提着两件水淋淋的黑胶雨衣，费力而笨拙地把它们卷成乱糟糟的一团胡乱塞进袋底，又将两双沾满湿泥巴的雨靴裹进去。随后他取出一副干净的手套和与之配套的口罩、头套，再把两只蓝色鞋套绷到脚上，这才放心地踩上干燥的门阶。做完这一切，Frank觉得背上出了一层薄汗，额头和鼻翼一片油腻。夜半私闯民宅实在非他所长。

相比之下，Billy的行动则要迅速得多。他拿出开锁器在门上鼓捣了一阵，很快就撬开了门。一旁替他捏一把汗的Frank听到门锁“咔”的一声轻响，觉得似惊雷入耳，脊背顿时窜起一阵恶寒。他不自觉地打个冷战，两股战战，畏缩不前，求救一样看向Billy。Billy跟他一样也是冷汗涟涟。他虽然素来雷厉风行，但跟Frank一样对科研之外的事一窍不通，紧张在所难免。

二人站在那条细细的门缝前犹豫不前。来时他们野心勃勃，觉得万事俱备；但事到临头，两个人却都发现自己其实胆小如鼠。Frank满头大汗，不住地摇头，开始打退堂鼓。

“快！”最终，Billy一咬牙，发狠地低吼了一声，抱着种视死如归的勇气把手一挥，催促Frank跟上。Frank虽然不情愿，但事到如今也没有选择的余地，只好紧随其后。二人屏息凝神，小心翼翼地推门进去。屋内阒寂无声，只有Steve在床上躺着，额头、颈窝和腋下敷着冰袋，一动不动。这情景多少让他们松了口气。他们互相看看，大气都不敢喘，轻手轻脚地靠近Steve的床观察着：高烧让Steve两颊通红，同时，一种粗糙、湿重、拖曳的呼吸声正从他胸腔深处传来，像是撕碎一匹浸湿的布；这是Tony离开前不曾有的症状。Billy和Frank听着这呼吸声，不约而同地面露欣喜之色。

“他在第二阶段。”Frank低声喃喃。他脸上的畏惧之色一扫而空，语气惊喜非常。

Billy点头表示赞同，跟Frank一样兴奋难掩。谁都没有想到实验进展如此之快。Billy深吸气以平复心情，抬手抹去鼻尖上的汗，感到喜悦冲淡了恐惧，随之而来的是情绪骤变所致的肌肉发酸、浑身打颤。他回头看Frank，对方情况相似；但时间已不容他们继续耽搁。于是Billy用手势示意Frank去拆卸净水器，他自己负责采集Steve的身体数据。Frank猫着腰点点头，转身钻进厨房。他的双脚包裹在干燥柔软的鞋套里，踩在地板上悄无声息，不留一点水渍。不一会儿，厨房里响起了规律的金属摩擦声。

Billy这头也开始行动。他打开Frank一直抱在怀里的那只箱子，小心地从里面拿出两支半透明的细长针管，针头朝上，轻推拇指。只见针头的细孔中喷溅出两柱细细的药水，沁凉，味道刺鼻。那是改良过的强效镇静剂和松弛剂。Billy极其谨慎地抬起Steve的一只滚烫的胳膊，找到小臂上突起的青色血管，将药水缓缓推入，同时目不错珠地警惕着Steve的反应，生怕他会半途醒来。然而，不出所料，Steve那种不畅的呼吸声在冰凉的液体流进血管的刹那，条件反射般短暂地、剧烈地跳动了几下，变得尖利、可怖，在寂静的小屋里显得格外响亮，惊出Billy一身冷汗。他赶紧俯身压住Steve那只微弱挣扎的手臂。过了几秒，Billy颤抖着往紧绷、干涩的肺里吸一口气，感到胸膛之下，Steve的身体重新静止下来。于是他缓缓起身，看到Steve复又沉沉睡去，肢体松弛、沉坠，呼吸越发漫长而轻弱。他这才长长地松了口气。

确认Steve彻底失去反抗能力后，一切都变得顺利起来。Billy加快了速度。他从箱子里拿出三个大小不一的环形装置，造型酷似三根长短不一的扁带，分别扣在Steve的头部、大臂和小腿上，然后按动按钮。伴随着一阵蜂鸣，某种轻微的震动从仪器内部辐射出来，显示它开始采集局部皮肤数据并将数据向外传输。紧接着，贴近Steve皮肤的那侧的黑色光滑面忽然开始升温并持续地发出白光；仅用了数秒，那种急速上升的热度就在Steve的皮肤表面印下三条发红、起泡的烫伤带。而Billy则紧盯腕表，口中默念着数字掐秒，心无旁骛。十五秒以后他关闭按钮，环形装置停止向远程电脑传输数据并开始自动冷却。Billy也停止计时。他没有揭下那个散发着余热的滚烫仪器，而是任由仪器留在Steve身上自行降温，并开始有条不紊地着手准备下一项数据采集工作。不久前的几次实验结果显示，新研发的数据采集器在工作中会剧烈升温，灼伤皮肤表层；而若是在工作结束后立即揭开仪器，仪器内侧的高温部分会粘连皮肤，造成皮肤表层脱落，使损伤加剧。那样的话，Steve的灼伤就无法在短时间内愈合。

Billy始终没有忘记Chad是如何叮嘱他们的：收集数据是首要的，但掩盖痕迹以隐瞒真相同样重要。因为突破血清的奥秘不是一蹴而就的工作。他们需要的是大量、反复的实验，一个持续而稳定的数据来源。所以，除了获取数据本身，不断创造与数据源接触的可能也是实验得以继续推行的重中之重。这意味着，这个茫茫雨夜的每一分钟都至关重要。在短暂的几分钟里，他们不光要获取珍稀的数据，还要瞒天过海，蒙骗一个世所公认天才，换取他的信任，从而获取更长久的获取数据的可能。这是一项艰巨的任务，细致、精密，环环相扣，不容错漏。它令人畏惧。但同时，Billy也不得不承认，这种极端的恐惧中蕴藏着一种别样的兴奋和刺激，如此接近他们毕生追求的目标，甚至还包含着更加广阔的种种可能。

想到这儿，Billy不由得心神激荡。他一边观察着Steve烫伤的愈合状况，一边把采血针的针头对准Steve的肘窝。那个敞开的白箱子就放在Billy手边。揭开箱子的中层，底部是带有凹槽的黑色衬垫，衬垫下装有冷却装置，触手生凉。凹槽之上并排摆放着四个细长的玻璃容器，用来盛装血样。此刻，采血针的另一头正连接着其中之一，血液穿过针头和和细长的管道缓缓淌入其中。Billy看着那种美丽的颜色静默地注满储血器的瓶身，觉得神圣而平静，仿佛受到某种伟大事物的召唤。他望着Steve，觉得他安静、沉默的身体与此情此景相得益彰。

“你生来便注定是伟业的一部分。”Billy俯身，对着Steve喃喃念起这句话。他没有意识到这是Chad曾说过的。他只是觉得，此时此刻，这句话与心境和场景如此契合，令他深受感动。他默认这句话归他所有。从这具沉静、坚实、负载着血清奥秘的身体中，他看出更宏大的意旨和千载难逢的机遇，并真正理解了Chad所说的：Steve Rogers的到来是一份天赐的礼物；他们注定要成为登上科学顶峰的天之骄子。

Billy终于觉得，解密血清不只是个瞬时的漫想。这令他发自内心地感到满足。

两管血样采集完毕时，Frank从厨房出来，口袋里装着拆卸完毕的病毒再生仪器。他出来时细致清理了自己碰过的所有地方，把能想到的所有痕迹都擦除掉。而Billy仍在忙碌。Frank走近床畔，看到箱子底部的两管血样和剩下的两个透明容器，低声问道：“还没抽髓？”

Billy摇了摇头。他抬抬下巴，示意Frank取掉Steve身上的数据采集器。Frank心领神会，摘下Steve的头环。看着扁带下那条泛着微红、几乎已经愈合的烫伤带，Frank痴迷不已：“血清真是神奇啊！”

Billy笑笑，拿出骨髓穿刺针，略带得意地说：“可它还是被我们找到了缺陷。”

Frank也跟着笑了。他们或多或少都有些飘飘然的滋味。在这种紧迫的时刻，得意和喜悦成为一种模糊的特殊刺激，被无数倍地放大。Frank和Billy都感受到了沉浸其中时那种类似酒精成瘾般的朦胧快感。成功只有一步之遥。

他们合力帮Steve翻身以保持侧卧的姿势进行骨髓穿刺。Frank左手扶住Steve宽厚的肩膀，同时用拇指把他的上衣勾到后颈处，右手托住髋骨。他的手背贴上Steve后颈处生着一片青色发茬的地方，诧异于那里惊人的热度。

“这么烫，”Frank说：“他要脱水了。”

Billy表示认同：“是啊，我们的杰作。”

他笑了笑，为Steve进行了常规消毒和局部浸润麻醉。固定好穿刺针固定器后，Billy右手持针，垂直刺入骨面。针尖缓缓钻入骨质时那种受阻的钝感令他焦躁；他左右旋动穿刺针。就在这时，Frank感到掌心之下传来一阵异动。原本失去知觉的Steve忽然眉心微锁，肩胛虚弱地拧动几下，腰部猛地一阵收缩。他胸腔里骤然撕扯出扁薄而响亮的一声呛音，在空寂的房间里显得分外突兀、恐怖。

“他醒了！”Frank失声惊叫。他满脸惊恐，浑身战栗，两只胳膊不停打颤，几乎不能扶稳Steve。

“冷静！”Billy一声怒喝，显得十分镇静，手上的动作依然平稳。“扶好别动，他不会醒的。”

可Frank还是无法冷静，万分惊恐地嚷道：“可他在动！”

“时间太短了，麻醉还没开始发挥效果而已。”Billy不紧不慢地说。他感到针尖的阻力正在消失，这意味着他即将刺入骨髓腔。“但这无关紧要，我们已经注射了足量的镇静剂和松弛剂，他不会醒。”Billy再次强调。

Frank惊慌失措地死死压住Steve痉挛的手臂，用膝盖顶住他起伏的胸骨。他哑着嗓子，咬牙切齿地低吼：“可他刚刚是有感觉的！要是他记得今晚有人来过，我们就都完了！”

“不会的。”Billy胸有成竹。“他现在不过是个高烧昏迷的病人。他所记得的一切，都是做梦而已。”

Frank的内心依然忐忑，但他不再反驳。很快，针尖被稳定地固定在骨内，Billy拔出针芯，接上一支注射器，缓慢、平稳地抽吸出少量红色的骨髓液。Frank抬头看他脸上的表情；他脸上汗津津的，面带喜色。

“该撤了。”Billy提醒一句。他把骨髓液推送到玻片和培养液中，开始进行收尾工作。Frank松开Steve。他强迫自己冷静下来，按照计划迅速制作了几张涂片，然后跟Billy一同蹲在地上擦拭地板上残留的药水痕迹。小屋内回荡着一种沙沙的细响，Frank和Billy争分夺秒。与此同时，Steve绵软、高热的身体被随意丢弃在床畔，保持着一种上半身侧旋的诡异姿态俯卧着，如同一件可有可无的死物。这种姿势使他的肺和喉咙受到压迫，呼吸越发不畅，尖利刺耳的呼吸声像是金属摩擦般回荡在屋内。那只被烧伤的胳膊软塌塌地垂下床沿，一动不动，带状的红痕已经退散；而另一只胳膊肘窝处的采血针孔也早已消失不见。在他拢起的、堆在后颈处的衣物下方，新鲜的穿刺针孔以肉眼可见的速度收缩、合拢，重新长成一片平滑的肌肤。跟十几分钟前一样，此刻的Steve看起来安静、滚烫，在梦呓中神志不清，像个普通的、纯粹的病人。他像是沉入海底，被一个阴谋掩埋，动弹不得；剧痛和眩晕忽远忽近，真伪难辨，只有无边的憋闷在扩张，还有一些亦真亦幻的轻微响动不断刺入身体。

临走前，Frank帮Steve翻身躺好，又把散落的冰袋放回原处。他跟Billy带走了所有东西，并再三检查，以确保一丝痕迹都不留下。在雨声的遮掩之下，一切都在消散。二人来不及穿好雨靴雨衣，急匆匆冲进雨中，猫腰钻进车内；未关的发动机轰轰响着。透过后视镜，他们能看到远处驶来一辆汽车，明亮的车头灯在漆黑的夜色中格外醒目。

“是Chad。”Frank说，手向后一指。

Billy点点头，摘下头套和口罩，一脚油门驶离了小屋。他们钻进浓黑的雨中，不开车灯，亦没有循原路返回，而是横穿草地，绕过Chad的车和几条横斜的小路，去往另一个方向。一路上，他们不约而同地沉默不语。过了许久，在轧过大片空旷地带后，他们在一处深壑边减缓速度，驶上一座窄桥。Frank紧紧抱住箱子，透过车窗向外看。桥面之下，这条荆棘丛生的阴湿沟壑魅影幢幢，深不可测，比平日更加阴森恐怖。

“我讨厌这条沟，”Frank自言自语地说：“很肮脏。”

Billy没有作声，继续把车往前开。不多时，一座造型笨拙、占地广阔的双层建筑出现在二人眼前。这是他们的实验基地。就是在这里，Chad跟他们二人分享了自己偶遇Steve Rogers的经历，并制定出实验的初步计划。那遥远的一天里具体发生了什么，Frank已经不太记得，但他清楚地记得自己那天兴致勃勃，一夜难眠。

“你说我们会成功吗？”他问Billy。神情恍惚，语气不太确定。

Billy回答说：“会的，我有预感。”

他们把车停在门口，Billy大步走进基地大门。Frank随后下车，怀里抱着箱子，依然满心犹疑。但他不再说什么，只是埋头跟上。先他十几步的Billy在前面一言不发，刚一进门就换上隔离服，消失在消毒室门后。Frank也就跟着做好实验前的准备工作。这一夜对于他们来说，才刚刚开始。

与此同时，遥远的溪谷小屋里，Tony正把Chad迎进门来。跟他离开前一样，屋内寂静而空旷，Steve躺在床上，高烧不退，纹丝未动；而那种新添的、湿重又粗粝的呼吸令他心急如焚。焦急之下，Tony既没有注意到门锁被撬动的痕迹，也没发现那床被扯得过于平整的被褥有何异样。

只有屋顶一角的监控器还在昏黑中闪烁着微弱的红光。


	15. 局

下午，Chad单手托腮坐在溪谷小屋的木制窗台前，望着屋外淡青色调的风景，慢悠悠地晃着腿。他那张因睡眠缺乏而显得疲倦又暗淡的脸孔正对着一条敞开的窗缝，微凉的风不断从里面吹进来，闻着仿佛树叶的汁水，新鲜而湿润。室内非常安静，来自屋外的泥土气和屋内刺鼻的药水味揉成一团，轻飘飘的在Chad鼻翼周围盘旋，带来一种痒酥酥的触感。Chad掩住口鼻，十分克制地小声打了个呵欠，两团眼泪顺着眼角的皱纹被挤出来，抹成一片湿湿的水迹。他很困，但还不能睡，因为Steve Rogers还没醒。既然他要扮演一位尽责的医生和真诚的朋友，当然就有义务在朋友生病时小心看护，保持清醒。

他看了一眼手表上的时间。现在是下午四点十分，距离Billy和Frank驾车离开已经过去很久。想到他们二人正在实验室中忙碌，而自己则待在此地，Chad有点心烦意乱。他抿着嘴，默默思索着Steve的临床症状和Billy那边的实验进度，以此来打发漫长的白日。离他不远，Tony正坐在桌旁一声不响地用一块绒布擦拭一些闪亮的金属物件。他一直没睡，毫无必要地重复擦拭着几样已经非常干净的东西，然后把那些奇形怪状的器皿整齐地码放在桌上，视线低垂，神色紧绷。Chad很难从表情上判断出他在想些什么。他猜测这种单一机械的动作可能有助于舒缓某种紧张情绪。

“快五点了。”Tony忽然说，声音有些沙哑，音量也不高，但在安静的房间里显得格外突兀。他抬头看向窗外，斜斜的光线打在窗棂上，暖色调的光里裹着轻柔而纤薄的尘埃。

“别急，他很快就会醒的。”Chad说。对此他很有把握，因为整个白天，只要Tony的视线从Steve周边移开，他就会趁机把真正对症的药剂注入输液瓶里。Steve在迅速好转；他迟迟不醒很大程度上是因为昨晚注射了过量的镇静药物。

Tony点点头，把视线转向Steve躺着的床铺。从昨晚到现在，他几乎没怎么睡，但却并不困。这让他想起自己曾守在pepper病床前彻夜不眠的经历。他忽然觉得，这个寂静的白日跟那个夜晚是如此相似，周围的一切都显得迟钝、错乱，仿佛溺水或失重，又像是静止的画面陡然下坠，重重地砸向他。这种心境的相似令他惊讶，因为他与pepper已相伴多年，情谊深厚；而他与Steve Rogers共处一室不过短短一月。

这让他充满困惑地思索着，深深望向Steve。他们之间共同的静默让Tony感到他那不安之下潜藏着某种温柔和安逸，很不像他，又很像他。他说不清楚那是什么，总之有点苦涩，又有点辛辣。在一个短暂的瞬间里，他突发奇想地试着去触碰一下那种很隐秘的知觉，忽然感到灵魂出窍，周围的一切都骤然变轻，桌椅和房屋漂浮起来又重重坠落。一切都令人头晕目眩、脸上发烫。他今年有多大了？Steve又有多大？他们似乎被这份工作拖延得太老，早已错过了谈论爱情的年华。

Steve就是在这时醒的。他睁开眼，感到一阵刺眼的明亮压进眼眶，伴随一阵刺痛“唰”地冲进颅骨。在一片纯白色的视觉盲区里，他被迫重新闭上双眼，而那种令人骤然清醒的剧痛开始从他眼球下方开始往头骨深处剖，锐利且迅猛，极精准地刺进颅腔某处。他呻吟了一声。瞬间，伴随一阵混乱的共鸣音响，许多杂乱的声音从四面八方和身体内部涌出，洞穿耳膜，在眼球下方某处隐秘的空腔里化成一种鲜红、明亮、滚沸的汁液，向着四方流淌。Steve感到某种酸涩的液体猛地灌进喉咙。他窒息地挣扎了几下，试图起身，或是再次睁开眼睛，但那种艳不可视的红烫进他视觉的边缘，生猛地碾压着所有知觉的触角。于是他在眩晕中跌回去，身体沉重得不可思议，仿佛万丈高楼一脚蹬空般向后不断陷落。在这无尽的下坠中一个柔软而坚实的支点忽然撞进他的背，Steve感到一种疼痛的悬停重击他的胃部。他睁开眼，看见一个虚晃的身影笼罩在他头顶，两只臂膀架着他不断滑落的身体。他意识到有人正扶着他——Tony正扶着他。但Steve没有躺回去。他竭力前倾，几乎将腰折成两端，撑开胳膊试图将Tony推开。一种强烈的呕吐感灌进喉咙——他要吐了。

有那么一刹那，Steve想要开口警告Tony赶紧退开一步，但他发觉只要张嘴自己立刻就会吐。他的胃已经攥成扭曲的一团。于是Steve剧烈地颤抖着，勉力撑拒了几秒，试图掰开Tony撑在他背部的两只胳膊。但他没有成功。在他绵软的挣扯中，Tony非但没有松手，反而靠得更近，他的两只鞋尖在Steve的视线中模模糊糊地晃动着。Steve再也忍不住了。他意识混乱地朝前用力推了一把，希望能把Tony推开，然后猛地吐了出来。

“哇哦——”尖锐的耳鸣消散后，Steve听到这样一声拖长、渐弱且不甚愉悦的感叹声。他意识到自己最终还是吐到了Tony身上。Steve向后倒去。他感到松弛、脱力，形骸四散，浑身上下无处不痛，汗湿的背贴着床头，一片冰凉。过了一会儿，他睁开眼，发现屋里除他以外还有两个人：Chad正远远站着，一脸尴尬地冲着他笑；而Tony两脚分开，低头看着裤脚和鞋子上湿黏恶心的呕吐物说：

“Steve Rogers，你总算醒了。”

Steve点点头，不知该回答什么，感到自己头脑尚未清醒。他满脸歉意地看着Tony和他身上的衣服，头微微后仰，在等待呼吸平复的过程中思考着要花几年的工资才能买得起Tony这一身衣服。但Tony对此似乎并不介意。他弯下腰，用一条旧毛巾擦去沾满裤脚和鞋头的秽物，心情放松地开玩笑说：“伺候老人家可真是不容易，Steve，这已经是我今天换的第三套衣服了。”

Steve满心歉疚。他小声说：“对不起Tony，我会想办法赔给你。”

那声音很沙哑，也很轻细。Steve非常谨慎地压低了音量，似乎是在做发声训练。他小心试探着颅骨中回荡的那种疼痛。但话音刚一出口，他就清晰地感受到了声带震颤所引起的那种头腔共鸣在他后脑处翻搅起一阵痛楚。Steve闭了一会儿眼，屏住呼吸等待疼痛散去。有那么几秒的时间，他坐在那儿，疼痛像电流一样刷过全身，让Steve感到一阵麻痹感官的恶寒。他不知为何晃了一下，险些从床上滑堕下去。

Tony仍旧在擦鞋。趁着弯腰低头的功夫，他用力地翻了个白眼：“你最好收回刚刚那句话，在我听来你就像签了张卖身契一样。”

这个并不高明的玩笑令Tony心情大好。所以，还没等Steve作出反应，Tony自己就先笑了。他心中充满明亮而轻快的喜悦。虽说将这种欢欣的情绪如此张扬地掺进一句玩笑里显得愚蠢，不太像Tony一贯的作风，但他觉得无伤大雅。他很愿意跟Steve分享自己的愉悦心情。Steve醒了，的确令他非常高兴。

Steve也跟着笑了，对Tony语气中那种松快的情绪很是好奇。过了一会儿，他从Tony手里接过漱口桶和毛巾，动作迟缓地把口腔里那种酸涩的味道清理干净。Tony目不转睛地看着他。半晌，Tony轻声对他说：

“再躺会儿吧，你脸色很差。”

Steve摇了摇头。他觉得自己已经睡得够久了。更何况在喝了半杯水之后他感到头痛减轻了许多。所以当Chad拿冰凉的仪器贴在他额头和胸口上进行检查时Steve始终端坐着，尽力配合。

Chad的检查细致而漫长。在他长达二十分钟的检查过程中，Tony一直不远不近地站着，沉默地看着Steve和Chad。Chad拿了一支细长的纯黑色钢笔和一个白纸本，一边询问Steve关于身体状况的各种问题一边在本子上做记录。他耐心、克制、注意分寸、极富涵养，表现得冷静而专业。Tony在他身后静静地看着钢笔的黑色墨迹一行一行地写满乳白色的细腻纸张。

“看症状应该是流感，跟最近在溪谷附近传播的流感病征大致相似。但是似乎又不太一样，我也说不准。”大约半小时后，Chad合上本子如是说。“总之队长的病情在不断好转，这是好现象。但是我无法确定这种好转应该归功于药物还是血清。具体情况还有待进一步观察。”

Tony若有所思地点点头。彻夜未眠让他的脸色看起来苍白而暗淡。他用食指轻轻摩挲着侧脸上一片青黑色的胡茬，问道：“需要隔离治疗吗？”

“我无法确定。”Chad的用语保守而严谨：“照目前的情况来说，病情可控性很强，好转也很迅速，从发病到现在也没有出现传染迹象。是否有必要隔离治疗还需要进一步界定。我的建议是暂时不要离开溪谷一带，可以先入院观察一段时间再做打算。”他的思绪短暂而迅速地扫过昨晚那些趁Tony不注意时掺进输液瓶的药剂。

“不需要隔离治疗的话我可以联系我在曼哈顿的私人医生，”Tony说：“那边医疗条件更好一些。”他这样解释道，并没有把心里真实的想法说出口。其实Tony更多地是觉得曼哈顿的医生自己都相对熟悉，可以信赖。他始终不放心把Steve交给Chad。

“能这样当然最好。”Chad慢条斯理地回答道：“只是队长的情况还不稳定，目前不适宜长途颠簸。您最好能安排医生直接到溪谷这边来进行治疗。否则以现在的情况，贸然带队长出去，我不敢保证途中不会出现意外。据我了解，这种病毒并不稳定。”

他停顿一下，留出一段空白的时间给Tony思考。对于溪谷里没有信号、难于立刻与外界联系这一事实Chad心知肚明，但他故意对此只字未提。他只是悄悄观察着Tony的脸色，看着对方陷入深思的模样，心里荡漾着难言的激动：他有把握Tony思考的结果必定是暂时留在摩森溪谷。Chad为此筹划已久。他现在距成功只有一步之遥。

这时，一旁很久没说话的Steve忽然说道：“我倒觉得长途旅行问题不大。我跟普通人不太一样，我有血清。”

Steve看着Tony的眼睛，那种认真的语气反倒让Tony开始迟疑。望着Steve青白的脸色和干裂渗血的嘴唇，Tony心里无端地生出一丝犹豫。他忽然被某种不可知的恐惧包裹：Chad的担心不是没有道理。谁能保证Steve现在的身体状况撑得住一次长途跋涉？毕竟早在他们还在战场上合作时Steve就曾有过因隐瞒伤情不报而在返程途中陷入昏迷的经历。

于是Tony冲Steve无声地摇了摇头。他不愿拿Steve冒险。

Chad暗暗松了口气。

Steve只好不再反驳。他闭了闭眼，浅促地呼吸，感到虚弱而疲乏。在越来越朦胧的视线中，Steve察觉到自己的坐姿歪歪扭扭，保持得十分勉强，而那种时隐时现的疼痛正在他周身游走。他尽量集中注意力去听Chad和Tony的谈话，但所有的声音都时断时续。一些不甚清醒的念头在他头脑中盘旋，如同长着尖嘴的飞鸟般横冲直撞。他头痛欲裂。Steve忽然记起自己似乎有话要单独对Tony说。

但Chad还在跟Tony说着什么：“……如果您执意要在近期带队长回曼哈顿，那么我希望到时候您的私人医生能跟我这边随时保持联系。毕竟我这边已经积累了相当数量的有关这种新型流感病毒的资料，可能会有所帮助。”说着，Chad翻开白纸本，撕下全新的一页，在上面并排写下两串电话号码，然后把抄着号码的纸放到桌上：“我有两位同事一直在研究这种新型流感病毒，已经小有成果。一个叫Frank，一个叫Billy，他们最近正好在曼哈顿出差，我想他们应该可以帮忙参与治疗和研究。”

他冲Tony露出礼貌的微笑。这是Chad的第二套方案。哪怕Steve真的无法在摩森溪谷停留，Chad依然有办法继续自己的实验计划，只不过地点换成了曼哈顿，执行人由自己变成了Billy和Frank。他表面上不动声色，但心里不免有点慌张，唯恐自己表现得过分热心会引起Tony的怀疑。

Tony拿起纸条看了一小会儿，脸上的表情没有太多变化。半晌，他抬起头望着Chad的眼睛说：“多谢帮忙，你很热心。”

Chad笑道：“我只是做好我的本职工作。”

Tony没再说什么。他们两人略显尴尬地面对面站了一会儿。漫长的、无眠的一天让他们精疲力竭。Chad称要回去休息，开始动手收拾自己带来的各种医疗器具；Tony没有挽留。他撑着闷痛的头洗了把脸，在换衣服的同时隔着墙大声催促Steve赶快休息：

“你再不躺下又要吐了。”他说。

Steve靠着床头咳了两声，意识昏沉。他的确非常想要躺下，但有些话他必须要现在对Tony讲；他很清楚自己一旦睡着，这些话就会被遗忘。但Chad还在他面前埋头收揽几样东西，Steve必须等他离开。他倚在床头默默看着Chad，近乎虚脱地撑住自己。

似乎过了十分漫长的一段时间，Steve坐在那儿，冷汗涔涔地颤抖着，计算自己呼吸的节拍以维持清醒。他在片刻的黑暗中失去了几秒钟意识。等再睁眼时，Chad已经走了，Tony正在关门。Steve用一种嘶哑的、不成调的声音唤Tony的名字。他喘息粗重，汗水把睫毛沾成一片，恍惚中看到Tony向他走来，伸出臂膀扶住他的双肩。

Steve仰起头，在眼前晃动的、层叠的幻影中用力地握住Tony的小臂说：“Tony，昨晚有人进来过。”


	16. 监控

这话让Tony在震惊之余感到一阵慌乱。不过稍加思考后他迅速冷静下来。想到昨晚Steve在高烧之下神志不清的样子，他觉得对方十有八九是因为生病而产生了幻觉。于是Tony安慰他说：“放心吧，除了我和Chad以外没人进来过。我出去的时候上了锁。你只是烧得太厉害，产生了幻觉。”

他握住Steve紧绷发白的手指，把它们塞回被子里。Steve那双向上望着他的眼睛湿润、轻颤，充满病中的无辜神态。他在Tony的安抚下重新躺好，但仍旧满心犹疑，努力回忆着昨晚到底发生了什么。Tony帮他掖紧被子，同时把温热而干燥的掌心覆上Steve的额头。

“烧退了。”Tony小声说。此刻屋内只有他们两个人，所有的交谈听起来都像是窃窃私语。“快睡，你需要休息。”

Steve轻轻点头，看起来仍有些紧张。不过他相信Tony的判断。循着Tony轻柔的声音，Steve闭上眼，在黑暗中放松自己的神经。在军队服役的经历使他一向入睡很快。但不知怎么的，此刻他怎么也睡不着。一种细小如虫的痛楚，毋宁说一种刺痒一刻不停地钻他的神经，让他不停地在床上翻来覆去。约十分钟后，Steve睁开眼，掀起被子坐起来，冲着趴在桌上小睡的Tony说：

“我还是觉得昨晚有人来过。你确定昨晚门锁牢了吗？”

Tony直起腰，使劲搓揉着惺忪的睡眼问：“怎么还不睡？我说了，没人进来过。”

“你检查过门锁了吗？”

“查过了。”Tony不耐烦地敷衍了一句，因为好梦被惊扰而有点烦躁。他当然不会无缘无故跑去检查门锁，只是熬夜让他筋疲力竭，他现在只想好好睡一觉，根本没有精力认真对待Steve在高烧中产生的种种幻想。“放心吧Steve，如果真的有人闯入我会发现的。现在，你的首要任务就是休息。别再胡思乱想了，我也要休息一会儿，有天大的事也得等我睡醒之后再处理。”

说完这串话Tony长长地吐了口气，倒头继续睡。Steve坐在床上，神情颓丧地用掌根按压酸痛的眼睛。他分明睡了整夜，却比在战场上不眠不休作战数日还要疲倦。他开始极细致地梳理昨夜纷乱而模糊的记忆：黑暗中窸窣作响的物体、冰冻的海洋、疼痛……众多的记忆零散而难辨真假。他不记得自己吐过，对Tony离开再回来的事实也毫无印象。但他确有一种模糊的感觉，似乎是身体的某处存留下了来自外界的痛觉记忆。想到这儿，Steve忽然又感知到了一直在他身体内部窜动的刺痒感。他满心疑虑地循着那种不太真切的感觉触摸自己酸疼的臂膀，检查身上的每一寸肌肉。难道这一切真的只是错觉？Steve疑惑不解。他感到太阳穴一阵闷痛。

周遭一片静谧。Steve的五指按捏着略微发麻的肩膀，在那里略作停顿，然后滑过僵硬的背肌。他用指腹重重地揉肩胛骨附近一团像是结块般硬邦邦的肌肉，并微微耸动肩头使其恢复松弛。没有什么特殊的疼痛残留在他体内。Steve能感受到，除了头部和胃部的不适有些令人难以忍受，储存在自己躯干里的其他所有酸疼都只是痉挛导致的过度紧绷。或许他真的多虑了，Steve想，或许真的像Tony所说，他只是生病后产生了幻觉。

他继续活动僵硬的身体，用拳头捶打着那些轻飘飘的、仿佛要脱骨而去的肌肉组织。这个过程令他放松。伴随着Tony轻细的鼾声，Steve渐渐昏昏欲睡。他的手卷曲成拳，敲打脊柱周围。一阵寻常的、好似按摩般的击打感从脊柱向整个背部扩散。没什么异常，一切都像是他生了场小病，正在复原。Steve劝说自己放松下来。他闭上眼睛躺回去，盖好被子。

然而就在他准备进入另一场睡眠时，忽然，某种记忆像一道白光一样哗地扫过Steve的脑海。他猛地睁开眼睛，重新用手指按压脊柱周围。从肩胛骨中部开始，Steve的指尖一路向下按揉，经过下陷的腰椎，到达尾椎骨。在反复的揉捏中，那个近乎直觉的记忆一点一点清晰起来，变得真切可感。Steve一下子坐了起来：他想起来了，他想起了那种特殊的痛感是昨晚真实存在过的。虽然那种感觉现在已经完全消失，但Steve依旧能凭借模糊的记忆分辨出它与痉挛导致的肌肉疼痛之间有何不同。那是一种尖锐的、持续的、面积狭窄的痛，像针扎一样；普通的痉挛不会导致这种痛感。对他而言，那疼痛并不剧烈，但他对自己当时试图反抗却徒劳无功的无力感记忆犹新。Steve瞬间清醒了：他确信昨晚曾有人闯入小屋；有人曾用注射器一类的东西给他注射了药物或是从他身体里抽取了血液之类的东西。

Steve几乎是立刻就恢复了那种军人特有的警觉。他把裹在身上的被子拉开，扶着墙站起来。耳鸣和一阵剧烈的撕痛顿时像潮水一样猛灌进他的头颅。Steve深吸一口气，一动不动地站在原地等待眩晕散去，然后充满戒备地环顾四周。周围一切如常，门窗没有破损的迹象，地上墙上也没有留下任何痕迹；屋里的家具也都在原位。他看到Tony趴在桌上睡，头埋在两臂圈起的凹陷处。他细小的鼾声不知何时停止了，空气里弥漫着一片诡异的静谧。

Steve不想这么草率地吵醒Tony。他思考着这件事情是否还有其他可能性。他想到：是否有可能自己记得的不过是Chad进行治疗的过程？鉴于自己完全不记得Chad是什么时候进来的，对他给自己提供了何种方式的治疗也一无所知，这样想倒也不失为一种合理解释。Steve稍微冷静了些。他站在床头颔首沉思，眉头紧锁，依旧被那种不安的直觉所困扰。

“你怎么起来了？”

Steve一惊，被不知何时醒来的Tony打断了思绪。“是要用卫生间吗？”他问Steve，脸上挂着莫名其妙的表情。

“哦，没有。”Steve摇摇头。他在Tony的注视中坐下，揉了揉太阳穴，解释道：“我就是……站一会儿，清醒一下。”他稍作犹豫，接着问：“Tony，昨晚Chad有给我打过针吗？”他把胳膊背到身后一阵摸索，试图找出昨晚那种针刺感所在的区域。“大概在我后背的位置，靠近脊柱。我记不太清了。”

“没有。”Tony露出十分困惑的表情，“昨晚我们只是给你喂了药，又在手背上打了点滴而已。怎么了，你背痛吗？”

Steve摇头。他停顿了一小会儿，继而抬起头看着Tony的脸，认真而沉着的说：“Tony，我很清楚地记得昨晚有人给我打过针，就在后背的位置，不会有错。如果不是Chad，那就一定是有其他人进来过。”

Tony坐在椅子上，将信将疑地盯着Steve严肃的面孔。他本能地扭头看了一眼紧锁的房门。Steve的话让他也心生疑虑。这一次，没等Steve作出进一步的解释，Tony就自动走到门口去检查门锁。他打开门，在那个略显笨重的银色方形门锁面前蹲下；金属的钥匙孔周围一圈磨损的痕迹让他的心猛地一坠。

“怎么了？”Steve的目光一直追随着Tony。他问：“有什么发现？”

Tony一言不发地关上门，没有作出任何回答。他不动声色地站起来，站在原地思索片刻，然后快步走到Steve身边说：“我看一下你的后背。”

Steve愣了一下，没怎么犹豫就点了头。他低头解扣子的功夫，Tony干脆利落地从后面撩起了他的衣服。于是Steve平滑的背部一下子赤裸地袒露在Tony面前，这让他不由自主地深吸了口气。伴随吸气时喉咙里发出的那阵嘶嘶的怪响，Steve觉得浑身灼热，皮肤像是触电般跳动着。他紧张地吞了吞口水。

“别动。”Tony命令道。他声音很小，也不算低沉，却有种不同寻常的威严。Steve立刻配合地绷紧了身体。他感到Tony粗糙的拇指正顺着他脊柱的一线从上往下滑动，刮过弥散在背部的每一条神经。这种触碰让他坐立难安。他谨慎地控制着自己呼吸时胸膛起伏的幅度，心跳加速，思维前所未有的混乱。

过了许久，Steve终于感到那只在他背部各个方向探索的拇指离开了他的皮肤。他小心翼翼地松了口气。Tony帮Steve把衣服拉平整，若有所思地说：“背上似乎没有疤痕。”

Steve向他解释了血清会在短时间内消除针孔的事实。Tony默默听着，神色严峻地盯住虚空中没有着落的一点，沉浸在思索中。半晌，他把视线转向Steve，缓缓说道：“我猜我有办法知道究竟有没有人进来过。”

他转头看向屋顶一角的监控摄像头。

Steve立刻心领神会。他睡意全消，扯过搭在床沿上的外套披在身上，把被子揉成一团堆到一边；Tony则迅速翻出连接监控摄像头的平板。两人紧挨着坐在一起。Tony调出昨晚的监控记录。屏幕上显示出按时间被划分成十二个片段的视频。他调快倍速，飞快地扫过最上面两排的六个视频。在一段长时间的静止后，野炊归来的Steve和Tony闯进画面。他们放下东西，动作飞快地弯腰又直立，交谈的时候手脚摆弄着迅速又不协调的动作，然后Steve躺到床上……所有动作都被调高的倍速扭曲到快得惊人的地步。

从Tony出门开始，播放倍速被调整回正常水平。二人屏住呼吸，静默地盯着那方小小的屏幕。时间似乎变得分外漫长。对未知的等待让Tony有种紧张与恐惧掺杂的复杂感受。

“你看。”Steve戳了戳屏幕。Tony目不转睛地盯住画面上两个忽然闯入的陌生身影。两个中等身形的男人在无声的画面上不断移动，脚上罩着鞋套，手上都戴有手套。他们鬼鬼祟祟地进了屋，站在Steve床前，俯下身子观察、交谈，面露喜色。

“妈的。”Tony低声咒骂道。Steve在一旁默不作声。

接着，其中一人进到厨房去，另外一人仍旧待在床前，开始摆弄他们带来的那只箱子。在长达几分钟的时间里，监控镜头稳定地记录下他们采血、抽髓、清理痕迹的影像，直至他们离开。而在这个过程中，Tony紧紧盯住画面上被人随意摆弄、仿佛死物般的Steve的身体，如遭棒喝。

Tony又一次骂出了声，一个低沉而短促的音节，似乎并不诧异，也没有出离愤怒。骂完这句后他不再说话，陷入漫长而阴沉的缄默。但Steve听到盘绕在Tony口腔里那种危险、粗重的呼吸，他紧绷的嘴唇和并拢的牙齿间不断重复着琐碎无声的肮脏辱骂，就像是在咀嚼某种透明的食物。

“我应该没有见过这两个人。”Steve说。

Tony似乎没有听见。他目不转睛地盯着屏幕上移动的画面，神情专注，根本不去看Steve。画面被放大一倍，镜头对准Steve的床畔。Tony频繁地切换着播放速度，把陌生人闯入前后那几分钟的影像反复观看了七八遍，随即陷入沉思。

“Tony……”Steve看着他，欲言又止。

“别说话。”Tony打了个禁声的手势，猛地把头偏转过去。此刻他需要绝对的安静。他在飞速思考。一片寂静中，Tony似乎能听到自己脑内盘曲的血管中热流奔涌，急切而狂热。他的视线从门板、桌椅、墙壁和一切静止不动的物品上扫过，仿佛它们身上暗藏着与这件事的前因后果相关联的线索。

大约有十几秒钟的时间，Tony彻底忘记了呼吸。当他回过神来，再度把视线聚焦到屏幕上时，Steve正打算再一次把进度条拖回几分钟以前那两个陌生男子闯入小屋的时间点。

“等等！”他忽然大喝一声，制止了Steve。Steve应声缩回手来，好奇地看着他。

“Tony，后面是你回来以后的画面。”Steve说。

“我知道。”Tony极简短地回复了一句。他把平板拿得更靠近些，同时拖动画面下方的进度条，挑着看了几段Chad守在Steve病床近旁的画面。Steve看到他不断地将画面放大、放大，对准Chad。通过反复观察，最终，Tony锁定了三段前后各自相隔一小时、时长相加只有一分钟不到的视频。他把这三段拿给Steve看。

Steve凑过去，认真观察着画面上Chad的一举一动。“他只是在往输液瓶里注射药剂。”他说。

“但他是背着我偷偷注射的。”Tony说：“他把我支开去倒水、拿毛巾，整整三次。每一次他都趁我不在偷偷添药。”

Steve不由得眉头紧锁。

“还有这个，”Tony又挑出一段。这一次画面上是他跟Chad一起在给Steve喂口服药剂，Tony拿着水，Chad把药递给他。“他在换药，”Tony边说边把画面放到最大：“他给你吃的药，跟他所说的根本不一致。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我认出来那里面有一些是我治疗心脏病会用到的药物。他喂药的时候我就发现里面有些药片跟我平时用的药很相似，但我当时太着急了，没有多想，还以为只是认错了或者是这些药本来就长得相似。但是你看，”Tony指着画面一角一个被Chad遮掩在衣袖下露出一半瓶身的小药瓶：“就是这个药，我不会记错。他跟我详细说过给你治疗流感的药方，但对这味药只字未提。”

“这能说明什么？”Steve的思绪一片混乱。撑坐带来的疲劳让他又开始发抖，一种入骨的寒意令他想吐。但眼下的情况显然不容许他休息。所以他还是尽力跟着Tony一起思考：“他给我吃这些药目的何在？”

“我不知道。”Tony合上平板，十分确信地说道：“但我们现在可以肯定，Chad绝非善类。他有事瞒着我们。而且他很可能跟那两个陌生男人是一伙儿的。”

不知为何，Steve依旧觉得现在下判断为时尚早，但他说不出所以然。他试图想清这一切细节中暗藏的因果逻辑，但头痛让思维难以连贯。一阵猛然袭来的晕眩和恶心让他眼前又开始一阵一阵地发黑，保持清醒变得十分勉强。Steve挣扎着继续保持坐立的姿态。他得保持思考，想出对策，他不能留Tony一个人应对这些事情……大概半分钟以后，Steve忽然牙关一颤，被一阵恶寒击溃。他顺从自己摇晃不止、沉重而疼痛的身体，脱力地靠回床头去，血色尽退的双唇和冷汗淋漓的额头苍白得发青。他实在没有力气继续思考了。他必须得休息一会儿。他真的有点撑不住了。

就在此时，Tony忽然问他：“Steve，你现在感觉怎么样？”

Steve昏昏沉沉地眨了眨眼，难于思考。他习惯性地回答道：“我很好。”

Tony点了点头，神情焦灼而急迫。他不停地在地上来回踱步，整个人异常紧绷。“你确定吗？他们给你用的那些乱七八糟的药难道没什么负面影响吗？”

“我很好。”Steve近乎机械地回答到：“我有血清。”他的声音越来越微小，近乎呢喃。与此同时，某种深沉的黑暗正不断攫取他的意识。他努力集中意识盯着Tony的身影，与倦意争抢时间。但不知怎么的，看着看着，他的身子就如被人抽去了脊骨般软塌塌地歪向一边。

“……嘿！醒醒Steve！”Steve猛抽一口气，睁开双眼。他不知为何躺倒在床上，Tony焦急、发白的脸在眼前不停地晃动。他感到一只手在拍打自己的一侧脸颊。Tony在说话。

“……天哪……Steve，听我说，听我说！先别睡……”Tony摇晃着Steve的肩膀，神情严峻地说着什么事情。背景里有种持续的嗡鸣。Tony的声音时断时续，Steve只能捕捉到一些只言片语：

“……出去……你现在没法走动……我先去找车，把车开到门口……等着我。”

说完，Tony松开Steve，急匆匆地拿着钥匙跑出门去。Steve独自一人平躺在床上，动弹不得。就在刚刚Tony松手的一刹那，他曾试图嘱咐Tony不要心急、不要快跑，他有心脏病，不能快跑……但困倦席卷了他。几乎是在Tony破门而出的瞬间，Steve沉沉睡去，任由血清在周身的血管中奔涌、流淌，以抽离部分体力和水分为代价，治愈他劳病交加的身体。如果继续保持这种酣畅的睡眠，两小时后，Steve就能行走如常，一天之后，他就可以拥有一副焕然一新的健康身体。

然而，Tony走后不到四十分钟，一阵急促的敲门声忽然响起……


	17. 深渊

Steve花了将近半分钟时间才清醒过来，期间“砰砰”的敲门声一直在响。一个响亮但略显稚嫩的女声穿过震动的门板，一遍又一遍地重复问着：“你好，请问有人在吗？”

这声音很熟悉，但Steve无法确切地回想起来它属于谁。恢复期的低烧让他头脑混乱。屋外的人还在“砰砰”地敲个不停，Steve急忙披上外套起身开门。敲门的是Marie，穿一双布满泥渍的深棕色长筒靴，站在最高一级门阶上，看到屋里有人喜出望外。她一开口就直截了当地问Steve：“叔叔，您有、有见过我爸爸还有弟弟们吗？”

Steve跟Marie仅有过数面之缘，交流很少，不过他立刻就想起眼前的小姑娘是住在上游的Alex一家的大女儿。“没有。”Steve如实相告：“怎么了，Marie？出什么事了？”

“他……他们失踪了。”Marie鼻头一红，喉咙里滚过一声哭咽。“四天前爸爸和……和两个弟弟到山外采购，说他……他们最晚昨天下午就……能回来。可我跟妈妈等了一……一整天，他、他们还是没回来。”Marie断断续续地诉说着，眼眶通红。“他们……从来都是按时到家的。”

这番话令Steve揪心不已。他忙把Marie让进屋里，关切地问：“那你们报警了吗？”

“还没……没有。”Marie结结巴巴地说：“我……我想打电话，但是没信号。妈妈去……去信号塔那边找人，顺便看、看那边能不能打电话报警，让我留下看家。我等了很久……她、她还没回来，我很担心，所以也出来找。我刚刚找到了爸爸的车，车、车门开着，车上装着……装着买回来的东西，但、但里面一个人也没、没有。……爸爸从不晚归，也绝不会……不会像这样扔下车自己走的。我……我担心他出什么事情了。”Marie忽然拉住Steve的衣袖，崩溃地几乎哭出声来：“请帮帮我，帮我找找他们！”

Steve一怔，望着泫然欲泣的Marie，心乱如麻。他轻拍Marie抽动的背，小声安慰她。“孩子，你在车附近找过了吗？既然车门还开着，没准儿你爸爸他们只是下车处理一些事情，马上就会回来。”

“找过了，”Marie哭着说：“车附近没有人。但是再……再往远处我没有找过，天要黑了，我、我一个人不敢进树林。”

Steve宽大的手掌轻捏Marie的肩头。他看看时间，估计Tony还得等一会儿才能回来，而Marie已经急得焦头烂额。面对这个无助的孩子，Steve无法置之不理。“别急，我帮你去找你的家人。”

他穿上外套，向Marie嘱咐道：“你在这儿待着，任何人来都不要开门，我马上就回来。如果我没有按时回来，会有另外一个叔叔用钥匙开门进来，就是那个留着小胡子的叔叔，你记得他吗？他叫Tony stark。到时候你把情况告诉他，他会帮你的。好了，现在跟我说说，你爸爸的车停在哪儿？”

“往……往那边走。”Marie的手指着背向摩森溪的方向。顺着她的指尖望去，Steve远远看到一个小小的货车剪影突兀地停在黄昏时分的草地上。天色渐晚，远处的地平线上敷涂一层黯淡的冰蓝色。Steve使劲晃晃脑袋，两脚分立在原地站了一小会儿，待眩晕散去后，小幅度地活动着肩膀和僵硬的脖子。他攥紧手指深缓地吐了口气，准备出发。这时，Marie的手忽然紧紧攥住他的衣角。她仰起脸望着Steve说：“我跟你一起去。”

“你在这儿等着，我一个人去就好。”Steve掰开她紧握的手指，露出和蔼的笑容。“Stark叔叔马上就回来，屋里没人他会着急的。”可Marie执拗地拽着Steve的衣服不肯松手。她认真地直视着Steve的眼睛，小声却固执地说：“带我一起。他们是我的家人。”

Steve长久凝望着那双泪光闪闪却无比倔强的眼睛，点了点头。

向晚的摩森溪谷风声四处回荡，吹得Steve通体冰凉。Marie拉着他的手一路小跑奔向那辆货车。他们穿过低矮的缓坡和几条荒草齐腰的浅沟，草地上笼罩着蓝得发紫的雾。Alex的货车横在那儿，车门大敞，里面空无一人。终于赶到时，Steve眼前发昏，抢在Marie前面去够车门，扶着凉飕飕的铁质边框弯腰直喘，不停地打哆嗦。Marie挣开他的手，冲着茫茫夜色大喊着妈妈，绕着货车查看一圈又回到车门处，焦急地哭喊道：“还是没人。妈妈也、也没回来。”

Steve气喘吁吁地进入车内查看情况。门敞开着，座椅和车窗玻璃都很干净，似乎看不出打斗的痕迹。Steve试着发动货车，但是引擎似乎出了问题，他只好又下来，扶住车门站着。一旁的Marie急得直揪头发，迈着碎步在原地不停打转，小声抽噎。Steve头重脚轻，一手扶着车门，一手捂住翻腾的胃，汗如雨下，耳朵里全都是自己粗重的呼吸声。他暂时一句话也说不出来，只觉得手掌扶着的地方滑腻腻的，仿佛车门内侧的黑色橡胶软包上不小心沾了胶水之类的东西，有粘连之感。Marie环顾四周，抱着头蹲下又站起，神情崩溃。忽然，她俯身从地上捡起一件什么东西，放在手心里擦干净仔细一瞧，大惊失色，看都没看Steve一眼就径直奔向黑漆漆的树林。

Steve的视线跟着她掉转过去。“你去哪儿——”他问道，顺便抬起那只黏糊糊的手看了一眼。在微光下，Steve发现一团黑褐色的东西正粘在掌心上，散发出令人作呕的血腥味。

“Marie！”Steve急忙冲着她的背影大喊，试图把她叫住。而Marie置若罔闻。她自顾自地跑着，冲身后高喊：“快点！”

“Mar——”Steve又喊，但刚一开口，胃就猛地一绞。他像被人朝腹部狠狠踹了一脚似的猛折下腰，吐了一地。

可Marie没有回头。她越跑越远，自以为Steve就跟在身后。“快点！”Marie远远地催促着，心急如焚。她的手里攥着刚刚捡起的东西——一块玫瑰花形状的银质胸针。那是她妈妈随身佩戴的物件。

Steve被落在后面，胸口绞痛。他咬咬牙，扶着车门站立不稳地晃了几下，然后狠狠地吸几口气，撒开腿掉头去追Marie。Marie大步跑在前方，发辫摇晃，身影在夜色中耸动。一条深不见底的沟壑与她奔跑的轨迹相平行，蜿蜒向前，劈裂大地，纵贯林间，深沟中腐朽的树木尸体如幢幢鬼影。Steve听见Marie边跑边反复呼喊妈妈的名字。

“Marie！别进去！”Steve很快追上了她，在即将进入树林的刹那一把拽住Marie的胳膊。Marie扭头怒目而视，拧着胳膊拼命挣扎。“放开！我妈妈在里面！”她愤怒地抬手挡开Steve几乎贴自己眼前的手掌。

Steve仍旧紧抓Marie的胳膊不放。他把像只落入网中的小鹿一样奋力冲撞的女孩儿紧紧圈在怀中，压低声音示意她安静。“你看！你看！”Steve使劲压低音量，气弱声嘶，同时用力撑开五指，把手掌摊开在Marie眼前。借着夜晚微弱的星光，Marie看到Steve掌心里黑乎乎的一团。

“什么？”

“血。我在货车车门上发现的。”Steve垂下手，用力地搓动手指上黏糊糊的液体，躬身托膝，咳得鼻腔喉头全是腥咸的铁锈味儿。

“谁的血?谁……谁把血留在车上？”Marie惊恐万分，慌张而无助地问着。

“我也不清楚。”Steve摇头，不动声色地撒谎。其实在发现血迹的当下他心里已经猜到Alex和两个儿子的失踪大概另有蹊跷；他们此时说不定已经遭遇不测。“这样，你先回去找Stark叔叔，我留下来在这附近……”

话还没说完，Marie和Steve同时听到远处一个尖利刺耳的女声在大呼救命。他们齐齐转过头去望向树林深处。在暗淡的林影遮蔽之下，一道苍白的月光斜擦过树冠，照进那道伤疤一样丑陋的林间深壑中去。几个黑色的人影正在深沟边缘蠕动。其中一个很明显是位女性，身材娇小，披头散发，被另外一个人掐着后颈按在地上，双手被反剪，两腿踢挣，发出凄厉的惨叫，仿佛被拖上岸后垂死挣扎的鱼。而另外三个人身形高大，一个负责捆住那女人乱踢的双腿，另一个揪着女人颈后的衣领和头发把她的脑袋按在地上摩擦，两人合伙把那个尖叫的女人往深沟方向拖动。第三个男人则在不远处站得笔直，始终背对着他们，似乎是在望风。

“住手！”Steve下意识地大声喝止。那个望风的男人机警地扭过头来望向Steve的方向。黑暗中，Steve看到他快步向自己跑来，右手掀开上衣，摸向腰间。

“他身上可能有枪，快走！”Steve目不转睛地盯着向他奔来的男人，同时反应敏捷地把Marie挡在身后，将她推向远离树林的方向：“弯腰低头，躲在坡地后面跑，去找Tony stark！我会跟上的！”

但Marie却像是被定住了一样僵在他身后一动不动。她盯着那些陌生人，吓得脸色惨白，惊恐万分地捂住嘴巴发出一声尖叫。在她尖细刺耳的嗓音中，那个被缚住手脚的女人被应声抛起，落入深沟，只留下一声凄厉的长嚎在林间回荡。

迎面跑来的男人朝Steve大喝一声，加快了脚步。

“快跑！”在那男人渐渐逼近的脚步声中，Steve用力一推，把Marie推得朝后一仰。她拔腿便跑，边跑边问：“那你……你怎么办？”

“你先走，我待会儿会跟上的。”Steve弓腰屈膝，后撤几步，撑开双臂护住身后的Marie，同时紧盯着对面步步紧逼的男人。那人加速向他跑来，怒吼着威胁Marie不要乱动，手中挥舞着某样武器似的东西，树林浓黑的影子在他身侧后退。Steve迎着来人的方向站定，攥紧双拳，双目炯炯。他终于看清对方狰狞的面目：一个比他还要高大的中年男子，身材健硕，通身黑衣，耳垂似有一处残缺。在他高声怒喝Marie的同时，另外二人也紧追而上，直奔Steve而来。Steve摆开架势。Marie在他身后飞跑，发出连串的小声惊呼。他飞速思考着如何帮Marie拖延时间。万幸，为首的男人手上拿的只是一杆电击枪，正在暗夜中噼啪作响地冒着电光。

“站住！”率先追来的男人一路高吼，抄近道去追Marie。Steve将他迎头截住。他一个肘击击落电击枪，将黑衣男子仰面摔在地上，接着钳住对方的双肩，将电击枪踢开数米远。黑衣男上半身被压制，于是连续屈膝重击Steve的腹部和胸口。Steve眼前阵阵发黑。这时，与他同伙的两个男人追了上来。Steve听见他们的声音，忍住胸口的闷痛，抬手将黑衣男人击晕。他翻身坐起，拔腿便朝与Marie逃走的反方向跑去。两个男人在他身后穷追不舍。

他越来越接近那道纵贯丛林的深壑，与此同时感到胃在灼烧，脚底发虚。不过他仍旧沿着深壑延伸的方向奋力朝前奔跑，时快时慢，引身后的二人远离Marie。他清楚地知道在通常情况下自己的奔跑速度远超常人。但没过多久，Steve就感到体力不支。他肺部剧痛，呼吸变得异常沉重，一种呛鼻的血腥味儿在口腔里弥漫。Steve不得不全速奔跑才能继续保持领先。

两分钟后，Steve的速度再次慢了下来，身后的二人离他越来越近。溪谷里杂草丛生、遍地碎石，Steve开始神智恍惚，浑身虚软，觉得脚下的路越来越难走。他踉跄了几步后摔倒在碎石滩上，又爬起来接着跑。而身后的人显然比他更熟悉此地。他们在半途中绕道，从地势较低处连续横穿两道坡地，绕到前方截住了Steve的去路。Steve急忙刹住脚步，掉头折返。他顺着来时极难攀爬的一块光滑岩石滑行下坡，将二人甩开一段距离然后朝货车跑去。追他的两个人身强体壮，且都持有电击枪，Steve明白以自己目前的身体状况正面交手没有多少胜算，他必须尽快脱身，或是找到合适的躲藏地等待与Tony汇合。

Steve逐渐接近货车；而此时一样重物忽然击中了他的背部。被击中的一瞬间他感觉到那是一块棱角锋利的石头砸中了后背的骨骼。他一声重咳，向前扑倒在草丛中，但很快便又爬起来。后面的人追了上来，离他仅仅数十米的距离。Steve筋疲力竭地朝前迈着步子。他觉得背后火烧火燎，胸腔里闭塞的气管变得又湿又重。他浑身都湿透了，几乎是凭着本能在继续向前奔跑。

离货车仅有几步之遥，Steve伸手去够敞开的车门。就在这时，一只手从背后拽住他的衣领，将他整个人重重砸向车身。Steve的胸骨撞上坚硬的铁皮。他似乎听见喉咙里发出一声闷响，内里隐约有种塌陷的声音，热乎乎的液体从口腔中喷溅出来。一只陌生而有力的手从后面提着他的衣领，一只拳头砸在他重伤的背部，一下，两下。Steve眼前漆黑一片。他反手扭住那人的胳膊将他一脚踹开，俯身扑进车厢朝前摸索着。他记得驾驶间里放着一只沉重的工具箱。Steve用力将它扯出来，猛地砸向身后。紧接着他听见一声惨叫，一个人倒在地上哀嚎。箱子似乎裂开了，因为他听见哗啦一声。Steve颤抖着，一面不断吞咽腥甜的唾液，一面死死攥住车门的边框不让自己倒下去。还有一个人跟着他，还有一个。

他弯腰捡起一个冰凉的扳手攥在手里，靠住车门，保持站立的姿态。纵使视线一片昏暗，血腥味儿灌满整个鼻腔和咽喉，Steve仍旧十分镇定。他静默地等待着。隔了不到五秒，一副壮硕高大的身体在黑暗中猛然压垮Steve。那人愤怒地吼叫着，扼住Steve的脖子把他的头反复撞向车身。Steve奋力踢蹬，丝毫没有意识到自己的力气已经十分微弱。他一手掰扼在脖子上那双强劲的手，一手凭直觉挥动扳手予以反击，同时拼尽全力屈膝撞击对方的腹部。忽然，他听到一声痛吟。扳手砸中了黑衣男人的腕骨。男人痛呼着停止继续撞击Steve的头部，发出野兽一样粗鲁的嚎叫声。Steve被扔到草地上，神智涣散，仰面呛出几口浓稠的血。他把头偏向一边，在地上摸索被打落的扳手。

Steve没能拿到扳手。他只是等到了那个男人怒不可遏的拳脚。他踢打着Steve破碎的胸骨，用坚硬的鞋底反复踹踏他的腹部以泄愤。Steve徒劳地抓起身边散落的碎石击打男人的头部。他在剧痛中昏迷又苏醒，不清楚自己的腕骨何时被折断了，只觉得世界在震动，一切都变得遥远而麻木。仿佛很多年前，当他还是个瘦弱、无助的小男孩儿时，一群强壮的孩子把他围堵在小巷里拳脚相加。那时他抱着头蜷缩在一角落里，满脸是血却不肯认输。因为他知道，一旦放弃抵抗，这种屈辱的日子就将伴随他一生，永无休止，直到他身上每一根骨头都碎掉。

就是从那时起Steve学会了永不服输。

他睁开眼，在不间断的殴打中等待一个时机。他早已看到黑衣男人的上衣口袋里装着电击枪，但却始终没有机会拿到。恍惚中Steve明白，这是他最后的机会。他勉力保持清醒，咬牙承受着雨点一样的铁拳。他所需要的仅仅是一个短暂的喘息之机。他的腕骨虽然折断了，但腿仍然完好，只要停下有机会，他就能用膝盖撞翻黑衣男人，拿到电击枪。

可等待的时间如此漫长，Steve实在难以保持清醒。他反复地昏迷过去，每一次醒来都有更为密集的拳脚落到身上。刚刚被他用工具箱击中的男人不知何时也加入了殴打他的行列。Steve浑身是血地躺在草地和碎石之上，被踢来搡去，像一只没用的包袱。他似乎永远得不到喘息之机。再一次陷入昏迷前他想起Tony，想起Tony最初给他做过的难吃的通心粉。他一直没告诉机会Tony，他很想念那个有点难吃的味道，尝起来像是从前在军队的日子，像是小时候。

再次醒来时，Steve发现并没有拳脚落在自己身上。只是他的胳膊正被那两个男人高高拽起，他整个人像一只箱子般在草地上被拖行。前方是深壑的边缘。Steve立刻就明白过来：他们要把他扔进那道深沟里，就像扔掉那个女人一样。

他立刻开始拼命挣扎，用尚且完好的右手手肘猛击其中一个黑衣男人的胫骨。男人痛呼一声跪倒下来。电击枪从他的上衣口袋里滑落。Steve躺在地上，拾起电击枪，对准他的脖子扣动扳机。男人应声倒地缩成一团。可当他转过头来，将枪口对准另外一个黑衣人时，却发现对方俯身朝前扑来，按住他折断的腕骨夺下了电击枪。他冲着躺在地上的Steve飞起一脚，坚硬的鞋底正踢到他断裂的肋骨之上。

Steve被剧痛淹没，只来得及短促地吸进一口气。仿佛过了很久，他才意识到自己的身体正滑过草地，飞跃深壑的边缘，陷入失重。深渊中黑暗无边无际。风在他耳边呼啸不止，他不断地向下陷落、陷落，周围寒冷而寂静。过了很久，Steve感到着陆，感到深入骨髓的痛楚，深渊底部，那些死去的枝条如同一柄柄向上的箭矢向他伸出臂膀，刺穿他的身体。

他终于明白自己已经跌落深渊，身体正在黑暗中瓦解。Steve咽了咽口中的血。他上浮的灵魂在半空中向下俯视，点数着身上的被刺穿的孔洞。一个，两个，三个，热血从这些丑陋的空洞中淙淙流出。

Steve觉得有点可笑。他默默想：我大概没有机会再见到Tony了。


	18. 鸦鸣

夜色顺着树干从高昂的天顶向下爬行，如同泼一桶浓墨。大片被擦成绛紫的青绿草皮和矮树从远处曲折连绵的山脊线下荡开，流进沼泽地。Tony奔跑着穿过树林和隆起的矮坡，耳边鸦声四起。踏过沼泽之上那块湿冷的木板，他坐进车里轰隆隆发动引擎，两柱明黄色的光线贯穿蒙尘的车头灯罩，笔直如矢，射进树林深处。车在林间狭窄蜿蜒的通道上穿行。

Tony感觉胸口憋闷得厉害。

他摇下车窗，风驱走车里的潮湿气，一摞塞在车门储物筐里的厚牛皮纸袋哗啦啦发出轻响。Tony满头汗水，目不转睛地盯着前方被车灯照亮的小片空地，干呕了几声。林间的漆黑比外边浓稠得多，Tony的车头灯只能割出很小的一块明亮区域。他开车在这一小块亮光的指引下返回溪谷小屋。一路上树石繁多杂乱，颠簸得Tony直犯恶心。

行驶到树林深处，Tony呼吸得越发艰难。他的身体开始不由自主地前倾，不知不觉贴上了方向盘，左手拇指深深掐进胸前的皮肤里，似乎想要用指甲在胸口扎穿一个洞好让呼吸重新顺畅起来。一股发酸的味道从眼球后面淌过，直往头顶上冲。Tony牙齿咯噔一声狠咬了一下，死死地按住抽痛的胸口。他手忙脚乱地抽了一只牛皮纸袋出来，胡乱撑开，低头“哗”地呕出了满袋秽物。车依旧在树木间隙中穿行。Tony整个人都在发抖。他一口口用力倒气，身上的汗水凉飕飕，后知后觉地想到自己的心脏恐怕承受不了刚刚那样的剧烈奔跑。他还真有点害怕自己因为心脏病复发猝死在林间。不过眼下，情况似乎没有那么糟糕，Tony也就无心顾及自己的心脏健康状况。他就着袖口擦了把发乌的嘴唇，单手将纸袋封口折了几道，扔出窗外。

溪谷小屋转眼便到了。Tony推开车门，刚一下车就歪倒在地，在门口十分笨拙地摔了一跤。他爬起来跌跌撞撞攀上台阶，还没进门就头脑发昏地冲着屋里喊Steve的名字。

屋内无人应答。

引擎的声音还在屋外嗡嗡地响。Tony看到床上空荡荡，便焦急地在各屋找了一圈，又在小屋四周查看一番。到处都不见Steve的踪影，这让Tony不由得心里发慌。他捏着没有信号的手机，站在屋中央细致观察着房间的摆设：没有再次闯入的痕迹，也不曾发生打斗。那Steve怎么会忽然不知所踪？他到底是有事暂时离开还是遭遇了意外？

正思考着，Tony猛然被胸口一阵尖锐的痛楚逼得躬下身去。他狠抽一口气，扶住窗框慢慢蹲了下来。房间倏地开始扭曲、旋转，Tony汗流浃背，面色苍白。对于这许久没有复发的胸口疼痛，Tony没有细想。他只是后悔自己刚才没有跑得更快些。

屋外黑漆漆的，风声树声和各种噪鸣掺杂一处嚣响。Tony蹲在窗边，冷汗直流，有几分钟时间像被浇铸了石膏一般动弹不得。过了很久，他才在自己粗重的呼吸声中隐约听到有谁在喊他的名字。Tony紧攥胸口的布料撑着窗框慢慢站起来。他侧身贴着窗户，眯眼望向屋外，仔细分辨了很久才看清是一个女孩儿正向他狂奔而来。她面色惊恐，声音又尖又细，不成音调，似乎被吓坏了。Tony觉得她的身影有些熟悉。

“Stark叔叔！”她声嘶力竭地喊着，扑到窗前用力地敲打窗户。隔着透明的玻璃，Tony感觉她那张被泪水濡湿的脸孔几乎要贴上来了。他这才认出这个女孩儿是邻居家孩子的Marie。

“Marie？”Tony对她的突然到来十分困惑，却还是招手示意Marie进屋来。他直起腰，心脏伴随这个动作猛烈地抽搐几下，让Tony脚下一阵发软。Marie一进门就大哭着扑向Tony。

“叔叔，救命！救救我们！”她声嘶力竭地哭喊着，死命拽着Tony的衣袖。“有人……有人追我们……追我跟Rogers叔叔。他、他还在那儿……我爸爸、爸爸他们……”

Tony心头一紧，顿时忘记了胸口的疼痛：“别急Marie，说清楚，谁在追你？Rogers叔叔在哪儿？”

“我、我不知道是谁、谁在追我。”Marie语无伦次的说道：“我不认识他们。他们、他们追我，还、还要打我……”Marie哭出声来：“他们杀了人！他们把、把一个女人扔进悬崖……Rogers叔叔让、让我来找你……”

“别慌，别慌，Marie。”Tony的神经骤然绷紧。他机警地观察窗外是否有人跟来，继续追问道：“告诉我，Rogers叔叔现在在哪儿？他还说了些什么？”

“枪！”Marie崩溃地拽着头发喊道：“Rogers叔叔说、说他们有枪！”

Tony顿时浑身冰凉。一阵细小的蜂鸣声忽然穿透耳膜，暂时屏蔽了他的听觉。他触电般抖了一下。Marie盯着他青白色的面孔和血红色的瞳孔，又惊又惧，涕泪涟涟。Tony回过神来，忽然发疯一般摇晃着Marie瘦小的肩膀问道：“你听到枪响了吗？他……Rogers叔叔怎么样了？有没有受伤？”

“我、我不知道。”Marie口齿不清地哭喊道：“他让我、我先走，来找你。”她在Tony的目光中向后退缩。

Tony颤抖着，心下一阵冰凉。他觉得自己的手指和四肢像是结块了一样麻木。巨大的恐惧攫住了Tony的呼吸和心跳，让他感到全身的骨架有种垮塌的危险。Tony僵硬、凝固的呼吸顶在鼻腔和胸口，淤滞不前。他从堵得硬邦邦的喉咙里勉强挤出几个字，继续问：“对方有几个人？”

“不知道，我、我没看清。”Marie哭着说：“太黑了。”

“你看到几个？估计一下。”

“三个……或者四个……”Marie不敢确定。

Tony闭了闭眼，心已凉了半解。Steve刚刚苏醒，还在病中，发着烧，体力不济，连支撑长途车行都实属勉强，要他作战几乎是天方夜谭；而对方人数众多，且持有武器。Tony不由得想到Steve很可能已经遭遇不测，这个想法让他难以呼吸。但他还是紧咬腮肉，强作镇定，不断地默念：不要胡思乱想，不会有事的，不会有事……我得去救他……

半分钟后，Tony呼吸平复，情绪也镇静下来，并让Marie把最后见到Steve 的方向指给自己看。他叫惊恐瑟缩、面色发白的Marie躲进杂物间，并嘱咐她锁好门，叮嘱说除非听到他回来，否则无论如何都不要开门。Marie仰脸接过钥匙，惶恐地点点头。Tony一言不发，面色铁青地转身出门，钻进车中。他载着几个修理汽车时用的微型高温喷射装置、磁力装置和铁质工具，向着Marie指给他的方向驶去。夜色沉沉，Tony心无旁骛地开车，竭力与心中咆哮不止的恐慌情绪斗争。车轮沙沙的细响碾过静夜中被风吹凉的草丛和碎石，Tony坐在车上，不停地深呼吸。他知道自己不能继续再想Steve已经死去的可能，但他就是控制不住。越是避免思考Steve的死状，他的眼前就越是发疯一般不断浮现出Steve伤痕累累、浑身是血地躺在地上的画面。

由于对方人数未知、位置不详，且携带有枪支，所以Tony不敢贸然打开车头灯。他在暗夜中静静向前行驶了一段，待眼睛适应了黑暗之后，微微发亮的草坪、侧方黑压压的树木和树顶银色的月华，以及远处从树林中延伸出来、横亘大地的浓黑色深壑都变得清晰可辨。不久，Marie所说的那辆货车的轮廓就出现在Tony眼前。他四处观察了一下，确认无人之后便把车停在货车车尾，紧接着摸出一个极小的手电筒拿在手里。货车的车门是敞开的，车内无人，四周的草坪被践踏得乱糟糟的。一个破损的工具箱和许多扳手之类的零件散落一地。这里看起来似乎发生过一场打斗，Tony想。他紧蹙眉头，陡然紧张了起来。恐慌症发作的前兆开始从他不停颤抖的四肢满溢出来。Tony攥紧拳头，把这种感觉强压下去。

在一只破损的工具箱和一只被遗落在草丛中的扳手上，Tony发现了尚未干透的血迹。他无法确认那是否是Steve的血，不过血迹的确加重了他的不祥的预感。Tony用手掌拢住手电筒的光芒，细细地将各处查看一番，没过多久便在车身和车门的铁皮上发现了更多血迹，还有反复撞击造成的凹陷。

“不，不可能。”Tony喃喃低语，安慰自己。与此同时止不住地一个接一个打着冷颤。

他钻进驾驶室，用手电筒照亮车厢内部检查，最终一无所获，只好又从车上下来。而这一次，他在车门旁边踩到一团黏糊糊的东西。Tony挪开脚，觉得有些奇怪，便缓缓蹲下，把亮光对准草丛。他在草丛里发现一团疑似呕吐物的东西。

Tony脑中登时一片空白。他想起Steve病中就曾数次呕吐。

他颤抖着将手电筒抬高些，照向稍远处的草丛。白色的微光下，那些闪闪烁烁的黑红色血液溅落在备受摧残的草叶和叶间的石块，涂得到处都是，腥气贴着土壤冲进Tony的鼻腔。他干呕了几声，如遭雷击，从刚才开始就被他拼命压制的恐慌情绪卷土重来，几乎在瞬间就将他淹没。Tony现在几乎可以肯定，这些血是Steve的，而Steve已经死了。他不受控制地向后跌去，歪倒在地上。手电筒掉进草丛中。

然而当他颓然倒在地上的那一刻，一声乌鸦的啼鸣划破寂空，传进Tony的耳朵里。就如同灵魂被抽打了一般，一束浅白的光晕忽然闪过Tony的脑海。他忽然想起自己跟Steve去野炊的那个白天，帐篷和煮热的汤、阳光和鱼饵；他说了许多自以为俏皮的笑话和生活琐事，以为Steve会喜欢他的风趣幽默，结果那天Steve发烧了，一整天都没有精神……

就是在那天，他看着怡人的风景与和暖的太阳，心情大好，脱口而出，告诉了Steve那个有点隐秘的、每每在他们二人进行一对一量子力学教学时都会冒出来的想法：“你的肺和我的心脏，它们的千疮百孔有种异曲同工之妙。我觉得是某种缘分让它们遇到一起的，就像量子纠缠……”

想着这句话，Tony抬起脸，仰望着茫茫星河和月光中漂浮的尘埃，右手死死地攥住左胸的衣料。他感受着胸膛之下，那颗创痕累累的心脏在一声声地搏动，不断将血液泵向四肢。他那饱受摧残的心脏还活着，还在跳动；即便它刚刚才因为超负荷运动小小地发了一次病，但它依然活得很顽强。它很疲劳，但它拥有生的本能。它知道自己必须活下去，继续踩生命的鼓点。因为没有一条生命愿意轻易放弃，没有一条生命会轻言放弃……

更何况那是属于Steve Rogers的生命。

Tony忽地撑坐起来，笨拙地捡回遗落在草丛中的手电筒。他提振精神，颤颤巍巍地俯下身去，匍匐在草地上顺着血迹向前搜寻，同时大口吸气、大口呼气，感受着那种潮水一般的恐慌漫过颅骨，凶猛地朝他撞击。

“我会找到的，”他低声念给自己听，像是在给恐慌症纠缠不去的魅影示威：“我会找到他的。我知道他没死。”

他坚定地循着那条被拖行出来的血迹向前搜索，心脏在他胸腔中有力地跳动着。他忽然十分笃定Steve没死，他一定没死。不知为何，Tony盲目地觉得，只要自己的心脏还在跳，Steve就一定能活下去。

沿着血迹，Tony一直找到深壑附近。他站起来，将手电筒的光打向沟壑深处。那条阴森、黑暗的巨大裂缝，像是形状狭长的黑洞一样，把所有的光都隐去了。他站在崖边向下望，崖底漆黑一片。这时他想起Marie跟他说过：他们杀了人。他们把一个女人扔进了悬崖。

Tony有种预感；他觉得Steve可能也被扔下了深壑。

没有丝毫犹豫，Tony立即开始寻找到达崖底的办法。他沿着深壑延伸的方向行走了大约七百米，终于找到一处塌陷的土石坡地。顺着坡地可以顺利到达崖底。Tony把手电筒咬在嘴里，想都没想就攀扶着石头开始下坡。他是如此专心致志，丝毫没有想过如果Steve没有被扔下悬崖而是被带走了该怎么办，也丝毫不曾想过悬崖之下的路程如此漫长而漆黑，自己万一找不到或是错过了Steve该如何是好。

他就是固执地相信Steve还活着，而且就在崖底。而自己一定能找到他。

越是靠近崖底就越是寒气逼人。Tony的脚刚一踩到崖底的地面，就被那股阴冷潮湿的感觉逼得瑟缩了一下。地面上凹凸不平，低洼处汇聚着肮脏寒冷的积水，突起处则全是烂泥和死树的躯干。Tony用手电筒照路，摸索着走了几步，不小心踢中了一具野狗尸体。那只狗被一截向上生长的尖锐树枝捅穿，一树一犬，相互依偎着死在了不见天日的深渊之下。Tony心下一惊，越发小心地绕开那些尖锐刺人的树木和坚硬的草杆。他向上看了一眼，无边辽远的夜空细长地悬在头顶，月明星稀，似乎是另一个世界。Tony默不作声地擦了擦下坡时手掌上刮出的伤，默默感慨沟壑之深，且崖底暗藏杀机。如果有人失足掉进这里，几乎决无生还的可能。

他一言不发地向前走着，手电筒微弱的亮光照着地上每一处突起。这让他回想起自己初到摩森溪谷的那一夜，大雨滂沱，Steve也是这样举着手电筒穿林而来，将他带回那座温暖明亮的小屋。

Tony坚信自己也能做到同样的事情。

十分钟后，当手电筒虚弱的白光照亮枯树丛中一个人形的突起时，Tony浑身一震，加紧奔去，几乎忘记了呼吸。他赶到近旁，放慢脚步，在看到Steve的那一刻双腿一软，跪倒在烂泥地里。Steve静静地躺着，浑身是血，金色的发间纠结着暗红的血液。一根粗壮的枯枝刺穿了他的左肩，血几乎沾湿了整个左半边身子；而另有两根如婴孩手腕一般粗细的纤长枝条，并拢而生，对穿了Steve的腰侧。血染的上衣使Tony已经看不出布料原先是何种色彩。Steve血污纵横的脸上仅有脸颊的一小块露出皮肤的本来颜色，跟脖子一样，是死灰一般的白。Tony靠得近一些，更近一些，却几乎看不到他胸膛的起伏。他牵起Steve冰凉而苍白的手，试探着问：“Steve？”

Steve一动不动。

Tony脑子里嗡地一声噪鸣。他不敢相信地把手放在Steve的脖子上、胸口上，感受他的体温和脉搏。慌乱之中，Tony只觉得自己触摸到一具冰凉的身体，带着血腥味儿，似乎比他刚从寒冰中解冻时还要冷。

“醒醒Steve！”Tony剧烈地颤抖着，不甘地扶起他的脖颈，用力拍打Steve未受伤的右肩。“我知道你没死，快醒醒！”他大喊着，把耳朵贴在Steve的胸膛上细听。不知是幻觉还是现实，他似乎隐约听到深埋在皮肤之下的血液潜流，还有深缓的、细微的心脏搏动。Tony又惊又喜。他继续高喊Steve的名字，同时捏住两颊让Steve张开嘴。那些残留在Steve口腔里、堵塞呼吸的血液顺着嘴角流了出来。Tony屏息等待几秒，似乎听见Steve微弱地吸入一口气。他看见Steve的手指弹动了一下。

“快醒醒！”Tony大喜过望，更加卖力地喊着，不知不觉已是满脸泪水。除了这种近乎绝望的嘶吼，Tony不知道自己还能做些什么。他无法挪动Steve，也不敢在他明显塌陷断裂的胸骨上实施心肺复苏。如果Steve无法醒来，他将无计可施。他十分确信，Steve不可能等他离开再折返，只要此刻不醒，他就再也没有生还的希望。

而这一回，Tony清楚地看到Steve微微皱了一下眉，一侧眼皮轻微的抽搐了一下，有了睁开的迹象。他的嘴唇轻颤一下，连带着喉结一起上下滑动，像是要说什么，也像是在单纯地汲取空气。Tony僵在原地，不敢有任何动作，只是屏住呼吸，紧张地等待着。他看着Steve艰难地挺起胸骨，努力想要喘过气来，而那口气始终郁结在喉头，像是烧红的铁块一般硌在脖间。

Tony脸色煞白，屏息以待。他知道Steve的生死就在这一刻。他隐隐觉得，那口瘀滞的气息牵系着的不止是Steve的性命，还有他的。如果Steve挺不过这一关，他也必定会在今晚永远地死去。

他沉浸在一种麻木的恐惧中，五感尽失。而就在这时，Steve的肩膀和胸脯痉挛着向上耸起。他脸色死白，身体歪斜着，脖颈一颤，像是呕出了自己灵魂的一部分般呛出一口热血，溅得Tony满手都是稠热的浊液。

“Steve！”Tony大喊——

随后，他看到Steve睁开了双眼。他茫然地仰望头顶的苍穹，似乎并没有听到Tony的呼唤。紧接着，Steve双唇微启，舌头抬高顶住上颚。伴随着喉结上下滑动，一个沙哑、模糊的声音湿漉漉地从他的喉咙里滚出来。Tony听不真切，但他知道，Steve是在喊他的名字：“Tony。”


	19. 枯枝

很难说清楚Steve视线中那些冰凉、硕大的蓝色火团究竟是悬在天顶的星星，还是幻觉残留的影像。总之，在他睁眼的那个时刻，许多淡蓝色的冷火划过寂静的天穹，如同梵高画作中旋转流动的彩色线条一样扑飞进喉咙里。一簇又一簇冷焰流过齿缝，顺着舌际窜入五脏六腑，让Steve难以呼吸，只能发出一声浅浅的呻吟。极漫长的一段时间，除了徘徊在耳边的巨大声响，Steve没有任何知觉。他麻木地仰望着头顶沉默如石的夜空，隐约记起上一次嘴唇蠕动时的唇形和舌尖轻抵上颚时发出的弹动。Tony。

他将这个名字又喊了一遍，声音黏糊糊的，仿佛蒙着布，谁也听不懂他在说些什么。这让Steve有点慌乱。而后他意识到脖颈后有温热的皮肤正接触他的神经。Steve有点急切地转动眼球，小心地咳了一声。一口浑浊的热血在狭窄、寒冷的口腔中来回冲撞。Steve的手指艰难地抠进潮湿的泥土中。他哑声注视着Tony扑进他视线当中的那张晃动的、苍白的面庞，无声地张合着嘴巴；后者这才察觉到，Steve依旧呼吸困难。

Tony赶紧压住Steve前额，让他的颈部后仰。他粗糙的手掌垫在对方僵硬的后颈之下，流淌在发丛中的腥味儿让Tony颤抖不止。伴随颈部的弯折，淤积在Steve口腔中的血液汩汩流出，淌过脸颊。Tony看到他塌陷的胸骨骤然隆起，一声细长曲折的气声可怖地窜出喉咙，氧气终于被吸入肺中。Steve咳嗽不止，强烈的昏眩使他阵阵发冷，同时各种知觉都回注体内。Tony激动万分地用手掌在Steve的脸上来回擦拭。

Steve彻底清醒，然而一句话都说不出来，只是睁着眼，艰难地维系着一缕悠长微弱的气息。Tony的手掌在他脸上轻轻移动。“没事了、没事了……”他伏在Steve耳边反复地喊：“别睡，我带你出去……”喊声失控地拖着哭腔。Tony焦急地用手去堵Steve肩膀的伤口，心中迷茫而绝望,一时间不知该如何应对此刻孤立无援的处境。但他仍一刻不停地安慰着Steve：“我会带你出去的，会的。”

Steve茫然地点了点头，算是对Tony的回应。长夜过半，他们双双陷入无休止的喘息和颤抖，周围满是腐朽的味道。Tony的手压在Steve的伤口上一动都不敢动。暗夜中的崖底如巨兽之口，Tony举目四望，到处都是一片漆黑。

直等到指尖都凉透了，Tony才忽地灵光一闪，哆哆嗦嗦地从口袋中摸出他来时携带的东西。一对一指宽的金属指环，纤薄轻盈，边缘锋利，Tony将他们套在食指和拇指上相互碰撞，圆环外侧便开始生热。这种微微烫手的热度让Tony万分紧张，汗水止不住地流淌。他俯身对Steve说：“Steve，你还醒着吗……你听好了，我现在要帮你把这些树枝弄断。”说着，他的手颤抖着从肩膀的伤口上松开，在Steve的身体上方犹豫着徘徊了半晌，最后挪到侧腹部被两根并拢而生的树枝对穿的地方，再小心地向上移动，将枝条攥在手中。这触碰使得Steve的身体猛地颤动一下，苍白的脖颈骤然紧绷又松弛下去，泛出死灰一样的颜色。那种被扼住的低哑呼吸细微又恐怖，令Tony紧张地吞咽唾液。他稳住发抖的双手，扶好树枝——这两根树枝相对细弱易折，Tony出于稳妥为上的考量，决定对它们先行处理。他对Steve说道：“对不起Steve，你忍着点。”

仅仅是将身体贴近树枝就让Tony汗流浃背。他谨慎地将手上的金属圆环凑近树枝与伤口交界的地方，在不烫伤Steve的前提下尽可能贴近皮肤。他想起自己曾得意洋洋地向Steve炫耀过，他发明的这对小东西可以轻而易举拆掉一辆汽车。“我动作会很快，但肯定很疼，可能还会有点烫，你坚持住好吗？你听见我说的话了吗?”Tony目不转睛地盯住树枝寻找合适的切割角度，口中喋喋不休，既害怕Steve没听清自己的话，又害怕Steve真的十分清醒，那意味着他对即将到来的疼痛会有着异常敏锐的感知。

Steve没有回答，只是默默地咬紧两排牙齿，身体绷紧，手指深深挖进泥土中去。Tony注视着他恍惚的眼眸，痛苦地意识到Steve连块可以咬在嘴里的毛巾都没有。

等Steve准备好了，Tony手上的指环已经变得很烫，而他浑身都被汗水浸湿了。“我要开始了Steve，”他紧张地跟Steve确认最后一遍：“你准备好了吗?我动作很快的。”

Steve意识模糊地点了点头，一双眼圆睁着，注视遥远而黑暗的天空。Tony没再犹豫，当即将指环锋利的刀刃对准了树枝。仅数秒钟，两条树枝便被整齐地截断，随Tony手腕抬高的动作脱离了Steve的身体，只留下两个扁圆形的、略微高出Steve伤口的断面。Tony松手抛掉沾血的树枝，虚脱地向后一仰跌倒在地，几乎尖叫出声。但他立刻爬起来去看Steve的情况。Steve的胸脯剧烈起伏，他咳嗽着，汗水和血痕交织着在脸上淌成一片。Tony慌乱地找到Steve灰白冰冷的手腕，将他陷进泥土的五指捂在自己手心里，并不断安慰Steve“没事了，没事了。”他们脱力地挨在一起，巨大而粗重的喘息声在空旷的崖底显得格外响亮。

待到Tony的嗓子哑得几乎发不出一点声音来时，他们二人才缓过神来，呼吸也渐渐平复。Tony双膝着地，动作迟缓地挪动麻木的双腿爬向另一侧，守在Steve重伤的左肩旁机械地思考要如何处理最后那根的树枝。相比刚才被切断的两根枝条，刺穿左肩的这根枯枝显得格外粗壮，尖端也最为锋利。它粗糙的表皮上沾满浓稠的血液，在凉夜中渐渐干涸，但环绕在枯枝根部、留在Steve肩上的那个触目惊心的贯穿伤足有拳头大小，异常狰狞，至今仍在渗血。Tony将枯枝圈在手里估量着它的直径，脑中计算着应当如何切割才最为迅速。有了先前斩断另外两根细枝时的经验，Tony知道这回自己的动作必须更快，因为只有这样才能最大程度上减轻Steve的疼痛。

他清楚地知道，只有尽早将这些树枝从Steve体内取出，伤口才能早日愈合，否则持续失血必定会导致Steve的死亡。但面对眼前血肉模糊的伤口，Tony犹豫了。他不知道贸然触动伤口是否会引起进一步出血。而且，锯断这些树枝之后他又能做些什么？他要如何才能将残留在伤口中的部分取出？

Tony脑中乱如团麻。他伸手轻轻撼动一下枯枝的中部，引起十分微小的摇晃，然而Steve立刻像触电般剧烈颤动着，指甲用力掐进了Tony的掌心。Tony看着仍在渗血的伤口，语气更加游移不定：“Steve，我……我不确定……”他濒临崩溃：“这个伤口太严重了，我根本就处理不了。伤口还在出血……我……即使切断了我也不知道接下来该怎么办……”

他竭力控制着即将夺眶而出的泪水，蹲下身来将已然滚烫的指环贴近枯枝的根部。灼烧的指环烫伤了Tony的手，但他丝毫没有感到疼痛。他只是反反复复地思索着自己做这一切到底有什么意义。正犹豫时，Tony忽然感到Steve的手指在他脚边移动，指节轻轻敲打着鞋帮。他有点诧异地看向Steve，对方的嘴唇正在无声地翕张，似乎有话要说。于是Tony连忙缩回身来，把Steve的手握住，倾身将耳朵贴近Steve的嘴唇。

“你想说什么？”他问，小心撑住湿润的眼眶。

“快点。”Steve缓缓张口，喷出湿热的气流，唇几乎贴上Tony的耳际：“很疼。”

他的声音异常轻细，却很平稳，那些缓重的呛咳都被推迟在话音消逝之后。Tony听清他的话后抬起头，睁大眼睛望着Steve的眼睛。对方平静地回望他。与此同时，那只攥在Tony掌心的手刮过掌纹，动着，用虚弱的力道弯曲手指，回扣Tony的五指。Tony无法言语，只能敞着两片唇痴痴地看着他。他知道Steve想说什么，他知道Steve是在告诉自己：他相信Tony。

对于此刻的Tony而言，这无疑是莫大的鼓舞。他当即便擦去额上的汗水，动手切割起面前近一拳粗的枯枝来。当指环在枯枝的表皮烧出难闻的碎屑和烟雾时，Tony汗如雨下，却更加专注。他能听到切割的噪声和Steve痛苦的呻吟，他抖动的躯体、耸起的胸脯和掐入手心的指甲像针一样刺进Tony眼里。但Tony强迫自己一心一意地切割。在漫长的十几秒时间里，Tony用余光看到那具抽搐的身体静止下来，松弛、平静地停滞在地面上，像是一副阴暗图画中的静物。但他死死咬住嘴唇，没有停下手里的动作。十几秒后，枯枝刚倒，Tony便两腿一软，又一次跌倒在地。在呛鼻的烟味和刺骨的寒凉中他摸索到Steve的手，紧紧抓住，跪坐着弯下腰去，用自己的额头去抵对方悄无声息的眼窝和颧骨，像是要将身体的热度传递给他。他保持这种佝偻的姿势，发出一声长叹，不呼喊，亦不动作，只是静静等待着Steve醒来。他觉得奇怪，自己分明也是身经百战的斗士，但面对死别的可能却还是有种热烈的流泪冲动。后来，当他感到自己跪坐了几乎整夜以致于再多一秒就要僵化成石，心中确信Steve已经被自己害死的那个瞬间，Steve咳嗽着醒来，睁眼看他，Tony才知道自己不是为死别而伤感，只是对生的渴求过于强烈。

所以，他在还未将额头撤离Steve脸颊上的皮肤时便迫不及待的说：“我以为你死了。”他毫不掩饰自己轻微的哽咽，吸着鼻子道：“我以为我把你害死了。”

听着Tony的声音，Steve除了眨眼再也没有其他的回应。他疲倦得说不出话来。Tony抚去他脸上的汗水时发现Steve的眼神穿透深壑纵深的空间，看向遥远的天际。月与星辰悬挂的地方离他们很远很远，就像溪谷之外的地方和他们身处其中的这道沟壑之间的距离。

Tony疲倦地擦拭着Steve的脸，累得只想躺下。他的手指拂过Steve的眉骨，又滑过前额的皮肤，汗水刚抹去便又从细小的毛孔中浮出。Tony依然跪着，手脚冰凉麻木。他心中欢愉又绝望，悲伤而平静。到现在，他几乎已经做完了自己能为Steve做到的所有事情，接下来的一切，已经不是他所能掌控的。刚刚短暂的成功除了令他陷入更深的无望，几乎没有任何其他作用。虽然Tony不愿就此放弃，但此时此地，此情此景，除了放弃，似乎也别无他法；除非他能毫不犹豫地用Steve的生命做一场赌注。

“我该怎么办？”Tony小声说给自己听。他一筹莫展，呆坐着，仿佛已经预知了死亡将在何时降临。他自言自语地问：“我要怎么样才能带你出去？”这个他轻易许下的诺言此刻令他悲从中来。“我都不敢动你。我怕我一动你，你就死了。”

他直起身子，低垂着目光看着Steve的那双眼睛。“如果你死了，我以后都不可能再好好生活。就像我几乎每晚都会梦到那个曾经囚禁我的山洞，梦到死在我面前的殷森。我不想从今往后都梦到你死在崖底的样子，梦到你跟我同住在溪谷，做饭、野炊、散步……如果这样的话，我也就跟死去没有分别。”

他不由自主朝着阒寂的深壑倾吐，深知下一步他就必须把Steve从地上拉起来，让那些被截断的木桩同他的身体分离。但这样做是极端危险的，Steve的性命很可能会被一个简单的动作轻易断送。这注定是一个生死攸关的举动。在这样一个重大的时刻，Tony睁大眼睛望着周围，絮念着自己无法承受这样的痛苦而继续生活；然而他心里清楚，这些话不过是遮掩，他真正害怕的是从今往后，Steve连痛苦的梦都不会再拥有。

在他心中，Steve应该要活到白发苍苍的那一天，真正体验慢慢老去的过程。他的晚年，不是在美丽的海边小屋度过，便是在清幽的山谷；安闲淳朴，子孙绕膝。这些漫无边际的想象都是在他们朝夕相处的日子里由Tony的一个个细小期盼积攒而成的。他期盼Steve跟自己一起野炊，期盼能天天看他吃东西的样子，还期盼着更多连Tony自己都不知道的东西。他的千百种期盼里没有一条是Steve在痛苦中死去，仿佛他的悲观全都留给了这个屡遭重创的世界，而留给Steve的，就只有无数美好的念头。

他怎么能接受Steve就这样轻易死去呢？他做不到。Tony轻抚Steve光滑的额头，像抚摸一片将落的花瓣。他情不自禁地再度附身，吻Steve眉心的那道折痕。当干燥的嘴唇触碰到Steve眉心中央的一刹那，Tony有一种忘情的冲动。他忽然觉得自己可以就这样陪他躺在这儿，一直躺下去，直到死去。他喃喃地念道：“我不能看着你死，Steve。我怕我会害死你的。我不能害你。”

“不会的。”过了很久，Steve这样答到。他抬起眼安静地注视Tony的双眸，眼神波澜不惊，既没有将死的恐慌，也没有为落在眉心的那枚吻而深感诧异。他只是说：“你知道你不会害我。”

Tony擦去眼角的泪水，笑着问：“你怎么知道？什么事都有万一。”

一个漫长的停顿过后，Steve又一次缓缓张开嘴唇；而Tony凝望着残留在唇上那些发亮的血迹。Steve语速缓慢地问道：“Marie呢？”

“她没事，我让她藏在杂物间。”

Steve喘息良久，终于又吐出一句话来：“去找她，Tony……带她走。我留在这儿……血清不会让我死的。你先出去，带人回来救我。”

“不可能。”Tony脱口而出：“我不会留你一个人。”

“你也……也不能留Marie一个人。”Steve咳嗽着轻声说。

Tony沉默了。半晌，他回答说：“丢下你去找Marie跟抛下Marie救你又有什么区别？”他反问：“如果现在是我躺在这儿，你会扔下我扭头就走吗？”

Steve又咳又喘；Tony继续补充说：“我是不会自己走的。”

Steve便不再言语，喘息声越来越粗重。他艰难地咳嗽着，不停吞咽，胸骨每每耸起就有新鲜的血液浸过牙齿的缝隙。从Tony的视角看，Steve塌陷的胸骨似乎正在逐渐愈合，但是他左肩和腰侧被刺穿的两处外伤依然在渗血。

“那你……你还等什么。”过一会儿，Steve费力地抬起胳膊，将手交到Tony的手中，对接下来要发生的事情心知肚明。“拉我……起来。你……你不想……不想去救她吗？”

Tony迟迟没有回握，脸上露出痛苦的神情。他颤抖着说：“我想救她，可我也怕害死你……”

但Steve没有继续给他犹豫的机会。“只有……这一个办法。”Steve重重地喘息着：“你如果不走，就拉我起来……或者……我自己起来。”

看着Steve把手重新抓向地面并试图作支撑的动作，Tony顿时一阵慌乱。他终于下定决心接过了Steve的手。紧接着，Tony把一条胳膊垫到Steve背部以下；那里大面积的擦伤在血清的作用下已经变浅了一些。二人四目相对，都紧张地冷汗直流。“会很疼的。”Tony低头说。

“那就快点。”Steve面无人色，手指虚弱地攥住Tony的衣袖。他的气息微弱又短促。Tony又靠近一点将他的脖子扶好，这时才注意到Steve的手腕其实肿胀不堪。

这一次，Tony没有给Steve任何准备的机会。趁Steve神智松懈，他发狠地将Steve往怀里一拉，三根被锯短的木桩便瞬间脱离了Steve的身体。拉拽只是猛的一瞬，几乎连眨眼都不及，但Tony却仿佛听见那种血肉连粘的撕裂声。在朝后微倾、将Steve的身体拉坐起来的那一刻，Tony没有听到喊叫，也没有感受到任何挣扎，只有一道可怖的吸气声如裂帛一样在耳边炸开，而后所有的声音都湮灭了。Tony小心托着Steve的后背，将他绵软、失去意识的身体在湿滑的地面上放平，并飞速脱下上衣并翻面将衣服抟成一团，堵在左肩脱离树桩后血流如注的伤口之上。整个过程中他都竭力避免自己看向Steve脸上痛苦的狰狞的表情。

“没事了，没事了……”做完这一切，Tony虚脱了一般浑身无力。他拼尽全力用双手按住伤口，而身体的其他部分则像是散沙一样在冰冷的崖底散落成一片。夜漫长得可怕，Tony充血的嗓子还在嘶声吼叫，只是声音越来越低哑，到最后成了类似某种兽类的呼号。他不断地喊、不断地喊，生怕Steve双唇之间流淌出入的微弱气流就此中断。

月影静静地在头顶移动。不知过去多久，在Tony裸露的上半身几乎要凉透时，天空中忽然又传来一声凄厉的鸦鸣。伴随这声嘹亮的哀鸣，Tony浑身一震，手掌力竭地松开，却发现Steve就在此时缓慢地张开了眼睛。Tony几乎要喜极而泣。他颓然坐倒，手仍颤颤巍巍地按着出血渐少的伤口，两条臂膀绷得硬邦邦，似两杆笔直的剑。他的嘴唇用力地张开又合拢、张开又合拢，仿佛不这样就无法呼吸。

Tony长久地坐在原地，僵硬得不能动弹。许久，Steve的手臂终于徐徐挪动，从身侧的湿泥土上一点点蹭着，摸上了左肩肩头。那里，Tony的手冰凉地停滞着，手掌上涂满血迹，而手背则泛着青白颜色。两只手触碰在一起时，Tony低下头去，深长地吐出一口气。良久，Steve咳嗽了一阵后再次张口，用只有Tony能听到的音量轻声说：“Tony，我们走吧。”


	20. 赌局

即便Steve坚称自己可以起身，Tony也清楚地知道立即将他带离深壑绝非明智之举。所以歇息许久后，二人仍双双倒在原地，一个仰面而躺，一个侧身而卧，半陷在潮湿的泥土中。操纵装甲多年使得Tony的双手颇为有力，压迫止血成效显著；但出于稳妥，他仍等到出血明显减少、伤口周围的皮肤也泛起灼热时才敢松手。高烧无疑是件好事，至少能证明血清还在治愈伤口。这让Tony倍感欣慰，似乎看到了生存的一线希望。随后，十指麻木的Tony从腰间解下皮带，一头穿过Steve左侧腋下，一头从上方甩过肩头，绕两圈，将用来堵塞伤口的衣服收紧绑缚在金属扣下做成临时凑数的简易绷带。这时，Steve从断断续续的梦呓中清醒过来。

“我睡了多久？”他哑着嗓子问，高烧之下身体陷入一种近乎舒适的知觉麻痹，撑开眼皮、张合嘴唇这一类简单的动作变得异常艰难和迟钝。

“不清楚，反正很久了。你一直说胡话。”Tony强颜欢笑。

Steve也跟着咧了咧嘴角。“该走了。”他这么说着，却仍旧无力地偏着头，身体一动不动。

“我知道，我在想办法。”Tony答道。“可你胸骨伤得太重，我不可能背你，况且我也背不动。最重要的是你现在根本没法搂我的脖子。”Tony轻轻碰了碰Steve断裂、肿胀的腕骨。“我在想我们要怎么走到那边去，”Tony迅速瞟一眼身后那块通向地面的土石坡地，又补充说：“爬坡也是个问题。”他环顾四周，一筹莫展。

半晌，Steve似乎从又一场长梦中醒来一般，缓缓道：“总得……先让我起来吧……先到坡底……再想……想办法。”他虚弱地挪动右臂，示意Tony将自己扶起来。

Tony别无他法，只得遵从。他绕到另一侧，单膝跪地，双臂局促地在Steve右臂上方比划良久，紧张得满头大汗。最后他小心翼翼地嘱咐道：“慢慢来，靠紧我……”

Tony靠在Steve右肩一侧为他提供支撑，同时伸长臂膀托住对方的背。Steve的背部一片火流样的灼烧，正在愈合的大面积擦伤从血迹未干的上衣破洞中露出来，沾得Tony的手臂一片潮湿。他看着Steve慢慢坐起来，右手虚弱地攥住地上的一把泥土，身体剧烈地抖动，靠着大力拖拽好不容易才靠上Tony的肩头。继而他摒住气息，缓缓屈伸双腿试图站起来，但最终Tony只是感到他滚烫的头颅在自己的颈窝里微弱地拱了一下，就无力地朝下栽倒过去。Tony赶紧扶住Steve滚烫的额头，惊慌不已地用力拍打他的脸颊，对方一言不发，艰难地吞吐着气流，脸色煞白。

“别睡，别睡……再试一次……”Tony含泪说。而他心中满是绝望的念头，认为Steve几乎不可能走完从此地到坡底的这段漫长路程。

Steve竭力喘息，颤抖不止地掰住Tony的肩头时喉咙里发出的声音近似哀鸣。他奋力将足跟蹬进软泥中，拖出长长的一条痕迹，却徒劳无功，最后还是只能依靠着Tony的拉扯才站起来。而站起来的一刹那，从心脏冲向脚跟的血液便霎时将Steve击溃了。他浅浅地呻吟了一声，跌进Tony的臂弯里，仿佛旋转的天地间就只剩下Tony这么一个固定不动的轴心。在一阵惊天动地、令人眩晕的声响结束后，Steve睁开眼，看到自己折腰跌在Tony身上，被他的小臂拦腰支撑住，双腿不知为何仍保持站立的姿态。Tony声嘶力竭地扯着嗓子问他还好吗，而Steve无法回答。他咳嗽了几声，直到眼前不再一片漆黑，才哆哆嗦嗦地稳住脚跟。良久，他终于直起身子，摇晃着，像一包湿软的棉絮一样搭在Tony身上颤抖。

“走……走吧。”Steve说。周围寒气刺骨，他连一步都迈不动。

Tony惊惶地喘息。他Steve站站地说：“坚持住，我们到……到前面那块石头那儿就休息。”他抬起下巴指不远处的一块石头，渴望这个微小的目标能给Steve一点慰藉。

Steve垂着头，在Tony的拖行下终于跨出一步。他无意识地喃喃道：“不能停，Tony，不能停……停下……我就起不来了。”

一阵酸苦的液体冲上Tony的鼻腔。他没有回应，只是埋头拖着Steve往前走。这十几米的路程走得异常艰难，Steve的全部体重都压在Tony身上，脚下的路也十分泥泞。崖底的风渗着凉意，而Steve贴着他，浑身滚烫。Tony无论如何也不敢停。他努力搜寻话题，帮助Steve保持清醒。

“你冷吗？你在发烧，肯定很冷吧。”他自问自答了一句，自觉无聊头顶，却还是装出精神饱满的样子。

“会……会没事的。”Steve总要反应很久才能作答，声音异常迟钝。

“发烧是好事，证明你在愈合。血清真是个宝贝，不是吗？”Tony气喘吁吁，说话的每一个音节听起来都咬牙切齿。

“嗯。”隔了好半天，Steve又闷闷地哼了一声。

他们一言不发地朝前走，一路磕磕绊绊。绝大部分时间里，Steve都只能被Tony连拖带拽地前行；只有极少数时间Steve能找回几分力气支撑自己的体重，让Tony得以喘息。而这些喘息的片刻让Tony更为清晰地感受到凶猛的热浪从Steve身体里向外辐射，像一只燃烧的火炉。他偏头看向Steve，对方沉默地低着头，汗水一刻不停地在面庞上流淌。那张青灰的脸伴随节奏紊乱的呼吸不停抽动。

Tony低头猛抽一口气，胸口一阵刺痛。他听见头顶有鸟扇动翅膀，声响扑簌簌，转眼间倏忽远去。而Steve抽气的声音则更加响亮，仿佛一台烧坏了的机器在勉力运转，发出嘶哑而难听的响动。这让原本就漫长的路途变得更为煎熬。二人一步三绊走了很久，也只不过走完将近三分之一的路程。这时Steve的脚尖在一块突起的石头上磕了一下。他轻飘飘的哼了一声，发出一种近似解脱的叹息，然后就阖上眼，像一匹在风中抖开的绸缎一样软塌塌地委堕在地上。那个静悄悄的瞬间有种滑向死亡的平静，让他感到十分满足。然而Tony哀求着跪倒在他身边，拖拽他破碎的身体。Steve只好醒来。他被拉拽着，又一次直立起来，感到浑身上下的脏器和骨骼都搅成一团在皮囊里流淌。

行至一半，Steve第二次、第三次倒下。Tony的声音在他耳边越来越响亮，从苦苦的哀求变成狂躁的怒吼。到后来他不再说话，只是近乎残忍地一次次将Steve从地上拖起来，拽着他继续前行。即使高烧证明Steve体内的血清依然活跃，但他左肩和侧腹的伤至今没能完全止血，甚至在反复的拖拽中再度开裂，而Tony对此已无计可施。渐渐地，Steve已分不清自己究竟是在被反复地撕扯劈拆，还是陷入了不断惨死的轮回噩梦。好在这时，Tony远远望见了他来时曾走过的坡地。他喜极而泣，对Steve说：“马上就到了——”

话音未落，Steve再一次悄无声息地从Tony的臂弯滑脱。他顺着脊柱的弧度溜下去，扑进Tony怀里，把红色的血吐到Tony的胳膊和腹部。那些鲜红的血液和他的身体一样滚烫，刺得Tony双眼通红。他不知第多少次搀起Steve，抱住他汗淋淋的身体恳求道：“求你了，再坚持一下，Steve……”

Steve的头枕着Tony的腿。他仰着脸，极浅地喘息一次，开口说：“走吧Tony……去找……”

“我不会走的！”Tony怒吼着打断他：“别骗我说你不会死！我不是傻子！我现在走了，你早晚会把血流干死在这儿，要么就会被自己的血呛死！”他颤抖着，一只手堵住Steve腹部流血的伤口，被恐惧和无助浸透。

半晌，在Tony的凝视下，Steve露出一个疲倦的笑容。他轻声说：“我……死过一次，不会怕的。”

Tony 浑身一颤，正要说什么，忽然，一道强光从上方射入崖底，照在Steve血迹斑驳的脸上。Tony立刻抬起头，发现十几柱白光从头顶笔直地照到他跟Steve所在的地方，光源排列成整齐的一行。未及Tony作出反应，白色光柱背后忽地钻出十几个朦胧的人影，冲着崖底大声威胁道：“跪下！手举过头顶！”

听到拉枪栓的声音，Tony立即听话地将双手举过头顶。突如其来的变故让他不知所措，但他还是抱着一丝侥幸迫不及待地呼喊着：“救命！这里有伤员！”

然而上面的人纹丝不动。刺目的光柱直射在Tony和Steve身上。不多时，另有七八个持枪者顺着坡地到达崖底，Tony看到他们个个身穿黑衣，顿时心头一紧。持枪的黑衣人将Steve和Tony团团围住，为首的一个上前一步，用枪顶住Tony的太阳穴，蹲下身去查看Steve的情况。他将Steve从头到脚打量一遍，接着动手掀开扎在左肩上的皮带，瞄了一眼里面的伤口，引起Steve一串痛苦的呛咳。

Tony万分紧张地观察来人的一举一动。他想开口说些什么，却被那个用枪口顶着他太阳穴的黑衣人凶狠地瞪了一眼，示意他不许说话。紧接着，黑衣人从口袋里掏出一个对讲机，向对面的人报告：

“找到了，没死。”

“很好，把他带回来。那个女孩儿呢？”对讲机另一头传来一个男性的声音。Tony惊讶地辨别出来那是Chad的嗓音。他迅速看向Steve。

“已经解决了。她躲在溪谷小屋，听到我们去了就想跳窗逃走，结果正好被我们撞上。”Tony认真听着，忽然意识到他们在谈论Marie。他不安地屏住呼吸。

“这回没有被人看到吧？”Chad问。

“没有。”

Tony又惊又怒地喊出了声，愤怒之下却意外将枕在自己膝上的Steve推离。Steve从Tony的双腿上滑下去，匍匐着跌倒在地，发出一声微弱的哼叫后便一动不动，仿佛一具尸体；肩上束着的腰带松动了，伤口袒露在空气中。Tony心急如焚又出离愤怒，他看看摔倒在地的Steve，又怒目直视着将枪口对准自己的黑衣人，牙关咬得死紧。

“谁在喊？Stark在你旁边吗？”这时，对讲机另一头又传来Chad的声音。他似乎是听到了Tony的喊声。

“Chad！”不等黑衣人回应，Tony便挪动双膝凑上前去，冲着对讲机喊出了声。“你到底想怎样？”他怒气冲冲地质问着，对于进一步逼近太阳穴的枪口视若无睹。

另一头的Chad听到他的声音后沉默良久。最终，他没有回答Tony的问题，而是继续跟手持对讲机的黑衣人说：“刚才的话他都听到了吗？”

“都听到了。”

又是一阵难挨的沉默。Tony跪在地上，枪口从太阳穴移到了额头中央。他仰视着手持对讲机等候指令的黑衣人，目光如炬，脸上毫无惧色。崖底回响着Steve湿重的呼吸声。他用额头抵地，余光看到Tony跪倒在枪口之下，而手握枪支的黑衣人正站在离自己咫尺之遥的位置。

“Stark先生，我很遗憾发生这样的事。”过了很久，Chad在另一头发出一声轻叹。黑衣人将对讲机凑到Tony脸前。

“我们本该是知己。”他认真地说。

“我不这么觉得。”Tony回答，目光注视着Steve。

“不论如何，我很欣赏您的才华，也的确打算对您友善相待。所以请相信，我并不想杀您。今天发生的一切绝非我的初衷。意外时有发生，不是我们所能预料的。如果今天您和Marie没有在机缘巧合之下撞破我的秘密，或许悲剧根本不必发生。但现在，我只能说，真的非常、非常抱歉。”

Tony没有回话，Chad继续道：“不过我可以向您保证，您的朋友Rogers先生会活下来的。希望这个消息对您有所安慰。”紧接着，他平静地对黑衣人下达指令：“杀了他。”

黑衣人放下对讲机，将枪口上抬，对准Tony的脑门；Chad在另一头静候枪响。Tony死死盯住黑衣人的脸庞，紧咬的牙关阵阵颤抖。就在扣动扳机的前一秒，原本跌倒在地的Steve忽然绊住黑衣人的双腿将他扑倒。趁着黑衣人倒地的瞬间，Tony迅速夺下对方的枪并调转枪口。霎时间，原本在高处站着静观的十几人和崖底将他们团团围住的黑衣人，纷纷举枪将对准了Tony；而Tony处在包围圈的正中，单膝跪地，枪口对准为首的黑衣人的脑门。在距离他两米不到的地方，Steve与黑衣人一同倒地，交绊在一处。他以一个狼狈且笨拙的姿态伏在黑衣人身上，肩膀和手臂软塌塌地垂到地面，没有丝毫压制的意思，倒更像一面被偶然丢弃在路人身上的、打湿的布。黑衣人只轻轻一个耸肩的动作就毫不费力地将Steve重新掀翻在地。Tony举枪逼近，大喊着“不要动他”，而黑衣人则盯住Tony的双眼翻身坐起，然后单手拽着衣领将Steve拖到自己胸前。他们无声地对峙着，Steve隔在二人中间，像个被掐住脖子的破布娃娃一样，四肢无力地晃动。他身上几乎所有的伤都因为这猛的一跃而重新撕开，淌着血，那条扎在肩上的腰带不知所踪。Steve无力地垂着头，咳出的血沫喷溅到黑衣人的脖颈上。

双方谁也没有开枪。

死一样的沉默僵持了很久，直到Steve缓缓举起攥在右手手心的对讲机，所有人才惊觉不知何时对讲机已经到了Steve手里。黑衣人和Tony都惊讶地看着他。在黑衣人的挟持下，Steve极其艰难地将对讲机举到与下巴齐平的位置，继而缓缓嚅动嘴唇对另一头的Chad说：

“我是Steve Rogers。”

Steve的手心满是滑腻的鲜血，这使得握住对讲机很是困难。将小指抠进对讲机机身的凹槽之内几乎用掉了他全身的力气。Steve知道，此刻如果没有人揪着衣领强迫他保持直立，他绝对无法继续保持清醒。

不多时，Chad便回话了：“Rogers先生。你听起来情况不好。你需要救治。”

Steve并没有听清Chad的回应。他在黑衣人手里摇晃，像一片摇摇欲坠的树叶，逐渐模糊的意识只允许他花片刻时间调整好呼吸。“……你听好Chad，放过……放过Tony，我会跟你走。你想做什么……我都配合。”他一边说一边机械地吞咽着喉头不断上涌的血。

“不！不行！”Tony大声拒绝，同时逼近一步。挟持Steve的黑衣人站立不动，而周围密匝匝的枪口围得更紧了。

Chad和Steve都对Tony的抗议充耳不闻。Chad稳操胜券地笑了，语调中充斥着一种令人毛骨悚然的怜悯：“队长，无论如何你都必须配合。你并没有选择的权利。”

“……我……我知道，”Steve一字一顿地说：“但你可以选。你可以选择……带走活的我，或是一具尸体。”

他给出一个长长的停顿，既是让Chad做出权衡，亦是为了让自己获得喘息之机：“如果他死了，我会……跟他一起死。我不会配合。”

这便是Steve刚刚匍匐在阴湿、冰冷的泥土里所听到的、想到的一切：不管出于何种目的，Chad希望他活下来。而这就是筹码，为Tony换取性命的筹码。

他只怕自己这一局没有赌对。

“队长，你是在用自杀来威胁我吗?”过了许久，当Steve的意识渐渐滑向深渊时，Chad又说话了。他声音尖刻而恼怒，言语间尽是轻蔑的微笑：“你真以为我会让你轻易死去吗？死远没有你想象的那么容易。”

“我会试……不停地试，直到成功为止。”Steve牙关站站，拼尽最后一丝力气颤抖着说：“别小看我。不信你等着。”

这之后，Steve的世界里只剩下一股直冲头顶的血腥味儿、一道劈开全身骨骼的剧痛，还有残留在视线边缘的、Tony被绑住手脚押走的画面。最后一丝意志支撑他保持站立的姿态，他倔强地、用仅剩的力气为自己的筹码撑一点虚假的场面。直到最后，当他目送Tony踉跄着、被一拥而上的黑衣人缴械带走的那一刻，Steve仍旧不知道自己在这场赌注中究竟是输是赢。他只是模糊地感觉到那股维持着自己呼吸的力量被抽得分毫不剩，积聚在胸腔中的一大股炽热液体躁动难耐地从身体各处的空洞中破土而出，肆意倾泻。Steve缓慢地、无声地倒在地上。似乎有许许多多的人将他的身体包围起来，一些冰冷的仪器触碰着他破损的皮肤，而Steve连睁眼看的力气也没有。他再也坚持不住了。


	21. 地牢

预警：有囚禁内容  
\---  
七点整，当Tony第四十三次在黑暗中将卫生纸搓成小球放在手心掐弄时，一道白色的强光穿过顶部栏杆间的缝隙刺痛了他的眼睛。他抬起头来，看见一个身穿黑衣、面无表情的男人掀开顶部的毡布，透过栏杆缝隙将一只提环上绞着锁链的银白色铁皮桶缓缓送下。相比多日来一直负责为Tony送饭的那个矮胖男人，他的头发削得更短，身体也健硕得多。Tony眯起眼睛，迎着强光仰脸注视这个沉默不语的陌生男人。铁皮桶伴随他不断倒换、一收一放的双手匀速下坠，逐渐贴近坑底。几秒钟后，它晃动着落到了Tony脚边。

Tony爬起来朝桶里看了一眼：一碗糊状物，一瓶水，一块三明治和一把塑料勺。一顿标准规格的早餐。他不由自主地按着疼痛的胃部吞了吞口水。那块用黄油炸过的火腿三明治适时地勾起了他的食欲。

黑衣男人站在高处俯身看着Tony的一举一动。多年前Chad还在研究兽类基因时，这个深接近五米、顶部装有铁栏的巨大水泥坑曾用来囚禁体型巨大的猛兽。后来项目中止，深坑弃置不用，Chad便命人在里面砌上水泥床并安装抽水马桶，又在顶部盖上毡毯，这里就成为研究基地的一间密室。那些因在实验中注射仿制血清而发狂的暴徒，往往被囚禁于此，最后死于器官衰竭。

铁桶落地的位置距离无盖金属马桶很近，这让Tony心生不适。他单手撑地起身，打算将食物提到远离抽水马桶的地方去。按照一日三次供应食物的频率计算，这应该是Tony被囚禁在地牢里的第十五天。现在，任何一个动作都能让Tony嗅到自己身上无时无刻不在散发的浓重体味。那件极不合身的单衫和腰间不属于他的旧皮带都浸透了因久不清洗而发酵的体臭。

他弯腰拖动铁桶。一股令人不悦的刺鼻汗腥掠过口唇，让Tony稍稍停滞了下脚步。他的思绪短暂地飘向身上肮脏的、属于别人的上衣和皮带，思索着何时才能有更换衣物的机会。为此，上方负责监视Tony进食的黑衣人不满地敲响栏杆，示意餐桶即将被收走。

在黑衣人的催促下，Tony终于开始进食。虽然饥饿，但他刻意咀嚼得很慢，这样一来在送餐人离开之前他就能有一段长长的时间享受光亮。黑暗让他发狂。越过碗沿，Tony的目光落在裤缝处一条长长的深褐色痕迹上。这片干涸的血迹结成硬邦邦的一块，一直摩擦着Tony腿部的皮肤。摩擦引起的轻微刺痒让他想起Steve坠落深谷的那个夜晚。时隔多日，Tony似乎又一次感受到Steve的血带着体温在他皮肤上脉脉流淌时的灼烫。

他长长地吐出一口气，垂下目光。地牢里长久回荡着沙沙的咀嚼之声。

咽下最后一口糊状物后，Tony将碗、空瓶和塑料勺放回桶内，紧接着挪动酸痛的膝盖，转身将团在手心的卫生纸球小心翼翼地摆在墙角。他弯下腰去，脸几乎贴上水泥地面，默默地将角落里一字排开的卫生纸球又点数一遍：四十三个。有四十三顿餐食曾被送下来。这证明，距离Steve被带走已经过去了整整两周之久。

Tony有些眩晕。他靠在墙上喘息了一阵，细汗再度蒙上额头。被链子拴住的铁皮桶正徐徐上升，桶身的阴影将Tony的视线与黑衣人的脸阻隔开来。栏杆与铁链接触的哗啦声不绝于耳，令Tony心烦意乱。他脱力地靠墙歪坐，胸口一阵刺痛。对于如何从这个陌生男人的嘴里获取有关Steve的信息，Tony毫无头绪。

餐桶被吊了上去。黑衣人将回收的餐具细致检查了一番，确认无误后，很快又拿出另一只小铁桶并将它拴在链子上放进地牢。铁桶里照例装着一根橡皮带和两只装有药水的针筒。这一次，黑衣人不再急着收回药桶。他在地牢边蹲下，抱着膝盖饶有兴致地观看起了Tony的反应。

Tony花了点功夫慢慢坐起来，扒着桶沿往里看。他先是从桶里抓出两只装有药水的细针管观察了一会儿，然后才将橡皮带绑在小臂上，娴熟地进行了整套注射流程。两支针剂都注射完毕后，Tony将工具放回桶内，重新蜷缩回角落里。背靠着水泥墙，他能感觉到清凉的药液在体内流动，舒缓着胸口的疼痛。靠着一天两次的药物注射，Tony已经有许多天没有因心脏病发作而昏倒或呕吐。

此刻，他仰脸看着黑衣人拉拽铁链的动作，有些昏昏欲睡。在渐渐消退的刺痛的间歇，他默默注视着这个新来的陌生送餐者，渴望着他能透露些许有关Steve的消息。但看样子这种可能性微乎其微。Tony只好垂下头来，不再徒劳地仰望，而是将自己更深地蜷缩进水泥床的一角。

一个麻木的幻影在他脑海中一闪而过。Tony回忆起自己在地牢中度过的第一个夜晚。那时他在黑暗中醒来，硬邦邦的水泥台硌着酸痛的背部。一条厚重的毡毯悬在头顶，盖住了所有光亮，在他周围投下死一般黑沉的阴影。Tony发现自己无法活动，而Steve不在身边。他张嘴呼喊Steve的名字，却吐了一地，随之而来的胸口刺痛让他在颤抖中陷入窒息。那时他并没有意识到自己正在经历的痛楚源于久未复发的心脏病。这之后，他在昏迷中接受了抢救，醒来后连续两天拒绝进食和治疗，除非能见到Steve或是听到他的消息。然而没有人在意他的呼喊。那些天里，如果说充血的喉咙和隐痛的胸腔乃至饥饿都并非不可忍受，那么，深不见底的绝望和周围人脸上漠然的表情绝对是杀死Tony的利器。

到第三天，Tony又一次晕倒在地牢里。送餐人掀开毡毯，还未及把铁皮桶放进地牢，就发现Tony仰面朝天摔倒在地，在自己的呕吐物中窒息。当天，他在同一批医生那里接受了第二次抢救。治疗结束后，Tony在病床上醒来，发现一个身材高大、佩戴口罩的医生正站在床头。他注视Tony的眼睛，张口说出了Tony被囚后听到的第一句也是唯一一句话：

“Rogers先生还活着，正在接受治疗；请不要再追问了。”

Tony如释重负地睡去。醒来后他坐在地牢坚硬的水泥床上，第一次吃光了送下来的食物并接受了药物注射。然而他心中依然记挂着Steve的情况，于是又一次开口探听治疗的进程。但就在此时，他发现自己不知为何丧失了说话的能力。幽深的地牢深处，当Tony穷尽所能比划动作、捶打墙壁，试图告诉送餐人自己无法发声的事实时，对方在抬眼间给他递来的一瞥瞬间就解答了Tony的所有疑惑：为了防止他进一步追问，Chad剥夺了他说话的能力。

Tony恍然大悟：原来，“不要追问”既是一句告诫，也是一声宣判。他当时只是太疲劳、太迟钝，以至于没有领会其中的深意。

想至此处，Tony伸出手指，轻轻按揉着靠近喉结的肌肉。他深长的叹息滑过喉头，似乎带来一丝隐隐的疼痛，而Tony已经不愿再分辨那是否是幻觉所致。他失声的喉咙就像一个无声的寓言，时刻提醒Tony，事到如今，他的生命只是赌桌上的筹码而已。作为筹码，他必须谨小慎微，才能为自己和Steve赚取存活的权利。任何一次妄动都会导致无可挽回的后果。

毡布又要盖上了。Tony在心中这样默念。

他抓住脚踝，将刚刚看到过的那块沾血的布料摊在掌心里慢慢揉搓，神情茫然。干结的硬质血污被搓成细细的碎屑飘落下来，混进浮尘。原先的位置上留下一条浅褐色的斑痕。类似这样的斑痕在长裤上到处都是。通常，Tony只在黑暗中才触摸和搓揉这些Steve留在他身上的血印。依靠它们，Tony的记忆能够无限延伸，回到深壑之底，以及他与Steve被迫分离的那个噩梦一般的夜晚。

只不过今天，这个陌生的送餐人迟迟没有盖上毡毯。Tony对此十分困惑。他抬头仰望高悬在地牢之上的屋顶。一盏明晃晃的灯在他头顶亮着刺眼的白光。凭借目测，Tony能看出地牢设置在一个高棚顶的建筑内部。送餐的黑衣人并没有盖上毡毯。他的身影消失在Tony的视线当中，似乎已经离开了。

面对这种特殊情形，Tony不知该作何设想。他决定再等等。

没过多久，黑衣人手持一架钢梯返回。他先把梯子放在一旁，随后从口袋中掏出钥匙，沿顺时针方向将顶部锁栏杆用的四把钢锁依次打开。看着那架被搁在地上、只露出顶端的钢梯，Tony呼吸急促，胸中久违地涌出一阵激动。他扶着墙颤颤巍巍地站了起来，双腿战战地看着着上面发生的一切。

黑衣人掀开焊接成整面的栏杆，将钢梯扛在肩上。悬空的钢梯缓慢倾斜，梯尾挪向地牢以内。Tony亲眼看着它被慢慢地放了下来。他激动地向前一步，欣喜若狂。逃出地牢的渴望在胸口形成一阵难以抗拒的悸动，仿佛狂潮席卷而过。梯子尾端刚一接触到地面，Tony的手便牢牢地攥住了它冰凉的扶手。然而，就在掌心与钢铁接触的一刹那，Tony忽然意识到这架梯子的功能很有可能不是要让他出去，而是方便黑衣人进入地牢。

只是他已经无法松手。那种几乎要从骨缝里喷涌而出的渴望太过迫切，以至于有那么短暂的一瞬间，Tony浑身一震，脑海里升腾起为登上梯子不惜杀人放火的冲动。他紧张地吞咽口水，嘴唇微张，看着站在上方的黑衣人。他在等待一个许可。而内心深处，Tony不知道如果这个许可没有像他预期中一样到来，自己到底能做出什么举动。在听到回答之前，他满眼只有明亮的灯光从黑衣人高大的身影背后涌来，看起来如同自由和希望。

他就要见到Steve了。

黑衣人用钥匙敲了敲梯子顶部。“上来。Chad要见你。”他说。

Tony的手不可自制地颤了一下。他扶稳扶手，迫不及待地踩上第一级台阶，身体猛然向上窜了一节。升高的视野让Tony有一种奇异的感受，仿佛空气因为这高度的变化而稀薄了一些，变得更加清凉，有种苦涩的药味。奋力攀爬了十几级后，Tony渐渐感到自己的体力有些跟不上。他将身子贴近冰凉的梯身停下来休息。汗水沾湿了Tony前额张长的头发，滑过鼻梁，在梯子上砸出小小的水花。Tony垂眼凝视着那朵小小的水滴，在喘息中平复了内心的兴奋之情。他开始思考：Chad为什么要见他？为什么是在这个时候？这与Steve有关吗？他真的能见到Steve吗？

Tony冷静下来，带着这些悬而未决的谜团一口气爬到了梯子顶部。地面上的灯光刺得他几乎睁不开眼。他长长地吐出一口气，手脚酸软地瘫倒在地上。倒地的一瞬Tony觉得除非休息一个世纪那么漫长的时光，否则他不可能再爬起来。这时，黑衣人走上前来，将手中的铁链分别铐在Tony的双腕和脚踝上，又不容分说的将Tony从地上拖起来。

他打开一个红色的小药瓶，将里面的液体强行灌进了Tony口中。Tony呛了一口，但还是将药咽下。他感到喉咙像是被烧过一样火热而疼痛。

在这之后，黑衣人半拖半拽地拉着Tony的胳膊，带他穿过一个空旷的大厅和一条细窄的长廊。Tony因为喉咙剧痛而咳个不停。他跌跌撞撞地被带到一扇虚掩的门前。透过门缝，Tony清楚地看到Chad身着白大褂坐在桌前，背挺得笔直。

只一眼，Tony便顿时被上涌的怒火吞噬。他愤怒地扭动身体，试图摆脱黑衣人的钳制。但身后的人力气奇大，Tony的挣扎收效甚微。下一秒，他被一记膝击撞进门内，前额狼狈地磕在地板上，喉咙里发出响亮的咳声。

他的头顶正对着Chad闪亮的皮鞋尖。

Tony趴在地上，双手被绑在身后。他胸口贴地，笨拙地扭动身体尝试翻身但没能成功。折腾了半晌，当手脚上哗啦哗啦的铁链声渐渐平息下来，Tony也精疲力竭。他抬起下巴，张大嘴怒视着Chad白大褂下的黑色裤筒，满脸汗水。此刻，他愿意拼上一切换一声痛快淋漓的辱骂或尖叫。但他只是喘气，从喉咙的空隙中发出尖利刺耳的咳嗽声。

过了好一会儿，Chad慢吞吞地站起来。他晃了晃脚尖向侧面跨出一步，两脚分立，皮鞋鞋跟移动至Tony的肩部。Tony呼吸急促，拼尽全力地胡乱踢蹬，渴望自己的身体能挣脱束缚，将脑海中针对Chad的无数恶毒诅咒变成实际的伤害。但在Chad看来，这一切不过是一场滑稽而绝望的抽搐。他俯下身，扶住双肩将Tony的身体翻转过来，接着蹲身掰开Tony的嘴巴，用一只微型手电筒细致地检查Tony的喉咙。他的脸与Tony的贴得如此之近，让Tony的仇恨和愤怒像洪水一样冲上头顶，甚至阵阵作呕。他颤抖着屏住呼吸。

“很好，现在先别急着骂我，十分钟以后你就能说话了。”

Chad站起来走回桌前重新坐下，动作颇为悠闲。Tony重新恢复了呼吸，为他刚刚的话而大为震惊。他躺在地上，余光瞟到Chad正在椅子上摆弄一只摄像头。Tony的身体因为紧张而略微紧绷。他认出那是自己安装在溪谷小屋的那台改装监控器。

“还记得它吗？你应该记得。”Chad自问自答了一句，随后单手举起监控器来回晃动，有意向Tony展示。“我从溪谷小屋里搜寻来的。”

Tony怒目而视，咬牙切齿。Chad为他表情中显而易见的仇恨而摇了摇头，脸上露出无奈的神色。他叹了口气，将摄像机放回桌上，向前推了一把，一连串金属碰撞的叮当声随之从桌面上传来。显然，桌上还放着不少其他东西。Tony虽然看不见，但他能猜到那应该是其他从溪谷小屋中搜来的物品。

“你的天才总能让我惊叹，stark先生。”Chad垂手从桌上拿起一对指环状的东西放在眼前细细观察。那是Tony在深壑之底为Steve切割树枝时用的切割器，也是他曾在溪谷小屋中满怀骄傲地为Steve展示过的发明之一。现在它落到了Chad手中。Chad凝视着它，用一种惋惜的语调对Tony说：“只可惜我们不可能再成为朋友了。”

他说得很缓，目光中有种微妙的自我陶醉。那声音听起来像是倾诉，或是念一段事先准备好的台词：“像我们这样的天才，本来应该成为朋友的。”

Tony一言不发地看着他，有种恍惚之感。他意识到Chad的惋惜是真的，他的自命不凡也是真的。这种近乎优雅的骄傲与叹惋跟他疯狂的举动结合在一起，就像是一则暗藏恶毒咒语的美丽童话。

关于他的一切都令Tony痛恨且不解。

Tony尝试说话。他的嗓子不再像是被挖空了一样麻木，而是越来越痛。他不断地张合嘴巴，丢出各种话语，希望有一句能首先突破重围，在疼痛中挤出声响。这些句子里有询问，也有单纯的咒骂，不过最终它们都变为同一个句子：Steve在哪儿？我要见他。

在Tony为这句话找到声音之前，Chad便预见了Tony的心思。他率先开口道：“你今天不会见到Rogers先生的。我找你有别的事情。”

说着，他转身从桌上拿起一张纸，抖了抖，放在Tony眼前展示。“看到这张纸了吗？”他停顿一下，给Tony大致浏览的时间。“我需要你按照这张纸上说的，给你们的好朋友Sam打个电话。”


	22. 意料之外

Tony的眼睛盯住纸上密密麻麻的印刷字迹。这是一张八行四列的表格，每一道长方形的格中都写满有关Steve和Tony近期行踪的陈述。将各个格子中的内容拼接起来，不难发现这是一个精妙的故事，不仅合情合理地解释了他和Steve为何失联，而且细节丰满、灵活可信。伴随纸张的轻轻晃动，表格中爬虫一般的小字全都活动起来，仿佛蚂蚁循着甜蜜的酒渍蠕动成了一块流淌的图案。

他一边看一边揣摩着字里行间的险恶意图，而后眨了眨酸痛的眼睛，重新把目光对准Chad。

“你们的这位朋友我有所耳闻。”Chad轻抖表格，“他是军人，警惕性很强，所以你说话要慎重，不要试图发送求救信号或是透露你们目前的处境，因为整个通话过程我都会时刻监视。现在——”

他抬起腕表，哗啦一声将表格抽走。“——距离你能开口说话还有一分钟。我相信表格上的内容你已经记住了。”他后撤一步坐回座位，神情平静地注视着Tony怨毒的眼神，“重点必须突出强调，但细节可以模糊，这一点应该不用我提醒。现在请你告诉我，我给你提供的细节有没有需要调整的地方？”

Tony昂头瞪着Chad的脸庞，一言不发，鼓凸的咬肌和紧咬的牙齿都紧绷绷的。Chad垂下眼睑又一次查看时间。

“时间到了，现在你可以试着说句话。”

“Steve在哪儿？”Tony张口，感觉那些声音和字眼好像是从喉咙中猛然喷发出来，岩浆似的烧穿了脖子。他双肩朝前扑去，挣扎着想要站起来却只是向前挪动了几厘米。“Steve在哪儿！”他吼出声来。

“我说了，你今天是见不到他的。”Chad淡淡地重复道。

“见不到他我不会打电话。”Tony气喘吁吁地在地上挣扎。

“电话你必须打，这件事没有商量的余地。”Chad不慌不忙地说：“现在，复述一遍你待会儿要在电话里说的内容。”

“我要见他！”

“不可能，”Chad的语气依旧十分冰冷：“我再说最后一遍，今晚你不会见到他。如果你老老实实按照我的要求完成任务，以后你会有机会见到他的。现在，把你要说的话复述一遍。”他一字一顿地强调了最后一句。

Tony贴着地板，因狂怒而颤抖不已。Chad渐强的尾音扫过耳际的刹那，Tony胸中充满激愤之情。沉浸在狂乱的心跳中，Tony觉得又一次心脏病发与他近在咫尺。但最终，理智强迫他向Chad冷静又强硬的态度妥协。他沉声问：“他怎么样了？”

“你以后会知道的。”Chad慢条斯理地说。他静静看着Tony的双眼，等待对方的复述。

“我怎么知道你不是在骗我？”Tony无意识地攥紧拳头。

听到他的话，Chad深深叹了口气，紧拧的眉头中透露出一丝痛惜。他短暂地闭目养神后睁开眼对Tony说：“我可以给出证明，stark先生。但你要清楚，在这里，你只是阶下囚，是筹码。你满足我的要求，我以礼相待，这已经算是宽待。如果你执意要破坏这个规则，就必须要付出代价，或者说，Rogers先生就要付出代价。”

他刻意强调了最后一句，让Tony心头一紧。

随后，Chad顿了顿，从桌上拿起一支手机放在掌心把玩。Tony目不转睛盯着那与Steve手机相似的款式，呼吸因此停滞了数秒。良久，Chad开口道：“Stark先生，凭你的聪明才智，我相信你一定已经猜到了Rogers先生还活着，否则我让你打这一通电话就是多此一举。我明白，你并非怀疑我在欺骗你，你只是急于见Rogers先生一面。我理解你的心情，毕竟你们是同事，也是挚友。”

Tony悄悄咬住嘴唇。“同事”和“挚友”两个词像两道静静的闪电，划过他的心房。

“……但我现在无法安排你们见面。不是因为我本性残酷，而是因为Rogers先生现在不便与你相见。他正在接受最后一轮手术，任何探视都有感染的风险。不过我可以向你保证，他会活着。”

Tony听着，张开双唇却忘记了呼吸。一时间，久违的欣喜与忧虑一齐冲向脑海，令他头晕目眩。“那他……”他急切的看向Chad，许许多多的话堆在嘴边。他很想问问Steve现在如何，手术还顺利吗，这么长一段时间里他有没有醒过……但他却笨拙地噎住了，就好像舌根忽然肿胀，吞在腹中酝酿许久的那些话怎么也呕不出来。

Chad倾身向前靠近Tony，缓缓道：“我本可以不告诉你这些，但我还是说了，只因我不是本性残酷的人，也不愿意在别人身上施加无端的折磨。我只是必须得到我想要的东西而已。请你记住，这是我对你不配合行为的最后一次妥协。仅此一次，Stark先生。从今往后，我希望你不要再对我的安排有异议。任何不配合的举动，后果都将由Rogers先生承担。”

Tony咬牙注视着Chad的脸，为他的虚伪而阵阵作呕。他僵硬地摇着头说：“但你不会让他……”

“我不会让Rogers先生死，”Chad接过Tony的话音继续说：“这一点我们都心知肚明。我所说的‘后果’并非是威胁他的生命。要知道，‘活着’本身并非重点，重点在于‘如何活着’。不妨告诉你，接下来，Rogers先生将作为零号实验对象参与到我的血清研究项目中来。我的团队为此设计了许多套方案，有些简单有效，有些则相当繁复并且极端痛苦。而作为实验对象，只要能尽可能多地提供数据，过程中使用何种方法我并不在乎。未来我们将使用哪种方案，全都在你一念之间。”

Chad长长吐出一口气，直起腰来。“现在，可以开始你的复述了吗？”

Tony呆呆地看着他，四肢一片冰凉。恍惚间，他感到有人进来，搀扶着将他按在一条椅子上。Chad隔着桌子坐在他对面，双手抱拳抵住下巴，摆出一副认真聆听的样子。而Tony依然眼神空洞。Chad的话在他脑海中萦绕不去。

“开始吧。”Chad敲桌面催促。

Tony眨眨眼，活动麻木的双唇。他开始机械地背诵表格上的内容。从失联原因开始，Tony按照Chad在表格中的提示逐步编造出了近两周以来的行踪。在这个过程中，他的喉咙不那么痛了，沙哑的嗓音也柔和许多。

Chad手握录音笔凝神静听。在Tony说完后，他又十分谨慎地回放了一遍录音，最后才舒展开眉头。

“效果不错。”他先是点头肯定，紧接着又给出建议：“野炊那段细节太丰富了，这是好几天以前发生的事情，你应该不会记得那么清楚。说得精简一些。”

Tony思索片刻，给出了新的描述版本。Chad满意地点点头，拿起桌上的表格重新审视一遍。

“很好，就是这样。”他摸着下巴说：“问明神盾局是否还有特工驻扎在摩森溪谷附近，如果有，暗示他们尽早撤离。还有就是要注意语气，不要重音强调Rogers为什么不能亲自通话，一笔带过，以免他继续追问。总之一切都要随机应变，最终目的是不能让外界知道你们目前的处境，不能让他们起疑。确保他们短期内不会组织营救行动。记住，一旦对方起疑，不管是不是因为你的缘故，Rogers先生都必须承担后果。”

“别忘了，Rogers先生现在还在手术台上。”Chad意味深长地补充一句。

Tony抿紧嘴唇，默不作声地垂头思索。过了好久，他缓缓摇头道：“没有用的，谎话编得再圆满也只能维持一时。一旦他发现了什么不对劲的地方，那一切都会被揭穿。”

“这你不用担心，照我说的去做就行。”Chad的口气相当笃定：“我在曼哈顿有朋友，他们会配合我圆谎。”

Tony恍然想起Chad曾对他说过，他有两位同事在曼哈顿出差，一位叫Frank，一位叫Billy。这段遥远的记忆让他阵阵晕眩。最终，他只是静默地坐在那儿，带着种种不解注视着电话被接通。此时，手机屏幕上显示的满格信号更增加了他的困惑。他抬起头来，用疑惑的目光盯着Chad，对方笑而不语。在按动拨号键之前，Tony小声问出最后一句话：“我还有多久才能见到他？”

“很快。”Chad说。

Tony垂下头来，默默等候Sam的声音响起。

\---  
由于Steve不在，近两分钟的通话显得干瘪又短促。Sam显然还在执行任务，没有多余的精力关注Tony语气中透露出的蛛丝马迹。直到电话挂断，对面Sam的语气中依旧没有丝毫疑虑的迹象。这让Tony大失所望。

Chad收回手机，凝眸沉思刚才的对话。Tony则坐在对面的椅子上静悄悄转动眼珠观察四周。房间里有两扇被窗帘遮住的窗，镶嵌在相邻的两堵墙上。屋内陈设十分简单，几乎看不到电子设备的影子，唯有门锁设计得十分精密。Tony身后的黑衣人垂头盯着他的一举一动。

“我没有听出什么不妥。”Chad思考一阵后挥手向黑衣人打了个手势，表情依然凝重。原本站在Tony身后进行监视的黑衣人看到手势后立刻从口袋中拿出一小管药水灌进Tony口中。药水微苦，Tony轻轻呛咳了几声，没有察觉什么异样。

“但你的语气……还有待改进。Tony stark说话的风格不能变，要多一些讽刺的腔调，语气最好轻佻一些，不要过于一本正经。”Chad双臂搭在椅子扶手上，无声地呼气。“你的回答必须要更加逼真，因为让你们与外界保持联系是冒了很大风险的，不能出一丝一毫的差错。”

“既然如此，何必弄得这么复杂。直接杀了我，把Steve Rogers关到一个没人能找到的地方去，简便可行，风险低廉。”

Chad眯眼与Tony对视，双唇紧闭，权衡半晌才答道：“我其实没有义务回答你的问题，但鉴于待会儿你就要被关回地牢，”说着，他垂眸漫不经心地扫了一眼手表上的时间：“并且下一次出来不知道是什么时候，所以我可以陪你多聊几句。”

“不管你相信与否，我跟我的合作伙伴所做的一切都是出于非常纯洁的目的。”他昂起头，眼神中闪烁着快慰和迷茫：“那就是揭开血清的秘密。这是我的夙愿。从我还在为政##府工作时起，这便是我的终生理想。但自从被官方清理出研究队伍，我就失去了参与核心研究的机会，数据来源也被切断了。不过我没有就此消沉。我的父亲是一名军人，从他身上我学会了永不放弃。”Chad望着虚空中遥远的一点，脸上浮现出崇敬的神色。“多年来，我靠着做一些不甚光彩、甚至违背人性的工作以维持实验基地运转，暗中利用其他实验体从事相关研究，试图攻破血清的配方，但结果总是不尽如人意。我明白，失败不可避免。对我来说，这一切犹如平地起高楼，绝非易事。”

“……Stark先生，我不像你一样拥有万贯家财。经营这个基地耗尽了我毕生心血。”他咬着唇，发出一声悠长的叹息，Tony从他的话中听出一丝不忿。“但即便如此，我还是缺少血清的第一手资料，这使得研究几乎没什么进展。”他停顿一下，语气陡转，颤抖的嗓音中忽然流露出一丝不易察觉的兴奋。“本来我已经做好准备要把余生都耗在一项不可能完成的事业上了，但就在这时，你们出现了。血清的唯一所有者，也是我最理想的实验对象，忽然出现在基地附近。这是千载难逢的机遇，我简直高兴疯了。”

Tony不知如何打断Chad滔滔不绝的陈述。他无意识地吞咽口水，感到喉头有种奇妙的紧缩和刺痒感，上次失声之前这种感觉也曾出现过。他张了张嘴，果然没有发出一点声音。他恍然醒悟，明白了刚才黑衣人给他灌下的药剂就是与上次相同的哑药。

如此一来，他忽然理解了Chad为何要在自己面前分享这样一段俗套的心路历程。他在炫耀，在享受将Tony踩在脚下的喜悦。在这个Tony无法发声也无法反抗的时刻，Chad终于能将Tony这样的超级英雄拉下神坛，并堂而皇之地为自己这一壮举发表一番慷慨陈词。

“我本来想要采取更为温和的策略，暗中采集数据，不惊动你们。”他仍在用一种颇为得意的口吻述说：“这样做虽然没有直接绑架Rogers先生来得效率高，但风险更低。而且如果能进一步取得你们的信任，劝说Rogers先生与我的朋友Billy和Frank保持联络，我们将会在很长一段时间里获得稳定的数据来源。为此我故意制造了一场流感，借机收集部分数据，再通过治疗获取你们的信任。原本我的计划进行得十分顺利——”Chad脸色阴沉下来，指尖触碰着Tony那台记录了一切的改装监控器：“——只可惜，stark先生，你太聪明、太多疑了。如果你没有那么多疑，或许原先的计划还可以顺利进行。那样的话，你和Rogers先生此刻都会是自由的。”

至此，Chad单方面结束了这场对话。Tony在愤恨中咬紧牙齿，再度开始挣扎。在Chad的眼神示意下，黑衣人拖着Tony离开座位向门口走去。Chad转身背对Tony，垂眸凝视静止不动的窗帘布。在Tony即将被拖出门外时，Chad忽然转头对他说：

“对了，有关队长和Marie一家，我很抱歉。那天晚上发生的事情完全是意外。Marie的父亲撞见了我的手下正在处理……实验体，而实验基地的消息是要求绝对保密的。通常这种事情不会以杀人灭口收场，但Alex不肯接受贿赂，执意要报警，还跟我的手下起了冲突。我的手下见状便自行处理了这件事，没有通知我。后来他们也用同样的方式解决了前来寻人的队长、Marie以及她的母亲。后来他们回到基地报道，我这才了解到事情的来龙去脉，并派人去崖底寻找队长……”

Tony睁大眼睛，直勾勾地盯着Chad蠕动的嘴唇，大声呼喊却发不出一星半点声响。黑衣人又开始将他往门外拉扯。门渐渐关上，透过收窄的门缝，Tony看到Chad正穿上白大褂，戴好口罩，似乎是要前往某处。

他猜测Chad是要去见Steve。


	23. 磨难之始

封闭式电梯停在地下三层。这里柔和的白灯、水蓝色隔板和二十四张灰色病床统一都有种细腻的磨砂质感。Chad刚一进来，守在门边的两位护士就向他递上一张散发着新墨味道的暖纸。他粗略地浏览一遍便将纸放回到吱吱作响的打印机上，径直走向末排的隔间。

末排隔间位于房间尽头，一侧是粉刷的白墙，一侧是蓝色隔板。除去一台镶嵌着显示屏的纯黑色仪器，隔间内的病床、壁灯和矮柜无一不是沉闷的浅灰色调。在这片冷硬的黑灰色中，唯有躺在床上那具修长的身体是柔软的，栗色长发光泽暗淡。Chad走进去时她正睁大眼睛望着雪白的天花板，两手交错搭在小腹上。

“你好吗，Veronica？”Chad用手指轻轻地勾挂在床尾的那块圆角方形的87号牌子。“听说你今天没有头痛。”

Veronica就在他的声音里缓缓屈膝，坐起来，将一对细瘦的脚踝收到贴近臀部的地方。透过单薄的病号服，Chad能看到她纤细、脆弱的身体轮廓正在轻轻摇晃。她吐字艰难地回答说：“没有头痛。胃痛。”

Chad轻轻点头，转身到那台不断低鸣的黑色机器上调出了Veronica最近三天的试药记录。她在同时服用三种尚处研发阶段的抗抑郁药物并因此频繁地洗胃，所以会有困倦和胃痛的症状。试药时间表显示她最近一次服药是在半小时以前。

“还有……多久才能放我走？”Veronica坐在床上，用极缓慢的语速问。她环抱双膝，无精打采地把尖下巴搁在并拢的膝头，眼皮沉重地一坠一坠。“护士跟我说，再有三天就可以走。”

此时正是整点。伴随哔哔的响声，屏幕上一个弹出窗口从右上角的位置跃到正中央，上面写着Veronica接下来两周的试药计划。Chad一边浏览计划表一边心不在焉地回答Veronica的问话：

“……可以，当然可以。只要到时候你完全康复，不再头痛和呕吐就行。”他十分纯熟地撒了个谎，同时目不转睛地盯着接下来为她安排的心脏病药物实验和皮肤移植手术：“只要到时候没有心脏方面的并发症，你就可以走了。我向你保证。”

“所以……这真的是最后三天了？”Veronica迟缓、磕磕绊绊的话中有种难以置信的激动。她缩着脖子打了个冷颤，无意识地抚摸着手腕上被绳索绑缚留下的瘀伤。

“嗯哼。”Chad敷衍地点点头，迅速离开隔间走向一道隐蔽的暗门。暗门内是一条通往地下四层的漆黑台阶。想要到达地下四层，有且只有这一条通道。Chad循着阶梯向前走，一推门便进入了一间白色的消毒室。透过毛玻璃门，两个身穿手术服的人向他点头致意。他们抬手便要按动门外的一个圆钮。

Chad连忙摆手示意自己不进去。外面的二人停下来等待他的进一步指示。他们看到Chad用手指向安在墙上的视频通话仪。

“零号怎么样了？手术进行到哪一步？”

“目前一切顺利。正在植入金属肩关节。大约还需要三小时。”

“很好。”Chad神情凝重地点点头，嘱咐道：“密切监视血压。”

“明白。”对面的两人齐声回答。

Chad耸起双肩深深吸入一口气，疲倦和一丝轻微的刺痛掠过头颈。他按着僵直的脖子坐到一张金属凳上，透过监视仪观察手术的情形。屏幕上正有人用一柄细细的镊子清理肩部的碎骨。

“三小时以后我来收尾。”Chad向里面喊话。而里面的某位医生迟疑一瞬，建议道：

“还是我们来收尾吧，您已经太久没休息了。反正最困难的部分都已经过去了。”

Chad一愣神，回忆起近两周以来不眠不休的日子、困难重重的肺部手术和接连不断的抢救。疲累的他闭上双眼，Steve身体上的每一道伤口都清晰在目。这具由他亲手从死亡边缘拉回来的身体上，每一块碎裂的骨头、每一根被缝合的血管、每一块移植金属安放的位置、甚至于那些意外发现的、深埋于肺部的金属碎片，Chad都谙熟于胸。没有人比他更了解这些。

考虑再三，最后他还是说：“我来吧，别出差错。”

里面的人便不再言语。Chad又在监视仪前坐一动不动坐了许久，直到亲眼看见那块形状圆润的金属关节被安放进肩部空腔后才离开。此时距离重新进入手术室操刀还有约一小时，Chad拖着疲惫的步伐走回休息室。他打算趁着这段时间小睡。

\---  
最后一场手术结束已经是午夜。Chad终于有时间坐下来思考一番。在静默地注视天花板的过程中，他为时过晚地意识到这场被意外驱使的绑架已经演变得难以控制，似乎超出了自己的预想范畴。

仰在躺椅上，他默默开始了一场无声的计算。从计划之初到此刻，各种阴差阳错导致的变动都让他产生挫败和怨愤之感。好似在这失控的情势之下，Chad的心绪亦有了微妙的偏差。

但不可否认，危情和险峻并非全然令人不悦，某种程度上，它也勾起了藏在Chad心中压抑已久的征服欲。如果说多年失意打压了他不可一世的做派，那么在另一方面，它也滋长了Chad作为“科学狂人”秘而不宣的野心。变数的不可知与不可控，与他的性格和他所从事的事业之间都有种难以言说的契合。对Chad而言，无论心血付诸东流的沮丧有多深重，与之共生的，却一定是隐秘的喜悦和快感。

于是Chad当即翻身坐起，将白纸铺在桌上，手捏圆珠笔开始安排新的计划。经过两周令人疲倦的手术后，在这个狭小安宁的房间里，强烈的胜负欲再一次令他亢奋不已，倦意一扫而空。

他先是凭记忆从原计划中截取了几个具体的实验项目，并在旁边一一注上加大强度的标识。紧接着，如何控制与外界的联络频次、备用基地的建设、撤离路线等条目都事无巨细地加入到纸上来。不多时，另一张白纸便被从抽屉中抽出，放在一旁备用。Chad渐渐陷入了一种忘我的迷狂。

三天以后，当休息室内堆满揉成团的废纸、饭盒与一次性纸杯的残骸，Chad的脸上也生出一片杂乱的须发时，一阵敲门声将Chad从苦思中惊醒。他匆忙回头，用手掩住桌上摞了半指高的纸张。一位身穿白大褂、戴蓝色口罩的医生站在门口向他报告：

“零号醒了。”

一时间，Chad被惊喜席卷，显得有些慌乱。他跟在那位汇报者身后穿过消毒室，到达地下四层的独立房间。隔着很远的距离，Chad便看见三天前围在床边的手术仪器都已经被撤去，搁置在角落。一批新的仪器环绕在病床四周。Steve平板地躺着，一台呼吸机在他床畔发出持续不断的噪鸣。

“不要说话！不要动！”Chad发出警告，同时快步走近病床。Steve泛着死气的灰白面孔和脖颈陷没在枕头中。他的一对眼睑和灰蓝的唇都在疼痛的阻滞中微微颤动。在安静房间中骤然炸响的声音是如此强劲，令Steve在天摇地撼的震颤中他感到自己被劈掉一块，又一块，一具四分五裂的身体中唯有双眼下方灼人的酸涩还保存着完整的热度。一道暗影向他重重压来。Steve在压迫中尝试转动眼球寻找声音的所在。

“撤掉呼吸机。”他听到有一个声音在自己耳边发号施令。伴随这声响，数根冰冷的管子从他的口鼻中被抽出来，几只手在粗鲁地挤压他身上那些被劈砍过的伤痕。道道火烫无声地烙进Steve的身体中，将他焊接成完整而痛苦的一个整体。Steve感到有烧红的铁水在身体内涌流。

痛楚从这时起才开始弥散，跟冷汗一起浇遍全身，无孔不入。Steve被一种无形的黑暗压得喘息不得。等待了好久，他才艰难地将第一口自主吸入的空气鼓进肺中。而当气息在身体内流淌时，他的知觉跟从气流抚过内脏，点数着肺部无数的伤痕。这令他联想起被碾碎的乳酪，是一片松散而冰凉的死物。

Tony。

这个熟悉的名字无声地闯入，像一抹流星，在Steve心中一掠而过。在一片生与死的朦胧中，Steve努力拼合着有关于这个名字的种种记忆：他刻薄但幽默的笑话；他望他时闪亮的瞳孔；他们曾住在同一间小屋；睡一张床；他们曾在黑暗中谈天说地，在白昼里共同眺望远方。

……在寂静而安宁的日子里，他整天滔滔不绝地给他灌输晦涩的量子力学课程；他为他下厨，动作笨拙，做出的通心粉寡淡得难以下咽；他曾抚摸他病中高热的脊背，引起他悄然无声的悸动；他在崖底撕扯他的伤口，拖他行走，无助地大声喊叫，而他唯一的回应只能是把血吐到他光洁的腹部肌肤上……

Tony。

他还活着吗？

强烈的焦急和紧迫促使Steve搜求站起来的方法。但他动不了，只是发出轻微的抽动。Chad在他耳边再次警告“不要动。不要说话。”

但Steve无法镇静。他再次吸气，冰凉的气流响亮、生涩地滚进喉咙。Chad的面孔在他视线上方悬停。

“好久不见，队长。你活下来了，恭喜。”Chad微笑着如是说。

即便有茂盛杂乱的须发在他们之间形成阻隔，Steve依然准确地辨识出了眼前这个人是Chad。随之而来的是他如何在一个遥远的夜晚跌落深壑的记忆。在一串模糊的痛楚之后，他牵动嘴唇，在双唇间撑开一道微小的裂隙。一声轻轻的舌尖弹响从裂隙中传出。

“Tony。”

隔绝他们之间视线的，是疲劳、疼痛和朦胧的晕眩，但当Chad注视着Steve的双眼时，他仍能感受到对方目光中不屈的倔强，那种不听到消息誓不罢休的决心和与之相伴而生的不熄动力。

仅一个眼神Chad便知道，他无论如何都要听到有关Tony stark的消息。

“他活着，现在就在这里。你说让我放了他，我就饶他一命，只是放他回去无异于放虎归山，我不可能做这样的事情。现在这样做非常合理，你的诉求得到了满足，我也不算食言。”

然而Steve仍目光炯炯地看着他。所以Chad继续说：

“别担心，过几天你就会亲眼见到他。我不会骗你。”

Steve的脖子松弛下来，喘息骤然变得粗重。他感到难耐的灼热从内而外烧穿他的五脏六腑，一股酸涩、腥甜的液体冲进食道。他闭上眼，艰难地动了动下颏，发出一串窒息的轻响。几个人踏着杂乱的步子闻声冲向床边，粗暴而强硬地掰开他的嘴巴，导出那些褐色的粘稠液体。

Steve只能死了一般任由他们摆弄，如同经受一场无情的摧残。焦灼与剧痛之下，时间变得无比漫长，恍惚间，他七零八落地被撕成一地碎片，又叫湿润的红褐色液体浸透。似乎有坚硬的金属在体内切割，钻开正在生长的血肉，倔强地试图与肌体咬合。一切如此冰冷，叫他渴望昏睡，或是见到Tony的面影。但偏偏这两样都离他无比遥远，而冰冷越来越近，无法逃离。渐渐地，当知觉褪色，痛楚变得麻木，干燥的布拂过Steve灰色的嘴唇，一切终于静止了。杂沓的脚步声定格在停歇的那一刻，仿佛一切时间都是为了等待这场漫长的喧响过去。

几米开外，Chad看着眼前紧张忙碌的场面逐渐平息，静静仰起了头颅。他注视上方洁白的天花板，有如注视一场奇异而甜美的梦。在他左手边，两个端坐在电脑前劈啪敲打键盘的男护士正将Steve何时苏醒、苏醒之后的身体反应记录在册。一张张墨迹新鲜的纸从打印机一侧喷吐出来。Chad缓缓弯腰拾起其中一张，如视珍宝般捧在手中细细查看。

良久，他发出一声悠长而舒缓的叹息。望着Steve再度陷入昏睡的面孔，他知道，从此刻起，一切终于步入正轨了。


	24. 重逢

地牢里昼夜难辨。吃过重返囚笼后的第一顿餐饭，Tony将旧卫生纸球如数冲进马桶，开始新的计数。失声和滋味寡淡的餐食已经不再对他造成困扰，因为Tony笃信从今往后类似的通话还会多次进行，且必然要求他和Steve同时在场。

相见指日可待。

自此，有关何时相见的猜测便有如旧式有轨火车般终日呜咽着在Tony脑中不歇地奔驰。到时他们是会隔窗而望，还是匆匆地念对方的名字，亦或是Tony的手在某个水一样透明的刹那轻轻触碰Steve完好、粉白的指甲……幻想永无止境，令Tony为之疯狂。一个与平常无异的日子里，送餐人收掉餐具，一只柔软的橡皮管从铁栏缝隙中探进来，流水像星河的光辉一样朝着漆黑的地牢中倾泻。Tony急得手忙脚乱，连忙褪掉浸沤了汗酸味的脏衣，站在水流最为强劲的地方冲洗。在喧嚣的水声中他的心跳时而急促、时而舒缓，即将见到Steve的猜想和冲动不断膨胀又收缩。

然后他长久而静默地站在黑暗中，全身赤裸，毫无羞耻之心地仰望着上方忽明忽灭的香烟光点。地面逐渐干燥。送餐人指尖不断燃烧殆尽的烟灰带着芬芳的气味，无声地飘落在他刚刚冲洗干净的发间。一套簇新的被服被绳子吊了下来。Tony站在水泥床边哆哆嗦嗦地换上柔软的新衣，看到送餐人抽剩的丑陋烟蒂落到自己脚边。他拉开顶部铁栏的说：

“出来。带你去见个人。”

Tony为这句话而热泪盈眶。他故作镇定地攀上梯子，没用任何人催促便把红色小瓶里的药水灌进喉咙。一阵热烈的疼痛划过咽喉时，Tony辨认出这次他被带往另一个方向。银色的电梯门对着他双脚的正前方。

紧接着，一个黑色的头套遮蔽了Tony的视线。他伴随电梯下沉，随后又被拽进一个冷气森森的地方，顺着台阶一级一级下坠。从未有这样一刻，Tony的心跳动得如此慌乱。仿佛是死去又重生那么久过后，头套被摘了下来，Tony睁开干涸的眼睛看着周围朦胧而闪亮的白光。

他站在一台机器中央，几个戴口罩的护士围在身边，两名黑衣人近在咫尺。通过浓烈的药水味，Tony判断这是一间消毒室。透过毛玻璃墙向外张望，Tony几乎自然而然地将目光对准了墙外一个模糊的斑块：那是一个坐着的人影。

是Steve。

这个除去直觉外一无所有的判断在那个悄然的瞬间里让整个世界都在Tony眼前飞旋。过了好久，黑衣人一边一个将他架住，带出门来。Tony的心咚咚直跳。双脚跨出消毒室的刹那，他的目光像一柄无形的箭，穿过Chad站立的身体和一条半掩的蓝色帐子，直直地与房间另一头Steve的目光相接。Steve安静地靠在床头，笼着一床被看他，为此轻轻侧过下巴，两片灰白的唇静悄悄裂开一丝缝隙。

Tony感到所有的冲动都湮灭了。他不想喊叫，不想流泪，黑衣人推搡着，他也不愿挣扎，仿佛坠入一场清醒的睡眠。他只是目不转睛地看着Steve，漂浮在空中的药的苦涩令他沉静而心安。这一刻他如此平静地想着：Steve还活着。Steve还活着。除此之外他别无所求。

黑衣人松开Tony的双臂退到后面，推得Tony一个趔趄。但他的眼睛依然稳稳当当地停留在Steve脸上，从他眼角的疲倦荡开，去到颧骨的青白色，又窝进脸颊那片凹陷之中，最后长久地停留在他蓝色的双眸中。他们花了很久注视彼此的脸庞，确认对方一切安好。周围静谧无声，Tony呆滞地站在原地。而Steve倚坐着，轻轻地冲他点了点头。

“我说过他没事的。”Chad忽然笑着说，声音空前地令人憎恶。他面对着一片蓝色帐子，既不看Tony也不看Steve，让Tony一时搞不清楚这句话究竟是说给他听，还是说给Steve。他茫然地思索着，忽然听见Steve声音很轻地咳了一声，引起胸脯一阵细小的震颤。随后他皱着眉垂下头去，屏住呼吸，折着青白的脖子，几乎把脸埋进胸膛，双肩和上半身辐射出经久不歇的颤动。数十秒后他重新抬起头，动作缓慢得不可思议，一张灰白的脸上唯有倦怠的眼睛和颤抖的双唇变成了骇人的灰蓝色。良久，他在一声微弱的叹息中垂下眼，唇上抿出一道失血的白痕。

“给你们十分钟时间。十分钟后stark先生要打一个电话。”Chad说完转身离开了房间。

到房间里只剩下他们两人时，出奇的寂静便开始缓慢地侵蚀这苍白而沉默的十分钟。一时间，他们都不知该说些什么，又该从何说起。Tony只觉得自己的手脚似乎格外沉重。“嘿。”过了一会儿，他率先咧着嘴笑，拖动手脚上沉重的镣铐坐到Steve床边。

“嘿。”Steve也笑着回看他，凝视他的脸庞和消瘦的身体。“你瘦了。”他缓缓说。

“嗯，东西难吃。”

答完这句后Tony便什么也说不出来了，只是长久而专注地看着Steve那双平静的眼睛。“我能看看吗？”犹豫半晌后他轻声问Steve，同时抬手小心翼翼地掀起被子的一角，露出淡蓝色条纹的衣褶。

Steve的肩膀轻微地颤动了一下，搭在腹部的手指悄无声息地向上滑动扣住Tony的腕骨。“别看了。”他哄劝着，声音里有很柔和的笑意，仿佛茶余饭后开一个玩笑。

“放心，我就看一眼，”Tony拨开Steve的手指，装傻笑说：“又不会碰你的伤口。”

于是他的手便悬在Steve上衣领上，轻柔地解开第一、第二、第三道纽扣。裹在Steve胸口的纱布纹理细腻地铺展在Tony眼前。他的指腹划过那些纱线，如点水蜻蜓。Steve默默地屏住呼吸。

“疼吗？”Tony沙哑着嗓子问。

Steve摇头，一点点抽回了被Tony攥在手心的衣料：“会好的。”他安慰Tony。

他们一同叹息，Steve疲倦地勾描着Tony消瘦的形体，Tony则出神地想象雪白的纱布之下那些伤口的狰狞面目，所有念头都被倦意侵袭。时间分秒而逝，Chad跟几个魁梧的黑衣人和埋头记录的医生缩在消毒室里躁动不安。Tony想起他思索已久的话题：如何出逃。但此刻他恍惚而倦怠，感到分外迟钝，无法思考。

“你在想什么？”Steve问，头沉沉地靠在床头上。

“想我们该怎样离开这里。”Tony以自嘲的口吻说。“想Chad现在能不能听到我们说话。”

“他听不见，这里不装监听设备，会影响到医疗设备运转。”

“Chad告诉你的？”

“对，他还说等我可以正常进食后就会开始实验。”Steve抬手触碰了一下腹部的硬质环状物，用指甲敲出响声。那是手术后装的喂食管。“到时候会把这个拆掉。”

Tony咬着唇沉默了一会儿，像是害怕喂食管会咬掉手指一样十分谨慎地碰了碰Steve手指停放的位置，问：“大概还要多久？”

“两天吧。”

“这么快？”Tony眉头紧锁。

Steve点点头，面色苍白：“血清让我恢复起来非常快。”说完，他的喉结十分明显地蠕动了一下，吐出曲折、粗重的一口气息，额头沁出一层细汗。Tony紧张地站了起来：“怎么了？你想吐吗？”

Steve摇头，紧闭双眼歇息了许久才徐徐说：“我没事。我们只有十分钟，Tony。”

Tony面露焦灼，但最后还是勉强表示认同。他按动床板侧面的按钮将Steve的床放平，重新坐下，同时进一步询问：“他还说了什么？”

“……手术把我肺部残留的碎片取出来了……我的肩部植入了一个金属关节……还有，接下来我将会接受一系列实验……他跟我说了很多，我现在也记不太清了。当时我不太清醒。”Steve仍闭着眼睛，一只手搭上额头搓动着额角尚未散尽的余热，呼吸顺畅了许多。Tony怔怔地看着他骨节突出的五指和腕部。不一会儿，Tony轻轻啃咬指关节薄薄的皮肤，脸色煞白地追问：“恢复进食能力意味着你彻底康复了吗？”他斟酌着用词：“……我的意思是，到时候你能恢复到哪个程度？”

“我不清楚。”Steve坦诚地回答。平躺的姿势让他脸上可怖的青灰色褪去了一部分，却更显得颧骨和双唇没有一点血色：“照我的感觉，两天以后我应该还下不了床。”

“那你怎么可能接受实验呢？”Tony又蹭地站了起来，拖拽得脚镣一阵响动。

“我不清楚。”Steve又无奈地重复一遍：“我们现在没有选择。”

一阵难挨的沉默搅动着Tony脑中茫然、纷乱的思绪。“选择”这个词分外敏感地在他脑海中敲击出空旷的回音。在幽暗的地牢和这间被黑衣人包围的手术室中，他看不到任何选择的余地。这一次他面对的不是恐怖分子的伏击和绑架，也没有人要求他制造武器，接触不到电子设备、钢铁和焊接枪，意味着他失去了反击的能力。

“是的。”他喃喃地应和一句，牵起Steve的手一边摩挲一边轻声絮说：“我待在地牢里，很暗，很小，没有我的装甲，没有网络，也没有电话。我头一次这么想念这些东西。”说着，灰暗的阴霾潮水一般吞噬了他。

“会有办法的。”Steve在Tony的叹息声中握住他纤细的手腕。

Tony只好默不作声地点头，不敢直视Steve的眼睛。然后他忽然想起了什么似的问：“等等……他刚刚出去的时候是不是只说了让我一个人打电话？他安排你给Sam打电话了吗？”

“没有。”

Tony凝眉沉思半晌，自言自语地说：“不可能啊，如果两次都是我单独一人给Sam打电话他肯定会起疑的。”

Steve听了不解地摇摇头。而Tony恍然大悟：“可能是Pepper……Chad今天可能是叫我给Pepper打电话。”

他猛地站起来来回踱步。给Pepper打电话和给Sam打电话是不一样的。多年以来他跟Pepper亲密无间，他们之间的熟悉程度是像Sam这样只在战场上短暂会面的战友不可比拟的。想到此处，Tony紧张地在地板上转来转去，不断抚掌，脑中盘算着仅凭语气的微妙变化能否引起Pepper的警觉。

“如果真是Pepper就太好了，”激动使得Tony语速飞快：“是她的话我就更有把握传递出求救信号。”

他瞟了一眼躺在病床上的Steve又迅速移开双眼，心中掠过一丝微妙的悸动。这个可能出现的转机使得Tony瞬间心乱如麻。一时间，他脑中浮现出自己通话时穿插刻意改变的语气的情形，出现了Pepper挂断电话后暗自琢磨的神情，还有他们逃出生天时见到的第一缕阳光……这个遥远而模糊的场景如同海啸一般震颤着Tony的心房，是这些阴郁的日子里他未曾想过的。

他把头转向Steve，按耐不住的喜悦和不安同时侵袭感官的各处。“这可能是个逃出去的机会，Steve。”Tony情不自禁地低声说道。而话脱口的同时，那种担心希望落空的情绪又勾起了他不易察觉的悔意。万一这样说为时过早呢？万一他承诺给Steve的只是无谓的希望呢？如果待会儿Chad进来告诉他说要通话的对象不是pepper该怎么办？他怎么会如此鲁莽、草率、轻易许诺呢？Tony再度缄口不言，焦虑地来回踱步。

这时，几个黑衣人响动很大地闯了进来。Chad跟在他们身后，像上次一样手上拿着通话要用的表格。“时间到了二位。”他用客气的口吻招呼黑衣人上前重新控制住Tony。Tony被他们按得跪倒在地，但他的眼睛仍倔强地看着躺在床上的Steve，眼角露出隐秘的笑意。Steve呼吸急促地瞧着他，望着他张开嘴唇，无声地做出“我很好”的口型。

“Stark先生，今天的通话还是由你一人完成。”Chad把表格摊开在Tony眼前：“只是通话的对象换成Pepper女士。”

Tony扫视一遍表格，诧异着Chad为什么要当着Steve的面说这些。一来这场通话与Steve无关，二来依照上次的经验，电话接通时他应当在一间封闭、受到严密看管的小屋里，以确保没有任何人会造成干扰。而现在，Steve近在咫尺，如果他想办法制造出一些响动，Pepper很容易就会起疑。

“……跟上次一样，通话之前我们还是要演练一遍以确保万无一失。”Chad说着一偏头，另外两个黑衣人按他的指示站到了Steve床头。Tony心里忽然一阵慌乱。“今天我们就在这里演练，Rogers先生可以负责监督。”

“可他需要休息！”Tony飞快地反驳。

“不差这几分钟。”Chad拉来一张转椅坐在Tony正对面，盯着Tony愤怒的眼睛不紧不慢地说：“排练之前我们先来回想一下上次的对话。”他清清喉咙提高声调，刻意让Steve听清楚：“上次我说过，你打电话的时候语气有问题，语调和风格太过沉闷了，不像平时的你。你还记得吗？”

“记得，”Tony紧张地吞咽，用余光看向Steve的方向。两个高大健硕的黑衣人一左一右站在Steve床边，掀开盖在他身上的被子。Steve苍白纤细的手腕和脚踝裸露在空气中。Tony的咽喉一阵紧缩。

“我记得。”他哆嗦着重复一遍，急忙补充道：“上回是第一次，我没有考虑周全。这次我会注意的。”他又一次扫视Steve的位置，看到灰色的铁链已经铐上了Steve的脚踝和手腕。Steve看着Tony，神情紧绷，双足轻微地颤动。两个黑衣人垂手而立，站在床铺两侧听候指示。

“你要干什么？”Tony扭动着想要挣脱手脚上的束缚，低声怒吼道：“我会按照你说的做，你别碰他！”

Chad置若罔闻。他悠闲地翘起二郎腿说：“不，stark先生，你不够听话。以你的头脑，不可能连这么简单的事情都想不到。我有理由怀疑，上次你是故意为之。”

“我没有！”Tony惊恐地争辩：“我只是大意了！这……这跟Steve没有关系！”

“当然有关系。”Chad不容Tony多言：“我很明确的告诉过你，通话过程中出现任何问题，后果都由Rogers先生承担……”

“没有问题！”Tony有些慌张：“Sam没有起疑！”

“……可是我起疑了。”Chad的声音冷淡又平板：“我怀疑你还抱有一丝侥幸，想要传递求救信号。”

“我没有！真的没有！”Tony奋力拽动身上的锁链，奋不顾身地想要扑到Chad身上去与他缠斗，却还是被身后的黑衣人重新按倒在地。他的脸狼狈地贴在地板上，望着Steve的方向。病床边，一个黑衣人将Steve的头轻轻扶起，手中不知何时拿了一件U形的器具，并把它严丝合缝地卡在Steve的左肩上。Tony屏住呼吸，清晰地看到Steve失血的唇色、流淌的汗水以及被汗水浸湿的领口。他喘息着，身体歪仄，眼皮沉重而迟缓地掀起又落下，牙齿将下唇咬得没了颜色。接着，那个拽着他的黑衣人贴耳对他说了些什么，Steve便松弛下来，深深望着Tony的双眼，不再出声，也不再挣扎。

Tony浑身发抖地叫喊着：“放开他！”

但Chad仍自顾自地说着：“……今天是个很好的时机，Stark先生。我可以趁此机会让你亲眼看看，如果你不听话，Rogers先生将会承担什么样的后果。我不想过分为难你，但让你亲眼见识一下是很有必要的，能省去许多麻烦。”

“不要……”Tony趴在地上，惊恐万分地看着Chad冲病床边的黑衣人把手一挥。一道尖细的、针尖落地般的响动刺破了Tony的耳膜。那声音立刻就停止了，然而Steve的身体却开始剧烈地痉挛。Tony踢蹬着，看着Steve抽搐着倒回枕头，没有发出一丝声响。几秒钟的窒息过后，他开始用力呛咳，湿漉漉的咳声经久不息地响彻整个房间。那个手持U形器具的黑衣人将他死死按住，过了好久才把东西从Steve肩头卸下，拿一块干净的毛巾接他唇角咳溅流淌的血沫。

Tony用力喘息，大脑一片空白。看着这一切，他觉得自己被抽干了灵魂。钳制他的黑衣人将他松开又提到座椅上，而Tony对此一无所知。过了好久，他像是大梦初醒一样听见Chad在说话。

“……可以开始了，你记住内容了吗？”

Tony机械地拿起那张表格，颤抖着将它贴在眼前。表格上的字都像蠕虫般爬行、摇晃。他湿润着双眼默念着，一字一句地把那些黑黢黢的字母填塞进大脑，感觉像是吞掉一条条恶心的爬虫。几分钟后他将表格放下，向Chad表示自己已经记牢了。Tony从未觉得有任何字符像这张表格的字一样在他脑子里刻得那么深，仿佛烙印。

“很好。”Chad露出赞许的微笑。他头也不扭地问道：“Rogers先生怎么样？”

“他昏过去了。”黑衣人报告。Tony的心脏一阵痛苦的抽搐。

“把他弄醒。”Chad发出指令。Tony在椅子上躁动不安地拧动。他的视线在Steve和Chad之间来回转换，最后结结巴巴地说：“让他休息吧……我……我自己练就可以，他没必要看着……”

Chad不予理睬，只是沉默着将视线转向Steve的方向。站在床畔、刚刚一直没动的另一名黑衣人此刻掰着Steve的下巴用力摇晃了几次。Steve仰面躺着纹丝不动。

“真的没有必要把他弄醒……”Tony急切地劝阻，眼睁睁地看着黑衣人招手唤来一名手持注射器的护士。“我自己就能练好……”他几乎是在恳求。

“我说了要让他监督，他当然要醒着才行。”Chad简单而决绝地回了一句。Tony紧张万分，咬紧牙关、浑身冰凉地看着护士将注射器刺入Steve的皮肤。注射完毕后的十几秒钟，病房里静得能听到几个人此起彼伏的呼吸声。Tony动弹不得。很快，Steve的呼吸变得粗重。他的胸膛开始剧烈起伏，伴随风箱一样粗粝的呼呼声，微弱、发颤的呻吟从呼吸的间隙中不慎泄露出来。Tony瞪视这一切，目眦欲裂。从Steve紧绷的足见和挖挠的手指中，Tony能看出某种能将人逼至癫狂的痛楚就实实在在地存在于Steve体内。那两个黑衣人一左一右推搡着Steve薄如纸片的身体，让他倾侧过来，脸深深埋进一只铁桶。Steve张口吐了。他吐了数次，不住地呛咳，汗水湿透了后背和前胸。黑衣人将他重新按回枕头。这时Steve已经面如死灰，混着血水的呕吐物顺着嘴角流下来。他的目光疲乏而空洞。

Chad轻轻点头，转过身来，重新面对Tony，微笑着说：“开始吧。”

Tony将表格递还回去，双眼通红。他目光中的仇恨如烧红的烙铁烫进Chad瞳孔里。Chad笑而不语。他撇嘴示意Tony再看Steve一眼。Tony轻轻别过脸去，看到那个U形的金属器具又一次套上了Steve的左肩。Steve昏沉地垂下头去。黑衣人见状，粗鲁地捏着Steve的下巴，强迫他把脸对准Tony。Tony看到，尚有一道未曾擦干的细长血痕从他唇角的裂口开始向颈部蜿蜒。

他转回头来，咬牙切齿地对Chad说，“那就开始吧”。同时瞪大双眼，将一颗滚烫的眼泪收回泪腺。


	25. 黑衣人

扶Steve起来的是个二十出头的年轻人。像基地里所有黑衣人一样，他身材壮硕，神情严肃，时刻记得紧抿嘴唇。站在床边，他一言不发，双手捧一只搁勺子的碗，脸上的陌生和阴郁让Steve打消了询问Tony下落的念头。白亮的灯光下，Steve低头撩起上衣，发现喂食管不知何时已经被摘除了。

第一口食物是橙色的面糊，味道有点甜腻。Steve的食道长久不用，吞咽时有种陌生的粗糙之感。他心不在焉地观察着四周，看到单调的白墙和铅灰色的机器反射着柔和的光线，自己的病床被安放在房间右侧，左半部分则相当空旷，立着Steve此生见过的最古怪的方形隔板房，板子上有贝壳般的纹路。

然而，不知是有意为之还是无心之举，站在床边的黑衣人恰巧遮挡住了他看向玻璃房的视线。Steve只好挪开双眼。接下来他刻意吃得很慢，一来是要延长观察的时间，二来也为了缓解胃部隐隐灼烧的不适感觉。就是在这一时刻他开始思考如何再次见到Tony并且最终逃离此地。

片刻过后，Chad带着两名助手推门进来。Steve放下碗勺。三人径直走向床边，Chad瞥一眼空碗，脸上露出欣慰的笑容。

“Rogers先生，今天感觉怎么样？进食有困难吗？”

“没有。”

Chad点点头，满意地在电子平板上刷刷记下几个字符。他身后的两名助手也忙不迭地埋头记录。从暴露在蓝色口罩外的眼睛来看，Steve与这两人从未见过。他转而凝神观察Chad手里的电子平板，它正在手指的触碰下微微颤动。

“很好，那我们现在可以开始了。”

Chad仰起面孔，神色颇为骄傲地踮一踮脚尖，面有喜色。Steve有些诧异，觉得这比他预计的进展还要迅速许多。他脱口便问：“今天？”

“就现在，Rogers先生。”Chad回答。

站在旁边的黑衣人上前一步搀扶Steve的手臂。Chad和他的两位助手见状自动后退，让出一条狭窄的通道。Steve摇摇晃晃地站了起来，四面骤然围拢的耀眼白光让他不由得闭了闭眼睛。

尽头处并排摆放着两台灰色机器，银灰的边缘正在Steve眼眶里跳跃晃动。他白着脸长长吐出一口气，手指攥紧了黑衣人的袖口朝前走，听见Chad在耳边嗡嗡地发出指令：“到靠墙的台机器里去。”

很快，Steve重新躺下，从头到脚都被靠墙的灰色机器笼罩。金属壳短暂地将他与外面的说话声隔绝开来，机器内部发出淡蓝色微光的拱形壁像茧一样包裹着他。Steve好奇地抬手触摸壁上密密麻麻的突出圆点，感到指尖划过一丝痒痒的刺痛。他重新将手垂放回身体两侧，被从各个方向吹来的暖风熏得昏昏欲睡。Chad此时正与两位助手在外面一面调试机器一面窃窃私语。几分钟后，当Steve即将睡去，无数炫目的白色光带忽然开始在拱形壁上快速移动。Steve骤然清醒，目不转睛地盯着它们一条接一条飞快地从眼前掠过，带着唰唰的响动。可看了没一会儿，他便被眩晕逼得不得不紧闭双眼。

大约十分钟后，Steve开始感到浑身发热，左肩尤甚。呼呼的暖风停止了，但那些遍布舱内的突出圆点突然变得十分灼热，叫人不堪忍受。他艰难地睁开眼睛看着狭小的舱室，试图挪动四肢，短暂地逃离那些与皮肤紧贴的滚烫小圆点，却一点力气都使不上。满舱都是Steve粗重的呼吸声和汗液蒸发后的氤氲湿气。他有点恍惚，沉甸甸的眩晕像铅块一样坠着大脑。

时间倏忽而逝，Steve不得不再次闭上眼睛，筋疲力竭地躺回原位。在这恼人的光线照射下，他双眼酸痛，体力似乎也消耗得特别快。渐渐地，Steve觉得自己像是被放在火炉上炙烤一样，一刻不停地膨胀、融化，从背部开始，全身的肌骨仿佛在砰砰胀裂。这种遍布全身的麻木令他不知该如何呼吸，只是一声比一声紧迫地嘶出浊重的喘息，难听又扭曲得不成样子。

Steve已经彻底睁不开眼睛，两只眼球就像两座塌陷的塔，重重压垮了他的眼眶。他闭着眼，短暂地陷入一阵昏迷，随后又被灼烧的疼痛唤醒。温度一再升高，Steve的左肩像是嵌进了一块烧红的火炭。他挥汗如雨，阵阵作呕，心跳越来越快。过了一会儿，Steve似乎隐约闻到了脑后的头发被烧焦的气味；瞬间，酸苦的胃液直冲喉咙，他仰面呛出一口黄绿的酸液，溅得到处都是。而呕吐过后，Steve浑身就只剩下长久喘息的力气。不知过了多久，头痛不期而至，撕扯着Steve的神经。但他默不作声地忍耐着，因为这种痛楚是唯一能在他体内激起寒意的东西。

“还有十分钟！”一个声音在外面喊。

声音让Steve再次苏醒。他迷迷糊糊地比较着已经过去的时间和剩余的十分钟孰长孰短，然后动了动似乎唯一还有知觉的唇舌。过了片刻，当舌尖舔过唇皮干裂的血纹，将血丝的咸苦味道裹进舌苔时，那炙人的热骤然消失了，舱室漆黑一团。紧接着，一道弧形的红色光线从头顶开始缓慢地掠过Steve的面孔、胸口、腹部、腿脚，黯淡的光芒照射在高热发红的皮肤上。Steve静静地躺着，一动不动，那些原先炽热的圆点此时正在释放舒缓的凉意。

Steve终于能睁开眼睛。望着漆黑的舱室里那缓慢移动的一线红光，他感到旧的组织在死去，新的皮肉在猛烈生长。这种轻微的疼痛带给他前所未有的平静。在这寂静的、无人扰动的时刻，Steve仿佛回到了溪谷小屋的某个深夜。那时他静静躺在床上，耳畔是Tony沉睡时的呼吸，空气里清凉的植物香气拂动着梦的回甘。那是睡眠的中断，但不是由噩梦的惊愕所致，而是自然而然。Steve安静地在夜色中想象了一会儿屋顶之上朗亮的星辰，把头偏一点，再偏一点，Tony的侧脸便盛放进眼眶中央，他一起一伏的呼吸涨出身体的边框。那时节Steve觉得呼吸的味道真是美好。他的手指在床单上缓缓游动，浮到半空，指尖的轮廓隔着空气与另一边Tony微张的嘴唇边缘轻轻触碰。一种虚假、幼稚却美妙的肌肤的温热传递到指纹的沟壑中。Steve觉得自己非常傻，为此在黑暗中静静地笑了。

从舱内出来，Steve便被两个助手架回到床上。一时间，许多护士围拢过来，给他擦脸、采集汗液、一管接一管地抽血，其中一个格外娇小的女护士颤抖着用镊子在烧伤处和完好的身体部位各撕取了一块新鲜的皮肤。Steve一动不动地注视着他们围着自己忙碌，感到无比倦怠，背部的皮肤跳动着，有种蜇人的痛楚。Chad凑近一点，专注地看着其中一名护士打开一钵味道清凉的软膏。他用下巴指着盛软膏的盒子问Steve：

“你还认识这个吗？”

Steve恍惚地看了一眼，摇摇头，累得几乎睁不开眼睛。

“这是外伤软膏，是你亲自给我的。”Chad说：“我应该多谢你的配合，多亏了你，我的研究才能进行。”

Steve模模糊糊地回想自己什么时候给过Chad东西。他的记忆缓慢地游回到溪谷小屋阴凉的屋檐之下。那时总有一只受伤的犬，湿润着眼睛卧在台阶上，冲他摇晃尾巴。

“Lassie……”他张口，慢慢念出这个名字。对于当初自己究竟为何会轻信Chad，他已无力追溯。“Lassie现在怎么样了？”他问。

Chad顿了下，淡淡地答：“死了。”过一会儿，他又补充说：“它不叫Lassie。它没名字，只是条抓来的野狗而已。我们都叫它12号。”

Steve听着，默不作声地闭上了眼睛。一会儿，有两个人一左一右搀着臂膀扶Steve坐起来。他们以脊椎骨为界在Steve左半边背上均匀地涂抹着凉丝丝的软膏。Steve坐在那儿摇晃，先是纳闷为什么只涂半边，后来才迟钝地反应过来，这或许并不是治疗，而仍是实验的一个步骤。

“还要多久才能结束？”Steve问，背部火烧火燎。

“已经结束了。”Chad手里拿着刚刚递交上来的几张表格，哗啦啦地逐一翻看着：“你目前的状态还不适合进行其他实验项目，今天这个相对简单，重点在于采集身体数据，不会造成额外伤害，对你的体力要求也比较低。当然了，我私自延长了二十分钟，可能会造成一些轻度的烧伤，这纯属意外。”

Steve想起背上只涂抹了一半的软膏，觉得Chad所谓的“意外”很是值得玩味。

“……明天继续，还是同一个项目。这回我会控制好时间，不会再出现像今天这样的情况了。”Chad口气诚恳地许诺着，把表格卷成纸筒攥在手里，敲打着另一只手的掌心。护士涂完了药，继续扶着Steve让他保持坐立。而Steve头晕目眩，很想躺下。此时，三四个原本站得很远的护士都向Steve的病床靠拢过来，一边观察他袒露的、烫得赤红的背部一边低声交流。圆珠笔在纸上抄写记录的沙沙声此起彼伏。Chad满意地看着这一切。

过了一会儿，他迈着静悄悄的步伐向门口走去，三名黑衣人接替他进入房间。出门之前，Steve忽然又叫住了Chad：“Tony怎么样了？我什么时候才能见到他？”

Chad转过头来，对Steve这么快就接受了自己不可能放stark离开的事实感到既惊讶又欣慰。“别想这个。他很好，你们很快就能见面了。你现在只需要好好休息。”他继续向门口走去，忽地又想起了什么似的停住脚步，转头嘱咐道：“虽然我说过实验开始后我会停掉你的退烧药和止痛剂，但如果夜里头疼得实在厉害，你还是可以按铃向护士要一些药。这里二十四小时都有人值班，他们可以给你提供一些舒缓型的药物，可以减轻症状，也不会影响实验效果”

说完他便走了，留下满屋的护士围绕在Steve身边继续对着他的背指指点点。屋里一片嘈杂，四个黑衣人把守房间的四角，阴沉着脸瞪着Steve，时刻提防他会掐着脖子绑架一位护士当作人质逃离基地。

Steve不与他们对视，而是低下头，无声地注视着自己蜷缩的脚趾。

地下室四面无窗，所以亮灯便是白昼，熄灯便是入夜。时不时，Steve会度过一个灯火通明、异常漫长的“白天”；偶尔，相隔短暂的昼夜也会在极短的时间内交错出现。Steve在这里待了数天，早已混淆了正常的时间。但今夜，当他在漆黑中睁开双眼，更甚平时的寒凉包裹着微痛的头，直觉告诉他，此刻外面的世界也是一个凉夜。

他翻了个身，背上的烫伤已经痊愈。离他很远的地方有伏在桌上休息的值班护士的人影，浓黑的夜色中响着鼾声。除此之外，房间似乎十分空旷。Steve裹紧被子，想着Tony此刻是否也在安睡，他是否也像自己一样察觉到了天气正在一日日转凉……

很自然地，他有点想念Tony了。

Tony现在在什么地方？他在做些什么？无数琐碎的念头在Steve脑海中飞旋。他记起他们上一次相见时Tony的模样，消瘦、苍白、拖着锁链，眼睛深深凹陷进去，显得出奇得大。Chad逼他记一份东西，他就捧着纸念，枯瘦的手指不停地发抖……

他们又有多久没见面了？

Steve想了很久，直到咬肌发酸，额头上也沁出了汗，他才意识到自己一直都把牙咬得死紧，好抵住头痛引起的一阵阵战栗。他又在发低烧，难怪感觉这么冷。

值班护士正在角落里沉沉地睡着。

又过了很久，Steve的头越来越痛，并开始一阵阵犯恶心。他预感这场头痛大有持续整晚的趋势，便伸手按动床头的呼叫铃。熟睡中的小护士浑身一抖，醒来开了灯。她困倦地揉了揉眼睛，拿出一剂浅蓝色的药水向Steve走来。

“头疼？”

“对，还有低烧。”Steve回答。

“低烧……”护士一屁股坐下，脸上挂着颇为不满的表情，嘴里喃喃念着：“发烧也没办法，你只能注射这一种药……”

她把药水注射进Steve手臂的血管里，在床边又坐了一会儿，不停地打着呵欠。Steve用小臂遮住眼睛，缓缓呼气，等待头痛消退。不一会儿，他听见耳边传来窃窃的说话声。Steve挪开手臂，看到站在角落的一个黑衣人走上前来，催促那个困得睁不开眼的小护士去睡。

“……你能行吗？”护士手中捏着另一支注射器，神色有点迟疑。

“没问题，静脉注射我还是培训过的。”黑衣人说。Steve认出他就是白天见过的那个二十出头的年轻人。

护士又打了个呵欠，犹豫着把注射器交到对方手里，嘱咐道：“再等三十分钟，如果他还是头疼得厉害就再打一阵针。好转的话就不用了，直接熄灯吧……”

黑衣人笑着拍了拍她的肩膀，叫她放心。哈欠连天的小护士慢吞吞跑回桌后趴着睡了，发出一声困倦的呻吟。

Steve默默观察着这一切。他看见黑衣人缓步向他走来，在床边的椅子上坐下。

“你好，Rogers队长。”他微笑着跟Steve打招呼，把注射器收进上衣口袋里说：“想跟你搭上话可真是难呐。”


	26. 交易

这些天来第一个主动与Steve搭话的黑衣人是他们当中格外年轻的一个。他额头上有一道细长的伤痕，平常眉眼，窄窄的鼻子和翘起的嘴角让他有种稚嫩的神气。此刻，笑容遮掩了早些时候他脸上那种阴郁而凌厉的神色，使他看起来率真开朗。但即便如此，突如其来的对话仍然让Steve感到些许诧异。他警惕地观察对方的神情体态，眼神掠过他宽厚的双肩、结实的肌肉，以及相比之下显得出奇得小的双手和脸庞，凝神思索该如何应答。片刻过后，对方坦诚地告诉Steve他不打算透露自己的姓名，紧接着，他又压低声音，神秘兮兮地对Steve说：“跟你商量件事情，我想当你的专职看守。”

Steve沉默了几秒，试图理清这莫名而来的请求究竟是抱着善意还是恶意，但最终毫无头绪。而对方并不理会他的默不作声，就仿佛他从未想过Steve会对这个提议予以考虑似的。他自顾自地沉浸在一种热腾腾的兴奋中，眼神熠熠生光，细小的手指不安地在大腿上搓动着：“……你知道的，就是那种二十四小时的专职看守，固定岗位，不用和别人换班……”

“为什么？”Steve打断他，回忆起那些看守自己的黑衣人。病房周围每天都有四到六个黑衣人值班，一天一换，搭档都是随机组合，几乎从不重复。清醒的时候Steve大多数时间都在观察他们。Chad不允许黑衣人跟实验对象有过多接触，如无必要，连医生护士都很少跟他们交谈。大多数时候他们只是守在房间的各个角落，神情严肃而紧绷。偶尔，他们也会协助医生护士递送药品食品之类的东西。“这对你有什么好处吗？”Steve问。

“好处自然是有的，”他抿了下嘴，露出高深莫测的表情。“不过我现在不能告诉你。你需要做的只是在每天的执勤报告上帮我做点手脚。”

“什么手脚？”Steve试探着对方的真实目的。

“很简单，每天实验开始之前会有查房医生来询问你的身体状况。他手里有一个平板，里面存储着当天早晨的执勤报告。Chad是不会同意我当你的专职看守的，所以我只能私下换班。但是登记签到很复杂，我没法糊弄过去，所以只要我私下跟别人换班，Chad就肯定会从执勤表上看出我在私底下搞小动作。所以，你需要做的是拿到医生的平板，把执勤报告调出来，然后把里面填写的E3号替换成别的号码……”他露出狡黠的一笑，歪着头说：“当然了，E3就是我的号码。”他清清嗓子继续说：“这样一来就没人会发现我私下换班，我就能顺利当你的全职看守了。怎么样，很简单吧？”

“我接触不到平板，医生每次都是口头询问，然后自己记录。”Steve戒备地斟酌着自己所说的话：“再说，我为什么要帮你？”

对方咧嘴一笑，有点无赖地说：“只要你提出自己手动输入信息，医生不会介意的，他乐得清闲。至于你为什么要帮我……那当然是因为我能给你提供点好处了。”

Steve上下打量他一番，稍加思索后心存防备地问：“你想帮我逃出去？”

“那不可能！”对方夸张地挥了挥手，似乎听见了个荒唐笑话：“我可没有那么大胆量。”他笑够了，抬起头抹了抹嘴说：“我是指别的方面。比如，我能给你的朋友stark先生提供一些帮助。”

Steve一怔，心脏忽然怦怦直跳。他故作镇定地问：“Tony怎么了？”

“他……也没什么，”黑衣人意味深长地拖长声调，同时轮了个白眼：“还活着，就是说不了话。但是嘛，你知道的，他是富家公子，过不惯苦日子的。更何况他身体不太好……”

Steve的身体先于意识十分焦躁地弹动了一下。他在床上不安地拧了拧身子，忽然觉得喉咙异常焦渴。而对方只是托着腮，斜睨他抓床单的手指微微地笑。

“他心脏病犯了，就昨天的事。不过也没什么，他估计也习惯了。”黑衣人开口，刻意发出悠长的叹息，然后慢吞吞地掏出方才装进口袋里的注射器在手上把玩：“Chad可不会给他用什么好药。你也知道，他活着其实用处不大。”

Steve头脑发胀地思考着黑衣人的话。Tony还活着，但他的处境不容乐观。上一次见面时Tony笑说自己吃的东西难以下咽，然后便触碰他的伤口，如同抚摸一片羽毛。那种轻而痒的疼在Steve身上像潮水一样漫开，暖洋洋的感觉余温尚存，至今还浸着Steve的左肩，每每让他不由自主地伸手去抚摸。内心深处，他诧异于这样一次轻微的触碰能带给他如此长久的安慰。而意识到这一点的同时，这份惊讶也叫他滋生出隐隐的悔意：当时为什么不多关心一下Tony，多问问他好不好，他住的地方冷不冷，他是不是天天都挨饿……顷刻间，他又记起Tony在山洞中绝处逢生的新闻，他登在杂志封面上的那张照片里胜利的笑容、凹陷的脸颊和擦伤的颧骨。这些模糊的剪影让他记起Tony先前就有过遭囚禁的经历。Steve呆呆的，不知这种“经验”可算是安慰还是讽刺。只是想着想着，他的头钝钝地痛了一下，有稍许恍惚。

“我怎么知道你说的是真是假？”Steve谨慎地反问。

“你自然会知道的，不用我费心证明。没关系，你继续考虑吧。”黑衣人发出一声嗤笑，晃晃脑袋后起身走开了。Steve出神地望着他的背影，心中忽然一阵慌乱。他所说的不证自明的事情是什么？难道Chad真的对Tony下手了？

他惴惴不安地睁眼躺着，周围忽然一片漆黑。熄灯的声音迟钝地传进他的耳朵里。Steve觉得这忽然而至的黑暗与静默将他包围其中，一切都格外寒冷，宛如陈年的坚冰。

“哦，忘记给你打针了，”过了一会儿，黑暗中忽然又幽幽地传来黑衣人的声音。他轻压着嗓门，怕惊动了熟睡的值班护士：“要不今晚就先这样吧，不然还得开灯。”

Steve僵硬地躺在床上，静静点了点头。在迅速消逝了的一阵窸窸窣窣的轻响过后，他仍能听见空气中回荡着黑衣人咧开嘴角欢笑的气声和余音。Steve能感觉到他正坐在房间一角，一张简易的铁皮凳上，在黑暗中注视着他平躺的身体，同时欢快地笑着，像孩童抚弄玩具般手指灵活地摆弄着注射器。

Steve的脊背窜上一阵毛骨悚然的战栗。凭借一个军人的敏锐，他察觉到了对方的阴狠和不怀好意。但即便如此，此时此刻盘旋在他脑海当中的，依然只有与Tony相关的一切一切。至于这个陌生的“E3”究竟为何要处心积虑地接近他，他无从思考。

Steve翻身背对着他，感到今夜头痛格外难忍，叫人无法入眠。他闭上眼睛，呼吸着熄灯后满屋幽暗的空气，满脑子全都是Tony的面影。长长的静夜，无名的响动总是侵袭他昏沉的睡意，他只好慢慢地挨。幸好到最后，有人推门进来，屋里的灯亮了。Steve翻身坐起。

是Chad，身后跟着几名医生。一进门照例是询问Steve昨晚的身体状况。他如实说了自己的头痛、发烧和失眠，但当Chad问他昨晚注射了几支缓和剂时，Steve瞥了一眼昨晚跟他搭话的黑衣人。他站在角落里，目不斜视地看着正对面的墙壁，一改昨夜狡黠的神情，笔直地立着，显得漠然而严肃。恍惚间，Steve以为昨晚发声在他们之间的对话只是一场臆想或是梦境。

Steve犹豫了几秒，随后鬼使神差地转过眼睛对Chad说：“两支。我注射了两支缓和剂。”

回答完毕后他便低头不再看E3。他不想看到对方脸上的任何表情。

接下来的几天，Steve怀着忐忑的心情接受了数次跟头一天相同的实验，在滚烫的机器中忍受高温的炙烤，像是在被放在炉上烹调的食材。不过，虽然实验的频率在逐天增加，Steve的身体还是随着时间的推移一天天地恢复了。他开始能自行下床走动，进食也顺畅了许多Chad对此十分满意。偶尔，当Steve在深夜里担忧着Tony的处境，或是为E3所说的那番话而冥思苦想、难有头绪时，他能摸到自己胳膊上渐渐鼓起的肌肉和不断消退的疤痕，这让他更深地沉浸在一片空茫无助的思绪当中。只因他知道在相隔不远的地方，Tony正艰难地生活着，饱受饥饿、疾病和恐慌的困扰，而他所受到的一切伤痛Steve都难以填补。

又是波澜不惊的一段日子。Chad数次无视了Steve要求与Tony相见的请求，E3仍旧按排班表老老实实与同伴换班。Steve已经有一段时间没见到他了。这无端地令他慌乱。看不到E3那双阴晴不定的眼睛时，Steve总是克制不住地想象着他会在Tony那边。他们会见面吗？见面了又会说些什么？他会对Tony不利吗？

思索着这一切，Steve彻夜难眠。他疲倦地抬起烧伤未愈的胳膊，发现自己又开始头痛。他按铃叫了护士。睡得正熟的值班护士因为缺乏睡眠而烦躁不堪，听到铃声后极不耐烦地从抽屉里翻出一只装缓和药剂的纸盒，哗啦啦地弄出了一阵响亮的声音。

“别动。”她冷冷地说，一手抓着四支缓和剂，另一只手毫不客气地扯过Steve的胳膊。Steve身上烫得像火炭。他咬着牙，尽量控制住自己抖个不停的身体。不多时，冰凉的缓和剂徐徐注入Steve的血管。他紧绷的身体松弛下来，整个人晕乎乎的，被高烧的余热蒸得面颊通红，脑中塞满了飞旋的光晕。灯亮了很久。值班护士虽然脾气很坏地摔打着手指碰到的每一样东西，但依然尽职尽责地每隔一段时间就询问Steve一遍头痛是否有所缓解，直至四针缓和剂全部注射完毕。Steve苍白着脸侧卧着，头痛的余韵在颅骨四壁一波又一波地回荡。他的头依然很痛，但痛楚变得麻木而遥远，仿佛是存在于另一个人的身体中。

“好了吗？”护士双手插兜，口气凶恶地问：“还不好我也没办法，最多只能注射四针。”

Steve没说什么，只是轻微地点点头表示她可以离开。而她不等Steve做出回应便气哼哼地从床边走开了。“啪”地一声，周围又陷入死一般的寂静和黑暗。Steve努力想要睡着，在梦与醒之间徘徊，宛若一个困在陌生躯壳中的游魂。

长夜转瞬即逝。Steve在半梦半醒间又听到有人进来。他睁开眼把被子推到一边，看见Chad携四五个黑衣人一齐往床边走，为首的一个黑衣人手上拿着钢铁的铐链。这番情景让他神经紧绷地站了起来。

“走吧Rogers先生，你不是一直想见Stark先生吗?”Chad身体微微前倾，礼貌地做出邀请的手势。Steve初听到这话有些不敢相信。不过很快，旁边的黑衣人便沉着脸上前用冰凉的腕铐把Steve的一对手腕绑在身后。Chad稍稍撤后一步，拉远距离观看手下的人替Steve的一双脚踝系上长长的铁链。这时，Steve才有些确信他真的要见到Tony了。他站在原地纹丝不动，远远地看见站在最末排的一位黑衣人忽然挤到前面来，手上拿着许久不见的那个U形装置，背对着Chad冲他微微一笑。

是E3。

Steve心一惊，与他对视一眼又匆匆移开了目光。他低下头去，装作二人素不相识，同时为E3脸上转瞬即逝的愉悦神情而暗自惊惶。E3穿过大半个房间一直走到Steve身边来，贴着他的身体，把U形装置严丝合缝地扣到左肩上去。Steve偏头再看时，他已然恢复了面无表情的样子。

“走吧！”Chad一挥手，带头转身走出了房间。三个黑衣人推搡着Steve前行。到门口时，E3拿一只黑色的布袋套住了Steve的头，瞬间，Steve什么也看不见了，只能盲目地被推挤着走动。不多时，众人来到一个房间。Steve头上罩着的头套被一把拽掉。

他眯眼适应了会儿光线，随后发现自己在一间干净而空旷的办公室中。Tony正跪在地板中央，手脚上缚着锁链抬头望他，咧嘴露出一笑。

看见Tony的那个瞬间就好像有针尖刺痛了Steve的心脏。他非常瘦，瘦到皮包骨头，头发乱糟糟的，脸色惨白，身上肮脏不堪，肘和颧骨都有尚未愈合的细小擦伤。一个健壮得几乎能把Tony整个人都装进去的黑衣人站在他身后，居高临下地望着Tony如虾般蜷缩跪伏的弱小身躯。

“你折磨他！”Steve激动地挣扎，似乎要扑到Chad身上去。身后的黑衣人立刻锁住他不安分的手臂和脖子。

“我没有，”Chad慢条斯理地回答：“更何况是你自己说的，只要他活着就行。他现在不是活得好好的。”

Steve又去看Tony孱弱的身体和屈辱的姿态。而对方回望他，无声地摇了摇头。

Chad递给Steve两张纸，高傲地昂着头说：“既然见过stark先生打电话，那要求我就不多说了，想必你还记得。给你十五分钟时间把这个背下来。今天你们的任务比较繁重，要打好几个电话，所以做好心理准备，千万别出差错。”Chad瞥一眼Tony，他被拖到一张椅子上，面前也摊开了两张表格。“Rogers先生，鉴于你很长时间没跟外界联系了，我必须嘱咐你一句，小心自己的语气和措辞，不要试图耍花招求救。出现任何差错，我们都会采取措施。”

说完后，Chad一偏头，站在Tony身后的黑衣人忽然猛地束紧了Tony脖子上拴着的铁链。Tony被拽得朝后仰去，身体局促地贴着椅背，喉咙里发出咯咯的响动。他呼吸急促，神色紧张，想是寒风的一根枝条在不停地颤动。Steve怒吼着“放开他！”，而Tony身后的黑衣人只是神情漠然地望着Steve。

“现在明白规则了吗？”Chad笑着问Steve。

Steve停止了挣扎。他什么也没说，任凭两个人将自己按到Tony对面的椅子上坐下。E3紧守在他旁边，手按着左肩上的U形金属块，捏得死死的。Steve没有回头看他，但从对面Tony按捺着怒火的眼神和紊乱的呼吸中，他能读出E3此刻一定正用威胁的眼神瞪视着Tony。

接下来，他们二人各自面对两张密密麻麻的表格背诵，在一众人的监视之下相对无言。相通的苦涩和屈辱在他们的皮肤上灼烧。Chad给他们安排了足有一个小时的通话时间，让Steve用温和、舒缓的愉悦语音向电话另一边道出一句又一句事先准备好的问候；Tony则是用沙哑的嗓音讲着许多语带讥讽的笑话。他的声音让Steve一刻比一刻恍惚。

一小时后他们终于挂断了最后一通电话。Chad就当着他们的面回放录音。Steve紧张地屏息，等待着Chad说些什么。他感觉有一场邪恶的审判沉重地压在头顶上，让他喘不过气来。有无妄的罪责即将降临在他和Tony两人的身上。

“Rogers先生，”半晌，Chad终于关掉了录音缓缓开口：“你还有待改进。”他简短地评价了一句，然后便沉思着，凝望Tony的方向，似乎在斟酌一件重大的事。Steve的心悬到了嗓子眼儿。

“这样吧，我给你一个小小的警示。希望你下次能更机灵一点。”

话音刚落，站在Tony身后的黑衣人就一脚把Tony踹到了地上。Tony重重地摔了出去，额头磕着地板，猝不及防地吸入了满嘴灰尘。他咳嗽着，黑衣人动作粗暴地把他翻转过来，一手拎着铁链，另一只手纂成拳头一拳又一拳地击打他的腹部。

Tony蜷缩在地板上狼狈地翻滚。Steve在他的尖叫和呜咽中奋力踢蹬、挣扎。他愤怒的嘶吼和Tony的响亮呻吟在房间里乱作一团。E3拼命地按住Steve的双肩，但Steve仍拼了命地尝试挣脱。他能感受到自己的手腕正在一点点摆脱铐链的束缚。而这使屋里所有的黑衣人都露出了惊恐的神色。他们从各个方向朝Steve奔来，但那个对Tony踢打不止的黑衣人依然没有住手。忽地，一阵尖锐的痛楚从左肩始劈碎了Steve的神智。他眼前骤然一黑，发出一声轻微的呻吟，随即，身体便像块石头一样重重砸在了地板上。一切的声音都消逝了，许多人围拢在他身边。冰凉的药物一针接一针地注入他的血管。Steve沉入黑暗，在幻觉中无助地遥想Tony痛苦的叫喊……不知多久后，当Steve再度睁开眼睛，他发现自己正躺在地板上，双臂和双腿都被紧紧地束缚住，脸冲着Tony的方向。对面的黑衣人停止了对Tony的拳打脚踢，但Tony不知为何依旧面目狰狞地哭号着，撕心裂肺一般在吼叫。朦胧中，Steve为Tony此刻没有继续遭到殴打而感到一丝欣慰。他冲Tony露出一个疲倦的微笑，感到越发昏沉。Chad转身离开了屋子，Tony也被拖走了。过了好久，Steve被人从地上拽了起来。他浑身无力地低垂着头，两个黑衣人一边一个架着他，甚至没有费心再给他戴上头套。

“怎么样，你考虑好了吗?”忽然，一个很轻的声音在Steve耳边响起。Steve清醒了一些，但仍想了好久才记起那似乎是E3的声音，又想了好半天才记起他到底要考虑些什么。

“我能帮你照看他，”E3又说，声音里有种刻意的引诱：“除了我没人会干这件事了。”

他们转了个弯，Steve被拖进一个阴冷的楼梯间。他们开始一级一级地下台阶。Tony挣扎、呻吟的身影在昏暗的光线中再度浮现。于是Steve缓缓地张开嘴唇对E3说：“好的，成交。”


End file.
